Pokegirls: Red Version
by that-guy-with-that-name
Summary: A young Tamer named Red goes off on his pokegirl journey, this is NOT pokemon, this is POKEGIRLS...and that means that in this story are HEAVY lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokegirls: Red Version**

Date 318 AS (after Sukebe)

It was another bright morning in Pallet Town. The light that came with dawn crept up the horizon and began to light the streets. Some of that sunlight drifted in through my window and woke me up. I sat up and stared at the wall. Where the hell was I? For that matter, who the hell was I? I looked around and discovered that I was in a bed, there was a well-worn red cap on a nightstand next to me, the room was covered in pokegirls posters and calenders, I had a Vii entertainment system sitting on the floor in front of me, and the clock said that it was seven in the morning...

Then it all came back to me, this was my room, today was my eighteenth birthday, and my name was Red. It was Sunday, and the day before I had taken my Tamer exam, the Professor had said he would tell me the results in the morning, and it was the morning, so I got up and began my morning routine. Get out of bed, walk to the bathroom, brush my teeth, use the toilet, shower, and dry off. I walked out of the bathroom and my bed was made and freshly pressed clothes were sitting there ready for me. I put them on, grabbed my favorite red hat and walked downstairs.

The smell of pancakes filled the air. They were my favorite breakfast, and I sat down at the dining room table and smiled in anticipation of the meal to come. My mother was a Whoreizard, which meant that she had some pretty _interesting_ ways of parenting, but I knew that she did love me. More than that, I think that she wanted me out of the house, so that she could finally go on that vacation to the Sevii islands. She placed a plate of four pancakes in front of me and then slid a brand new backpack over the back of my chair. We ate in silence and then I stood up and put the new backpack on. I started for the door and as I got half way there, she said, "Look, honey, you are going to outside this little podunk town, and I know that you are going to have a blast and what not, but, I just want you to know, that if you ever get homesick...you can come back at any time, okay hun?"

I turned around to her and nodded and then waved goodbye and was out the door in moments. I looked around and spotted the laboratory in the distance and started off. Pallet town was literally ten houses and a pokegirl lab on a hill. I trekked up the hill and remarked on the architecture of the building, it was very high tech looking, clean and pristine on the outside, but I knew that on the inside, it was a total pig-stye. The automatic doors slid quietly open and I walked in. All four of the professor's aides were bustling about the lab conducting experiments and what not, and the machines were beeping and flashing, but I ignored it all, I was a man on a mission, I was going to pick my first pokegirl, and that was all I wanted to do at that moment.

But once I had progressed to the final room, the professor wasn't there. Only Blue was there, and he was staring at one of the larger machines intently. "Have you seen the professor?" I asked him.

He turned around and snapped, "No, and if you see him, tell him he is keeping me waiting, I am supposed to be leaving today! What could possibly be so important?"

I shrugged it off and walked out of the lab and began to wander around town looking for the old man. I checked each of the houses and even his own, but he was no where to be found. I walked up to the town border, and stared off at the wilderness out ahead. No pokegirls were in sight, and I knew that Viridian city was just pas the tree line. I could see the pokegirls repellant line, and I picked my foot up and began to step forward, but was stopped by the old man's voice, "WAIT! STOP! DON'T GO OUT THERE! Red! You know that feral pokegirls are out there, you don't have your own girl yet, you can't go out there. You passed your exam, so lets go and pick up your license and first girl and then you can go and gallivant around the region, so calm down and follow me."

Professor Stroak had been my neighbor since I had moved to this town when I was ten, and he had been like a father to me. He was a man of average height, had a square jaw, sharp features, and a head of iron gray hair. I smiled at the old man and nodded and followed him back to the lab. We made our way into the back room and I saw Blue was waiting where I had left him. He stomped both his feet in impatience and shouted, "Yo! Whats the deal gramps? You wanted me?"

"oh, right," he responded, "you just wait there for a moment, and you, Red...here."

He walked over to a switch on the wall and moved it to the upright position, and a new device arose from the floor. It had three pokeballs on small pedestals and a small liquid crystal display screen. The Prof continued, "I once was a powerful tamer, but now these three are the last I have, go ahead take your pick."

Blue gaped in indignation of being second in line. I stepped up the machine and looked at each of the pokeballs, one had a leaf print, another had a water droplet print and the last one had a flame print. I put my hand over the one with the flame print on it and an image of a Charamanda came up on the screen. My eyes widened, this was the pokegirl that I had vowed to myself I would scour Kanto for, and I had the opportunity to start with one. I jumped at the opportunity. I released her from her ball and soaked in her appearance. She was feral born, that much I could tell from just a glance, she had B-cup breasts, curves that promised perfection with evolution, ruby red and sunny-yellow skin, and hair that was styled short and spiky. Her hair seemed to glimmer from deep red to yellow to white and then back, and I felt her emit heat. She had a flame-print on black bikini top on with short short jeans. I could also see evidence of black lacy underwear under those jeans. As I stared at her tail shifting back and forth behind her, I felt a warm hand lift my chin up to look at her eye to eye. Her eyes were red with golden flecks throughout her irises. She was breathtaking. "You're name is...Flecks."

She raised an eyebrow in response, but nodded, accepting it and then asked, "Why is my name Flex? Do I look cut or something?"

"No, not with an 'x', but with a 'cks'. Your eyes are astounding with the little flecks of gold, I am enchanted at first sight."

She turned a slightly deeper red, and I realized that she was blushing. It was adorable! I knew from that moment on, she had put a spell on me. Her lips looked inviting and I tugged her close to me and was about to kiss her when Blue messed the entire moment up. He tore us apart and sprinted towards the device with the other girls there. Flecks and I stared at him, jaws open in incredulity, at this mongrel of a man. He picked up the water-print ball and released the girl inside. It was a Squirtity, he made eye contact and I knew what was coming next.

Since we were little, we had been rivals in everything, and we always knew that we would compete with pokegirls, and that would truly decide who was the winner. He pointed at me and said, "Well, we both got a girl now, so lets battle em, I know that I picked the superior one!"

I agreed with a smirk. He was right about one thing, he had picked the one with the type advantage over me, but at the levels that these two were at, they wouldn't have mastered their elemental attacks yet. I also knew that Blue had a certain pattern of attack in this type of competition, the order was a full frontal assault, dodge the enemies counter attack, block a second attack from the front, check for one from the back, and by then he would have identified all of the enemy girls' patterns were, I just don't think that he realized what he was doing. I whispered all that to Flecks and then nodded to Blue.

Flecks and Blue's Squirtitiy took their positions, and as I yelled, "Scratch!" Blue yelled, "Tackle!"

The Squirtity charged forward, but Flecks rolled to the side and then forward and then turned and brought her right hand down in a savage strike to the enemy's neck. Her eyes seemed to be ablaze with a really hot mixture of rage and excitement. I licked my lips and shouted, "Again!"

The Squirtity had rolled over and started to crab-walk backwards but not quick enough, Flecks nicked her left eye with a claw. I knew that the girl would be able to see again, but she would have a scar.

As I began to plan my next couple moves Prof Stroak stepped in between us and yelled, "ENOUGH! The match goes to Red! Blue, I can't believe you would be so irresponsible! To declare battle in the middle of my lab. Plus you thought that you would win just because your Squirtity had a type advantage to Red's Charamanda, you of all people should know that Red is more than some chump to be taken advantage like that. Red! You should not be so easily provoked! And another thing-"

"Look, gramps, it won't happen again! I have to get my girl healed, and Red, next time we battle, you will lose! I guarantee it! See you all later!"

Blue walked out of the lab without another word, and I looked at Flecks again. She was sweating slightly from the battle, at that moment I became intensely aware of her again. I gulped and she stared back at me and I smiled. I waved good bye to the old man and grabbed Flecks hand and ran out the door and into the town, and then we ran into the wild outside the town. It was beautiful meadow for as far as the eye could see. It was glorious.

As I was running down one random hill I tripped fell and brought Flecks with me. We tumbled and rolled down the hill. At the bottom I ended up pinning her to the ground. I stared into her eyes again, and she into mine, and we kissed. It was like fireworks went off in my head. It felt right, it felt like all the good things in the world were suddenly inside me and buzzing about. She broke the kiss and looked at me, and when I opened my eyes again, I noticed that her eyes seemed clouded, with need, and I could feel it. It was tangible, and the air was filled with it and the heat that she gave off. I kissed her again and she whined into it, she wanted more than this.

**LEMON BEGIN**

I reached behind her and began to take off her top, and she rapidly began to undo my clothes, in the little time it took for me to undo all of her clothes, she undid all of me. I looked at her and kissed her again, and she moaned into this kiss. She began to grind her hips onto mine, and I knew that my member was standing at attention. I stopped kissing her lips and went down her chin and onto her neck.

I gave her two big hickeys on her neck and then went down to her breasts. I had already been squeezing them and her nipples were hard, so I took one in my mouth and sucked on it a little. She gasped and her breathing became irregular. I toyed with the other one with my left hand and went to town. With my right hand, I tickled her stomach as I crept down until I reached her womanhood. I traced her lower lips lightly, intending to tickle and caused her to gasp and arch her back. I stuck one finger slightly in and she moaned. Then I rammed it all the way in, causing her to let out a high keening noise followed by more panting. I went in and out and switched nipples on her, which I could tell she enjoyed. And then I stopped it all for five seconds, and her tail blazed in surprise, but then I tweaked both of her nipples and put my face in her crotch. She moaned out in pleasure and I stuck my tongue deep in her pussy, and she seemed to seize up and then she came all over my face. I sputtered in surprise, after all, it had been so abrupt.

Then she shoved me on my back and positioned herself over my manhood and rasped, "Charamanda want cock, now!"

She impaled herself on my and began to bounce on top of me. I was in heaven. Then she began to rotate her hips while she did it, which was amazing. As I thrusted deep inside her, her insides grew warmer, and slightly offset breathing became deep moans. As we went at it, she suddenly tightened, and then came again. She collapsed onto my chest, but I wasn't done. I grabbed both her arms and held them behind her back and pounded up and into her. Her eyes widened and then hazed over once more, and I kissed her and she responded. With my free hand, I smacked her ass, and she yelped and then purred. I started to do it a lot, and she hissed, in a good way, every time I spanked her. We went at it for quite some time, and then I decided I wanted to try something else, so I rotated her 180 degrees on me and then made her go on all fours. I almost came right there. Her moans became louder and then changed into something more, they became one long and continuous moan that jarred up and down in pitch based on the position of my dick. I grabbed her arms and began to fuck her really hard. She was screaming at that point, and I loved it, but I felt myself just about ready to blow. "I am gonna cum..." I whispered into her ear.

"Do it master, cum inside me master!"

I obliged her request and she came again. She shivered and collapsed under me, and tried to gain control of her breathing. I pulled out of her and she just continued to pant. Then I looked up and saw something I really wished hadn't been there, a feral peekabu. She had desire plain in her eyes, and I silently cursed, because Flecks was totally out of commission. As this new girl walked towards me, all of my lessons on ferals had come back, I needed to establish my dominance. So I stood up and walked over to her. She was about to do something when I brought her to her knees and stuck my dick in her face. At first she tried to stand back up, but I kept her there, and she gave into my demands. She started by licking the tip with her tongue. As she did that, I felt my loins stir back to life, and my cock stand back up. She looked at it and smiled, as if pleased by her work and then started to suck on the tip. I wouldn't have that, however, so I grabbed her head and thrusted into her mouth. My cock went all the way in and she gagged. I kept myself and her there and I saw her eyes go back into her head. Once I only saw white, I let her breathe. She gasped and hiccuped and then licked her lips and took it back in all the way. Then she began to play with my balls in her hands, or at least I thought she had, then I realized that it was somebody from behind me, it turned around to see Flecks smiling at me. I moaned out loud, and cursed immediately, because to let the feral have any power over me in a time like this could be deadly, so I pulled her off my cock and shoved her onto her back. I pointed Flecks to her pussy, and she obeyed. Flecks jumped on top of the other girl and pinned her down, their pussies right next to each other.

I put my dick in between their bodies and using my tool teased both of their clits. Once both of them were moaning piles of flesh, I put my dick inside the peekabu. She squeaked and then tried to grab me, but Flecks kept her down. Each thrust resulted in the peekabu squeaking and rubbing herself against Flecks, who was still pretty much satisfied. Suddenly the feral clenched down on me and came hard. I kept on thrusting so she kept that up for about five seconds. I felt my orgasm coming, so I pulled out and brought the two of them to their knees and came all over their faces. Flecks moaned in satisfaction and the peekabu fell over sideways.

**LEMON END!**

That meant that I had asserted myself enough, but now I had to capture her, which was a problem without pokeballs. I shoved on my clothes and picked up my pack. It felt heavier than an empty pack should, so I looked through its various pockets to discover a note and one pokeball. The note read:

_I knew that you would forget to pick up some balls before you left, so I picked up one for you, this should teach you a valuable lesson:__**always go prepared.**_

_Love you,_

_Mom_

I silently blessed my mother and threw the rather standard pokeball at the Peekabu. The ball didn't even shake, it just beeped red. Flecks was still laying down in a daze, so I returned her to her own ball. Never in the world would I have believed that this would have been how my very first capture would go. I had been exceptionally lucky that day, so I decided to call the Peekabu Lucky.

I reached Viridian City with no other trouble. The pokecenter was pretty large, and I walked in and located the Nurse Joy. She seemed to recognized me, which offset me, because I had never been here, but I still walked up to her. "Ah!" she said, "You're the second kid from Pallet town, we have been expecting you for a while. Any trouble out there?"

I shook my head and she smiled and said, "I have been asked to give a healing cycle to your girl, could you give me her ball?"

I handed her both of them and she looked at me in surprise and said something about being a natural, which made me smile. She healed them and then sent me on my way. I was planning on finding a secluded place in the forest I knew was ahead of me to work a little with my girls, but at the edge of town, a grumpy old man who stopped me in my tracks. "Look, I am sorry, but I haven't had my coffee this morning and I am not exactly aware of my surroundings, I have been asked to tell the passing tamers something, but I can't remember what it was, I don't think I should let you through until I remember, so back off kid."

I sighed in exasperation and turned on my heel and walked away. I wandered around the town and took in the sights, but quickly got bored and stopped by an item shop. As I was walking in, two tamers walked out, one was complaining, "How can an item shop not have any pokeballs?"

I couldn't believe it, an item shop without balls? I walked in anyway, and the shop owner called me over, "hey! Did you come from Pallet Town?"

I nodded nervously. "Can I get you to do something for me?" he asked, then without waiting, "Great! Deliver this parcel to Prof Stroak."

He tossed me a small brown package, I caught it and walked out. I quickly ran back home through Route 1. I stopped by my house and thanked my mom for the ball, and she laughed at me, so I left. I moseyed over to the lab, and found the professor in the exact place I had left him. He took the package graciously and then invited me to show him my newest girl. I brought out Lucky, and she looked around briefly, and latched onto my arm. It was then that I realized that she was totally nude, which would get me fined by the league. The professor motioned an aide over and whispered to her quietly, the aide turned red and then dragged my girl away. When they came back, Lucky was wearing black biker shorts, a black tank top with a lightning print on it, and a red beanie on. The beanie didn't have holes for her ears, so they poked out of the bottom, the tank top was short enough that her tail was comfortable, and the biker shorts left little to imagination. I brought out Flecks, and she eyed her harem sister and then looked at me solemnly and said, "I want a hat too, master, could I get one in Viridian?"

I laughed and said, "Sure, what kind would you like?"

"One like yours."

I smiled and nodded. Then returned the both of them. The prof said, "It is amazing how well bonded the two of you are...I think that you will do well out there..."

As Stroak spoke his thoughts aloud, Blue burst into the lab. He walked over to us and said, "Oh, hey Gramps, I forgot to ask what you called me over for."

A light-bulb flickered back to life inside the professor's head. "Oh, right, that," he said as he grabbed to small things off his desk, "I wanted you two to test a new invention of mine out. I call it a pokedex. It is the latest in technology, these two machines can record information on pokegirls just by scanning them. They can scan so fast that all they need is about three seconds to fully analyze the girl. In my youth, I had a dream to discover each and every pokegirl in the world. I am too old to do that now, but you two are not, in fact, you two are in the perfect positions to see every girl in existence. I want you two to go out and fulfill my dream for me, will you do that?"

We both nodded, in excitement. I took my dex and looked at it. It looked remarkably like a blue-tooth phone. I put it in my ear, and a piece of it separated from the main body and formed a screen in front of my right eye. "Whoah... so, how does it work, professor?"

"Simple Red," he responded, "All you have to do is to look at a girl or a pokeball with a girl in it, and you will see what species it is, what type, and what level it is. I know that you will have great use for it in both my quest for you and in battles. All the best luck."

Blue turned and looked at me and said, "Look, Red, I have this, this is my Gramp's quest, so I have to do it, you might as well not even try, I am going to beat you soundly. Smell ya later!"

"Do you even know how lame that was?" I asked, "What are you, like, ten? That is something only a ten year old would say, and a dork of a ten-year-old at that."

He was gone around halfway through my retort. I looked at Stroak expecting him to explain his grandson's actions, but he merely shrugged. I walked out of the lab and sat down by the water in the southern section of town. When I had moved here as a child, I had spent every day there, but lately, I hadn't been going there at all, so I decided to sit there and think for one last time before I left for good. Cinnibar Island was but a sliver on the horizon, it was so close, and yet so far away from me. The calm lapping of the waves soothed my soul, and I mentally planed my route through the region. I would cover all the major routes, and see all the major cities.

A light far off on Cinnibar island stopped my train of thought, it looked suspiciously like an explosion. Then something that looked to be going very fast sped away from the island, right towards the town. I stood up and was about to warn everybody when it sped up to teleportation speeds. It was a very tall, very sexy pokegirl. She had a purple/steely grey color, a considerable bust, generous curves and purple eyes that seemed to glow. On a second glance I determined that they did in fact glow. She pushed me on my ass and held my throat to the ground, and not in the sexy way. "Where the fuck have you been, Green?! You told me you would come for me when I became of age, I waited _five days _for you!"

I was rapidly losing oxygen so I decided the best course of action was to shake my head like my life depended on it (which it did), and to gasp out, "not...green, I *gasp* am....not *cough* Green."

She looked at me and what happened next I can only describe as, well, raped my mind. She went inside my head and tore everything up, and afterwords, I felt unclean. She stopped chocking me and said, "You really aren't Green...your his son. But somebody blocked out your memories. It was done by a very powerful pokegirl. I could undo it...."

I was looking up at her in fear, I had known my fathers name was Green, but I didn't know much more than that, he had died when I was very young, defending people against a widow attack, only me and my mother had survived. The imposing pokegirl looked at me and tilted her head, and I felt a dam burst in my own head. Memories flooded back into me. My father had been the champion of the entire region, he had been a hero. Then, when a massive widow attack had threatened the nation, he died repelling them, and his greatest allies, the Elite Four, had stood by and watched, instead of saving him, they had let him die. I had already mourned my father as a child, but now, rage boiled deep inside me. "My name is MoanTwo, remember it," the tall pokegirl said, "i feel your rage, it feeds me, but I can also feel that you are a good person...strange, is this what they call 'righteous fury'? It feels like the missing link I have been waiting for. I need you to grow stronger."

This MoanTwo leaned close to me and something in the air changed. It wasn't quite a smell, but it was close to that, MoanTwo whispered, "Your father owed me, and now I can't collect from him, so I shall collect from you, you shall grow strong, and here and now, I am going to give you and your girls an edge in battle."

Then she stood up and flew away and out of sight. I didn't know what she meant, but I all the wandering I had planned now seemed pointless, I needed to avenge my father. In what seemed like no time at all, I was back in Viridian city, in a training room provided by the pokecenter. It was spacious, and fire-water-electric-earth-etc proof, so I could do almost anything in here. I brought out Flecks, and she looked around and then at me, with a raised eyebrow. "We are going to do a little training," I explained.

In all the years I had spent in the lab, I had had many opportunities to talk to passing tamers. I had asked the strong ones for tips on raising girls, so I had a workout planned for both Flecks and Lucky. I started out with a warm-up then I began to teach her how to draw out her fire. This was kind of a complicated process, because it involved trying to teach something that would eventually come naturally, but I didn't have time for all of that stuff. I needed her stronger fast. Luckily she was a fast learner, and in only an hour, she had mastered both ember, and metal claw attacks.

"Good," I said, "we are making progress, but I have to warn you, in battle, we will be stringing those attacks together to create combos, are you ready for that?"

She nodded with enthusiasm, so I let her rest in her ball, and brought out Lucky. I repeated most of the same schedule with her, the main change being from fire to electric. Lucky as it turned out, was quite the avid learner, and mastered it even faster than Flecks. We were done in less than half an hour. My Dex said that Flecks was level 12 and Lucky was level 11. I was happy enough with that for one day, so I left the room and made my way to the front counter. Before I could talk to the Nurse Joy, a guy who looked a couple years older than myself walked up to me and said, "i challenge you to a salvage battle."

I was baffled, to say the least, and said so. "I watched you train in that room over there, I can beat you, and I want that Peekabu, she is just what I need right now."

I accepted, because, well, I don't back down from any challenges, and, if I was going to be the champion, I needed to take on everybody in the region, so I figured I may as well start wit this joker. We walked outside and to the small battleground made for this kind of thing. A volunteer referee declared the match an official salvage battle, and I was asked to pick my girl first. To have the first pick in a battle wasn't good, because then my opponent would get the advantage. MoanTwo's scent filled my head, and the name Harpy popped into my head. Behind my back I switched Lucky and Flecks, so that Lucky was in the ball with the fire-print, I held that ball out in front of me, and my opponent, saw the print, so before I could send out Lucky, he sent out his Harpy. I sent out Lucky. The idiot across the arena looked shocked. I looked closely at his Harpy. She was beautiful, which meant that she was from Kujaku ranch, and thus very, very valuable. I wanted her. I pointed forward and shouted, "Agility!"

Lucky started to do some mad acrobatics all across the arena closer to the Harpy, whom was freaking out, and then once close enough, I shouted, "Thundershock!"

The Harpy was down and out after that. I walked over to this guy and picked up the harpy's ball, and returned her to her ball so as to heal her. I didn't say another word to the guy, and I didn't look back. Soon she was healed up and ready to be introduced to the harem. I got a taming room ready and brought her out. She looked around in surprise, and then at me. "I knew that loser wouldn't be able to hang onto me," she said simply, "so, what is your name, tall, dark and handsome?"

She stood in the center of the room and I walked around her and looked at her. She had nice cleavage, promising curves, and a beautiful face, plus, she radiated sassy, which I liked. She was wearing rags, I walked up to her and looked closer at her clothes, they were torn, dirty, and all over, repulsive. I took them off her and immediately knew what would suit her. I motioned for her to sit on the nearby bed. She complied and looked at me questioningly. I ignored it for the moment, and went onto the pokemart online store, and ordered her traditional ancient Egyptian linen robes, and a red Egyptian crown. I got Flecks the hat she wanted, completely identical to my own minus ten years of lovin'. The order would be transported here in half an hour, so decided to have a little fun in the mean time. I dropped my pack on the floor, discarded my red vest, and took off my shoes. I had blue jeans, a white and yellow shirt, and my favorite cap. She looked like she was ready for some taming, and I really can't stress enough that she was a pretty Harpy. That was unusual, and I believed, mainly due to her Kujaku upraising. She didn't have a beak or many bird features. She had a human face, long, silky brown hair, wings attached to her arms, and talons on her feet, true, but the rest of her was very, very human...and hot.

**BEGIN LEMON**

I crawled across the bed to her and leaned in for a kiss. She was eager, and I was getting more and more "excited" by the minute. I pinned her below me and kept up our battle of tongues. She began to rub her body into mine and fight back a bit. Eventually I broke the kiss for air, and she smiled up at me. I was on top and spreading her legs, I drove into her. She moaned in delight, wrapping her legs around me and pressing forward, trying to get all over my cock in. I gave her a few good thrusts to start off with and she moaned again, and now wrapped her arms around me too, clutching at me as I fucked her. Her pussy was so gooey and soft and warm.

Juices were seeping onto the bed, and soaking the hair around my cock and the thin, well trimmed patch of hair just above her clit. I began to pound her rhythmically, starting fast and getting faster. was taking a good, hard fucking from me. Her tight little pussy was gripping me best it could but I thrust in and out faster and faster, harder and harder, her juices lubing the way. Then I decided to try something new; instead of thrusting back in, I stopped, waiting with my cockhead just barely inside of her.

I just smiled at her. She was bewildered. She squinted at me, having trouble seeing, trying to figure out what was wrong, if I were hurt, when I thrust into her again, hard, burying myself deep inside of her. She screamed, and shook. I began my regular, hard fucking again, and now, she was moaning even louder than before. Then, I stopped again, and she gave a delighted groan. I gave her a few false starts, dipping my cock into her wet hole before slamming it in. She screamed louder and louder, and I gripped her soft ass cheeks as I drilled into her.

Then she clutched onto my back and unconsciously scratched me deep on the back. I hissed and she kissed me deeply. I continued my savage thrusting and soon after, lost control of my rhythm and everything else and came inside of her, hard. She tightened on me and came in response, shaking, and shivering, and then she fell backwards, onto the soaked bed.

**LEMON END**

I fell next to her and whispered, "I am going to call you...Isis."

I think that she approved, because she then decided to snuggle deep into my arms and we both fell into sleepy bliss.

AUTHOR'S NOTES

not sure if this is proper etiquette on this site, but I will do it anyway. This is what you guys would call an AU story I guess, but I hope you like it anyway, I will add to it when I feel like it. I liked some of the elements of the pokegirls stories I had read, but I decided to fuse the original pokemon game with this world, to create what is hopefully a welcome new idea for this community. I do not own Pokemon or Pokegirls, their respective owners do, so...yah. If you are interested in betaing, then just let me know, I would really appreciate it, thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Pokegirls Red Version

NOTE: when the words **BEGIN LEMON** show up that means skip it if your not into it!

Chapter Two

While I was a kid, my teachers and mother had always stressed the importance of actually helping my girls make breakthroughs in their fighting. Isis was unusual, because I had never met a Harpy before, but I caught on quick. She used her claws on her feet for scratching, not her hands, she preferred to hover above the ground to walking any day, and She could flap her wings hard enough to create gusts of wind. What was so lucky about her was that she was a Kujaku Harpy, which meant that she knew all about her species, and their specialties, she just had yet to put some of her training at the ranch into practice. We had adequate space in the training room for her to maneuver and all that good stuff, so I was better able to control what happened, and most importantly, we weren't interrupted by ferals.

In addition, Flecks and Lucky just kept on getting better. Flecks could maintain a stream of fire for about a minute and Lucky could put out more electricity in a minute than a car battery could in an hour. I made sure that everything was cleaned up and I left the center. I headed west out of Viridian City to scout out the Pokegirl League. The large and imposing Gate stood at twenty feet tall, with multiple pokegirl statues adorning it. As I put my right foot forward, someone tapped me on the back.

Blue was standing there, with a pokeball out, meaning he would only want one thing. "Hehe, Red, are you planning on taking on the Indigo League?" he asked, "Dude, don't you know, in order to do all of that, you need to have eight badges... How many badges do you have?" I had none, "that is what I thought, you need to go battle for them before you can even think about battling the Elite Four. The best way to get ready for that is a battle, it is go time, I won't lose this time."

He opened the ball in his hand and a short bird pokegirl shot out. The pokedex stated that she was a level 9 Rack. I tossed out Lucky. The Rack flew up high into the air, and got in between Lucky and the sun. She then began to rapidly throw feather shuriken down. The first three hit Lucky pretty good, but not doing any major damage. "Thunder Wave at the sun!" I commanded.

Lucky sent up a pulse of electricity into the general area of the sun. While the pulse wouldn't do any major damage, it would stun and paralyze the Rack. The Rack began to fall to the earth, and I shouted, "Thundershock!"

A spark of electricity shot out of Lucky's hands and hit the Rack in midair, knocking her unconscious. Our enemy landed with a sickening thump. Blue retracted his girl and tossed out his Squirtity. I left Lucky out because of the type advantage. The Squirtity had a viscous-looking scar on her eye where Flecks had gotten her, but she seemed to be able to see fine. Blue pointed at Lucky and shouted, "Water Gun, keep your distance, touching her will electrify you!"

A jet of water sprayed from the girl, and it knocked the wind out of Lucky's chest. Lucky struggled to sit up and let out a pulse of electricity, which paralyzed the Squirtity, or should have paralyzed her, anyways. It ended up only slowing her down. She got another good Water Gun attack off, but it didn't land due to a last second dodge by Lucky. She pencil-rolled left and then threw out a Thundershock attack. The Squirtity fell over convulsing, tried to stand up, but fell over, and as I looked at her more closely, I noticed she had swirls for eyes, that meant that either Blue would send out a new girl, or the battle was over. Blue cursed and retracted his girl, and then forked over some cash.

He split without another word, and I ambled back to the center and ordered a healing cycle. While I was waiting for my girls I struck up a conversation with the Nurse Joy. "um, I know that this is a total newbie question, but could you point me in the direction of the local gym, or the nearest gym?"

The Joy laughed awkwardly and then responded, "Well, our gym leader hasn't been seen in about five years, so can't help you with that, but the nearest Gym would be in Pewter City through the forest. If you decide to go that way, I must warn you, in that forest, is an Elf court, and recently, they have been hunting through the forest for any Dark Elves, Bondage Elves, or Bondage Queens. I wouldn't advise getting caught up in that, because we know the Elfqueen who reigns there to a bitch in general."

Most rookie trainers would have tried to find a way around that battle-zone, but I was shaking with excitement. It would be a great test to see if we were ready for gyms, cause if we could survive a full on war, then what couldn't we survive? I let my harem know my plans, and they agreed. The most recent thing that we had been working on were combination attacks, and while we weren't experts, two of my girls could almost certainly put together attacks that would be devastating on girls the same level. I made sure that we had rations enough for two weeks, and then I set off north.

The Viridian Forest was called "A Natural Maze" by the townspeople, and it lived up to its name. The main paths in the forests seemed to made purely for the purpose of confounding visitors. For about a mile I tried to simply ignore the paths and just go north, but I ended up walking in circles, so I stuck with the paths. There was a rest hut about half-way through, and I reached there at the sunset of day two. We had encountered no ferals at all, which worried me. This was supposed to be a densely populated forest, but nobody was anywhere to be seen. I had Isis scouting the area for ferals, because the idea of capturing some elves was appealing simply because they were popular, and expensive. After about half an hour, she burst into the hut, and shouted, "Red, I found at least five elves hunting around for those Dark Elves, like you said they would be, and they just ran into a party of five Dark Elves, they are battling it out right now, we could capture them once they wear themselves out!"

We set off at a jog, and were not disappointed. One Dark Elf was still up and about, and three regular Elves were ganging up on her. I called out Flecks. She looked over to the Elves and grinned. "Okay, so here is the plan, Flecks, I want you to burst out of the foliage behind our Dark Elf friend, and I want you, Isis, to stick right behind her. Use that combo we worked on to torch the Elves, and then let see if we can reason with the Darkie, go!"

Flecks jumped out into the battle without question. She breathed in and let out a stream of flame. It startled the Elves mainly because it didn't reach them, but then Isis sent up a gust behind Flecks, which multiplied her Flame ten-fold, and put the three elves out of commission. I tossed five balls out there to each of the regular Elves, and then collected them one by one, while keeping my distance to the Darkie. Isis and Flecks circled her in the way that their instincts dictated and I was fine with that. "What do you want from me?" she demanded.

I smiled and then said, "I saw you hold off these guys with little to no aid from your friends, and I am impressed."

She blushed like crazy when she saw me smile, and the dex popped up to life and reminded me that Dark Elves became infatuated extremely easily. That made me smile wider and her blush harder. I walked up to her and brushed her cheek and she shuddered. She was like putty in my hands. If her 'sisters' were all like this, they would sell for a lot of money. Don't you dare think bad of me for being like that either, it was my job to gather data on girls and I knew that the prof would handle it all for me so that I could have the peace of mind of knowing that they wouldn't be abused or nothing, besides, the other option was to leave them here to be hunted down like animals. I retracted Flecks and Isis and balled each of Darkie's fainted sisters. Then I walked up to her again and said as I captured her, "You're name is...Laela."

I ran back to the rest hut so that I wouldn't be associated with the capture of the Elfqueen's subjects and let out Laela. She was wearing some really nice clothes, I could tell they were silk. It was a purple embroidered blouse, with short sleeves and she had a short black skirt. For shoes she had some very nice sneakers. She was slightly shorter than me, with glowing light blue eyes, she had dark blue hair and dark gray skin. She had nice hips, and long legs, firm, perky C cup breasts, and she was blushing again.

**BEGIN LEMON**

I leaned forward and kissed her deeply. She went straight as a board at first but then she moaned and kissed me back. She was ravenous, and when it was over, she seemed in a daze. She shook herself and went to her knees pulling my jeans and boxers with her and leaving my erection open to the naked didn't stay in the naked air for very long as Laela took me into her mouth, bathing me with her tongue. My eyes rolled back into my head and I slumped against the wall as I experienced quite the blow job. My hormones were exploding out of my brain and soon the enclosed little space was filled with the smell of sex.

Laela paused for just a moment, looking up into my eyes and then back down at my waving dick, shining wet from her saliva. But then her eyes rolled back into her head and she moaned as she took my cock back into her mouth.

After only a couple more minutes, Laela stood up, then slipped her skirt to the floor and stepped out of it. She turned around, leaned against a cleaning supplies closet, and finally shoved her bare ass back at me.

I took a quick look around at our surroundings. I almost laughed at the thought that I had had sex in weirder places and I had been on my journey for no more than two weeks. But I was an eighteen-year old male and I wasn't going to pass this up. So I stepped up into position, one hand on her ass and the other on my shaft to make sure it got where it was headed, and then began to spear my way inside of her noticeably pink pussy.

Oh, I was in _heaven_. Laela let out a low moan. And then the sounds never stopped coming out of her mouth for the next ten minutes as I pulled back and then slammed my way back in, my pelvis slapping against her tight cheeks. I was very happy that I was quite possibly the only human male in this entire forest. It was far less likely anyone would overhear and come to catch us. Over the next few minutes, trying to balance maintaining my rhythm while exploring uncharted territory, I managed to work her shirt up to her chin and unsnap the bra so that it hung loosely around her neck, my paws groping her firm tits.

After a few minutes, she came in a rush, sounding a guttural scream that rattled the metal shelves in this little space, followed only a moment later by my own eruption within her velvet walls. It poured and poured out of me, until at last she slumped down to the floor, leaking my juices between her legs, panting as she tried to catch her breath.

She turned to look at me, still dazed, flushed with our exertion.

I just gazed down at her, my latest conquest, the fire in my loins momentarily under control but far from quenched. My gaze swept across her perfect ass and the flat, muscled cheerleader belly up to the lower curve of her breasts, still visible. I already felt liquid lust burning again in my veins and steaming off of my skin.

"Do you know what my name is?" I asked her.

She shook her head at me and said, "No."

"It is Red."

"It is a pleasure to know your name, master."

She half-smiled, half screamed with fear as I swept her up into my arms, planting her back against the supply closet, spreading her legs. She showed off her flexibility by lifting one leg high into the air as I lowered my hips under her and then thrust upwards to spear my new found erection into her still juicy slit.

We ground against each other, banging against the metal as I lifted her shirt up with my teeth before burying my face into her bosom. We kept fucking for a good bit longer that time, finally ending up with me sitting on the floor as Laela rode in my lap until she'd found two more orgasms and I'd added a second load of my spunk to the cocktail inside her pussy.

She collapsed backwards, panting, so I put her in her ball, but I wasn't sated quite yet, so I called out Flecks. Her ball accidentally hit the door open and she landed outside, and I made a mental note to use less power in the throw while inside places. Her grin was feral, a gleam in her eyes. She stepped inside and closed the door, and before I could get another word out she had lifted her top up and off of her head, tossing it into a corner of the little closet. I felt the wave of lust fighting back as my teen-aged hormones surged into overdrive at the sight of a fresh pair of firm, succulent tits.

Her shorts were next, kicking them and her panties off, leaving her wearing nothing but her tennis shoes.

"It has been too long since we last tamed, master. I get all stressed after battles like the one in the woods. Going on forever sounds like a _fantastic_ way to unwind." She pivoted and bent forward at the waist, leaning against the wall and pointing her perfectly toned, athletic, tight ass back at me. I watched her dip a hand to her already moist pussy and begin stroking herself.

And then without further ado I stepped up behind her, guiding my head to her moist folds and then began pressing my way inside of her. I only got a couple of inches in, she was so tight. But with Kin still rubbing herself and persistent pressure on my part, I managed to sink my entire length into her pussy after a minute.

Flecks head hung down, her breath coming in shallow gasps as she soaked in all of the sensations. And when I pulled back before thrusting forwards into her once again, her face scrunched up and she cried out a little as if bewildered at the feelings coursing through her body.

I pulled back again, and then thrust in, my hands on her hips, then slowly built up until we had a slow rhythm going, with an incredible friction as her pussy squeezed my shaft like a vise. Flecks was too absorbed in the feeling to actively respond to anything, so I kept up the pace and then moved my fingers around to practice some of the pussy manipulation she had taught me.

Flecks' body went rigid the instant my fingers began cradling her clit, little bursts of lightning shooting up her spine with my every motion as she began twitching uncontrollably, until with my rod stretching her nether lips and my fingers playing her like a well-tuned instrument she screamed and came, coating her own insides with a brand new layer of juice.

She thrust her hips back at me for a few moments, reveling in the aftershocks and desperate to get as much friction against my tool as possible while her nerve endings were still on fire.

And she continued to pump herself back at me, a silly grin on her face. I simply felt my dick get even harder and bigger, along with my ego, at the thought of being considered a "good" lover. But then it got to Diamond hardness when Flecks spoke her next words. "Mmm...I still have one virginity left. Master, I want you to take my ass!"

I stopped thrusting, my brain momentarily in vapor-lock at this thought. Kin took this as a sign of my acceptance, leaning forwards off of me, our bodies momentarily connected by a sticky strand of her juice before she reached back, positioning my hardness at the puckered entrance to her anus.

I had never had such an opportunity with anybody before, and so with my brain reasserting itself, I guided my fluid-soaked rod forwards, pressing hard until the head popped through her outer ring, and then leaned in until the shaft began its slow descent into Flecks' bowels.

Flecks gasped when I popped through, and with a wicked gleam in her eye and gritted teeth, she forced her way back onto me until I was balls deep in her ass. I reached forward, palming her swollen tits and grabbing roughly at her nipples, yanking her back and forth while I fucked her like an animal possessed.

After about ten minutes, I lost control over my body and slammed into her at what felt like lightning speed until I released all my cum into her ass.

**LEMON END**

We both collapsed onto the floor and quickly fell into a deep sleep. Unfortunately, my dreams would not be peaceful. Moan-Two came to speak with me. "Typical tamer..." she she tutted, "All sex and no progress. I told you I wanted you to grow strong, and you will, but if you don't start to make progress, I will stop asking and start making. You wouldn't like that, would you?"

I was terrified into silence, and I guess that she took that as a yes. She continued, "You will wake up at dawn and continue through the forest, making all possible speed, you will face on your way out an organization of tamers. You will battle and beat every single one. After that, you shall rest in Pewter city, and then, you will make your first gym challenge there. **You have been warned.**"

The rest of the night I was haunted by the things that she would do to me if I failed her, and I was terrified. When I woke up, I did not feel refreshed as I thought I would, instead I felt even more tired and now, stressed out. I cleaned up as best I could, woke up Flecks and we started out immediately. We progressed north, this time following the path that absolutely reeked of Moan-Two. Soon, I noticed a group of individuals ahead of us on the road. We silently made our way off the path and observed from the behind the trees that they had set up a camp of sorts, without a fire, meaning that they would not be staying overnight. Flecks rustled next to me impatiently, shhh'd her, and she quit groaning. This little group of maybe ten all had on straw hats, butterfly nets, and loose t-shirts and shorts. One of them had two nets and wasn't wearing his hat on his head, rather, it hung on his back around his neck. He was ordering people around, so I guessed that he was the leader.

The Leader pointed at two of his party and said, "Alrighty guys, you know the deal. When I break the meeting, you will go check out the shack a couple miles back, see if anybody had been there recently. Two others will be with me guarding camp, and the rest of you will be at the designated spots along the path out standing guard. This is the duty that our guild master has given us for the day. Go! I'll round you up for lunch myself."

Flecks and I set out by them and noted their spots, watching for any patrols, and followed the two that would have no doubt caught me sleeping if they had been there maybe an hour earlier. They found signs of my stay quite fast. They got really excited and then were about to raise the alarm when I stepped out of the shrubs. They were shocked and then said, "Hey! This must be the guy who stayed here last night! Which Guild are you from buddy?"

"What is a guild?" I responded.

They looked at me like I had said something really stupid. Then they said, "Dude, don't you know? The Elite Four recently allowed Gyms to hire tamers to guard their cities against would-be challengers, and also to take in official gym tamers, so that challengers would have to beat more than just one person to get the badge. Groups of tamers who are for hire and tame the same kinds of pokegirls are called guilds. What kinds do you like? Maybe you can join us!"

"What kind do you raise?"

"Bugs! We are the Bug-catcher's guild!"

"I hate bugs"

That pissed them off, which was the goal. They each brought out a girl to try to double team me, so I tossed Isis out to join Flecks. They both had some really weak bug-types, and in no time at all, we wiped them out. They tried to run away afterwords, but I had Isis and Flecks usher them into the nearby shack, and then I locked them inside. As we walked to the next group of catchers, I considered the repercussions of these guilds. It meant that making a challenge to the Elite Four would imply that one would have to beat nearly every tamer in all of the Indigo league. If I meant to go all the way, eventually people would warn others of my coming. I pictured that, and then noticed that I was grinning from ear to ear, they had done the same thing for my father. All of the "catchers" raised bug-type girls, so Flecks and Isis used their main element of attack and decimated the entire guild, or all of the guild that was in the forest.

After another hour of traveling we found the northern exit to the forest. After that, the walk to Pewter City was maybe another five minutes. Once we were settled in a training room at the pokecenter, I brought out Laela. She looked at me and blushed hard. I trained my dex on her and used it to analyze her. She got really worried when my jaw dropped, however, because I realized that she was level twenty. In addition, when I asked her to show me her moves, she knew all the ones I thought to teach her, including the trademark rune-chain. Seeing all this was already done for me, I put her through a minor workout, which she seemed to appreciate, and then sent her to our reserved room to rest. Flecks was now a level 15, and as I studied her, the Moan-Two scent flared throughout the room. I closed my eyes in shock to the overwhelming sensation and the words _close_ and _evolve_ sprang into my mind. I shook my head vigorously until the scent went away.

I dismissed Flecks, and she too went to the reserved room to recuperate for the upcoming battles. Lucky and Isis would be of little to no use in this gym I knew, because Brock was famous for his rock pokegirls. The only reason I didn't put Flecks in this category was because of her metal claw move, which would be devastating to rock types. Despite this obstacle in front of Isis and Lucky I decided to train them in their combo attacks. It involved Lucky sending out a steady wave of paralyzing electricity and Isis picking girls up and dropping them to fall, or slamming them into hard places. I imagined it would work wonderously.

Once all of my final preparations were made, I healed my girls, and made my way over to the gym. Brock was at the back of the Gym, in a meditative position. One other tamer was in the gym, and he was busy teaching his sexshrew some rock moves. I tossed Fleck's pokeball over to the boy and Flecks appeared in a flash of light. The gym-tamer looked at us like we were crazy, why the hell would we challenge a rock gym with fire type girls? I smirked and gestured for him to begin. "Scratch!" he bellowed.

Flecks ducked and rolled under the Sexshrew, stood up just in time for me to order, "Metal Claw then Ember!"

She clawed at her opponent's back, and then cauterized the wounds shut with mini fire-balls. "Enough!" shouted Brock, "I will take your challenge, but be prepared to accept my rules. Do you want to hear them?"

I retracted Flecks and nodded. The edge of his mouth tugged upwards, into a smirk as he continued, "It is a two-on-two match, with only two girls to be involved, pick wisely, you will need your best to beat me."

Laela and Flecks entered the new arena. Brock sent out an Onyx and a Geogal. I took the initiative to start the match, "Flecks, metal claw on Geogal, Laela, restrain Onyx."

As I said those things, Brock's girls silently listened to me and then looked at Brock who nonchalantly pointed at Flecks. His two girls both moved in for the attack, and Flecks barely got out of the way. And then Laela used her Rune-chain ability to restrain both of Brocks girls. Flecks then tore them to pieces. As I watched devastation flood Brock's face and I went over the battle in my head, I realized that him pointing had signaled the attack, which meant that they had also been training for upcoming matches. That was what other gym leaders would be like. It was quite the revelation for me, who had thought that gym leaders were like the Bug Catchers but with stronger pokegirls. They would think and anticipate scenarios in ways that I hadn't even thought to.

Brock handed me the Stone Badge, and then the most wondrous thing happened. Flecks evolved. Light engulfed her, and she grew taller, her breasts fuller, and she filled out a little bit more. She was now a Charmelons. She looked down at her body and growled appreciatively. Brock had more to say to me, however, "Hey, kid, I am assuming that you want to take on all the gyms?"

I nodded and he laughed from deep within his belly and then said, "Good luck with that, but in any case, the next gym you will probably want to go to is Cerulean City, through Mount. Moon, while that shouldn't be too much trouble by itself, there was a recent discovery that Mount Moon his teeming with some odd Pokegirl DNA capsules, we suspect it was formerly a Sukube lab, but anyway, it has been targeted by a criminal organization named Team Rocket, so watch out for some goons in black, they don't fight fair, and if they beat you, they will steal everything on you, including your girls, so make sure you are ready for anything, out there, especially the knife in the dark... again, good luck."

I gave him a thumbs up and walked out of the gym, with Flecks right behind me. Once we were all healed up Flecks tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and noticed that she had her arms folded beneath her cleavage, as if trying to bring attention to her growth spurt. "Master," she said, "My clothes don't fit me very well now that I have evolved, I need new ones..."

"I'll put the order in now, and hopefully they will be waiting in Cerulean for us when we get there," I reassured her.

"Couldn't we wait here for them?"

"Theoretically, yes..."

"And it could take quite some time for them to get here, master..." she got really close to me and grabbed my arm, and rested it between her breasts. I started to sputter something out, but I wasn't fast enough, "and that means that we could have some extra time right now, and I am so tired, master, I feel like I need to lay down."

Now, many of you might think me stupid for ignoring all of the signs she was sending me, but my mind was securely focused on trying to make sure that Moan Two didn't kill me. I said, "I can let you rest in your ball, we need to get going..."

"I don't think you understand, master. We could go and rent a room upstairs, and" she whispered this part to me, "we could do _all sorts_ of nasty things up there."

It was only then that I noticed the old man nearby us laughing lecherously, and all of it clicked.

**LEMON BEGIN**

We were upstairs and naked in less than two minutes. I was about to plow into her when she pushed me off and said, "before we do anything today, you are going to make me alpha."

Hormones ruled my body, so I sort of twitched and drooled while staring at her fantastic body. "Did you hear me?" she asked.

I nodded shakily, and then said, "Why do you want to be alpha?"

Slipping off my chest, she laid besides me and began to nibble onto my ear as her hand reached down next to my erection and began to rub my thigh suggestively. She lightly licked my earlobe. "Because..."

At this, she moved her hand to my erection and slowly began to trail across my massive tool inch by inch, stroking it ever so gently as she whispered sensually into my ear. "...I can give you what no other woman can ever give you. I know that you want the championship, so do I, and I know that you want me, and I know that I want you...it is like it was meant to be."

Crawling over my chest, she positioned her face in front of my member and smirked as she turned back and looked me in the eyes. "I have been in your harem for little over a week, and yet, I know deep in my soul, that we will be together forever, and I deserve alpha because of that alone."

As soon as she finished, she turned back towards my cock and flicked her tongue over the head. Feeling my entire body twitch underneath her, Flecks smirked before flicking her tongue out again and giving me a good and long lick.

She started with the tip and brought tongue over my tool until it was at the base. She spent a little time there, giving a few soft nibbles and using her tongue to give me far more pleasure before slowly dragging her tongue back up, making me feel it at work as she traveled inch by inch.

I was absolutely sure I had died and gone to heaven. The bliss I was in as my starter worked her tongue on me was so harmonious that it was almost agonizing. My entire body twitched and shuddered from what she was doing and I couldn't help but take short breaths as I was in ecstasy.

Flecks loved that I was already on the edge. It meant that I would be putty in her hands soon. She loved that she could bring me to the edge so easily as she draped her skillful tongue around the crown of my cock. I could tell she was half tempted to end it all and take me into her mouth, but why give me her mouth when she could let me burst with only her tongue?

I was immensely satisfied as I felt my balls churning. However, she wasn't ready for me to come just yet so she gripped my shaft tightly, keeping the white seed from coming out just yet. She wanted me to feel more of her tongue and give me the best possible job she could do.

Feeling that I was unsatisfied by being unable to released she released her hold onto my shaft, she licked the head like it was a lolli-pop before taking it into her mouth just as the surge of my essence blew out.

Flecks purred deeply in her throat as the hot liquid hit the back of her mouth, then she swallowed the last of my release before pulling off and taking a deep breath. Looking over to me, she purred deeply as she positioned herself to where she was laying on top of me, my still erect manhood rubbing against her womanhood to keep it hard and ready for action. "If you want more of that... If you want to put that incredible thing of yours into me, make me your alpha."

I gazed into the golden-flecked eyes of the Charmelons. I no longer cared about what she wanted to be alpha for; I just wanted to get more intense pleasure like what she just gave me. It was so much greater then anything I had ever felt before and if she was willing to give me more, I would take it. "I'll make you my alpha, just please..."

Purring loudly as she heard this, she quickly pushed herself off me and onto all fours, her tail waving and motioning me to come over. "Then come take me, cum into me and make me your Alpha, master."

There was no hesitation as I advanced onto the Charmelons, letting my instincts drive me as I grabbed her ass cheeks. After pressing and squeezing them for a moment, I took my right hand and gripped myself before lining the head with her womanhood. I was tempted at first just to push it in, but I smirked as I decided I was going to tease her for a little.

Flecks gasped and moaned as she felt what I was doing to her. I was purposely rubbing the plump head against her special place while feinting entering with a push here and there. Her entire body was shaking as she wanted nothing more then for me to take her and bond to her, making her the likely candidate for alpha.

Seeing that my head was beginning covered in her juices, I decided that she had had enough of my teasing. I began to slide in my soldier and instantly felt the wonder of being inside her again. The beating warmth of her vaginal walls tightened around my cock as it went in was beyond divine.

Hissing deeply in her throat, she gripped the sheets of the bed as I began my intrusion. I grinned as I heard her and gripped the top of her heart shaped behind before I started to pump myself into her. Each time I did, I was in heaven and moaned as every time I pulled back the tightness of her walls tried to pull me back in and keep me fully inserted into her. And I couldn't deny them as it felt wonderful being hilted within her. Purring and moaning as loudly as she could, Flecks scratched and gripped the bed sheets each time I thrusted into her. The feel I was giving her was astonishing and she was forgetting about why she was doing this in the first place. All she wanted was me to continue screwing her like this, her instincts were screaming for a harder taming.

Each time I thrusted into her tight box, I drove in faster and harder. It wasn't that I was close; it was that it was hard not to give into my desire of wanting to get into her deeper. I slipped my hands down her side, sliding my hands across her voluptuous body, I reached her two fleshy mounds and placed my hands over them and used them as leverage to drive myself further into the pokegirl. Laying her head onto the bed, she purred deeply filling the entire room, wanting other people to hear her even if it wasn't possible. The way I squeezed and rocked her twins was something I could tell she enjoyed greatly on its own but the real treat was that I was now slamming into her womb with each stroke. She wouldn't have thought it to be possible before, but now she didn't care as carnal pleasure took over as she moaned, nearly screamed, out to the world as she came.

Feeling that she had got her release, I picked her up by her breasts and sat her down onto my lap as I continued to pound into her. While I didn't mind the position they were in before, it felt like I was doing too much of the work and I wanted her to be more active. As her orgasm subsided, Flecks moaned as she felt me continuing to ram my way into her womb. However, seeing their position, she managed to get me to stop for a moment and pulled her self off me. I groaned in displeasure, which I could tell gave her a sense of power, but she didn't care about that now as she wanted nothing more then for me to be inside her once more. I quickly moaned again as she turned around and slid herself back onto my pulsating member and began to rock her hips into mine. Looking into her golden-flecked eyes with my own blue eyes, I pressed my lips to hers and gripped her waist as I began to plunge myself into her slick womanhood.

Flecks purred in her throat as she could feel me within her womb once more and love every second that the plump head hit the edge. It was pleasure beyond pleasure in my opinion and I was enjoying every second of it as she bucked and grinded against my thrusts in perfect union. Feeling the heat building in my sack, I knew it wouldn't be too much longer before my essence would be released into the moaning pokegirl. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that she wanted it, so I continued to pumping my staff into her, wanting her to feel it when they bonded. Breaking the kiss, Flecks was moaning and purring to the world once more as she drove herself onto me as fast and hard she could. I could feel that she had another release close and I knew I was pretty close as well. Placing her hands on my shoulders and leaning back to give herself more leverage, she bounced onto me as fast as she could, ignoring the fact that my face was firmly planted between her breasts.

The sight I was treated to was majestic as I watched her two breasts bounce in my face. The feeling that my head was surrounded by them didn't mean anything as I could feel himself churning. Groaning loudly, I slammed myself into her tightening box as fast as I could until I drove myself as deep as I could as I finally came. Her eyes widened as she felt my seed streaming into her and her womb.

Watching her fall back onto the bed and pant from the experience they both had, I smirked as an idea came to my head. Now, if it wasn't for the fact that her breasts were bouncing wildly in front of my face when i came, I probably would have never gotten this idea. She couldn't help but smirk devilishly at me as she knew I was going to do something pleasurable to her. But she had no idea that I was going to use her two mounds to get off. I couldn't help but smirk back as I saw Flecks' wide eyes as I placed my pulsing cock between her now-bigger breasts. This was something she wasn't planning to happen and it turned me on more as i leaned over and whispered to her. "Oh, I thought you said you wanted to be my alpha? Alphas must work hard to appease their master's every wish."

Grinning manically, I gripped both of her melons and wrapped them around my soldier and began to pump into her breasts. The feeling at first wasn't much until I increased the friction and pace. I couldn't help but moan as it was far better then I thought it would be at first and it was the most unique feeling that I had received so far. Seeing the head poke out of her twins every time I thrusted into her, she wanted to see if it was close enough to give it a lick. As the head emerged once again, she stuck out her tongue gave the head a quick flick as it retreated back to its original position. She smirked as she felt me tremble from the lick and began to do it every time the head poked out of her breasts. Shivering at the combination of her tongue and breasts, I quite enjoyed the feeling as I looked down at the horny Charmelons. I could see that she was struggling to try and bring her head to make it easier for me, but I liked it just as it was.

Groaning at the feeling I was in, I knew it wouldn't be too much longer before I released a third time. Wrapping her breasts around my pulsating member tighter then before, i slammed into it as I felt myself getting ready to blow. Knowing this as well, Flecks had abandoned licking as it was far too much effort. My white essence shot out from the tip and onto her. It was an interesting feeling as it landed onto her face for the first couple of streams while the final few sputtered and landed on her chin, neck and the top of her breasts. Licking what was near her mouth so she could taste me once more, she only grinned as she looked up at her master. "Oh, there was so much master. My, we might be at this for a while at this rate."

I grinned as I watched my mate covered in my seed. I had to agree with her. They were definitely going to be at this for a while. There was no doubt on that. But we had all the time in the world.

**LEMON END**

AUTHOR'S NOTES

heya guys, it is that guy with that name again...get it? Oh well. Here is the second chapter of my story I hope you read it, and I do badly need a beta, so if you want to just find a way to talk, and I will in all likelihood agree. Thanks

.T.N.


	3. Chapter 3

Pokegirls: Red version

Chapter three

Note: when the words **LEMON BEGIN ** comes up, just skip that section if your not into it.

When I finally woke up again it was morning, of the next day. Flecks was sleeping on top of me, her body limply hugging me, as if to show ownership, which I had to admit was just like Flecks. I gently prodded her with the tips of my fingers and whispered, "It's time to get going, babe."

She groaned and rolled off of me and stretched out her arms. I rolled over and onto my feet, found my clothes, smelled them, and was repulsed so I threw them into the mini washing-machine and walked over to the shower. When I stepped under the water I heard Flecks say something about "not fair" and I laughed, because Flecks was my newly evolved Charmelons, and was thus not exactly entranced by the idea of a shower, she took a soapy cloth to her body and then wiped that off with another towel. As soon as we were both clean I found my clothes ready to go, so I put them on, and grabbed my ball-cap. I found a package in front of the door with Flecks' new clothes so I tossed them to her. She happily put on her black lacy panties, short-short jeans and black bikini with a red-flame print and in addition at her request, she had gotten a red cap that was similar to mine.

My cap was a solid red everywhere but the front which was white with a red pokeball print on it. Fleck's hat was all red with a small white pokeball print and where my visor was curved hers was conspicuously straight. She put it on and grinned at me and I gave her a thumbs up. "How very sweet..." a nearby person said.

I had Isis and Laela's balls out before five seconds lapsed. "There will be no need for that, child."

The two balls flew out from my hand and into a dark corner on the opposite side of the room. Before I even thought of pulling out Lucky she too was taken by some sort of psychic powers. "Look," I said, "MoanTwo, I beat Brock, just like you asked me to, and I have every right to do what I damn well please with my girls, so you will either back off and get used to it or you are going to be very, very pissed off with me."

"I am not MoanTwo, I am not even in her league, frankly." the voice said.

"oh, well if you want to talk with her, don't ask me, I am not really sure that I want anything to do with her at all yet."

The voice in the shadow walked out from the shadows and revealed herself. She amazingly hot, in an Egyptian linen dress, had a Jackal-like head and had scary golden eyes. "I am Anubust," she said, "and I want nothing to do with MoanTwo, I am here to give you a Prophesy."

My Pokedex whirred to life and basically told me that most researchers doubted that Anubust actually existed... dead wrong was the term that came to mind. "You who are the son of Green, heed my warning. You have great potential, and if you follow through with the path you have chosen, you will achieve great power, with or without the aid of MoanTwo, but know this, you must become more than a man to take revenge for your father, you must come to understand and use your heritage to your advantage. Your heritage is far greater than you know, and should you finally find out who it is you are the heir to besides Green. It is your destiny to bring real peace to Kanto, there is a secret war going on all around you between the police and a group known as Rocket. Your father had temporarily broken them up once, and the stars say that you could be the one to finalize their destruction, but you must gain strength and quickly, do not forget..."

The scent of MoanTwo filled the room. I turned around and there she was, staring hatefully at Anubust. I jumped back out of the way, because it looked like things were about to get ugly. "Peace, MoanTwo, I do not want to steal your prize away from you, I am following the last wishes of someone very dear to me, so I will leave you now after I say one thing to you, let him grow at his own pace, he will not fail you."

With not another word Anubust teleported away, and my pokeballs fell to the ground where she had been standing. I quickly recovered them and turned to face MoanTwo. She looked at me up and down and said, "I think that jackal has a point, I have been reading about some other great tamers, and they have done things slowly too...i don't like it, but I think it may be the best way, but know this, I will collect the debt your family owes me from you one day, and I will always be watching..."

Then she teleported away. I glanced over to Flecks, she was still on edge, but then she feebly smiled at me and winked. We left the somehow undamaged room and made of the eastern exit to town, we had decided we would go and check out Cerulean city. That meant that we would head through Mount Moon, but I thought it would be a good training exercise and Flecks just wanted to get as far away from that pokecenter as possible. As we hit the city limit Brock came running up behind us and yelled for us to stop. I turned and asked, "what's up?"

"It is about Mt. Moon, recently the museum discovered an old Sukube lab way down in there, and the caverns that lead to Cerulean have become quite the tourist attraction, but you have to understand that kind of fame attracts all kinds of people, and in this kind, some bad people too."

"Anything I should know about them in particular?"

"They call themselves Team Rocket, they are a bad group, they don't battle fair, are famous for stealing pokegirls and are looking for some genetics technology in that lab to use for the creation of some sort of super powerful pokegirls. If you see them alert the police and then if you can battle them into submission so that the police can arrest them."

I tried to school my facial features and I am not sure how well I did, because Brock looked at me funny as I nodded to him and waved goodbye. Anubust had predicted that I would be the one to do these great things, but I was not sure that I could really get to the championship, let alone destroy a gang that even my father had failed to destroy. I continued on my way to Mt. Moon. On the way there what was left of that bug catcher's guild ambushed me and challenged me to a round of rematches. I dealt with them quickly and efficiently, but then all the noise caught the attention of the Jr. Trainer's guild. They were having a picnic, but decided that a tournament would be a better way to spend the day so I ended up having to battle each and every one of them, and the reason I don't really talk about it here is because the matches were rather one sided and thus not really all that interesting, and I don't want to bore you. I had mainly used Isis and Lucky and when I had finished all the tamers many of them were crying in frustration because not even one of my girls had gone down.

The walk from the place we had battled to the pokecenter wasn't all that long, and we rested our feet for a bit, banishing our weariness with coffee. As we sat in the lobby sipping on our assorted drinks one man nearby us kept on gasping to himself quite quietly, but we were right next to him so we all overheard him. "What is it?" I asked.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to bother you," the older gentleman said, "its just that I was reading this article on this group called Team Rocket, I don't think I can tell you what they did with my own mouth, I will feel tainted just saying it...what they do is wrong, and they have been sighted near here, you had best be careful young tamer, I wouldn't wish these men upon my worst enemy."

Now I was getting twitchy, these guys were freaking everywhere. I went up to the front desk and bought a paper. I made sure all my girls were listening and I read them the article. Team Rocket was wanted in nearly every league on the face of the earth at this point, they stole pokegirls without discrimination, weak, strong or rare, they usually killed the tamers, they have been sighted using Love Balls, they now have a see-and-get-away-to-tell-about-it reward on them, and to top it off, they battle in such a way that is so unhealthy for pokegirls that they usually don't last more than a month, which is why they steal so much, because they go through so many girls.

By the end of the article I was seeing red. (pardon the pun, but you know what I mean) I was literally seething with rage and hatred for some people whom I didn't even know. As I imagined what I would do if I caught some of these scumbags a Nurse Joy walked by and stared at me. "Whoa..." she said.

"What?" I snapped.

"You have a very rare blood gift sir, your mother is a Whorizard, isn't she?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You have Bloodrage... it is a feared bloodgift, very rare, when you get angry, you can go on a frenzy that has been tested to knock out Amachamps, whatever has you mad you had better calm down, because in addition to that, if your girls are near you when you go into this state, they can channel it and go on a rampage worthy of Typhonna. If you go nuts in my center, I am going to skin you alive when your calmed down."

I started to breathe deeply and the colors came back to my vision and my girls visibly relaxed. "look, I know that I said that we would rest here, but we have to do something about these slime-balls in mt. Moon today, or I am going to go nuts, so lets drop what we are doing and what was the word Joy used? Oh yeah...rampage..."

Flecks nodded stiffly. Lucky and Isis tersely nodded and Laela closed her eyes and breathed deep. I stood up and balled them individually. I made sure that we would have enough water for the rest of the day and I walked into the entrance to Mt. Moon. It looked like a natural mountain on the outside, but it was easy to tell that something had once been going on there. The electric lighting was a first good guess, the second was the bits of metal that stuck out from the rock itself.

Some Jr. trainer tried to get the drop in on me and I let Lucky out. She looked at the jr trainer and growled. Our opponent let out a cat-girl and even before I could say anything Lucky had charged forward and zapped the pokegirl senseless and then jumped back to my side. The jr. Trainer started to cry and I moved past him without getting my money from him, I was not interested in him at all. A bug catcher bumped into me, he was hyperventilating and gesticulating wildly behind him. A Team Rocket Grunt walked out from behind a boulder. He smiled at us both condescendingly and I retracted Lucky and sent out Flecks.

She locked on to the grunt and let out a deep growl. My vision swelled with red and I heard the bug catcher say something about, "he stole Gina from me! He is going to steal yours too, run!"

I stopped the kid from running and said, "hey jackass, did you steal this kid's girl?"

The grunt had tilted his head and he said, "Yeah. And I am gonna do the same to you, watcha gonna do about it?"

"I am gonna kick your sorry ass into next week you sonofabitch! Flecks, burn him alive."

Flecks let out a flurry of small fireballs directly at him. He rolled to the side and threw out a pokeball. A sexshrew looked around and then identified Flecks. It charged forward and clawed down. Flecks jumped to her right and blew another flurry of fire right into the other girl's face. The sexshrew landed badly and didn't get up. It was then that I noticed that Fleck's eyes were pulsing red, this must have been what that Nurse had been talking about. I smiled and said, "Got any more trash for us to take care of?"

He tried to run, but Flecks brought him down to his knees with a swift claw at the back of his knees. I didn't even know that I was on top of him punching his stinking face into the dirt when Flecks pulled me off. She was staring at me wildly, begging me to stop. I did, and then I looked at the man, he was a bloody mess. Then he started to laugh, and then he said, "hehehe, it doesn't matter what you do to me, my teammates will just break me out in a week anyways...do whatever you want, but I will come after you later."

At that precise moment, a Love Ball fell off his belt and I felt the rage in my stomach boil up again. Then I had an idea, he would learn his mistakes the hard way. I balled him with his Love ball. For those of you who don't know, a Love Ball turns a human being into a pokegirl, they are highly illegal and officially no longer made. So he was turned into a human to a pokegirl, and thus he would be stuck living for the rest of his life as the thing that he didn't respect enough to let live naturally. When I had done this, the rage subsided and Flecks was staring at the ball wide eyed. Then she looked at me and said, "whoa... I don't think I have ever seen you that angry, I think I like it."

Look, I know I am a freak, I know this because when she said that, I got the hots for her all over again. But then I shook myself and released the rocket member from his prison and then smashed the ball, thus erasing his humanity forever. He (or now she) stared at me and then I whispered, "Run, and never come back, hope to god that I never see or hear from you again, go, now, before I decide to really kill you."

She ran into the shadows and then farther and farther away from me. The bug catcher was going through the leftover clothes of the former Grunt and then found a pokeball. "Oh my god, Gina," he shouted, "I never thought I would see you again....oh god... thank you whoever you are, and I won't tell anybody about what you did to that guy, he deserved it, they all do, I am never going to lose again, from this day forward, I am going to be strong, just like you! Goodbye, stranger."

The kid ran off back towards the light, and I moved farther into the darkness that was Mt. Moon. It wasn't long until the random pieces of metal came together and formed solid floors, roofs and walls. Flecks was walking beside me, staring intently in front of us, scanning for Rockets. Her hands were glowing red. "hm..." I said, "look at your hands, Flecks, see that? That is one of your new abilities, Hot Hands, I think I know exactly what we are going to use them for as well."

She nodded and we kept walking eventually there was a three way fork in the road. Flecks walked up to each path and said, "the air for the one to the right doesn't smell funny, I think we should take that road."

I eventually found my way across some Rockets. They were all searching through a room with all sorts of random computers and what looked like gigantic maps of what the world used to look like. There were three of them, and they all identified my presence in less than two seconds of each other. I brought out Laela and Isis to aid Flecks. Each one of them smiled condescendingly and then one said, "You are going to find out what happens when you make a grown-up angry the hard way."

The next said, "That is a nice looking Charmelons, I am gonna tap that ass right in front of you when I am through with this fight."

The third just laughed like a madman. Then they all simultaneously tossed out Mini-tops. I snarled and my rage flooded back to me. "Flecks, burn these bitches to ashes, Isis, add fuel to the flames and Laela, hold them still with your runechain."

Flecks started her assault on the one nearest to her, Isis started to fan the flames with her fury-enhanced muscles, and Laela started on the opposite Mini-top and worked her way over to the flames. In less than three seconds they were badly burnt and unconscious. The thugs tried to run but Laela caught them without much trouble, and then, I searched them, I took their money, I took their Mini-tops, and I left them naked and tied down on the cave floor. "Flecks, do you remember what I said about your hot hands?" I asked.

She nodded, so I said, "Did you see their uniforms, the gigantic Red 'R' emblazoned on their shirts, hats and pants?"

She nodded and then I addressed my captives, "When I let you go are you going to go home and never wear your uniforms again, be known as a Rocket again or ever commit the heinous acts that you have committed against Pokegirls ever again?"

They all nodded with energy, saying nothing. "Well," I continued, "that sort of presents me with a problem. Before today, I didn't know you scum existed, but you have changed my view on the world and the people in it considerably, I hate what you have done and what you represent, so I am going to destroy you utterly. I just have to find those nice uniforms of yours, but if you won't wear them... I won't know that your a Rocket, and other people will treat you like human beings, but you're not human beings, your Rockets, and you need to be easily identified... Flecks, be a sweetie and brand a nice big 'R' on their foreheads for me, use your new ability."

Flecks did as she was told, branding a large R into their foreheads and once she was done I knocked them out and kept walking. I had seen the movie Inglorious Basterds, a pre-sukube film and had loved the concept, and it seemed only poetic the next generation of fascist bastards got the same treatment. I felt very poetic and would find out years later that the movie was actually fiction.

Once we were all done admiring the poetic punishment we had meted out I nodded and we continued our trek. Eventually we came upon a room with all sorts of gigantic glass tubes that were seven feet tall and four feet in diameter, they were filled with some kind of greenish liquid. I tapped one of them and over in a corner of the vast room a screen bleeped to life. I walked over to it. It was a large plasma TV. It said, "Show video file: summary of WoR?"

I touched yes and the screen blipped blue and then started up again. It showed a man with messy brown hair, thick square glasses, and a maniac grin. 'My name is Jim Sukuto. I am the man who has traveled across dimensions. I brought the technology of a world far more advanced to ours to ours...and I was hailed a hero, I was given everything I could ever dream of. Then that bitch ruined everything. I was using some advanced genetic research to create somethings for my personal and carnal enjoyment, she found them and told the entire world. I have been rebuked in the scientific community, I have been thrown out of my own house, and I have decided that I don't want to undo what I did anymore, I want revenge.

'So I am creating an army of these "monstrosities" and I am going to unleash them upon this planet. I will have the last laugh!'

Then the date on the top right hand of the screen changed to five years later. The same man stood in front of the screen, he began, 'not five minutes after my last entry to this computer I changed my name from Jim Sokuto to Sukube I am fighting my war, and the enemy makes advances to be sure, but my own advances are still far better, I have started to make new Legendaries, my finest works are the legendary birds in my opinion, Articunt, Moltit and Zapdass... they are everything I need, I may try to make more.

'Even now my girls are fighting for me... some of them have switched sides, but most will stay true to me, I will make sure that those who stay are rewarded.'

The date changed to 2001 AD, another five years later. Sukube appeared again, 'I have finally done it, the UN has been destroyed, the world has fallen into glorious chaos, and I am the only real power left! Now everybody appreciates my girls...hahahhaha!'

he cackled madly for a while and then the video shut off. I knew from my history lessons that in approximately a year from the date of the last video Sukube would be found and killed, his last laboratory destroyed. As I contemplated the ravings of the madman that had destroyed the world, a robotic hand shot out of the wall and grabbed my arm. I resisted, but to no avail. It stuck several needles into me and drew blood. Then it retracted back into the seamless wall.

The TV screen flickered back to life, Sukube there one more time, 'the probability of you actually existing is next to none, so I have no problems whatsoever in telling you this...'

Then the screen exploded, and I fell backwards onto my ass, relatively unharmed. Then a pokegirl fell into my lap. She was green and maybe four feet tall, her eyes were blue and black, two antennae and was the cutest darn thing I had ever seen. I literally felt warm and fuzzy on the inside because of her cuteness. "Hiya Red," she chirped, "has it been a long time since you last saw me?"

"I have never seen you before in my life, who-ever-you-are."

"Oh, don't be silly, its me, Sexebi!!"

Yes, it was another freaking legendary pokegirl. "What the fuck is this?! Some sort of obscene joke? The time-traveler pokegirl? Oh, wait, don't tell me, MoanTwo wants to talk to me again!"

"Red! You know that me and MoanTwo don't get along, and neither did you, the last time I saw you." she tapped my arm with affection.

Then her eyes widened. She pulled up my sleeve and saw the skin and she freaked out. "ohmygawd I jumped too far back! You don't even haven't even lost your arm yet!"

"What the fuck do you mean lost my arm?!"

"Don't worry about it yet." it was my voice, but I hadn't said it.

I turned around and there was me, in similar clothes to the ones I was wearing right then, and I could actually recall that the clothes he was wearing were in my backpack. "This is a really sick prank, right? Blue? Ma? Professor? This isn't funny, make the Tittos go away now please!"

"I am not a Titto," he (I) said.

"Prove it!"

"Your alpha is named Flecks because of the golden flecks of color in her otherwise red eyes."

"oh cluster-fuck, you're me."

He (I) nodded. "I came here to stop her, but since that is shot, I guess I should just take what I need and then go back to my time. See those three vials over there," he (I) pointed at three vials that had popped out of the wall below the TV, "I need those for something kind of important in my time. You won't need them until I do right now, so you can steal them from another you in your own due time, so don't freak. Calm down, pick yourself up, the exit is just a little bit farther. There is no point trying to avoid the arm thing, it was all in all a good trade for what we got out of it, and no, I am not going to tell you how it happened. Sexebi, I can't believe you would do something this clumsy, we need to leave, now!"

He (I) snatched the vials up and then they disappeared in a flash of light. I sat down in total exasperation. Flecks sat down next to me and said, "So... we are either very, very special or we have both already gone off the deep end. But I do have some good news, I got the chance to feel your right arm when you were talking to your other self. It was there, but it wasn't flesh. That surprised me so I looked closer at it, it was like, robotic."

"You know what, Professor Stroak said that being on a pokegirl journey was inviting randomness and chaos to dominate your life, but I still did it, and I am confused, but the only way I am going to get the answers is by going forward. Lets go, the exit isn't far."

The other me was true to his word, the exit was not far away. We stepped into the light and breathed some well deserved fresh air. There was a young tree not far away from the path with an old stone bench in its shade, so I made my way over there and sat down. I called Flecks back into her ball and let out Lucky. She leaned against me as I took my break and I breathed in the fresh air. When I was ready to get going, I tapped Lucky on the shoulder and we stood up and were off.

We were maybe a quarter of a mile away from the nearest town, Cerulean City. I marveled at the difference in architecture. Pallet Town had been literally ten houses and a lab on some hills, Viridian City had been similarly built houses but on flat land, and covered maybe two square miles. Pewter city had been all stone houses on an upwards slope, and at the top of the small hill had been a gigantic museum that was famous for dinosaur fossils.

As I tried to find the right words to describe this new city the Pokedex jumped to life. The screen read: Pokedex patch: 1.1...update includes: Town map!

Then the Pokedex displayed the following:

_Cerulean City: The Post-Sukube Venice_

_ After the War of Revenge, a large amount of Water pokegirls began to congregate in what is now known as the Cerulean River. Tamers who had a passion for water-type girls came there to find new and rare types, including the starter pokegirl: Squirtity. Eventually a town sprung up around the river and because of the high water-type girl population, a series of man-made canals were made to accommodate them. The city itself was granted a humongous grant by the Sliph Company to renovate the entire town, and they decided that they would remake the town featuring Renaissance architecture. They found some historical maps of the ancient world city of Venice and followed it to the dot, resulting in the wealthy tourist attraction of a city that sits before you!_

I blinked in surprise and then looked over at Lucky, it looked like she was going to be the one fighting all the battles here. We ambled down the hill and by the time that dusk rolled around we had found the pokecenter. I sent the rocket girls to the professor and then I reserved a room for the night and let out Isis, my harpy, to join Lucky. Lucky smirking in her devilish Peekabuu way and Isis was staring at me with her best sultry stare. "alright guys, I haven't tamed you in a couple days, so tonight is all about you two, no Flecks or Laela allowed. Ready?"

**Begin Lemon**

They pounced me. "You're mine, master," said Isis. "well, I guess I can share for a little."

Lucky then pushed me so that I was on my back. Then, Isis and Lucky went to work taking off my clothes. Soon, they were both staring at my erect cock. "I can't believe that this was inside me," said Isis with a blush.__

"It is big isn't it," said Lucky. She then moved down and began to lick the side of my cock. A moment later, Lucky joined her while remaining on her side. Together they began to lick my shaft up and down. Isis would lick upwards to the base while Lucky would move towards its head. Then they would switch places. After a few minutes of doing this and listening to my moans, they stopped at the middle and tried to kiss each other with my dick in the middle. Their tongues danced above and below the shaft, neither one reaching the others mouth._  
_

Isis was the first to break off the kiss. She moved her body so that the head of my cock was in front of her while Lucky moved closer to my balls. Isis licked the pre-cum, tasting it before taking the whole thing in her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down while her tongue tasted my cock. She would stop every once and awhile and hummed sending waves of pleasure coursing through me, she was a natural. Lucky was also busy with my balls. She licked and sucked on them while her hands played with her clit._  
_  
"I can't hold it!" I cried. "I'm going to cum!" Hearing this, Isis took my cock out of her mouth just in time for it to spray her face with my sperm. Lucky leaned over to Isis and licked her face clean. It was quite the picture. Once that was done, Isis kissed Lucky so she could taste my cum.

"You taste like Red," said Isis as they broke apart. Lucky smiled as she undid Isis' robe. I saw this and quickly moved behind her so I could help her undress my girl.

"I know," said Lucky as she watched me pull off Isis' shirt to reveal her breasts. "Now, normally I'd demand to go first. But since you haven't had him for longer, I can let you go first this time."

"Are you sure?" asked Isis as I threw off her garment. Before Lucky could answer, I moved Isis back onto the bed. I found myself staring at Isis' moist pussy._  
_  
"I love how easy you are to excite," I said causing Isis' face to turn red. I then placed my head between her legs and began to eat her out. I nipped and nibbled at her clit before my tongue began to move between her folds causing her to moan. Then, the next thing she knew was that Lucky had her pussy right in front of her face.

"You know what to-ah!" she cried. She hadn't even finished her sentence when Isis went to out on her pussy. "Good girl." Lucky then reached for Isis' breasts and began to knead them. In response to this, Isis moved her hand so she could play with Lucky's clit.

My tongue continued to lick Isis' pussy. Then, I moved my hand to play with her clit. Isis gasped and then moaned into Lucky's pussy. A moment later when I pinched it, Isis cried out as she came all over my face. This sight, as well as Isis' cry of bliss, caused Lucky to cum as well. Isis drank as much as she could before the other girl slid off her and onto bed.  
_  
_"Isis, do you want to rest or continue?" I asked.

Isis looked at me and saw that I was still hard. She smiled at me playfully before she got on her hands and knees with her ass facing him. I took the hint and crawled closer to her on my knees. I then placed my cock close to her entrance. I circled around her entrance, teasing her for a moment before I entered her.

I started out slowly thrusting in and out as I took her doggy style. She was still so tight and warm. Her moist hole created smacking sounds with each thrust. Then I saw Lucky move over to Isis on her hands and knees in a sexy manner. Once she got close she began to lick the sweat off of Isis' arm and then shoulder. She then licked Isis' side before going for her breast. Isis could keep her moans back anymore.

"Yes!" she screamed. "Lick me more! Fuck me harder!" She moaned even louder as I granted her wish as I thrusted into her at almost inhuman speeds. Her mouth then opened in a silent scream as she came hard. I felt Isis' walls tighten causing me to cum as well. I then fell on her causing us to land in a heap with my dick still inside her.__

Lucky smirked as she played with herself. That had been so hot. Her eyes the lit up as I got up and out of Isis. She then pounced on me forcing me onto my back. She straddled my hips and placed her pussy right above my cock.__

"Are you ready, master?" she asked as she moved her hips in a circular motion.

I thought about it and imagined all the things Lucky could do. I could see her making Flecks more raunchy then ever. Then I saw her keeping some of the other girls busy while I was tired out. She could save me a lot of grief, I would remember it.

"Born ready babe," I said.

"Good," said lucky slyly as she lowered herself onto my cock. I moaned as I felt Lucky's wet, moist hole surround my cock. She hissed as she felt my cock fill her. Slowly, she began to bounce up and down, moaning in pleasure as she played with her breasts.

While laying on the bed, Isis watched as Lucky fucked me. She could feel her juices as well as my own cum flow out of her. She was still hot and needed to relieve it soon. Then, Isis remembered where all pokecenters kept thier toys._  
_

Lucky continued to ride me when a pair of hands pushed on her back and forced her onto my chest. Lucky turned around and saw Isis bearing a vibrator egg. It looked like Isis had used her mouth to get it wet.

"I want to join in," said Isis as she moved the egg towards Lucky's asshole. Before Lucky could saw anything, she felt the tip enter her.

"ohmygod!" screamed Lucky as Isis slowly thrusted the egg into her. Lucky clung onto me as Isis pushed slowly into her until she was all the way in. She was fighting back the tears as the pain slowly turned to pleasure. Then, she felt me begin to thrust into her and Isis turned the vibe all the way up. "Oh, my god, oh my god, come! Master, come inside me now! I need it!"

It didn't take long for her orgasm to come and her wall tightened. With a grunt, I came as well.

**End Lemon**

The next day I woke up only to be surprised with breakfast waiting for me. Isis could apparently cook, which was very nice. She had made enough for everyone, so I let everybody out and we sat at the large table near the sink. It was bacon, eggs, and french toast. I was ravenous, and ate until I felt like I was going to explode. Laela seemed like she wanted to ask me something, and was so distracted by it, she wasn't eating her food. "What is it Laela?" I asked.

"um... its just that, well, this is going to sound cheesy, but..." she said, "well, I wanted you to tell me a bit about yourself, because I don't know you as well as I would like to..."

After finishing that little speech, she was blushing furiously, which I thought was adorable, so I answered, "Well, there isn't much to say... what would you like to know?"

"stuff like, did you go to school, did you play sports, have you ever slept with a human girl, things like that..."

"I was born in Saffron city, which used to be the capital of the league, and lived there until I was five, then my dad died, and my mother left the city to Pallet. Well, you would think that Pallet town wouldn't have a school, but we did, we had lessons at the Professor's lab, and we had sports clubs there too. I played American football, or I did, until all the other guys who played graduated a year before I did. I haven't done any martial arts, but I think I want to start lifting again to stay in shape. I have always been competing with Blue, my neighbor, who is always one step ahead of me in most things, but I have always beaten him at board games, chess, most anything with luck and strategy, football, and I haven't lost a battle to him with you girls yet. Anything else?"

They all sort of shook their heads and looked around, so I took that as the sign to get up and start moving. I balled everybody but Flecks and we left the center. On our way out a Jr. Trainer was handing out yellow fliers, so I grabbed one. It was advertising a challenge to all comers, for five battles in a row for a "fabulous prize". It was called "The Nugget Bridge Challenge" and it was on a bridge to the north of the city. Flecks and I decided that we could participate, so we went to a nearby dock and hailed a gondola. As it turns out the gondolas were complementary, so we didn't pay and the canals were a much faster way of traveling, so it was two birds with one stone, although Flecks was very nervous for the entire trip.

Soon we arrived there, it was quite the sight to behold, a long, golden bridge that sparkled in the morning sunlight. Right before I took my first step onto the bridge I heard a familiar voice, "So, you finally made it here, huh Red? I have been waiting here for you for at least a day!"

I turned and saw that Blue was standing there under a nearby tree. I recalled Flecks and waited for his first move. "Right down to business, eh? That is just like you Red, I want a rematch, and I am not going to come short again. You ready loser?"

He tossed out his Rack. His girl looked similar to the last time I had seen her. I casually tossed out Lucky. Lucky looked around her and identified Blue and then his Rack. "Thundershock!" I bellowed.

Lucky let out a burst of electricity which the Rack avoided by inches and then dashed forward at full speed and nailed her opponent in the cheek with a well aimed punch. While the Rack was stunned, lucky zapped her good. I retracted her and waited for Blue's next move. "Come on out! Naru!"

A new type of girl materialized with a flash of light, and my dex opened up and the screen read, 'Eva, the evolution pokegirl. Type: normal.' I threw Isis out into the open. "Scratch!" I cried.

Isis flew forward and slashed down with her claws, but the Eva dodged left, grabbed Isis' arm and threw her into the nearby water. Isis came up gasping for air and the Eva casually tossed a nearby stone right onto her head, knocking her out. I retracted her and let out Flecks. "You know what to do..." I said.

She feinted dashing to the right, but then jumped sideways to her left and let out a stream of fire. "Some, well-done Eva, my favorite!" she cried. I smirked while she laughed with glee. Then Blue tossed out his Squirtity and I retracted Flecks and sent out Lucky. Lucky identified her opponent and I shouted, "Barrage of Thunder!"

This was a combo we had been working on, not a real attack, but the new name would hopefully confuse Blue. Lucky dashed forward to her opponent and then began to use all of her speed and agility to form a gigantic circle around the squirtity, she then sent in one long stream of electricity which rapidly took up the entire area inside of her circle, thus zapping Blue's girl quite badly.

The Squirtity fell over unconscious and Lucky fell to her knees totally out of breath. I picked her up bridal style and whispered some soothing words into her ear and set her down in the shade, instructing her to breathe deeply and slowly. When I turned around Blue had sent out his final girl, an A-bra. The girl sat there staring at me, so I sent out Laela. Laela looked at Blue and then at the A-bra. She smashed her fist all the way into the earth and drew out a fully stringed long-bow. She took aim and fired, but the A-bra teleported. She kept on shooting, but missing, until the A-bra ran out of breath, and then Laela took the arrowhead off her arrow and nailed her right in the chest with the blunt stick.

Blue retracted his pokegirl and said, "Alright, alright, you win already! Sheesh. You have problem... yeah, well, anyways, I just got back from the Cerulean cape, met with the Pokemaniac Bill, your sponsor. He is a good guy, he let me meet with his girls and that added some major data to my dex, and he gave me that Eva. I guess he breeds them. You should go see him to say thank you. Maybe there will still be and Eva left for you too. See ya later!"

He walked past me and into Cerulean city. I turned my eyes to the Nugget bridge, but turned back to get my girls healed. Once everybody was fine, I let Lucky out to walk with me. "So, look, the next gym we have to fight in is a water type gym, that means that you have to fight most of the fight, because you have the best advantage over them. We need to get your endurance up, so for the upcoming challenge, it is just you and me competing, nobody else, we are going to make progress here and now. You ready?"

She nodded, looking straight ahead, and we took our first steps onto the nugget bridge. The first tamer was a bug catcher, so we mainly stayed with tackle attacks and we finished him quickly. The second tamer was a female Jr. Tamer, but she had some water types, so we massacred her. The next tamer had some fire types, so we stayed at a distance and zapped them. The fourth tamer used plant types, we quickly discovered that electricity was not effective against them, so we used some heavy tackle attacks, and it was a long, if not one-sided battle. The fifth tamer used electric pokegirls, so we used a lot of tackles, but it was again a long battle, and as we walked off the bridge, Lucky was very tired, but very proud of herself, and I casually rubbed her back while smiling, which made her very affectionate.

Then a man in all black walked up to us and said, "my goodness, I haven't seen a battle like that in ages, here is your prize, a ticket to the big party at the SS Anne in a month. I hope you have fun!"

I took the ticket and showed it to Lucky who started to jump up and down, which caused her body to jiggle in interesting ways. "By the way," the man continued, "I have a great opportunity for you today. Would you like to join Team Rocket? We are a criminal organization who specializes in pokegirls. This is a great opportunity, with your pokegirls, you could really accelerate up the ranks. What do you say?"

I glared at him and shook my head, slowly. "Oh, come on," he said, "I am not going to let you say no."

He ripped his black button up shirt off to display the black undershirt with a large R and pulled out a standard Rocket cap from his back pocket. Then he released a Domina. Lucky was visibly sparking and raring for another battle. She dashed forward and sent out a couple thunder-shocks, which the domina dodged easily, but then she did something I had not seen before, she channeled some electricity to her hands clapped her hands together and formed a blade of electricity, and then chopped down at point blank, the critically delivered blow sent the Domina out of commission. Before the Rocket could run, Lucky paralyzed him. I let Flecks out and she noticed the Rocket immediately and branded him, took his uniform, burnt it and then Lucky threw him into the river, with the paralysis just starting to wear off. I pointed and laughed, and retracted Flecks and we continued on our way to the Cerulean Cape, and Bill's house.

The rest of the walk was relatively unremarkable, some very beautiful scenery on the way there. Eventually I walked into something flat and hard where nothing appeared to be. I touched it and there was definitely something there. Lucky tried to zap it, but it backfired, so she was left a little bit peeved. I kept one hand on the barrier and walked around it until I came upon a gate. It was very odd looking, a random gate which from all appearances, one could walk around. I rung the doorbell, and a rather sassy voice replied, "Who is it? We are busy!"

I replied into the air, "um...I'm Red, I heard Bill lives here, he is sponsoring my journey, so I dropped by to say thank you and hello..."

There was a long and awkward pause, then, "um...hello?" the voice said, "Are you still there? I can't hear what you are saying unless you hold the big red button down."

Lucky identified said button and I held it down and repeated my greeting. The door opened soundlessly and smoothly. I walked in, with Lucky in tow, and looked around, nobody was anywhere in sight. We kept on walking and eventually came upon a rather large house and workshop. I walked in after knocking to find a rather odd sight.

What looked like two large cylinders were sitting on opposite ends of a room, connected by a green, transparent tube. A rather dazed looking pokegirl sat in the middle of the room, staring at something above her head in deep thought. After I looked at her for a second, I realized that she was actually a he, and he looked like an Eva evolution, but male. Then he noticed me and cried, "oh, thank god! You can help me!"

I was at this point terrified beyond reason, why the hell did this shit always happen to me? He then said, "Look, calm down, I am a pokeboy, no wait, no I am a human, Bill, you came to see me, something went wrong with my teleporter, I need you to run a reverse sequence on my computer over there, just type in reverse function and then hit enter, okay? Let me get into the pod."

He ran into the pod on my right. I did as he asked and a light floated from the right tube into the left tube. The door opened and a man walked out of it and was followed by seven pokegirls. Yes, seven, I know, ridiculous, but I was at this point not capable of being surprised by anything any longer. First was an Espea, then an Umbrea, then a Flarea, Vaporita, Joltina, Glacea, and a Solaria. The guy was a little taller than me with blonde hair, blue eyes, solid build, wearing a white shirt and blue jeans which appeared to be covered in the same grease that his face and hands were streaked with. He picked up a hand towel from a nearby table and wiped his hands off and offered me his in a handshake. We shook, he had a strong grip. "So," he said, "You're Red. You look just like your father."

My jaw dropped, how was it people knew more about my father than I did. "oh, you don't know me do you?" he continued, "Well, me and your Dad started off our journeys together, and were rather inseparable, we were best friends. I was at his side on every day of his life until the last week, where he ordered me to find a place to hide, which I did, and then all the shit hit the fan at the league and well, you were actually there, so I don't need to tell you what happened. I hope you don't think bad of me for running, your dad threatened to kill me for Lance if I didn't, we didn't get along very well, well, ever, so your dad made me come here, and it is very likely that if I leave here, Lance will kill me, so I have not intention of doing so, I have better things to do than die a poetic and pointless death."

"Okay," I said, "I think I understand, and I can't blame you, I mean, he sent me away to Pallet, didn't he?"

"So your looks aren't all you inherited from your father, very astute observation. Anyways, we have a lot to talk about, so why don't we get started..."

  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Another chapter wootz! Giggity giggity goo. Um other than that, keep reviewing, I am trying to put a bit of that pokegirl randomness into this thing, so be prepared for some new ideas with the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Pokegirls: Red version

Chapter 4

Bill and I had had a long talk, and I had told him everything, because he was someone outside my family and friends, and I could trust him and talk about what was troubling me. I feel like such a wussy writing that... but it was true, and I needed help and some reassurance. At the end of my half-hour monologue I said, "I just can't understand why this is happening to me."

"Well, what did you think was going to happen?" Bill asked, "I mean, you're the son of Green! Your father was heavily involved with legendary pokegirls, and legendary girls don't make very many friends, so they are going to meet you and see if you are the same kind of man that your father was, and by the sounds of it, they keep coming, which means that you keep passing tests. My advice is to just roll with it, but what really concerns me is that blood gift/curse of yours. Your father had it too, and he used it to his advantage many a time, but that was when he learned when to use it, and when to block it out.

"You were overcome with rage, and I understand that, but you don't know those guys stories, and maybe they were all bad men, but the last time Team Rocket was around, a ton of people were impressed into service. I would just subdue them, I mean, to do what you did, what if that person had no desire to be there at all? You have no way of knowing right now, and sure, if you just arrest them, they will just keep breaking out, but you have a dark-elf. What is that pokedex for? Dark elves have psychic abilities, but even I can tell that they haven't been trained very well. And I am no psychic, but...i know somebody who could help her along, if you're willing to let somebody else train her for a bit..."

"Who?" I asked, "I thought you were shut up in this house..."

Bill smiled at me and then brought out a pokeball and tossed out his Espea. I heard everything, she projected, I could work with the girl, for a price...

"What price?" I asked.

"You let us try a little evolution experiment with her," Bill responded.

"What would be trying?" I asked, feeling out of the loop.

We have a theory that if a Dark Elf comes into contact with a Mana crystal, she will evolve into an Enchantress. We want to be sure, and Mana crystals don't do anything on Evas, unfortunately, so we have this useless stone. If it works, your girl, Laela, will be able to make ordinary objects magical, imbuing them with elements. She could potentially make evolution stones or other evolution related objects.

"You see," Bill said, "Your dream is to become league champion, my dream is to own one of every Eva evolution out there, with the exception of Evangelion, of course. That gives me a means to that end. The more evolutions stones I have, the more I can try, and the more combinations I can try, and then maybe, I can find an Eva that could even change from one type to another, that is my dream, and your girl could be a real help, and you stand to gain only another way to disable and destroy your opponents. A psychic Enchantress would be a very interesting combo, don't you think?"

I thought about it, an Enchantress was a magic type, who didn't really use spells, but instead enchanted objects to do damage, but if she could get inside her opponent's heads, then she wouldn't need to be super powerful at attack magic, she would just need to be able to use it at the right moments. I nodded, and let out Laela. She looked around, made eye contact with the Espea and fell over to her right side, staring blankly. The Espea's eyes were flashing and glinting purple. Bill stood up and reached into his pocket, and brought out a mana crystal. He walked into another room to prepare the evolution and his experiment. I sat and stared. Eventually Laela sat back up and projected, That was interesting... What a way to wake up. Master, is it true that I am going to evolve?

I nodded and she smiled and said, "Oh, thank you, I didn't want to evolve into a bondage-elf! This is great! Thank you master."

The Espea grabbed her hand and lead her out of the room. She closed the door behind them, and then there was a flash of light. The Espea walked back out of the room and said, "While my master and Laela figure out how to make evolution stones, it would be my pleasure to set up a room for you. We have plenty of guest rooms."

I stood up and nodded. She bowed to me and then started walking. I ended up in the eastern wing of the house on the third floor, with a room the size of my old house. I flung myself on the gigantic bed and nodded off, it had been a long day. Eventually a knocking woke me up. I moaned and stood up slowly, and went to the door. I opened it and Laela walked in. She was different now, though. She was wearing what looked like a purple leather loincloth, laced and covered with strands of silver. Her now bigger breasts were in a purple cloth top, also covered with strands of silver. Her skin had retained its purple color and her skin was still a lavender purple, but she now had rather unusual markings on her face on her eyes and cheeks, they looked rather like wings starting on the bridge of her nose and then extending just under her eyebrows and down onto her cheeks. She blushed at my attentions and I smiled at her. This made her fidget, so I offered her my hand. She reached out for it, and I grabbed it, spun her around and held her close to me.

I could see that she was blushing furiously, and I liked the way things were going, so I licked one of her long, pointed ears. She shivered and then laid her head backwards onto my shoulder. Then she did something unusual, as I was rubbing her bare midriff, she grabbed my hands and placed them on her breasts. I was pleasantly surprised, so I squeezed and she gasped and started to breathe hard and fast.

**BEGIN LEMON**

Laela moaned as I continued squeezing her breasts and she started rubbing herself against me. She slowly and sensuously walked her hands from in front of her to my tented member. We both moaned a bit before looking at each other and bringing our lips together for a kiss. She moaned into the kiss as she placed her hands to rub my member harder as I squeezed her breasts even tighter. She slowly began pushing me back and then she turned around to face me. I found the clip to her top and undid it, then followed by taking off her loincloth.

She got the hint and started unzipping my jacket, then tore off my shirt, and then went to her knees and started to take off my pants. She grabbed my member and I moaned a bit and looked down to see her pulling on my member. I groaned a bit as she began stroking me. Laela looked at my member in front of her face with facination. Putting whatever she was thinking about aside, she open her mouth and licked the slit on the head before engulfing it into her mouth. She moaned lightly at the feel in her mouth and slowly began to swirl her tongue around it as she started to suck a bit.

She looked up at me and moaned a bit as she sucked harder and bobbed her head on my member, hitting the back of her mouth each time. She continued bobbing her head while sucking hardly on me and then I started to thrust back into her mouth, hitting the back of her mouth each time. Her eyes widened, and then she began to loosen her throat as she stopped bobbing her head and swirled her tongue around the underside of my member.

Looking down, I noticed she was slowly going down on me and hit the back of her mouth. To my amazement, she continued past it as it entered her throat. I groaned loudly as I hadn't been expecting this and it was a new and good feeling. My legs trembled a bit before I began thrusting into her throat anew. Laela moaned out loudly, though it was muffled, as I thrusted into her throat as she bobbed her head onto my member while sucking and slurping. She swirled her tongue along the bottom and side of my shaft as her hands reached out and started to fondle my sack. She moaned happily as she began humming as she sent a tiny pulse of what must have been magic into it to get me churning.

I shook a bit as I stopped thrusting into her mouth, trying to keep myself from releasing. But she was too much, and I felt a stream of my essence flowing through my shaft. Laela's eyes widened as she felt me harden in her mouth and instantly knew that I was about to release so she pulled me out of her throat, smirking that I had lasted this long. She thought about leaving it out but her lust and passion overwhelmed her as her feral side wanted a taste. She shifted a bit and moaned deeply in her throat as a jet of semen shot out, in one large stream. Her eyes widened as it wasn't normal for a guy to release this much just in one shot as she was almost ready to let it out, and she felt a second load beginning to come.

Her eyes widened as the second load shot into her mouth. Drinking and swallowing his seed while looking up at me seductively, she felt a third blast on the way. In a moment of panic, she pulled it out just as erupted, splashing her face and hair. She panted heavily as she felt it run over her face and stick her hair together. Looking up at me, she rubbed off the semen from her face with her hands before licking a bit of it to get a taste.

My brain not being in control, I quickly pulled of all of my remaining clothes, and dived at a surprised Laela. Tackling her to the nearby bed, I looked at her lustfully as my member rubbed along her inner thigh, trying to find its way in. She moaned a bit at the feel before she reached her hand down and gripped my member and placed it at her entrance. As soon as she released her hand, I instantly thrusted into her, making her gasp in surprise as she wasn't expecting me to be this aggressive. She moaned and moved her hands upward and gripped my shoulders as I gripped her waist and began thrusting into her.

She moaned and gasped at the fast and harsh pace I was going at but I think she couldn't help but enjoy it. Not wanting to leave all the work to me, she slowly began bucking and grinding her hips against mine, making us both moan loudly. Her grip on my shoulders increased as she moaned loudly in my ears while she finally matched his pace with her bumping and grinding. I began swirling my hips into each thrust as my pace quickened even more, making the purple-skinned woman beneath me shiver in pleasure as she silently screamed in pleasure.

Coming down from her orgasm, she looked at the me with need in her glowing eyes. All her focus was on me and to match my ever increasing pace with her grinding. She gripped me even tighter while moaning to her hearts content and pulled me down into her, mashing her breasts against my chest. She nibbled on my collar bone and neck as my thrusts became harder and faster, making her all the more content.

Laela was in heaven as she kissed me as she grinded her hips against mine, loving the feel of being brought to the edge so quickly. She would later tell me that she would have never believed it could have been this easy, but she didn't care as her tongue battled with mine. She could feel me hardening once more inside of her and knew I was about to release. Ie hit a certain spot, making her eyes widen as she screamed as her second orgasm hit her, followed by four or five large spurts of my seed.

After a few minutes, we were still panting heavily as we looked at each other before I pulled out of her and laid back on the couch. Feeling me get off of her, a smirked developed on her face, seeing I was still hard. Turning over, she got on her hands and knees and turned back to me. "I can still go if you can, master."

I looked at her oddly as she wiggled her ass in the air. I placed my member at her entrance, only for her lower herself a bit and had it placed at her anus. I looked at her in confusion at this, not understanding what she wanted him to do. Suddenly, it dawned on me, "Um... you want me to fuck your ass?"

Laela nodded before whimpering in a submissive stance I couldn't help but get turned on as she looked up at me with a pleading look in her eyes, so I nodded as I gripped her hips and slowly started to push myself in. The head popped in quite easily as if she had done this before.

Once I hilted myself, she moaned loudly at the feeling. I gave her a moment or two to adjust before I started rocking my hips into her. I couldn't believe it felt this good. She was even tighter than before. I thrusted in faster and harder with each stroke, as it felt better than I had even thought it would. I heard Laela moaned happily as I thrusted into her and she started rocking her hips to match my speed. I slowly began to increase the pace faster and faster as Laela moaned for me to go harder.

Not wanting to displease my lover, I did so as my hands slid from her hips to her breasts and started playing with them as I leaned on top of her. She moaned even louder as she placed her hands on mine letting me hold her up as she bucked her hips to match my ever increasing speed. I began to thrust into her even harder and faster till I was at my max and I couldn't believe how unbelievably tight she was and knew I wouldn't last to much longer if this kept up.

Laela wasn't doing much better as the heat that my member was giving off just made her spine tingle and made her even wetter than before as she was nearing her limit. She had had sex before, but never anal, this was beyond anything she felt before. And I was hitting every nerve back there, making it all the more pleasurable for both of us. I moaned loudly as I continued pounding into her back door entrance, loving her moaning and the feeling I was getting from this. After a few more thrust though, I started to grit my teeth and grip her breasts tightly as I felt myself near my limit. I knew I wasn't going to last very much longer and I pounded into her with everything I had while she matched my speed and was moaning extremely loud, so loud that I was pretty sure that Bill would be able to hear us from any place in the house.

I could no longer hold and moaned loudly as I thrusted in as I released into her. Laela's eyes widened as she felt the white hot seed being shot into her blast after blast and couldn't help but scream as she released herself on my sack before passing out as the pleasure was too much for her to bare.

**END LEMON**

I collapsed and fell asleep, in total bliss. The next day, Bill knocked on our door, and then entered. We were still somehow asleep, but now under the covers, and he casually said, "You know, I had the entire mansion's rooms soundproofed, but I still heard muffled sounds on the other side of the mansion, I suspect I may have to recheck the systems..."

Laela blushed a deep crimson, which was a very cool color on her violet skin. I smiled and thanked him, and then he said, "It would please me greatly if you and your girls would please join me and mine for breakfast, Fluffy makes some mean pancakes."

I noticed Laela poorly try to cover up the fact that she had begun to drool at the thought of pancakes, and I nodded. I let everybody out and we headed downstairs. I found myself face to face with a stack of six pancakes and I devoured them, with Lucky, Isis, Flecks and Laela eating their fill as well. When we were all done, Fluffy, Bill's Flarea sat and seeped in praise for her amazing flapjacks, and it was well deserved, they were a thousand times better than IHOP.

"So, as you know, I am not going to go off my land for pretty much anything, but there is one thing that I do leave for, annually, it is the big party on the SS Anne. Agatha, a member of the Elite Four, tries to convince me to work for the league there every year, each year the argument she brings gets better and better, but I go for the party, the booze and this year, my daughter is going to be having a big event there, it is later today, and we can teleport right onto the ship, so I think we should go.

"I know how big you are on battles, and there is a huge tournament there every year leading up to Sadie Polken's Day. I think you would enjoy yourself, so, are you coming?"

"Wait," I said, "you have daughter?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you didn't I?"

I nodded and he said, "Yeah, she is being let into the official watcher's guild today at the dinner ceremony, and she will start doing her official duties soon after. You know what watchers do, right?"

"Yeah, they try to locate legendary pokegirls, and since they do that often I don't think it would be a good idea for me to do that, after all, I am legendary's most wanted right now."

"Oh, Whitney already knows all about you, I texted her last night, she is dying to meet you. She told her boss about you, and the entire guild is fighting to get a chance to tag along with you on your journey with you."

I stared blankly at him and dropped my fork. He laughed and scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, well, I could have told you that in a better way, couldn't I? Oh, well. It is the truth, that guild is calling you a major discovery, they want you bad, don't worry, they will keep it all hushed up, they don't want other people to come after you first, if I was you, I would strike a deal to keep them quiet in exchange for all the juicy details."

I started to bang my head against the table, but Flecks grabbed and restrained me. "Look Red," she said, "I think that this tournament would be a good opportunity to get some good experience, and Sadie Polken's day is a great way to get new girls cheap, I say we do it, and we take this Whitney girl along with us. What harm could it do, she is the daughter of your father's best friend. Cool it, and make the deal like Bill says."

I sighed and agreed, so Bill grinned and let out his Espea. I recalled all of my girls and the Espea grabbed me and Bill and closed her eyes, in a purple flash of light, we ended up in what appeared to be a very nice hotel room. I shook myself and sat down at a nearby desk. No more than five seconds passed and the door burst open, and a girl who was about my age burst in. She was a little shorter than me, with bright pink hair which had bangs that covered her forehead and stuck out in two spiky pony-tails behind her head. She wore a white and pink button up shirt with white short-shorts. I stood up and said, "I don't ever get a moment do I?"

She hugged Bill and then looked at me up and down and then said, "ohmygosh, You're Red! I have to introduce you to my boss, he is going to be thrilled! So is it true that you have already met three legendary girls, OHMYGAWD! I am so freaking jealous, you have to tell me everything! Okay?"

I nodded slowly, and looked back at Bill, who had a shit-eating grin, and then warily back to this chick. She grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room and lead me down the hall up three sets of stairs and then into a gigantic ball-room. A couple people were standing up on the stage on one end, where a band would play, and Whitney shouted, "Hey! Boss, that guy who I told you about is here!"

The tallest man up on the stage looked over to us, and locked eyes with me. He had green, well combed hair and think glasses. He jumped off the stage and ran over to me. He grabbed my hand with a crushing grip with both hands. He started to sputter and shout so fast that I understood nothing of what he said, so I shouted, "Look! I came here to let you know that Whitney can tag along, because Bill asked and I owe him a favor, but I don't owe you shit, and I will not have you making me into some sort of embassy, or anything, I have things that need doing and if you get in the way of that, I will make you pay very dearly. We can work out a deal later, but right now, there is a tournament on this ship, and I will participate, now. Whitney, lead the way if you would."

Whitney nodded and held the door open for me and I stomped out. On the top of the ship on the large deck was the battle ground. It was a large square field, with a pokeball print on the center. There was a Nurse Joy sitting behind a table with a long line of trainers in front of it. I stood in line, and registered for the preliminaries. The prelims were easy going, I set Isis loose, and I massacred all my opponents without even changing girls. Eventually there were only sixteen tamers left standing. We were organized into a tournament like pattern, and given some time to rest. I looked at the roster, it went like this:

Ace Heero

Lieutenant Zex

Red of Pallet Town

Cool-tamer Emily

Rich Boy Lelouch

Lady C2

Sailor Monkey D. Luffy

Sailor Rob Lucci

Bug Catcher Bugsy

Bird Keeper Faulkner

Blue Oak of Pallet Town

Cool-tamer Natalie

Wizard Harry Potter

Wizard Tom M. Riddle

Ace Kira Yamato

Ace Athrun Zala

I can't say I was surprised that Blue was there, I mean, he was a good tamer. But the idea of facing him in the finals put some fire in me like nothing else. We soon were taking below the deck, to a stadium inside the cruise ship. I was astounded by the size of it, but I was excited too. All of us were lined up in front of a packed house, and that was when I noticed the video cameras. The announcer notified us that we were going to be on ESPN 3, but to stay calm and act like the cameras weren't there. Then the announcer shouted, "Alright, and now, the moment you have all been waiting for, the member of the Elite Four who sponsors this tournament of up and coming tamers, here is.... Agatha!"

A spotlight suddenly shone on an old crone in a booth right above the arena floor. Blue's and my pokedexs whirred to life and the following info was displayed before our eyes: _Elite Four Agatha, the ghost user. Agatha is by far the oldest member of the Elite Four and has the greatest experience as a battler, she uses her ghosts to predict the future and to destroy her opponents, which are tricky to fight due to the fact that only certain moves will work against ghosts. She is an avid battler and has only lost two matches ever, once to Lance, also of the Elite Four, and to Green, the former champion of the Kanto region._ Agatha saw our pokedexes, and her eyes briefly widened by a margin, and then her eyes began to sparkle in an eery and unsettling way. We were sent to our respective tunnels, the odd numbers in the north and the evens to the south.

Blue and I didn't speak in our tunnel, words would be for later, in front of the crowd. Those guys Heero and Zex had a great battle, with Heero walking away the victor, by barely anything at all. He used a Seraph to combat Zex's Dark Queen. It was quite the battle, eventually it went to the Seraph and Heero.

I was called next, with my opponent on the other end of the arena. She tossed out in Ivywhore, so I tossed out Flecks. An Ivywhore is a bit taller than a Boobiesaur, with a way better rack, the small bud on the small of her back has begun to bloom. She maintains her green/blue skin and long green hair. The Ivywhore started running at Flecks, but Flecks jumped into the air at the exactly correct moment, and then blew flames down at the other girl, lighting her on fire. Flecks picked the Ivywhore up and threw her right back to her tamer. Emily returned her girl and then tossed out a Whoreturtle. Whoreturtles' shell is only on her back, with blue flowing hair (and if you ask me, a rather out of place, white, fluffy tail), she has a bigger rack than a Squirtity, maintains the same baby blue skin color, and is a bit taller. I retracted Flecks and tossed out Lucky. She sent out several zaps of electricity, and downed the other girls in no time at all. I retracted Lucky after that, and Emily sent out a Charmelons, much like my own Flecks. I sent out Laela. She identified her opponent. The Charmelons shot several volleys of flame, but Laela dodged them all, and her eyes began to glow yellow. Then the Charmelons abruptly stopped, her eyes flashed several different colors very fast, she screamed and fell over.

The match was called, and I went onto the next round. I healed my girls just in time to see Lady C2's Psydike take out Lelouch's Whoresea. The two sailors knocked each other out at the same time, which meant a tie. Bug Catcher Bugsy somehow overcame Faulkner, Blue annihilated Natalie. Harry Potter seemed to have lost, but then his sorceress revived herself and turned the tables on Tom M. Riddle. Then the Ace Kira with his Frostwrym had a great battle with Athrun's Flarebra.

No sooner than Kira and Athrun were off the floor, Heero and I were called out. Heero was wearing a green tank top and tan shorts, and had a very serious look on his face. He let out his Seraph, and I responded by sending out Laela. The Seraph shot a beam of light directly to Laela, but Laela raised her right hand, which had a bracelet on it made of shields. The beam was absorbed and then Laela punched with her left hand, and the same beam shot back towards the Seraph. It jumped into the air and took flight, barely dodged in time, but it looked at Laela with a new-found respect. I activated my pokedex and looked up this new type of girl.

"Laela!" I shouted, "Seraphs are weak against Psychic moves, use Psychic!"

Laela's eyes glowed a vibrant yellow and the Seraph grabbed her head and began to scream, eventually falling straight out of the sky and onto the hard ground. Heero was stunned, but her lost graciously. He recalled his one girl bowed and walked off. I wouldn't have to fight again until the Semifinals, against Lady C2. Blue's Rack showed no mercy in Bugsy's destruction. The wizard put up a valiant fight, but Kira's Frostwrym was too much for his already weakened team.

It was then that I was called out once again, by Lady C2. She sent out her psy-dyke. I thought about it for a moment, and then sent out Isis. "Alright, Isis," I said, "we have been working on this move for a long time, FEATHER-SHURIKEN!"

Isis sent out a barrage of feathers, but the psy-dyke deflected them effortlessly. Isis sent a gust of wind down, but to no avail. The Psy-dyke formed a psychic hand around Isis and slammed her into the dirt. I retracted her, and let Flecks out. I ran up to her and whispered, "try your hot hands like a sex attack and then burn the bitch."

Flecks dashed up to the other girl, making sure to avoid the psychic attacks, then used her hot hands on the other girl's tits, and then began to touch the psy-dyke, and then once the other girl was totally under her control, Flecks knocked her out and kicked her over to her tamer. Lady C2 smiled at me and sent out a Damsel. My pokedex entry started out like so: _Perhaps no Pokégirl is quite as strange as the Damsel. Damsels are well known for two things – their incredibly submissive demeanors, and their near-indestructible bodies. Formed from the common Ingenue via orgasm evolution, they have had their share of controversy over the years. Some say Damsels were made to insult women. Others say it was to fill a sense of need for females of this type, since the vast majority of Pokégirls have personalities that are the polar opposite of this breed. Others say that Sukebe was so fucking nuts by the end of things he had little idea of what he was making. _That worried me. As it turned out, Damsel cannot take any damage whatsoever. They are easy to get off, but can go on forever. So I was stuck, I couldn't attack, Flecks would just tire herself out, and what would be the point of a sex battle, it too would go on forever, and more than likely end up getting Flecks so randy that she would jump me right where I stood.

Then it hit me. I withdrew Flecks and let out Laela again. She looked at the damsel and then at me questioningly, so I said, "I want you to try to activate every pleasure sensor in her body at once for five straight minutes, see what happens, we need her knocked out, now."

Laela flipped her hand in the direction of the Damsel, whom started to convulse and I won't tell you about the rest of the fight, it was pretty dull other than the writhing mound of flesh on the floor. That was...intriguing.

I withdrew Laela and went back to my tunnel, and healed my girls, Isis was pretty broken up, so I tried my best to console her, and then let her rest in her ball. Blue pulled ahead of the Frostwrym by using his K-D-Bra. It formed a psychic shield and then melted the poor thing's mind. Blue and I were given a quarter hour rest, and then we were summoned to the arena.

I was called out first, and I walked out, and that was when I first noticed that the crowd had filled out, it was a sold out house. Tamers and Pokegirls alike roared upon my entrance. I pumped a fist into the air. Then Blue entered from the other side. "So," he said, "I don't know how you got invited to this party, but I am not going to let you win, I thought this would be a challenge, but other than that last guy, everybody here was a bunch of chumps, but I know you are gonna give me a challenge. My rival always does!"

The Blue supporters roared. I waited until silence reigned once more, then I said, "I haven't lost to you yet, Blue, and I don't intend to today!"

My supporters screamed and stomped their feet. Then the announcer cried, "Oh, what is this? Our challengers know each other! This is not only a championship match, but it is also a Rival Battle! Let the Finals for the Battle of the SS ANNE begin!"

Blue tossed out his Rack, and I tossed out Lucky. Lucky sent out several jolts of electricity but, the Rack had gotten better, not one even came close. But me and Lucky had been working on something just in case that happened. I shouted, "Quick Shock-therapy!"

Lucky dashed to nearby wall and then redirected all of her momentum into the air and pushed off the wall. Once in mid air, she used her quick attack, accelerating her by 200% for five seconds, she was in front of the Rack in an instant, and then Lucky formed a ball of electricity in her hands and jammed it into the other girl. Lucky rolled with her fall and rose unharmed. The Rack landed with a dull thud. Blue tossed out a Flarea, I guess he had gotten his hands on a Firestone. The Flarea shot a barrage of flames at Lucky. Lucky dodged them and sent several zaps back, but as one of her zaps got the Flarea, Lucky tripped over a bit of rubble behind her, so she fell, and the Flarea torched her. I retracted her, and sent out Laela, who was at this point, my hero. Laela brought out a short staff from the small of her back and sent some magic through it. The staff extended from maybe two feet long to about six feet. She then slammed one end against the ground, and several boulders rose from the ground and then slammed into the Flarea.

Blue retracted his injured girl and sent out his starter, which had evolved. His Whoreturtle still bore the scar that Flecks had given her on that day so long ago, our first battle, but it made her look more like a veteran of some great war. Laela sent forward bolts of lightning from her staff, each one was dodged, until Laela put her staff away and pulled out a charm that looked to have a lightning bolt. The Whoreturtle shot out several concentrated blasts of water and scored three direct hits. Laela was knocked down, stood up and then folded her arms across her chest and then extended them to her sides all the way out parallel to the ground. A wave of Electricity shot out of her in all directions. It passed right through me, but it got the Whoreturtle pretty bad. Laela fell to one knee due to weariness. Then Blue sent out his K-D-Bra which did a quick psychic attack, making Laela faint. I sent out Flecks, and made sure that Laela was alright. She just needed a healing cycle. Flecks was sending volley after volley of small fireballs, but it was to no effect. She held up a claw and wiggled it deliberately at me. We had been working on something recently, combining hot hands with her ember, and we had met limited success, so I nodded. She formed gauntlets of flame around her claws and dashed straight for her opponent.

Two slashes were all it took. The K-D-Bra was down and out. Then Blue snarled in displeasure as he released a buttsprout. Flecks took it out in one hit, and the crowd roared. I beamed to myself, and then realized that the press was charging the battleground. I put on my serious face right as Fleck's pokeball flew back into my hand from where I had thrown it. This was how one of the most famous pictures of me was made, and I guess people sort of think of it as me before my rise to the national stage. It shows me in my usual clothes, with my hat covering one of my eyes, and a pokeball in the air above my hand, as if I had tossed it just before the camera took the picture. Eventually the press was escorted off, and the announcer shook my hand and raised it up and shouted, "I declare, Red of Pallet Town, this years champion tamer!"

"Red has won the following prizes, ten thousand pokedollars, an hour head start in the sadie polkens event tommorow, and last but not least, a Cerulean City Bike voucher. That is correct, Red is going to mosy on over to the Cerulean Bike shop and select a bike of his choice, and for those of you who don't know, this is no ordinary bike, it is a motorcycle, congratulations, Red!"

I accepted the ticket and put it in my backpack. I waved again to the crowd and then took off into the tunnel. Bill was waiting there for me, and gave me a high-five. I had my girls healed, and then Bill lead me up to where Agatha was. She had requested to see me. I entered her room, and made sure to keep my eyes hidden from her under my ball-cap. I realized quickly that I was in fact, back in Agatha's booth. Agatha saw me, and then turned to the crowd. "Alrighty then," she said into a microphone, "this tamer has shown some impressive battle prowess, and as the tradition of this tournament dictates, I am going to make a prophesy. Every year since the first tournament of the SS ANNE, I have made an appearance and made a prediction. That first year it was for a boy named Green, who would become my boss and a close friend. Today, it is for this young tamer. So, come on out, Genga, my beautiful Groaning!"

The Groaning had the appearance of an Alaka-wham, meaning that it had stolen that body as its host. It looked around, and identified where it was, then it closed its eyes. Two men walked up and let out Byte Bitches, they connected to each other, on grabbed hold of the Groaning, the other jumped into a nearby computer, thus putting the images the Groaning saw on the gigantic Televisions above the arena.

This prophesy was recorded, and can be seen by anyone who has access to the internet and can find the pokemon league website, but I will tell you what happened anyways. I would later look up the song that was played in the background and found it to be called "Melissa" by the group Porno Graffiti.

Kimi no te de kirisaite

I saw a robotic right hand reach for the sky and light.

tooi hi no kioku wo

In a broken down lab, a portal swirls with blue energy, I cannot tell where it leads.

Kanashimi no iki no ne wo tometekure yo

I see myself and Lucky sitting on the bench we had taken a break on after our trek through Mt. Moon.

Saa ai ni kogareta mune wo tsuranuke

A pokeball lays on a desk, it might by mine, as the "camera" widens out, I recognize the rest of my room.

Asu ga kuru hazu no sora wo mite mayou bakari no kokoro motea mashiteru

Me and Flecks are sitting on the top of one of Cerulean's many towers, enjoying the sunset together.

Katawara no tori ga habataita doko ka hikari wo mitsukerareta no ka na

Whitney wakes up in a messy bed, in Bill's house, and smiles at the light of the new day.

Naa omae no se ni ore mo nosetekurenai ka

Laela, Whitney and I sit in a train and watch the scenery fly by, I notice that this has not happened yet.

Soshite ichiban takai toko de

I hang onto a Whorizard whom I assume is Flecks and we fly over several mountains and canyons.

okizari ni shite

Four people walk towards the camera, I recognize Agatha, it is the Elite Four.

yasashisa kara toozakete

Inside a tunnel, three Rocket Grunts jump from the shadows ready to attack me, one is fat, one looks evil beyond reason, the third is a female human, with a blood-gift/blood-curse.

Kimi no te de kirisaite tooi hi no kioku wo

Flecks, Laela and myself are surrounded by Rockets, Laela causes the ground to shoot into the air, I am on one of the rocks sent into the air, I come down to punch the Rocket whose eyes we must have been looking through, in the background I see Flecks has also been sent into the air, and is sending a torrent of flame downwards.

Kanashimi no iki no ne wo tometekure yo

MoanTwo is walking somewhere in the desert, she looks up, the "camera's glass" shatters.

Saa ai ni kogareta mune wo tsuranuke

I have a metal right arm and toss three strange pokeballs away from me, one is yellow, the second is ice blue and the third is red. They open up and it looks like three angels shoot out, the TVs go blank.

I reacted to the end of the "prophesy" by staring blankly for five seconds, considering how God was probably laughing at me. Agatha is staring intently at me, now glaring as if to read my mind, I got up, faced the door, and walked away slowly. She didn't try to stop me and the entire crowd wants to see the entire thing again. I barely make it to my room intact. I pretend that I dont' exist, and yet somehow people have found out which cabin I am staying in, I am challenged to many battles, and offered to join many guilds. I refuse. Bill comes over an hour later.

"So," he said, "trippy, huh?"

I laugh mirthlessly, "that does not even begin to cover it."

"I know the feeling, but I don't think there are words for that kind of prediction."

"I really don't want to lose my right arm."

"You don't know how it is going to happen, so just don't try to hurry it along, I don't want a wanna-be Macbeth as a godson, got it?"

I stare at him, bewildered, "Wait, how do you even know that even some of that stuff is going to happen?"

"She has never been wrong."

My jaw dropped. I feel hatred the likes of which I have never felt before, was I just some toy to be played with?

You are hardly a toy, Bill's Espea projected, Quite the opposite, you will be a trend breaker, a revolutionary, but I guess it is possible for you to play yourself into somebody's hands...and then become a plaything.

"And how am I supposed to stop that?!"

I would think that you have to realize what the rules are, and then decide to take what you want and deserve by force. It is what your father did, but I think that you have the power to surpass him, I can feel it when I am near you. I am pretty sure most pokegirls can...

Bill smiled absently and then said, "hey, look, there is a bright side to all this, I am about to leave, I say you tame your girls, and then, if and when you finish, you meet me downstairs for the big party and lots of booze, kay?"

I nodded absently, I just needed to keep on my current ascent, and I would do it, I was evens starting to feel confident, or maybe I was going insane, I am still not clear on that. Bill left the room and I let out all my girls. Laela, my enchantress, Flecks, my Charmelons, Isis, my beautiful Harpy, and Lucky, my lovable Peekabuu.

**BEGIN LEMON**

"I think there is a celebration in order," I said. "Flecks gets to go first of course." I then gave Flecks' left nipple a squeeze, through her clothing, causing her to cry out. "But first I want you all to get my cock wet." Flecks got up and then sat down in front of my cock. Her tongue licked the tip and she tasted the precum. Lucky then got in front of Flecks and began to suck on my balls. Isis began to lick the left side of my cock while Laela took the right. I groaned as I felt the four tongues lick my dick. Flecks had now taken the head into her mouth and was circling it with her tongue. Lucky had taken my sack completely in her mouth. Those along with the licking on my dick's sides caused him to cum right into Flecks' mouth who swallowed it all.  


I then stood up and the girls did as well. I grabbed Flecks and stripped her down, and had her lie down on her back. I then touched her pussy with my fingers and felt how wet she was. She was ready. As I lined my cock with her slit the other girls began to take off their clothing.  
  
"Yessss," hissed Flecks as she felt my cock enter her. I groaned at how tight she was and began to slowly thrust inside of her. She was so hot and wet that I had to fight myself to keep from going all out. Then, I saw Lucky place her knees at both sides of Flecks' head.

"Flecks," I said, "I want you to get Lucky all nice and wet for me." Flecks nodded and stuck out her tongue. Lucky moaned as she felt her alpha's tongue lick her slit up and down. She then began to play with her breasts as the feeling between her legs got better and better.  
  
Not wanting to be left out, Isis and Laela went over to Flecks' breasts and began to suck on them. Isis was rougher as she sucked and bit on Flecks' nipple. Laela had her tongue circle around her tit and then flicked it with her tongue. After doing this for several minutes both girls began to play with themselves.  
  
Flecks felt like she was going to have an overload. Lucky's juices tasted so good that she was licking harder and faster for more. The attention to her breasts caused her to arch her back from time to time as she did her best to keep from coming. But I was pounding into her, so she was wavering. I had increased in speed and now I was playing with her clit. It was too much for her. She screamed into Lucky's cunt causing her to cum as well as Flecks'. I felt her walls clench around my dick. The feeling was so intense that I came right into her until she was overflowing with cum.  
  
"Alright," I said as I pulled out of Flecks. "Next is Lucky. Flecks, can you get up?" she nodded and slowly got to her feet. She, Isis, and Laela got off the bed as Lucky got on all fours and shook her ass at me.  
  
"Please master," begged Lucky, "I need to feel you inside of me. I want that hard cock of yours to pound me into the ground. I'll do anything you say no matter how perverted it is."  
  
"All right then," I said as I began to grope her ass. I smiled as I decided to play a little game. And since she wanted a master, she would get one. I then brought my hand back and spanked her.

"Who is your master?"  
  
"You are Master Red," she cried out. She then began to moan again when I began to rub the spot where I had slapped her. I then moved my cock and slowly entered her pussy.  
  
Flecks slowly sank to the ground as her legs were tired. As she watched me, her master, fuck Lucky, she spread her legs and began to play with herself. Isis and Laela saw this and grinned.  
  
"It's so mean of you to hog all that cum to yourself," said Isis as she moved so her face was right in front of Flecks' pussy. A moment later, Laela's face appeared next to hers and the two of them spread Flecks' legs a bit wider.  
  
"We can't get the cum you swallowed but we could get it from your lower mouth," said Laela. With that, the two girls began to lick and suck on her pussy.  
  
"Master Red, please go faster," Lucky begged. I stopped and slowly pulled out my cock from the girl's hole. "Master Red, why did you do that? I haven't cum yet." I said nothing but gave her other butt check a smack. She winced in pain, but then moaned as I began to rub it.  
  
"Don't worry Lucky," I said as I began to line up my cock again. "I just want to make sure you have as much pleasure as possible." Lucky then felt my dick press against her asshole. "Now I know you said I could do anything Lucky. But, I feel I must ask you if you want it in your ass. After all, I am a good master."  
  
Lucky turned her head to look at him and smiled. She would later tell me that that was when she realized that she had really lucked out. She was a little afraid of having something that big in her ass. However, she wanted to please me and trusted me completely.  
  
"I trust you Master," she said. "If you can make me feel good from my ass then you can do it whenever you want." I laughed as I grabbed her hips.  
  
"What a good little slave you are," I said. "This will hurt a bit, but then it will feel good." With that, I entered her slowly. The strength in Lucky's arms faded and she fell to the ground while I held her hips up. Tears were running down her face. I slowly pulled out a bit before pushing forward again and getting deeper.

"It hurts," cried Lucky.  
  
"Do you want me to stop?" I asked.  
  
"No master," she said as she slowly got back up on shaking arms. "Please continue." I nodded and continued thrusting, but much slower. Soon, the pain Lucky was feeling vanished and was replaced with pleasure. Soon, she was moving her ass back and forth to increase the pleasure. I saw this and began to increase my speed as well. After a while, Lucky felt a familiar feeling rising inside of her. "Master, I'm going to cum."  
  
"Me too," I grunted right before I shot my load into Lucky causing her to cum as well. Lucky fell down as I pulled out of her. I then picked her up and placed her on the ground next to Flecks. I then went back and grabbed a blanket and covered her. "All right, who's next?" I asked as I looked down at the last two girls who were still eating Flecks' pussy.

Laela tackled me and slowly sank onto my now erect dick. I lay there, doing my best not to thrust up. She was moving so slowly and was so tight. After a minute I was fully inside of her. She then let out a squeal as I began to thrust into her with my hips. Soon after that, Laela began to bounce on top of me as she matched my pace. She moaned louder and louder with each thrust and had a look of ecstasy.

"Master," she cried out. "It is soo good!" I fought the urge to grab her and roll her onto her back. I needed to rest a bit and I liked to see her bounce. I reached out a hand and began to play with her folds. Moments later, she was at the edge of pleasure. "I'm going to cum master. Please cum inside me! Fill me with your thick white cum!" I said nothing but grunted as I came into her and a moment later she came as well. I then rolled Laela to her side and went to Isis.

"Are you sure you can go on?" asked Isis in amazement. I answered her by pulling her into a deep kiss. She moaned and then squealed when she felt my hands on her ass.  
  
"Let's do this standing up," I said, after he broke the kiss. Soon we were lip locked again and were both moaning into the others mouth. I lifted her ass and broke the kiss only to begin to suck on her nipples. Flecks got up and helped me place my dick right at Isis' entrance. I then lowered her onto my shaft as she wrapped her legs around me.

"Master," cried Isis "Please keep doing that!" I smiled as I began to smack her ass over and over. Soon I switched sides and continued to smack her ass until it was a bright red color. Once I was done with that, I decided to probe her asshole. My finger circled it and brushed against it, but it didn't enter. Isis looked down at me and met my eyes. I wanted her to say it. "Master, I want your finger in my ass. Please, FUCK ME WITH THAT FINGER!" She then gasped as I granted her wish.

"Isis, I'm going to cum," I said.

"Do it," cried Isis. "Cum inside me please!" I shot my load into her pussy and she came as well. Now, both of our cum dripped onto the Flecks' face. I slowly lowered Isis to the ground and the girl kissed me.

**END LEMON**

I made sure that all of my girls were okay, then dressed Flecks, and made sure she was okay for a little bit of partying. We walked downstairs to where Bill told us to meet him. That cool-tamer whom I had beaten in the first round was there with him, I waved and then she bought me and Bill a round of drinks, some sort of special order. We raised our glasses and clinked them, and that was the last thing I remember until two days later.

I woke up in my bed, with a severe headache, with Flecks and Lucky splayed on top of me. I tired moving, but that only woke them up. Lucky smiled and kissed me deeply. Flecks rolled over and mumbled something about breakfast. I sat up and Lucky groaned. Then I stood up and did my morning routine. I checked the clock, and thinking it was the day before, I saw that it was eight in the morning, Sadie Polkens would be starting in four hours. I casually walked back to the main room and looked at the clock with a date on it, and realized that it was not Sadie Polken's day, but rather, the day after. I freaked out, "oh, shit, I missed out on a chance to get a ton of interesting girls!"

Then I realized that I could have actually lost a girl. I looked around, only Flecks and Lucky were in the room, both groggy and unaware of my troubles. I ran over to them and said, "What happened yesterday?!"

"oh? Don't you remember?" responded Flecks.

I shook my head and her eyes widened, then she said, "Isis decided after the tournament the other day that she was no longer interested in a fighting harem, so she left, Laela nearly killed her, and is still pissed, which is why she is in her ball, and you were drunk and sad, so you went out and seduced several very rare and unusual girls. That chick who we battled the other day, (whom I hope you remember) you got her Whoreturtle, and Ivywhore. You came upstairs and fucked them silly. Then you went back downstairs, a Dominatrix pissed you off, so you seduced her, brought her upstairs and had such "great" bondage sex, that she evolved into a Mistress. She is in her pokeball because she tried to rape me last night, and while I appreciated the offer, I was tired. Then you went down again, and brought up a Kyubi whom I helped you tame, she seemed to know that you were not going to remember anything now that I think about it. You went down again, and the last girl you brought up was an Arbust whom you had known from school and she had gone through threshold or whatever, and when you are drunk your empathy goes through the roof, so you fucked and she evolved into a Seduca. You got quite the haul."

she handed me several pokeballs and I nodded absently, then I smiled, gotta catch em all...

AUTHOR'S NOTES

hope you like the ending there! I thought it was genius. But aside from that, I am going to try to post some pictures of some of the different characters on my profile, and the song that was used for the prophesy was the first theme song to the original Fullmetal Alchemist anime, Melissa by Porno Graffiti.


	5. Chapter 5

Pokegirls: Red Version

Chapter 5

An alarm blared next to my ear. It wouldn't stop, so I went to hit the snooze button rather aggressively. The alarm smashed under my fist. I looked over to it, I should not have been able to do that… I looked at my arm and it was robotic. My first instinct was to get as much space as I could between it and me, which unsurprisingly, did not work. I looked around me, I was in a random white room with three doors. One slammed open. Moantwo stood there, she pointed at me and said, "Your father owed me, but he skipped out on me, now you owe me…"

The second door opened, the ghostly form of Anubust hovered in and she said, "You could do great things, the only way to do it, is to walk forward, get moving Red!"

The third door slammed open, Sexbii floated in, "Heya Red, has it been long since we last met?"

"What do you people want with me?!" I shouted.

"We want you to achieve the greatness that you can…"

"We want you to pay what you owe…"

"We want you to get up and get moving!"

Light flashed and I woke up. It was midnight and I was covered in sweat. I sat up and looked out the window and into the night sky. The stars were particularly bright that night. I got out of bed and walked out to the balcony. The night air was cool and felt refreshing and invigorating on my sweaty skin. I breathed deep. A warm hand interlocked fingers with mine. Flecks was standing right by my side. "Pokebuck for your thoughts?"

"I had a nightmare, those legendary girls did that psychological warfare thing on me all over again."

"Hmm… is that all that is bugging you?"

"You make it sound trivial."

"No, I mean is there anything else on your mind, cause this usually is something that will fade with time. Is this about Isis?"

"Isis is only a small part of it. I want to avenge my father, I want to prove myself as the very best, I want to get these legendary girls off my back, I need to chose a beta, I need to decide which girls I will be taking with me for combat and which ones to hold in reserve and then I need to decide how to best train the girls in reserve as well as the ones I take with me. It is all just crowding in on me."

"Well then, some of those things we can sort out here and now. I think Laela would make a good beta. I can handle all the details of combat and fighting and she can take care of food and water gathering, she knows more about setting up camps then I could learn in years. I have also been thinking about the girls we want to take and I think we should keep a balanced team so me, Laela, Lucky, the Whoreturtle and Ivywhore and the last one, maybe you should just have a rotation. The Mistress, the Seduca and the Kyuubi switching off."

I nodded and said, "That makes sense, that way we lower the chances of being caught off guard by some random type of girl and keep our party moving, keeping people off guard with a wildcard girl. I think Laela would do good, just make sure she understands that she is in no position to take the alpha spot, that is you and nobody else. Enchantresses are known to get a bit catty about that stuff… We will start training for the next gyms tomorrow. And, just out of curiousity, do you know why Isis left?"

"The match left her confidence shot, she didn't want to fight ever again and she was terribly homesick, she met a childhood friend who promised to take her back to Kujaku ranch so she left. It wasn't anything on you, it was her loss, now. We settled a couple issues that you wanted to… I think we should get back to bed, I could make it worth your while…"

**LEMON BEGIN**

She then started to kiss and suck on my neck, her hard nipples pressing into my chest, and I couldn't control it anymore; I grabbed her and hurled her towards our bed and with one hand grabbed her firm sweet ass, and with the other grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her ravishing mouth to mine. Her lips were full and soft, her tongue sweet just like always.

She moaned like a beast as she forced her tongue in and out of my mouth and dug her nails in my back. I fondled her beautiful breasts and ran my hands over her smooth thighs. By then I was aroused to my fullest and my raging cock was pressing up in a rather uncomfortable position against the bedding as she ground her body against it. Before I could do anything about that she jerked her face away from mine and shoved me so hard against the headboard that I saw stars for a moment. She giggled at my pain and had a cruel smile on her face as she dragged her nails down my chest and scooted back away from me. My cock was free and her smile broadened and that both sultry and hungry look returned to her eyes.

She grabbed it around the base and dragged her long hot tongue up my shaft and licked circles around the head. Shivers went up and down my spine as she sucked on my balls and stroked me. I had been with a few different girls by that time, but nothing had ever felt this good. She gorged her mouth on my cock and took it all the way in till her nose pushed into my stomach, and she still slipped her tongue out to lick my sack some more. She carried on like that; licking and sucking and stroking and moaning onto my cock. And I lost myself in the pleasure she was giving me, grabbing the back of her head and running my fingers through her hair and down her back.

She shivered and stopped to look up at me and positioned herself over my crotch. She grasped my throbbing hard-on with her free hand and positioned it upright, our eyes locked, I began to feel something very strange as she moaned and gyrated her hips over me. She had a power over me.

Emboldened by her renewed sparkle in her eyes, I ran my hands over her body again, She arched her back and moaned out, but she hovered right above my cock. I knew that she wanted me inside that sweet pussy; I grasped her shoulders and pulled her down so my cock pushed at last into her soaking wet snatch. She let out a yelp of pleasure when I penetrated her, I was back in control at long last.

She rode me with a vigor and passion that could wear out a Geogal, but still I kept control. Though I wanted to lose myself to her passions, the thought of looking foolish and a little bit too quick held me back. I was determined to maintain my dominance and to cum would only give her back an edge. This was no easy task; I was rooted in her and she turned on her inner warmth, soaking the shaft and head of my cock as it slid in and out of her wet pussy. Moreover, as a pokegirl, she had some extraordinary instincts over the muscles of her cunt; flexing and squeezing me with the purposeful intent of driving me crazy and extracting every last drop of cum from my already over-driven balls. Every second with her reminded me why I loved Fire-types.

But still, even though her grinding and thrusting were stimulating me, I wanted to make her come first. She grunted and moaned as she bounced on top of me; and I, not wanting to be outdone, grabbed her waist and guided her hips on me while a licked and sucked on her nipples. She seemed to love this because she stopped bouncing on my cock and instead ground on it so her tits could stay still in front of my face. One hand on her firm ass the other on her tit I flicked my tongue over one nipple then the other.

The back and forth movements of her hips became quicker and her breath was coming in short gasps, she began letting out lusty whimpers and her face contorted into that tell-tale look of pleasure and pain; I knew she was approaching orgasm. As I began to feel her pussy tighten and spasm on my cock I knew it was time to make my move; still sucking on her tits I placed one hand at the small of her back, the other on her shoulder, and flipped her onto her back so I was on top. She was too far gone into the throes of a genetically enhanced orgasm to care about this change of position, and she wrapped her legs round my back and I wasted no time in fucking her as deep and hard as I could. Once that first orgasm took her it was on, every few seconds thereafter she bucked under me again and again. Orgasm after orgasm she couldn't get enough, eyes rolling back into her head, that horny smile never leaving her lips; and for my part I kept up the pace. It was all in her genes I guess, but I have to admit, I still felt like a freaking god on earth.

At last, the chain of her orgasms seemed to subside and she lay there docile, eyes unfocused and staring off into space, and I swear to you she was purring like a happy Panthress. Fire-types are so amazing. It was then that I knew I had won, that I had broken her like one breaks a wild horse, I grinned, celebrating my victory and deciding it was my turn to claim my reward. She was my alpha and I did look forward to this competition and even though she hadn't won yet, she was getting astronomically better each time, soon, I knew she would be melting me with a touch and then she would have me wrapped around her finger. Those thoughts were quickly thrust aside, so I grabbed her hips and fucked her in earnest, not trying to hold back anymore, letting myself go to her gorgeous body and the sweet release I so needed.

She seemed to notice what was about to happen then so she locked eyes with me and wrapped her legs tight around mine. Her golden eyes seemed to beg me to shoot inside her sweet pussy; I could feel it start to build inside me and my cock stiffened even more. She grabbed the back of my neck with one hand and my ass with the other and started to fuck back, bouncing up in rhythm with my thrusts. Her pussy walls clenched around my cock and I could tell she was building to one final orgasm too. Both of us breathing deep and fast, I slammed my cock as deep as I could go and let loose inside her. The blast of my hot seed into her pussy sent her over the edge one more time and she screamed out as the climax took us both. I slid in and out of her, milking the last drops from my cock into her pussy, staring into those beautiful golden eyes that stared back with pure pleasure.

I kissed her with a passion and she returned the sentiment, rolling me over so she was again on top of me. She pulled herself off my still hard cock and slid down to suck me clean. I sat and enjoyed the feeling of her mouth on my slick cock, extra sensitive after that glorious fuck session. When she was satisfied with her work she pulled away and slinked up next to me and settled herself in my arms and radiated warmth.

**LEMON END**

I was a happy boy. The next morning I woke up early, ready for the day and last nights thoughts still wandered around in my head. I slipped out of Flecks' grip and made my way to the kitchen. I found some Chai tea and decided that breakfast and Chai was the best way possible to start the day. I made pancakes and then made nine individual cups of Chai. I set a table out in the backyard and then woke up Flecks. "Wake up, breakfast."

"wuzzup?"

"Food. And Chai."

Flecks' stomach growled and she grumbled, "hungry…"

She threw the covers off herself picked up her crumpled black lace panties and put them on, then put her short-short jeans and her black bikini top. She bounced out to the backyard of Bill's mansion. I let out Laela and Lucky and let them pick their seats. Flecks was sitting to my right, Laela to my left and then Lucky sat to Flecks' right. I let out the Whoreturtle, Ivywhore, Seduca, Mistress, and Kyuubi. They picked their places and we ate together with some small chit-chat, but once everybody was done I stood up and said, "Look, in case Flecks hasn't told you already, the alchohol did something funny to me, and I don't remember a thing about Sadie Polken's day, could you give me a recap? Could we start with you, the Whoreturtle."

The Whoreturtle was wearing a blue Bikini/thong combo that worked very well with her hourglass figure and C-cup breasts, She had light blue skin that looked very smooth to the touch and had shoulder length white hair that seemed to sort of billow out behind her like sea foam. she looked a bit amused at the way I had phrased the question but she said, "Yeah, she told us, well, what happened was I was trying to get ahead of the rush for the baths and you sort of came in to the ladies side, we talked and hit it off, you offered to take me with you on your journey, I accepted and we sealed the deal right there and you told me that my new name was Argentia because of my eyes."

"Thank you, how about you, Ivywhore?"

The Ivywhore had gigantic breasts, just like all of her species, she wore no clothes, had light green skin with dark green patches, her hair was a forest green and down to her mid back and she had a flower bulb attached to her lower back which needed sunning often. "I was looking for a place to sun myself and you came along and helped me to the roof. I sunned for a bit and we talked, you were pretty hammered but you were also very kind to me, and then you came on to me and I let you go all the way and you said that my new name was Persephone."

I nodded and then looked to the Mistress. She was wearing strategically placed metal chain links to hide her nipples and pussy, but nothing else, she had sparkling red eyes with shining sea green hair. "I made a bet with anybody in the bar that there wasn't a man who could actually handle me, you took me on and took away my whips. You bound me, threw me over your shoulder and took me to your room where you tied me down and whipped me, fucked me, did all sorts of naughty things to me and made me come sooo hard that I evolved. After that you did all the dirty things you did to me before again, whipped me and then fucked me so hard… As a mistress I shouldn't feel pain, but when you do those things to me, I am not just pretending to feel pain, it courses through me, I can't wait to do it again. You said my name was now Emilia."

The Kyuubi spoke up next, she was covered in a small layer of silky orange fur except for her midriff from her collar-bone to what was visible to her loincloth, which was covered in white fur. She had big boobs, a very nice ass. She had long red hair that went down past her ass and large orange fox ears. Nine fluffy tails waved behind her all orange with the exception of the tips which were white. She was covered in cresent moon markings, one on her forehead, one on each tail and one on the outside of each thigh. She had two strips of cloth forming an 'X' to constrict her cleavage but nothing more. Her loin cloth was long and black too, held up by a tight belt of black cloth. She said, "You said my new name would be Perenelle. I was called to you, so I sought you out and found you in the bar, talking with your friend Bill, I took you away and we made love in the bathroom. You wanted to see if I could really make an illusion to hide us, which I did. You are quite funny when you are drunk."

"Then I guess that leaves me..huh?" said the Seduca, "my name was Rose, we went to the same school in Pallet Town I recognized you and you came onto me. I let you do it, I couldn't resist you and I felt us connect. Even though we had intimate contact you did not get poisoned and I can't tell you how much safer I feel with you, I almost killed my last tamer and you were always so kind to me."

"I remember you, Rose… you okay with keeping that name?"

Rose nodded and blushed. She had a humanoid torso but a snake tail for legs, but I knew that she could turn her tail into legs and conversely turn her torso scaly and poisonous for battle. Seducas could be straight up nasty in a fight. Mistresses were rather sadistic towards anybody but their master, whom they worshiped and Perenelle seemed to be just on for the ride. I nodded and then said, "Well, I have put a great amount of thought as to who is going to be my beta, and then about who I am going to take with me for the main portions of the combat against the league. For those of you who do not know, I want to become Champion. I disagree with the way things are run now, and I am going to change everything. Anybody who does not want to fight for that dream of mine can just say so, and I won't hold it against you or ignore you, but for those who want glory and real power, then we will team up, we will battle and we will conquer the Kanto region, one rival tamer at a time. Deal?"

Perenelle eyes widened, but then she smiled like a person possessed. She had something against the league, I knew then and there that she would be quite the fighter. Argentia smirked and said, "I knew I was onto something with this guy."

Persephone shrugged and said, "So long as I get plenty of sun and a good workout regularly, then I don't have a problem with any of that."

Emilia looked aroused. She was staring into my eyes while grinning absurdly and she seemed to be breathing irregularly. Rose had what I would later recognize as her game face on, she wanted a piece of someone, and fast. I clicked on my dex and let it analyze each of my new girls and it sucked in the data. I knew their levels, attacks, and their individual dex data to top it all off. "Alright then, in order to get to the league, we have to take on a couple gym leaders. Eight to be exact, and I have taken down one. Our next target it Misty of Cerulean City…"

"…She is a water-type user…" I don't know when Whitney had decided to walk in, but she seemed very interested and I would later find out that she had been copying down my words. "She specializes in water types and her gym battle station is a gigantic pool. As a watcher I have a great deal of information on the gym leaders, I see that you really do have a dex… well, I got this pokegear so I can send you data on the leaders so you can plan ahead if you want…"

I nodded, it would help a great deal to know what kinds of girls I would be facing before I faced them. "So, anyway," I said, "Laela will be my beta and one of my big goals in having my girls is that I want a balanced party so that I can take on anybody, that means that Argentia and Persephone get permanent spots. Emilia, Perenelle and Rose, you will be rotating through my last spot. We will go to the gym tomorrow, so today, we train a bit. Flecks, you won't be in this fight under any circumstance, so you go all out, Laela you too. Lucky, I want a basic warm up and then you are free to do whatever you feel you need to do, ok?"

Flecks, Laela and Lucky nodded and walked off to do their scheduled workout. "Argentia, you and I are going to work out your first main workout. You guys hang out for a bit."

Argentia followed me over to the small lake on Bill's property. "Alright, so here is the deal, I know you can use water-gun… can you use bubbles? How about some basic water manipulation?"

She nodded and said, "I can use Bubbles as both a spray for two opponents or condensed for one. I am not too good at water manipulation, but I am only a Whoreturtle."

I waved her argument off and said, "That is no excuse, I want you to start practicing it now. Your workout and training regimen of the day is to do some water gun practice at bubbles you shoot into the air. Then I want you to start to work on that manipulation, I asked Bill's Vaporita about it, and she said the trick is focus and to start small with small motions and to get good with small amounts then to increase the amount over time, work until you are exhausted and then you are free to wander the grounds, if you have any questions, ask Laela."

She nodded so I went back to our breakfast table. I motioned for Persephone to follow me. She fell in step with me and I asked, "So, what can you do?"

"My other tamer thought it would be a good idea to learn some sex attacks so I know vine bondage, I can use vine whip as well, I can use lust dust…um… I haven't got razor leaf down yet, but I do have absorb."

"I think I know how we are going to fight with you… I think we will use that sex attack and follow up with absorb while they are helpless…"

"Some might say that that would be fighting dirty."

"And I say that fair fights are for suckers."

"So, what do you need me to do, master?"

"I want you to limber up, make sure that you aren't stiff and then get some sun… Razor leaf isn't all I am going to have to figure out with you…"

She nodded and I let her wander off to do her thing. I came back to the table again and asked Perenelle to follow me. She got up and sashayed over to me. We walked to a small knoll and we both took a seat. "So, what do you have against the league?" I asked.

"My sister was killed by a league official, a gym leader… I want revenge."

"I know exactly how that feels, my father was a man known as Green, did you know him?"

"Know him? He saved me as just a pokekit from a Widow."

It felt like somebody had punched me right in the gut, this girl next to me could have been the last person to see my father alive. "That was the day he died," she continued, "It was so scary… he was a great man, I understand how you feel, but I need to get stronger."

"So do I, we'll get there together, deal?"

She nodded and then said, "So, what is the plan?"

"I have heard that some Kyuubi's can turn an illusion into reality, is that true?"

"Well, yes, but only when they are very high level, I am the highest on my evolution chain, but I am not high level, yet. I can make people think they are real, and I can make people fall asleep, make people run away and never come back, I can use my tails to club and stab, I could learn a bit of magic if I got the time…"

"Laela could teach you a bit, you two would make quite the combo now that I think about it, hm… your illusions must come natural to you, so practice your physical attacks and learn to use mana bolts, go and see Laela, she will be helpful, okay?"

She left to go find Laela and I went back to the table again. Rose jumped at the opportunity to come with me, so I let her come along. She slithered behind me and I asked, "how long does it take you to change forms?"

"I can do it in about twenty seconds, why?"

"We are going to want that down to about five, okay? So your first exercise is to transform from form to form as fast as you can, shave off as much time as possible. Then I want you to practice switching poisons faster and faster. I know that you can mix poisons before you secrete them, so be careful about that around people, and then, make sure you practice fighting in snake form, okay?"

She nodded and I let her loose. I went back to the table and Emelia was waiting for me, I sat down and she sat down next to me. "So, what can you do in battle?"

"I can use these chains of mine to bind and tease, to whip, to do anything sexually kinky you can think of. I heard that I could also do 'Quake with fear'."

"That move where one chain goes into the ground and ten shoot back out to subdue a target?"

"Yes."

"Then go and try to do that, and once you have that down, I want you to do some agility exercises, ask Lucky for help, and do not try to tame her, she will zap you."

She nodded sulkily and stalked off. I sighed and was about to start rounds when someone tapped me on the shoulder. It was Flecks. "Hey there, loverboy," she said, "you know, we still have to pick up that bike you won, wanna go?"

"Sure."

"Just make sure to get me a sidecar," Whitney said as she walked up to us, "I won't let you get ahead of me just because you won't let me ride with you."

"You buy it."

"I don't have that kind of money."

"I have been on my journey for like three months at this point, I am not exactly rolling in it."

"So then you won't get to use the bike, we had a deal, didn't we?"

"You can ask your guild for the money, that Celio guy was said he would be more than happy to help."

She sighed and said, "Fine, I'll work on it."

I smiled at Flecks and she giggled appreciatively. We made our way to the main gate where Bill was waiting for us, he tossed us what looked like a credit card. "That will get you back in without any problems, so hurry back, okay?"

We left the mansion and its force field and started to the city. It was a long, but pleasant walk to Nugget Bridge which was now abandoned. Eventually we got into the city and found a directory. The Bike shop was just a bit south of the gym, which was in the center of town. When we got there, I wasn't honestly all that impressed by the outside, but inside, everything was gleaming chrome. All the bikes looked pretty similar. A guy was cleaning an already gleaming piece of chrome metal with a bright white rag. I walked up to him and Flecks handed him the certificate. He looked at it and then up at me. He was a tall man, with shaggy black hair and his head looked like a skull with black lines around his eyes. He said, "Okay, everything is all paid for, you get any bike you like with any paint job you feel like. Go ahead and pick the one you like best."

One stood out to me particularly. I pointed at it and the guy behind the counter said, "Oh, good choice, that one is modeled after the pre-Sukube Harley Davidson classic bike, very nice… what colors you want it?"

"Red, with black flames…" I responded.

The guy nodded and said, "Cool, so while I do that, take a seat in that big doohickey over there and plug your head in, it'll teach you all the rules of the road and how to use the bike, got it?"

I nodded and did as he was told, a series of images flashed in front of my eyes while I was in the chair and when I got up I didn't feel different. As I got my bearings the guy walked out from the back, guiding my bike, the paint job already done. He smiled as he tossed me the keys and two helmets, both of them with similar designs to the bike. I thanked him and took the bike outside. I straddled it and I knew exactly what to do, whatever that 'doohickey' was, it worked. Flecks sat behind me and grabbed me around the waist. We were off just like that. Soon we were in front of the gate to Bill's mansion and we walked in. It was a good day to be alive. Bill had just finished dinner and everybody was done with their workouts. I carefully parked my bike and I walked in feeling like a god again for the second time that day.

We ate like kings and I left to go for a ride again. This time I went alone and it was amazing. I mean, I knew I would like going places faster, but, it was just fun to be one the bike. I came back just as the sun was setting, I made sure everyone was in their ball and I crashed and slept dreamlessly. I woke up at nine the next day. I showered, brushed my teeth, left the house and jumped on my bike. The engine roared to life and energy rushed through me. I rode out of the complex, and into the city. The guards at the gates asked me to get off so I did, and pressed the storage button. This button stored the entire bike in a hand-held pill like capsule. The capsule had a big button which when pressed would release my bike. I wasn't sure how I knew this, but I had a hunch it was that weird chair in the bike shop. The gym was in the dead center of town, and I walked in.

It was just as Whitney had said, a gigantic pool. I let out Persephone, Lucky and Rose. "Okay, so the plan is to let Persephone start, Lucky do any clean up and Rose as a last resort, here is what I want you to do, Persephone, use that vine bondage on Misty's girl and then absorb until she runs out of girls or you run out of energy, got it?"

She nodded so I turned to Lucky, "If you need to go out, just shock them or even better, get the water to keep them out of their home turf. Rose, if you have to go out, I want you to poison the water to keep them out, got it?"

Lucky and Rose nodded, so I balled them and Persephone and I walked up to the only person in the gym. She was about my height and age, with orange hair and a sleek baby blue bikini. "Are you Misty?" I demanded.

She turned around and said, "and if I am, whatcha gonna do about it?"

"I want a gym battle."

"I want a raise."

"You have to give me a battle, however…"

"… and when you lose, you have to fork over half your dough, got it?"

I smiled and motioned for Persephone to step forward. Misty scoffed and sent out an odd pokegirl. She was like a gigantic starfish with a gem in the center and a face on the back. My dex whirred to life: Starboob, the starfish pokegirl, she has two forms, a girl form and star form, she cannot have sex attacks used against her when she is in her star form, so plan around this in the case of a battle…

The entry went on but I didn't read it, instead I shouted, "Lust dust!"

The starboob morphed into her girl form, she looked tan, with a large pendant on her chest and a face without a nose. Her eyelids were heavy and she seemed a bit wobbly. Misty shouted, "Wash off the dust in the water!"

The Starboob jumped into the water but Persephone showed a bit of initiative and started her vine bondage attack. All of Persephone's vines turned into what one might call a tentacle rape monster. The starboob was obviously lesbian, because it got very mad at first, but a little more Lust dust would fix that. I shouted, "Lust dust again!"

More of the purple-green dust flew through the air and to the Starboobie who stopped fighting the vines and sort of gave in. "Absorb!"

Persephone put her fist level with her captive and then quickly extended her fingers. About five odd green blobs flew out from the Starboob, who turned very pale and flew over to Persephone's mouth. I saw her swallow them so I assume that was how she gained health from the attack. The Starboob stopped moving except to breathe, so Misty withdrew her. She then threw out another starboob from the looks of it, but then my dex sprung to life for a second time: Starboobie, the super starfish pokegirl, she is the evolved form of starboob, so most of the same battle strategies apply to her, but beware, this girl can also use psychic moves…

"Lust dust!"

"Dodge it, go underwater."

The starboobie dove underwater and began to dart under the surface of the pool. "Vine Whip!" I shouted.

Persephone started to try to catch the other girl with her vines, but instead of her grabbing the starboobie, the starboobie grabbed her and pulled her under. Persephone tried to get to the surface but the other girl had a different idea, she spun around very fast in her star form and hit my girl from all different sides very fast. Eventually Persephone got a vine up to the docks where I stood and pulled herself up. She was pretty badly beaten up. The starboobie flew up and attacked her. Misty shouted, "Ice Beam!"

Uh oh. Persephone was down and out for the count, and in a block of ice at the bottom of the pool, so I retracted her and said, "Okay, you handled her, but I wonder if you'll be able to give a VenusWhore the same treatment?"

I did not have a Venuswhore, but I knew that Misty did not know that. She had two options, try to gauge my strength by having her girl stay above and continue their icy assault or she could dive underwater and try to lure my girl down there. I pulled out a pokeball and Misty shouted, "Hide underwater!"

"Electrocute the water, Lucky!"

Lucky shot out of her ball and shot out a jolt of electricity to stun the other girl and then charged up some major power and then shot it all into the water. "You in the mood for Calamari, Misty?"

"Pin her against the wall and then melt her mind, Gem!"

The should-have-been-dead girl rose from the water and spun rapidly to kick her star points into a wall, pinning Lucky, this would mean that if Lucky was to electrocute the starboobie, she would electrocute herself, but what Misty didn't know was that Lucky got a little feisty in a corner, and she didn't really care so long as she won, so I shouted, "Thunder punch!"

Lucky punched down with a fist full of yellow lightning and hit the starboobie, finishing her off. Lucky looked a bit frazzled, but pleased with herself, and I ran up to her and hugged her. She cuddled into my arms and I smiled over at Misty who had collapsed onto her knees. I walked up to her and took the Cerulean badge she was wearing and pinned it on my own jacket next to my boulder badge. I walked out of there and to the nearest center. I rented a room and let out Persephone and Lucky they looked around, confused and then I said, "I think a celebration is in order…"

**Lemon Begin**

The instant I said those words, my girls were on me Lucky removing the lower half of her clothing so I could eat her out, and Persephone removing my pants with my boxers before giving me a good sucking.

After several seconds, Persephone positioned herself over my hard member before lowering her moist pussy onto it, and let out a loud moan when my tool filled her up. While this was happening, I was licking at Lucky's pussy while she removed the rest of her clothes, and began playing with her breasts moaning my name as she did.

Persephone now having adjusted to my size, began to ride me and let out elevated moans of pleasure. I guess it had been a while since she had slept with a man.

"Oh master! You're tongue is working wonders on my pussy," said Lucky grinding her hips into my face while I continued to lick her pussy until finally she came hard from my nibbling on her clit.

"You're pussy tastes as great as you look Lucky," I said before I continued the assault with my mouth with one hand around her leg and the other on one of the back of her ass giving it a light squeeze making her gasp in shock.

As for Persephone, she was still riding me wildly, gasping in pleasure finding that the pleasure only seemed to go up with every movement downward, and when she landed on the final push in all she could do was scream. Her silent screams of pleasure, and the arching of her back from her orgasm was more then enough proof she was enjoying every second of it.

She felt my cum fill her. With what strength she had, the plant-type slowly, and almost painfully detached herself from my cock before licking it clean. By the time she finished, Lucky had had another orgasm, and after seeing Persephone now off my hard tool she saw her chance to get a piece of it.

Without speaking, she slowly moved her way backward, and aligned her pussy with my cock ready to sheathe it in her wet folds. Once she entered, she let out a series of gasps, groans, and moved her hips in order to make the large appendage fit in her tight pussy. The young Peekabuu even had an orgasm when my thing was halfway through and made her receive another one when it was all the way in.

"Master! Master!" cried Lucky, as she soon regained some form of strength, and began riding me with Persephone behind her massaging her tits.

"Master made you feel good Lucky. Now its time for you to return the favor," said Persephone using her weight on her when she went down and her strength in lifting her up with me thrusting upward at that moment that made Lucky's eyes glaze over.

This feeling of completion and sexual bliss from this all out assault was the definition of it. The rhythm that we were going at it was sending her into a sexual overload yet again.

"Here...I...cum...Lucky!" I grunted not that she would hear me as she was so into it that she couldn't even scream out 'master' as she climaxed for what felt like the fifth time during her riding me with her harem sister assisting her.

With one final thrust, I climaxed into her, and filled her with my seed before the now overloaded Peekabuu fell forward onto my body. Persephone was mere seconds behind her with her own orgasm from rubbing up repeatedly against her horny female sex partner with the smell of sweat and sex hitting her nose to causing it to appear.

"I think she's overloaded master," said Persephone smirking at me, who was breathing little heavy, but I smirked back, and gave her smack on her rear making the Ivywhore give out an excited yelp.

"Now now Persephone there is no need to state the obvious. Unless of course, you want to smack your spanking?" I said with a grin before I smacked her quickly three more times.

"I only want to please you, master," she said getting off of Lucky and pulling me out of her before placing her gently onto the floor.

"Did you like that?," I asked, and I grabbed her by her hips and pulled her back onto the bed before fucking her from behind making her gasp in surprise as well as pleasure.

"Yes Master! Yes! I love it!" she said, enjoying my aggressive thrusts into her pussy and smacking her ass in-between thrusts.

"Tell me you like being smacked on your ass. Tell me you like being spanked like the horny Ivywhore bitch you are," I said thrusting into her and giving her ass a loud "SLAP!"

"Yes Master! I like being smacked in my horny ass. I like being spanked like the horny Ivywhore bitch that I am!" she said enjoying being submissive one in this sex romp with her Alpha male of a lover.

I grinned, and then I sped up my thrusts into her pussy, and my slaps to her ass to make the Ivywhore's skin turn a red tint. She reached her orgasm to sate her sexual desire for the a few days. Persephone loved every second of it, as she climaxed from one orgasm to another, and when I climaxed myself, the poor Ivywhore arched her back as she passed out from the pleasure. I balled her and showered myself off and then headed back to Bill's house to plan my next move.

**End Lemon**

Author's notes

Yeah, do you like that, please review, I would like this story to get popular, although I know it won't become as popular as some of the Naruto stories, I would really like this story to get popular, thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

Pokegirls: red version

Chapter six

It had been two days since I had taken down the Cerulean Gym. All my girls were in their balls and I was on my bike, just south of Cerulean city. Whitney was reading a novella in the side-cart next to me in complete silence. I looked around us, to check for any ferals or a tamer. There was nothing at all. I accelerated, and soon the towers of Saffron City came into view on the horizon. I was born in Saffron and had lived there for a long time, until my father had been overthrown. "Something isn't right," I said, "There isn't a single feral or tamer anywhere to be seen, do you know anything about this?"

Whitney shook her head, her nose still buried in her book. Eventually the gates of the gigantic metropolis came into view. I slowed down and got off my bike. I walked up to the gate saw that it was closed. That was not good. I tried to open the doors, but nothing. Saffron had a state of the art security system, all around the city were anti-feral systems in place for any weaklings, and gigantic steel walls to keep the bigguns out. To the right side of the doors, a window appeared. A rather disheveled man was behind it. "What's the big idea?" I asked him.

"Well, I can't let you through, unfortunately, there has been a breakout of red plague… it is not safe for you to get in, we are working on the situation, and soon should be making an announcement of clearance. Any relatives or friends you have in there are either quarantined, dead, dying, or boarded up in a house somewhere. It is not pretty."

My mouth dropped, "What is the league doing about all this?"

"They have promised aid, but none has shown up yet, don't worry, we have only the best doctors here, it is the biggest Post Sukkube city in the world."

I nodded, I didn't want anything to do with the plague, so I then asked, "Okay, fine, then how do I get to Vermillion City?"

"A bit to the north-east of here, is an entrance to the underground, you can use your bike and get under the city towards Vermillion if you wish."

"Alright, thanks a lot, and stay safe."

"Oh, I will, sir, thank you."

I hopped onto my bike and sped off in the direction of the underground. It wasn't that hard to find, and it was well lit, so I blazed through it. It was no more than a ten minute ride at forty-five mph. When we came out to the topside, I was greeted by the sight of an entire field of tamers and a couple feral battles in progress. I pulled out Flecks and put the bike away. I noticed that a ton of the Jr. Tamers had separated into two sides and were fighting each other. It was girls v.s. boys by the looks of it.

This would be the day of the great schism of the Jr. Tamer guild, and you can thank me for it, I guess, because I challenged both sides and took every last one of them down. And I did it without uttering anything to anybody but my girls, ordering attacks. I smiled to myself and sort of soaked in my own triumph. One of the defeated shouted at the rest of them, "See, this is exactly what we were saying, this guy wiped us all out with almost no effort, we need to prioritize raising our girls so that we can maintain power!"

A female tamer stood up and shouted, "Why the hell would anybody want to as strong as that Red bastard? His girls had no mercy or finesse. It was disgustingly brutal!"

"And Massacres like this will keep on happening like this until we get tougher!"

"I refuse to turn my girls into fighting machines. Anybody who thinks as I do is free to join the guild I am starting today, on this field. I am no longer a Jr. Tamer, I am now, a Picnicker."

"Fine," shouted the first, "Then from now on, anybody who agrees with me, can forget about being Jr. anything, we will now be Campers, let's get out of here."

Whitney was gazing at them in awe, I poked her and asked, "What is such a big deal?"

"This was a meeting of all the best the Jr. Tamers had to offer, and you destroyed them…" she responded, "I mean, you were the catalyst of the split of the biggest guild in all of Kanto, maybe the world."

"It would be a compliment to call those people insects."

"That is exactly what I mean, you don't even look tired."

"Do you get tired from squashing bugs? I am just getting annoyed, I need a good battle, and soon."

"Nobody else would have seen those people as insects. I was right to follow you."

She then began to furiously scribble into a notebook, and I started walking. Vermilion city was soon in sight, and my pokedex whirred to life

_Vermillion City, the Port of Kanto_

_This city is built in a crater, and thus port, which was made by Typhonna on a rampage. It is specifically known for hosting the SS Anne once a year and holding a tournament aboard, hosted by Agatha, of the Elite Four. Most of the architecture of the city is based on Pre-Sukube Japan's Tokyo. The main port takes up a great amount of land, and the housing for all the workers and owners of the boats often live in the surrounding suburban areas, which are known to be the cleanest and safest in all of Kanto. _

"Hey," I exclaimed, "You knew about Misty, so do you know if anybody owns a gym here?"

"Um… I think it is Lt. Surge who trains here. He uses Electric types," Whitney responded.

I thought about my girls, and realized that I didn't have girl who was good against electric types. The idea that some gym leaders would use with electric types are to paralyze an opponent and then zap them until they fall, I had to find a way to counter that. Argentia is out, Persephone would do absolutely nothing good against them, Flecks could over power them, but I didn't want to resort to that, Emilia could use metal, but that conducted electricity, Rose could play at their own game with poison, Lucky would come to a stalemate with many of the same type, Laela could do some good damage depending on how well she was using that fire-talisman, and Perenelle could only confuse them, but not do any major damage. I thought about it and realized that if I saw the way he battled, I might see how to better overpower him.

I found the gym and snuck in. Lt. Surge was deep in battle with another tamer, whom he trashed. He had his girls shoot bolts of thunder from all different sides of their target. And while I only got to see three of this four girls, two of them were part steel, which meant they would be effected by fire. Surge healed his girls, and shouted, "Is nobody else ready to face me? I will destroy any who try, but I grow bored of these games."

"I want that badge," I shouted, "It's on."

"You're just a kid. How can you hope to take me down?"

He sent out his Maggiemite. "Go, Laela!"

Laela slammed her staff down on the ground, and only I noticed she began to float a bit off the ground. "Hit that bitch with Thundershock!" shouted Surge.

"Dodge and use Blazing Fury!"

Laela spun her staff quickly and a ring of flame appeared before her, she then started to buzz around the room as fast as her enchanted sandals would take her, knocking the Maggiemite out. Surge retracted his girl and sent out a new one, a Thundrix. It was one of the possible evolustionary paths for a Rack, so it was electric and flying. "Icy Terror!" I shouted.

Laela pointed her staff at the enemy and sent of a shotgun-like blast of ice shrapnel. It hit the Thundrix and KOd her in one hit. Surge sent out a Maggieton next. "Blazing Fury!" I shouted.

"Thunderpunch!" Surge demanded.

As Laela dashed at the Maggieton, the Maggieton just punched through the fiery ring. Laela fell back and began to spasm out of control. I returned her to her ball and sent out Flecks. "Fire punch!" I shouted, and Flecks ran up to the other girl, who was running at her with her own Thunder punch. Flecks ducked under the blow, cut to her right, grabbed her enemy, and pulled it towards herself, and landed a solid punch, resulting in Surge's third KO. "crap!" Surge yelled, "Oh, I get it, you're one of those guys who has a thing for fire, huh? No other types on you?"

"I have a Peekabuu, an Ivywhore, and a Whoreturtle, to start…"

"A peekabuu, huh? I started out with a Peekabuu, you'll face her now…"

He tossed out a Ria, the evolved form of Peekabuu. "Ember!" I shouted.

Flecks shot out a volley of small fireballs. The Ria dodged them easily and then punched. Flecks ducked and used the Ria's momentum to flip her. Flecks sent flame down on her opponent's face, winning the match. "Alright!" I whooped, "Another badge, we are on fire baby!"

Flecks smiled widely and then walked up to me, swaying her hips, and put herself back in her pokeball, I knew what she wanted, but then again, everybody else who was there also knew what she wanted. Surge tossed me the badge and then a rock. It was green and slightly transparent, with a lightning print inside of it. "For when you're ready for that Peekabuu to evolve." He said, matter of factly, and I walked out.

I rented a room at the center, healed my girls and let out Laela and Flecks, I made eye contact with Laela and I blacked out. When I awoke I was laying in bed. Laela and Flecks were nearby, standing in only their underwear.

**LEMON BEGIN**

"See something you like?" Flecks purred as she reached a hand under the covers. I flushed, as did Laela and Flecks smirked seductively, starting small, and then rewarding me with a full on grin. I growled and she purred again. I was hard… very hard. Then I looked over to Laela who was still at the edge of the bed. "Aren't you going to do something?" Flecks asked her as she fondled my dick.

Laela leaned forward to capture my lips shyly at first and then with a passion that sent off fireworks. I laid back and watched the show before me as Flecks began to go down on me.

"Laela, come here," Flecks ordered and she hesitantly pulled away and crawled over to her alpha. Flecks pulled her closer with one hand and when their lips met, immediately pulled the shy but horny girl into an intense kiss.

"Mmm…" she moaned, letting her hand rub harder against my dick. It was then that I was sure I was dreaming. My girls were getting hotter and hotter. I could only consider my love of being a tamer! It was only a few seconds later when I tried to move that I realized that I was also tied to the bed.

I let out a soft growl, both of my girls turned to look at me, both of them were flushed and breathing hard. "Master…" Flecks pouted. "Don't you like your _special_ combo?"

Laela had returned to kissing me, while Flecks threw the remnants of my jeans to the side and softly kissed the tip of my cock. Then she slowly began to slide her mouth around it, careful to place her hands firmly on my hips to prevent me from bucking upward. I groaned and she smirked around my cock. She had me wrapped around her finger.

Laela, in the meantime began to trail kisses to my neck; occasionally biting down which usually earned her a half-strangled groan. Then a dainty hand start to untie the fabric around her chest. Once the leather bikini had fallen away I leaned up to catch a nipple in my mouth and then I sucked hard. "Oh master…" she moaned quietly.

I could tell that I was close to my breaking point, as Flecks deep throated me and then pulled up until only the tip was still left in her mouth. Finally she pulled away completely and smirked at my growl that caused Laela to moan at the vibration. This was almost reverse rape.

My hips bucked upwards in an effort to convince Flecks to resume what she had been doing, but she ignored it, instead tugging on Laela hair till her head turned so she could kiss her.

Then she began pulling the leather thong tantalizingly down her soft legs. I watched this happen with wide eyes, my cock still straining upward and begging for release. Laela was now completely naked before me, a blush spreading itself from her face down to her chest. Her purple-tinged skin seemed to glow. Her arms had come up to cover her chest self-consciously.

"Now Lae, it's your turn," Flecks said teasingly and pushed her back so she lay spread out on the bed, her hips propped up with a pillow that afforded me an excellent view. Then Flecks lowered her head to Laela's already soaking core.

She writhed with pleasure and a loud moan escaped her lips. I, in the meanwhile was straining against the runechain, trying to reach out and touch her too or at the very least take care of my aching cock.

Flecks reached up with one hand to squeeze one of Laela's large breasts and I found myself struggling fiercely to break free of the bonds. Then Laela hit her peak and called out Flecks' name and as her face contorted with pleasure my dick throbbed with need. She lapped up Laela's juices eagerly.

Flecks then shifted so that she was able to kiss me, the kiss turning more into a battle for dominance. She pulled back from my lips. "I'll release you…" she whispered in my ear, "but only if you can make me orgasm harder than usual."

"Then you had better take your clothes off," I chuckled, no longer straining against the magical bonds. Flecks sexily dragged her lacy panties down so that her dripping cunt was visible. Then she reached up to untie the bikini around her breasts. "Come here," I ordered her.

She crawled towards me, showing off her body and straddled my chest. "Yes master, what is your bidding? Would you perhaps like a bit of cinnamon?" She spread her legs so that her soaked centre was on display right before me.

I swirled my tongue around her clit and smirked when she whimpered loudly. Laela in the meantime had recovered from her orgasm and was watching with fascination what was happening.

Every time my tongue flicked over her clit, Flecks let out a resounding moan. Eventually Laela began to softly knead Flecks' breasts, it was too much. Then she lightly bit down on one of Flecks' rosy nipples, which caused her to cry out. "Oh my! … yes!"

I retracted my tongue and plunged it again into Flecks, whose eyes rolled back, as a wave of pleasure washed thorough her. Laela forced herself into Flecks' mouth for a fierce kiss, and continued to massage her breasts.

I saw that Laela was breathing hard again, meaning that she was heating up. She looked down noted that my dick was straining upward and was twitching as if it were begging for release. She guided herself down unto it, groaning as she felt herself being stretched.

I let loose a grunt as I felt Laela begin to ride me, my hips thrusting up to match her tempo. My tongue mercilessly plundered Flecks, enjoying every sound she made. Then she orgasmed and her body arched so that a cascade of fiery hair extended down her back. Laela's eyes were shut tight as she rode me fiercely, the soft lashes almost touching her cheeks as her face contorted with pleasure. "Mas-ter," she moaned impaling herself upon me.

Then I realized that I had been untied and I was watching my girls with lust filled eyes. I allowed my hands to rest on Laela's hips guiding her down unto him. As I hit a certain spots within her she cried out loudly, she came hard, and continued to bounce on me.

I flipped her over so that I was on top and rammed into her, her eyes flew open even as her hips arched up to meet me. I pounded savagely into her and then with a groan I came, spilling my seed deep within her tight body.

Once I had recovered he noticed that Laela was stroking me carefully, while Flecks nipped lightly at my neck. "It's my turn now…" Flecks smiled a roguish smile, one that promised something so completely sinful that I was immediately turned on.

I thrust into her, without waiting for her permission catching her off guard and enjoying the breathy moan that escaped her pink lips. Laela was watching with sleepy eyes that still burned with lust, as she lay on the bed.

Flecks' nails dragged down my chest, causing a hitched gasp to escape me. "Oh please…" Flecks breathed. She was a sight to see, her fiery hair tousled and her lips open in a constant sigh of pleasure. She was desperately trying to reach her peak, and then she hit it and with each thrust, she came anew. But, having been teased for so long, I couldn't keep it up for long. With one final thrust she came, with me following close behind.

Flecks was on top of me her head resting on my chest, filling my nostrils with the scent of sweat, sex and cinnamon, a very potent combination. Carefully, I shifted so that she was on his left side, while Laela moved to nuzzle me on the right. Her yellow eyes closed, and her pink lips pursed so cutely as she rested.

**LEMON END**

I passed out. When I woke up, I returned Laela and Flecks to their balls and sent them through a cleaning cycle. Whitney was waiting for me at a table in the lobby. "About damn time!" she said, testily.

"What?" I demanded, "Don't like the way I do things?"

"Flecks and Laela sure do, so does the Nurse Joy, and every other pokegirl here. They all heard what you guys did; can't you keep it down?"

I waved her off; she was lying. Although that might have explained why the nurse had blushed when she saw me. I shook off the thought, and brought out my town map. "Okay, the next gym I want to challenge is in Celadon City, so because Saffron is off limits, the short route is off limits, meaning, we need to get to Lavender Town and then use the underground to get there. There are two ways to get to Lavender Town. One is from here in Vermillion to the East, the other is to the east of Cerulean. We will obviously try to go from here. Let's rock and roll."

Whitney got up and didn't say a word. We hopped on my bike and raced out of the crowded port. Eventually we came upon a construction site, I battled some of the workers, and took a bit of their money as a prize, they asked where I was headed. "Lavender Town," I responded.

"Really?" one asked, "Say, we are headed the same way on a league contract. Could you give us a little help with this pokegirl who is ruining our plans and schedule?"

I nodded and we all set off at a walk. Eventually, we came upon a Snorelass. The behemoth had ruined the docks that would lead to Lavender, which is why the contractors were there. "Are you going to try to fix this place up or rebuild it?" I asked the workers.

"Redo the whole thing, that girl broke it purdy good."

I smiled to myself. I sent out Lucky and said, "Lucky, destroy the docks underneath that Snorelass and then shock it good while she is under water."

Lucky aimed for the remaining wood supports and blasted them away. The Snorelass fell into the water and raised the water level about a good six inches. Then Lucky sent a volley of thundershocks into the water. A hand shot out of the water. The Snorelass pulled herself up and out of the water, and she looked pissed, to put it nicely. She dashed towards Lucky and made to grab at her. Lucky began to run around the bigger girl, to try to confuse it, but to no avail. Speed wouldn't do anything in this fight, Lucky needed more power. I pulled the Thunderstone out from my pocket and shouted, "Lucky, over here, and quick!"

Lucky dashed over to me and I touched the stone to her skin, the stone turned black and Lucky began to glow. She had evolved into a Ria. Lucky turned around and sent a stream of electricity at the Snorelass, damaging her and paralyzing her. She had mastered Thunderbolt. I tossed a ball at the unmoving Snorelass. It was captured and the workers set to work without missing a beat. One even tossed me a couple more pokebucks. "That is a rare type of girl, but she is so not your type," Whitney said, "So I am going to take her, give her to dad so he can sell it for you, ok?" Whitney asked.

I nodded and tossed her the ball. Lucky walked over to me, swaying her hips seductively. She held her hands under her breasts to accentuate their increase in size. I smiled and said, "Tonight, I promise; today, we have to make good time, okay?"

"Promise, master?" she asked.

I nodded and smiled, which she accepted and went back into her pokeball. I jumped back onto my bike and Whitney pulled out her laptop. She began to surf the web while we drove. I drove like a madman and it was awesome until Whitney asked me to slow down. I pouted at her and then she asked me to pull over to the side of the road. I obeyed, if reluctantly. We were almost back in Cerulean. "I was reading the news, something has come up in Lavender town. The most famous landmark of that town is the Pokegirl Tower, a gigantic pokegirl graveyard. Recently, ghosts have sprung up inside there, Shamans and all sorts of psychics are trying to commune with them, and the townspeople are saying it all started a month ago when some Rocket thugs killed some poor pokekit's mother in the middle of town. It was a powerful Marowhack. How very sad."

I was seeing red all over again. I pulled up the kickstand and roared down the highway towards Cerulean. I headed out the east gate and found a camp of Picnickers. I massacred them and kept on walking. When I was done, Whitney came up to me and slapped me, hard. I almost hit her back, but I held myself back to, "Why the hell did you do that?! I heard about how you feel about Rockets from my dad, but you need to show more control than this! Yes, they need to be punished, but do not take out your rage on these weak, little girls!"

I calmed down, and agreed with her, "You're right. Sorry ladies, I was not myself."

The damage had been done, and they ran away screaming. I cursed under my breath and shoved my rage into a corner of my mind. I calmed myself, and decided to stop at the pokecenter to calm down for the night, Whitney got me a sound-proof room as a joke, (or I hope it was a joke) and then reserved herself one. Bill had sent me a Protein supplement to give to Lucky as a congratulations gift. The directions said that it could be inserted into any part of the body so long as it was inserted into her body. So, in other words, the company made it into a supplement and a sex toy. Bill knew how to play the game well. He also said that ice went well with this drink, so I took the hint, if only this once.

I set up the bottle and then released Lucky.

**BEGIN LEMON**

"Now-" I said, putting the bottle in a nearby bucket of ice. Before I could say anything, Lucky had pounced, jumping on me and peppering my face with kisses. We kissed hard and sloppily. I ran my hands over her dress, feeling up her nice little ass. She squeaked into the kiss but pressed her butt cheeks into my groping hands. I hiked up her skirt and ran my hands over her thighs and she cooed softly, kissing me harder. I pulled up her skirt high enough to reveal her panties, cute and black, and I pressed my hand inside, feeling her hot, wet little snatch.

"Mmmm," she moaned. "You know what you want, master"

"This is true," I said, pulling a piece of ice out of the bucket. "and I want to try something here," I dropped the piece of ice into her panties and pressed it against her hot little lips. She gave a shriek.

"Oh! That's freezing!" Her body shuddered as I ran it over her hot pussy lips, letting it melt and get them even wetter. Once the ice had melted, I picked out another and ran it over her pussy again. She was whimpering just like she always did as a Peekabuu.

"Master, you're kinky..." she said, blushing. I pressed the ice inside of her and she gave an appreciative moan, as I began to rub her panties vigorously, grinding my cold hands into her hot wetness. Lucky's legs started to wobble, but I held her up. I kept rubbing and only paused to let her wiggle out of her skirt, leaving her clad in only bra and panties. I grabbed another cube and I pulled down the back of her drawers.

"What're you doing there?" she asked, genuinely curious as I spread her asscheeks. I pushed a single piece of ice into her back hole and she gave a low, deep moan. "Oh, my god..." she whispered, laying there on the bed, freezing and getting hotter and more turned on by the second. We kissed hard and I pressed my crotch against hers, feeling the cool, and fading fast wetness there. I fingered her and she gave another scream and a shudder as she came hard.

"Oh my god," Lucky repeated once she finished. She lay there, dazed, as I pulled down her panties. I gave her pussy a long lick. She tasted delightful, like lemonade. Say one thing about Sukube, say he was a kinky sonofabitch. I gave her a long, low lick and my hot tongue drove her wild. She grinded her cunt against my face, forcing her wet lips and soaked muff of hair against my nose and mouth. I sucked and licked for all I was worth, warming up her poor little pussy. She moaned and shuddered and cried, holding my head down there and begging to be eaten out more and more.

"Oh, god, yeah, right there, right there!" she moaned, jerking her hips up and down. I started teasing her cunt, making her beg for it. That drove her crazy, causing her to thrash around, trying to get my fingers inside of her. Finally, when she stopped thrashing and was calming down I disrupted her calm by plunging two fingers deep into her pussy. She groaned happily and I pushed her bra up, revealing her hard nipples. I fondled one of them and began to suck on the other.

I began to rub the walls of Lucky's pussy, hitting her G-spot. She really liked that and arched her back, sucking my fingers deeper inside of her and pressing her tits into my mouth and hand. I rubbed her hard, and before long, she was shaking again. She kept on moaning and crying as she gushed hard against my hand, getting even wetter and spraying her juice all over her thighs. She made a little puddle on the bed and just lay there, panting.

"Master is too good to me," she said, pulling me close for a kiss. Can't argue with results, I figured, as I pressed my lips against her hot, pink ones. "Master is the best," she continued. "He can excite Ria and make her cum so easy, make Ria happy..."

"Now what?" I asked.

"Now, I'm up for whatever master wants," she said with a grin. Her fingers found their way to my pants and unzipped them, pulling out my hard cock. I straddled her chest and pressed my cock against her lips. I then grabbed her tits and made her work her new C-cup breasts along with a good sucking. She licked me happily, swirling her tongue around the cockhead and keeping her eyes on mine as she swirled her tongue around my prick. She was getting better each and every time. I came pretty fast and gave a loud moan as I came in torrents, one after another, filling up her mouth with my hot cum.

"Mmmmm!" Lucky murmured happily, swirling my semen around in her mouth and swallowing it. "Now do that but down there."

"Doesn't work that way," I said. "You need to give me a minute or two to recover."

She glared at me. "Now."

I had considered this possibility so I grabbed her hands and said, "channel a bit of electricity to my hand, give me control of it."

"Yes, master." she said, gasping as I slid my electric hand into her. She sighed, getting used to the size of it as I pushed it deeper into her. Her pussy was already relaxed, but it got tighter fast with the little shocks. She was shaking.

"M-m-mast-t-t-ter," she moaned.

"Let's see how much you can take..." I said, pressing my hand in further. She gave another gasp, feeling her cunt being stretched around three of my fingers. I twisted them around inside of her and she moaned, wiggling her hips.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," she whimpered. I pulled the bottle of protein enhancement out of my pack uncorked it, I put my finger over the tip and shook it up, then I quickly pressed it back inside of her and she gave the loudest scream of the night as the fizzy supplement shot into her pussy. It had said that it did not matter where it was inserted so long as it was inserted into the body.

"Oh, fuck!" she groaned, pressing her hips down on the bottle. I did that twice more before I got rid of the bottle, tossing it back into the bucket and positioned my cock over her pussy.

"Finally!" Lucky whimpered, gripping my ass and pulling me inside of her. Her hungry cunt, nearing its Sukube-knew-how-many orgasm of the night, sucked my cock inside and I was fully embedded inside of the sexy, moaning girl in moments. She was already slippery and sopping from her orgasms, the protein, and the ice water so it was easy to slide in and out of her tight canal. She slowly got tighter, and I started to fuck back harder in response.

"OH, MASTER!" Lucky groaned.

"Dammit, honey, now I see why your breed is so popular!"

I kept my lips going over her, sucking and licking and nibbling and kissing her. She drove her hips hard against mine and finally broke the kiss to gasp, "I'm cumming!" And cum she did. It was her hardest orgasm of the night and the bed literally shook as she came, spasming and wiggling and squirming under me, screaming. Her cunt gripped me hard and I couldn't take it anymore so I came too, filling her up with my hot seed.

**END LEMON**

We crashed right there, on top of the bed, in a pool of our own fluids. It was amazing. I woke up the next morning, pleased with myself and the world. As I showered I remembered why I was at some backwater pokecenter and made sure everything was ready to go. When I got downstairs, Whitney was waiting for me, with my bike. I straddled it and revved the engine, that sound sent adrenaline through my system. We rode for maybe five minutes and found that the path led us to a mountain. I got off and pressed the button to turn the bike into its small cube form, and I put it in the big pouch of my backpack. The sign outside it said in big letters ROCK TUNNEL: BEWARE OF FERALS. That explained why nobody took this route. We stepped inside and found ourselves in pitch blackness, despite the sunny day outside. I pulled Flecks out and her tail lit up the general area around us, but it was like torchlight, undependable. I let out Laela next. She ran outside real quick and ran back in. She found us and tapped the ground with her staff, a crystal which hadn't been there before lit up the entire cavern with a soft, white glow.

I quickly noticed a worn path through the cave, which we followed, mostly because of the little arrows pointing along the path. "Well, this is either a trap or the way through," I said.

"Don't even kid like that!" Whitney reprimanded.

I chuckled and we kept walking, eventually we came heard whispering in the caves ahead of us. We hurried there as quietly as we could to see what the commotion was. A group of maybe five guys were all surrounding a single guy and talking heatedly, the guy in the middle looked like he knew he was about to get mugged. One of the five guys shouted, "Look, just give us that rare Pokegirl and nothing bad has to happen? We need her to beat that guy!"

"Never!" the man in the middle shouted, he looked like he belonged to the Hiker's guild, "Milly was my first girl ever, and I don't have any others on me, I wouldn't give her up even if I could afford to!"

Whitney's jaw dropped in what looked like recognition. "I can't believe you guys!" she shouted, "Is this what the Pokemaniac guild has sunk to, mugging old men?"

The five Pokemaniacs turned to stare at her and then one pointed and said, "Hey! That's Whitney! Bill's daughter!"

Then another pointed at me and shouted, "Then that must be that Red guy from Pallet town, What does he have that I don't?"

"One of his pokegirls could knock all of yours out cold, that's what!" Whitnery shouted.

She was livid, I had never seen her so angry. "I would like to see him try!" shouted the first one.

I stepped forward and shouted, "Go! Argentia!"

My Whoreturtle looked around curiously and said, "Pokemaniacs… wow, five of ten. Master, did you piss them off?"

"No, but they sure have pissed me off, so you have to beat all their girls by yourself, cool?"

"Bring it."

One stepped forward and tossed out a Sexshrew, Argentia blasted it with water. Next he sent out a Slowsis. Argentia threw a rock at it to stun it and then head-butted it into a nearby wall. It was out cold. It all went basically the same for the next four battles, and in the end, they ran. I turned to Whitney after and asked, "So, how did you know those guys?"

"The pokemaniac guild is a guild that was started by a bunch of guys who idolized my dad, not a fanclub, more like wanna-be students. They were a little odd, but never ones to commit any sort of petty crime, they were a bunch of nerds, totally harmless."

"They're still harmless…"

Whitney started laughing, and we helped the hiker up and offered to guide him to Lavender. The real sunlight was a great change of pace. I returned Laela to her ball and let Argentia out to walk with us. She bounced appreciatively, while handing onto my arm with her arms and her cleavage. We came into the town, but there wasn't a soul in sight. The red roof of the pokecenter signaled our direction, so we headed over. Inside there was a town meeting of sorts going on. However, it was completely silent. One man suddenly shouted, "but what are we going to do about this?! Mr. Fuji is at the top of the tower, and he is being held there by the Rockets!"

"Why don't you go up there and get him then?" I asked, totally out of turn.

Many turned to me only to glare at me for saying something I realized must have been incredibly stupid. Then one guy said, "Look, you're new, so I don't expect you to understand, but there are ghosts in the tower, and we can't battle them with pokegirls without a sliph scope."

"What are you on?" I asked.

"Most pokegirls have an irrational fear of ghosts. There are ghost type girls, but these ghosts don't look like pokegirls, so our girls just shake in fear when they see them."

"What will a sliph scope do?"

"It can help a pokegirl see through illusions."

"Then get one of those."

"How can we when we can't get into Saffron and the one we had has been stolen by Team Rocket?"

"Where did they take it?"

"To their hideout, in Celadon City, but we aren't strong enough to take them on as we are."

"I am, and I have a bone to pick with the Rockets, where are they in Celadon?"

"Rumor says that they are in the Game corner, underneath it. Our intelligence says that a Rocket Sentry guards a poster in the back."

I walked out of the center, and hopped on my bike. I drove like a madman and found the underground. This one ran under the one from Cerulean to Vermillion and went from Lavender to Celadon. I stopped in Celadon and found the game corner on foot. Whitney ran to the center, and I told her to call the police when I came back, so that the punks who survived would be arrested. I found the sentry immediately, he was in the back corner corridor, alone, perfect. I stalked over to him and made eye contact. He growled and I punched him in the gut. He fell to the ground and I kicked him in the balls. I reached his beltline and stole all his girls, to sell them off and found he had handcuffs. The irony that I used this guys own handcuffs to bring him in was not lost on me. When he began to fight me, I knocked him out with a swift chop to the back of the neck, I hadn't done anything like it before, but he stopped moving, so I guessed that it had worked.

I found the aforementioned poster and tore it down. Behind it was a gigantic red button. I hit it, and a secret door opened up, revealing stairs down. I casually walked down. I saw a Rocket, and he saw me, I was seeing red again. I let out Lucky, didn't even wait for him to send out his girls, I shouted, "Thunderbolt!"

The guy got zapped pretty good, and I snatched his girls and cuffed him to a nearby steel pole. The next two Rockets were ready for me, so I sent out Laela to help Lucky out. I battled each and every Rocket on the floor, and I left no prisoners, snagged all of their stolen girls. Each of them had cuffs, so I cuffed them up together to some sort of immovable, unbreakable object. Then took the stairs down to the second basement. I found a couple Rockets there and whipped 'em. One of them reached for a hand radio and said into it, "Intruder has descended to floor B2, code red, I repeat, floor B2, code red."

I snatched the radio and waited for the idiots to stop bickering and I held down the button, "This is Red, of Pallet town, and I am your intruder. Tell your boss to stay right where he is, I am coming to have a chat with him about his little organization and its policies as well as a certain stolen sliph scope. Over and out."

I wandered through a maze of computers and money rooms (I helped myself to those), and destroyed any who stood in my way. Eventually Lucky and Laela got tired, so I sent out Flecks, Argentia and Persephone. On the fourth basement floor, I found a large door and three guards. I took them all on and stole their girls. Flecks then melted the door and we walked through. A man with wide shoulders, short, black hair and dark, evil eyes sat on a love seat behind a desk. He was looking at me over his intertwined fingers.

"I am Boss Rocket, Giovanni," he declared, "And you must be quite the battler with very strong pokegirls to have come this far, but I won't tolerate this behavior. So now, you face me, the greatest tamer in the Kanto region."

He stood up and sent out three girls. One who could fly, another who was half buried in the ground and a third that even without my pokedex I could tell was a Khangasscunt. The first two were Cuntdor and Digtitrio respectively. Flecks engaged the Cuntdor, Argentia the Digtitrio and Persephone the Khangasscunt. The Cuntdor began by picking Flecks up and flying around with her. Argentia's water gun blasts were not fast enough to catch up with Digtitrio and Persephone was getting a crushing hug at the hands of the Khangasscunt. I shouted, "Use your elemental attack, c'mon! You know what to do!"

Flecks sent a barrage of small fireballs at the Cuntdor, which just pissed the other girl off causing Flecks to be hurled to my feet. The Digtitrio dragged Argentia underground and Persephone was sent flying across the room and into Flecks while Argentia was spit back up onto the pile of girls in front of me. They weren't strong enough. I glared at Giovanni, he had done so many terrible things. I saw red all over again, and then I thought to myself, if only they were their evolved forms, then they would win. White flashed all around me.

I looked around me, and saw only white in all directions. Then three strands of DNA rose in front of me. I could tell just by looking at them that one was Flecks, one was Persephone and one was Argentia. If only they were stronger! I should have prepared more before I took on team Rocket. Then, the DNA rearranged itself.

I was back in the room with Giovanni again. Flecks, Argentia and Persephone were all floating in mid-air, and glowing, they evolved into Whoreizard, Blastits and Venuswhore respectively. They landed on their feet. Flecks spread her new wings, and jumped into the air after the Cuntdor, spraying a full on stream of flame. She had mastered flamethrower. Argentia was shooting a near constant stream of water at the holes of the Dugtitrio, causing this girl to be shot out of her hole and land completely outside of the ground, and thus, powerless. That was the power of hydro pump. Persephone was sending vines all over the place, binding Khangasscunt, using the vines to spray poison powder all over her opponent and standing there for a second, and I noticed light glimmer around her, before she sent a beam of light right at the other girl. That meant she knew Solar Beam.

Giovanni looked around and said, "Wha? How did you… oh, well, it doesn't matter, this operation has been compromised, I shall retreat for now…"

Everything went dark and when the lights came back on, he was gone. I looked over to his desk, a Sliph scope sat there, so I grabbed it. I knew it was a sliph scope because it was written in big red writing on the sides. I went back upstairs, and found the police ready to have me give a statement; I told them the whole story of the invasion and I left. They had forgotten to ask my name, and I was going to try my best to keep it that way. Whitney kept them out of the center by saying she had seen me head towards Saffron. I rented a room and brought out my newly evolved alpha.

I thought I had seen it all by this point but I was unprepared for her. She had somehow (I didn't think it was actually possible) gotten hotter. She was the picture of hotness; She had longer, but the same color and style of her fiery red, yellow, and orange hair. It literally lit up the room. She had a body so perfect that it looked like it was designed by an expert artisan, it's crimson skin tone and tribal black flame tattoos on her lower back and upper arms were tantalizing; I wanted to taste them, and she knew it. Her eyes were now mostly gold with specks of red. She wore her same black with red flame print bikini top, which was conspicuously tight along with her also too tight jean short-shorts and by Sukube she pulled the look off in an exquisite fashion. Her wings could spread out to a ten foot wingspan, and her tail was now at least six feet long with a gigantic flame at its tip.

She walked towards me smirking, her tail was on the ground behind her, the end swishing back and forth like a cat on the prowl luckily, nothing caught fire. She looked like she was about to rape me, frankly, and it turned me on even more. Look, I KNOW that I am a sick son of a bitch, but this is MY STORY, so get on the bus or stay on the side walk; either way, I'm fuckin' driving.

The brazier seemed to heat up even more, now that Flecks was excited; I had built up a fire in the fireplace that night, because I hadn't been thinking. I was going to be sweating like a pig. We both knew what I was here for, and it was just a matter of who'd make the first move. There was a satisfaction in her eyes. I think she was playing with me but was losing patience.

**BEGIN LEMON**

This gave me something of an advantage, so I made a move. I strode straight towards her, grabbed her and shoved my tongue down her throat. She reciprocated with an eager grin, and dug her long, sharp nails into my back and sliced my undershirt open all the way down my back, scratching me in the process. In response I shoved her back a step and tore the rest of the shirt off. She smiled and whipped her tail around my waist to pull my face to hers so hard we hit foreheads. Hers was harder. The flame of her tail was nearly brushing up against me, the danger of it all was _hot_. (Again, I know who I am, a freaking pervert.)

Still squeezing my waist with her tail, we kissed with a fierce animal passion. I started to try and maneuver her back towards the prepared bed but she one-upped me, catching me off guard. She whipped me around with her powerful tail ending wit me up upside down and on my back on the plush bed. My ears were ringing and before I could regain my bearings, she hopped on top of me setting her cunt on my face and at the same time dropping her face to my crotch.

She slashed my pants off with her nails and slid my cock down her throat. Taking the hint, I went at her pussy with gusto; she tasted like cinnamon. For her part she was sucking me so good I found it hard to concentrate. She was so much better at this now than when we had first started out, the way her lips, tongue, and hands moved together never letting a square millimeter of my cock go unstimulated at any time. I licked up and down her slit giving a little extra attention to her clit flicking my tongue across it. She was moaning on my cock and I could feel the vibrations from her throaty growls that only stimulated me more, as I was moaning to into her pussy. I could tell she liked what I was doing as she rocked her crotch back and forth on my face. I grabbed her ass pulling her harder onto my face and tonguing her with all I had. Nothing I did made her slow down her pace one bit, though; she just continued to throat fuck me with passion, and it was driving me up the wall. I slid a few fingers into her pussy and started to finger fuck her, she moaned harder and rocked on me more but other than that didn't flinch. If she kept this up much longer I was gonna lose it, I had to change position or else let a load go in her mouth; which would deliver a serious blow to my pride.

Thinking quickly I rolled her onto her side and shoved her down, now she didn't have quite as good an angle on my cock but I got even better access to suck on her pussy. I started getting the results I wanted then, she broke her mouth off my dick and started moaning as she stroked me. I pumped my tongue in and out of her pussy, slipping up to tease her asshole which I also rubbed with my free hand. She squirmed and writhed under me.

She pushed me off and we both stood up again. She said, "Not so fast, master. This time, I am going to make you come first."

It was time for round two and it was Flecks who made the first move this time. Her tail whipped out and knocked my leg out from underneath me, landing me on my back yet again; this time she positioned her pussy over my cock, pushing herself down onto me proceeding to bounce up and down on me, again it was amazing. She was so warm on the inside; not super hot like the pokedex said she would have been, she was just hotter than any other pussy I had ever fucked.

I had to bring this girl off, so I had to force myself not to come. I was not going to lose. She just kept going though; normally I'd have had gotten her off at least three times by now. But then I noticed it, the look on her face had changed; She was getting to her happy place. A look of frenzied longing, a pleading almost. I knew I was back in the game.

As I thrusted into her, her pussy began to get really wet. Each movement was followed by a heavy plop. She ground on top of me, I watched her, as she rode me she started to rub her clit.

The look on her face told it all; she wanted to come so bad but she didn't want to lose after talking like she had. If I won this, I could hold it over her head until the end of time. Her will was falling apart, she wanted it so bad.

Then I knew I could outlast her, if I could just give her one little orgasm I'd have her. I sat up into her and started to finger her clit with one hand and I squeezed her left boob with the other.. She squirmed on top of me grabbing my hand from her chest and licking it, sending jolts of arousal through me and driving her into a lustful frenzy. She kept sucking on my finger and grunted and moaned and rode me harder and faster, it was happening! I fingered her and watched as her eyes rolled up and she let out an immense scream as the climax took her; a flood of her juices sprayed out onto my lap and it was unlike anything I'd ever seen or felt. The feeling of her juices squeeze and spray out around my cock while she convulsed and quaked on top of me. I had done it before, but not like this, never quite like this.

She collapsed onto me and stayed still for a little while basking in the afterglow. She pulled back looking at me, and flicked her eyebrows up and down, she was ready for round two. It was all starting over again, I just needed to seal my victory. I reeled back and shoved her off me, laying her out on her back. I pounced on her, pinning her hands above her and holding her down with my body weight. Or to be more accurate, I threw myself onto her and she pretended to not be strong enough to not keep me, (AKA: The Squishy) off her. She bucked underneath me, trying to find my pulsing cock, I just held her there and massaged her breasts; I slid my hand down to her still soaked slit and rubbed her. She shook her head and growled up at me some more, but it was no use. I knew she wanted more of me, and she knew she did too. She stopped fighting it and just let the pleasure take her. I pulled my hand up from her pussy and dangled it over her face, she strained her head up trying to lick it with her outstretched tongue pleading for it.

I hadn't forgotten that my cock was still hard, so I let her have a little taste of my skin while I flipped her over and pulled her up onto her knees. She knew what was coming and spread her lips for me, as I slid my cock back into her waiting snatch. I fucked her good and hard now, she wrapped her tail around my waist and fucked back into me, tits swinging with the rhythm. She looked back over her shoulder at me with a defiant grin and my heart skipped a beat as I felt her turn up the heat of her pussy. I gasped and she laughed; now she was playing dirty, but it was better than ever.

Not to be outdone, I jerked my cock out of her pussy, she looked back and grunted in disapproval. I'd show her, I positioned my cock and shoved it straight into her ass. Those golden eyes widened and she let out a cry that was filled with pleasure. I slid my cock in and out of her tight, hot asshole all the while enjoying the feel of her heat. I reached my hand around and slid two fingers deep in her pussy, the double penetration was the last straw and she came again, covering my hands and crotch with another flood of her juices. She bucked and screamed and her ass sucked and pushed on my cock, I let go and decided I had sealed my victory, but it one last act of dominance over my alpha, I pulled out of her grabbed her by the hair and blew my load all over her face and mouth, she just sat there with her mouth open for my hot seed. I balled her and decided I needed a bath.

**END LEMON**

**BEGIN A SEPARATE LEMON**

I found my way over to the hot spring, and forbade anybody from coming in. Just to make sure, I locked both the pokegirl and tamer's side doors. I slid into the hot spring and let out Argentia. Her hair now went down to her shoulders, it was a white-dark blue mix, it looked very exotic. Her shell was on the top of her back, but I knew that she could make it big enough to cover her whole back; she just preferred that size for taming. She had perfect curves, D cup breasts, and now her shell just covered her back, so her very cute and flat stomach was in plain view. Her skin had a light blue tone with similar tattoos to Flecks, but white and they were water drops and waves in the place of flames. She was rocking a one piece swimsuit, which I called that only on a technicality, because it did expose her midriff and back. She looked around, smirked and slipped into the water. I followed her and felt her immediately start to play with my cock under water. She sucked and slurped and bobbed her head. Soon she added her breasts to the mix and I groaned outloud. She was _fine._

Argentia herself felt the immense flow of white life giving liquid enter her mouth seconds before I called out her name in a sensual moan that made the wetness beneath her folds increase. I don't think she had decided if she wanted to swallow it all or not, because some of it went in, but the rest leaked out and then sprayed all over her face. She quickly licked up what she could, then took the rest in her hands, and smoothed it over her body like it would become a second skin to her.

"That's hot," I told her, panting at her.

"Thank you Master," she said, giggling a little.

"Oh, that tears it, I am going to be all over you for quite some time," I said with a mischievous voice.

Moving quickly, I grabbed her by the shoulders, and lifted her up onto my lap earning me a surprised squeak from the still slightly shy Blastits. Argentia, who now had her hands on my broad muscled shoulders, was now sporting a blush that had nearly covered her entire body, and when I touched her between the legs with my cock she moaned at its touch.

"Master, what if someone hears us?" she asked. Not wanting to spoil the moment, I said, "Let them hear, if it is a guy, we'll kick his ass, if it is a chick well… if you don't mind her, I don't."

"You're such a perve, master," Argentia said, slightly grinding her hip against me earning her a moan of satisfaction to her sexy movements.

"Says the chick who just rubbed a coat of my spunk all over herself," I said, using my right hand to massage her breast while my left went to her ass making it her turn to moan in pleasure.

"I am a pokegirl, I am supposed to be slutty," said Argentia sounding more aggressive as she now increased her hip motions while I did the same.

"Touche," I whispered into her ear before lifting her up and onto my member making the girl gasp knowing what was about to happen.

"Do it," she demanded, and began to lower herself on me.

I shoved myself all the way in, and she shrieked out loud, so I kissed her to keep her quiet. When the surprise faded, she slowly parted her lips from mine, and began moving her hips letting out a moan of pleasure at what she was feeling.

"How does it feel?" I asked, moving my hips with hers making the woman gasp in pleasure again.

"Oh my god, when you're inside me, I feel so good. It's funny, never felt this way with a man before," she said, her breathing was quickening and she continued to ride me without a care in the world.

"You feel so good," I said before kissing, licking, and sucking her large breasts, making her squeal in delight.

"Faster Master! Harder! Ride me like only you can!" begged Argentia, the rational side of her mind now completely taking a back seat to the feeling of pleasure running through her body.

I grunted and obeyed. I started moving my hips upward to match the already fast rhythm of her descending hips making her scream and moan even louder than before.

"That's it master! That's the spot! Keep going! Take me all the way. Make me cum! Cum in Me! MAKE ME SCREAM LOUDER!" she demanded.

Without further words, but rather through actions, I set out to do just that, and soon began increasing the pace making Argentia's eyes roll in the back of her head feeling the sexual bliss. Her pussy was overflowing with her juices soaking my cock so much that it went in so smoothly like it had been in her precious womanhood for years.

"HERE...I...CUM!" I yelled before slamming the girl down on my member and releasing my seed into her, making her scream to the heavens in pure bliss calling out the name of the man that brought her so much pleasure in this one single moment in time.

When it was over, she was resting her body on me, and I was sweaty from my exertions. She herself looked wiped out and was covered in so much sweat she was practically sticking to me.

Not that I minded.

"You want to go one more time?" I asked, my breathing getting huskier, and pushed upward making her gasp again at his movements.

"Need a minute," she sighed in content at the bliss she was in.

But I was still hard.

"Too bad you don't have a minute," I said.

I thrusted savagely into her while massaging her rump to help get the girl back in the mood.

Argentia made no noise whatsoever, she just silently screamed into my shoulder and then began to almost hyperventilate. I licked the side of her head and inside her blue ears.

"Breathe, calm down, I won't hurt you, but I do _own_ that ass of yours." I reminded her, and I smacked it, causing her to shake and groan. I turned her around grasped her breasts and I began to pound away into her again, this time, doggy style.

As she shook and groaned, she stopped suddenly and came hard all over me. Her legs gave out as she squirted everywhere. It just so happened that her ass was lined up with my still hard cock, so I stuck it all in, in one thrust. She screeched and tightened herself unconsciously. I slid almost the whole way out and then pounded in again. She collapsed again, but I picked up the pace. Soon, she was cumming with every stroke. Once I knew she was mine, body and soul, I began to really let loose. Eventually her eyes rolled back into her head and she screamed. When she rode out her mega orgasm, I switched to her pussy and she started to shake her head. "No, master, Blastits' pussy broken, don't, too much for one Blastits. Gonna come just thinking about it."

What would you have done? Hell yeah I thrusted in. She screamed out, "Master broke Blastits' pussy!"

I laughed and really pounded into her; in five minutes, I knew I was close, so I began to spank her in an attempt to make her move. She arched her back and hissed, but nothing else, so I grabbed her hips and made her grind on me. I pulled out just in time and came all over her waiting face and mouth. She swallowed and then keeled over. I balled her and washed off for real.

**END LEMON**

I left the bath area as soon as I was done and went back to my room, then let Persephone out of her ball. She appeared next to a desk, leaning on it. I stalked up to her and pulled her close to me.

**BEGIN FINAL LEMON**

Persephone let out a soft moan as I began to nip and suck at her neck as my hands roamed all over her chest and stomach. I had heard that Venuswhores were really sensitive around their breasts. It was true. I just groped and squeezed and then twisted her nipples and she came all over me. The flower on her back had bloomed all the way, her skin was a dark green with the occasional pigment change to light green. She had a brown set of tattoos on her lower back and upper arms, they were leaf prints. She had F-cup breasts which were permanently perky and full and a round, hot ass, with generous curves. Her eyes were narrowed in anticipation.

I began to suck on her nipples and she wrapped her legs around me.

"Masterrrrr." She moaned as I nipped her nipples and breasts. I made sure to leave quite a few hickeys, specially since Venuswhores didn't wear clothes, they would be visible. She moaned as her hands clenched my hair as I continued to tease her.

Perspehone gasped as she came hard a second time. She was coated in her own juices, and I bit down hard on her nipples.

"Oh!" she gasped as he pulled back with the nipple in his teeth. He let it go with a pop. "Kinky."

She was pushed onto her back and I was working my way down over her body. She pressed herself to my face and let me worship her.

"Oh, lets see if you still taste like mint," I suggested in a husky voice that sent a shiver throughout her body as I traced her inner thigh with my fingertips.

"M-m-master…don't tease." She begged as she felt my fingers dip into her a bit then dance back out.

"Not teasing, playing. This is what you wanted after all, didn't you?" I asked before ducking out of her line of sight and I began to breathe hard onto the inside of her thighs. I reached her wet snatch and I licked it slowly. "Yep, you do still taste like mint," I said.

I kissed and licked her core. Then I took a long slow lick; which had her lift her hips in response as well as dragging a gasp from her.

"Like that?" I asked. Before she could respond I slipped a finger into her, teasing her as I moved it around getting all sorts of sounds from her. Then the assault began as I didn't just lick, but devoured her, my lips and tongue doing things to her, my teeth finding the nub and giving it light nips which sent ripples of pleasure through her body. She came all over me.

"OH! DON'T STOP!" she moaned out loud as I plundered her in ways that she had never done and how her previous tamer melted away from her memories forever.

I used her moans to give me clues and I grinned as I drove the Venuswhore crazy with my finger and tongue.

"I'M…I'M…I'M….AAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

I understood what she was trying to tell me, and I would never had guess that a grass type was a squirter. I lapped up her fluids and grinned as I kissed her lower lips, her thighs and everything else as I worked my way up, kissing her stomach, breasts, collar bone and then giving her a slow kiss to the lips as I hovered over her.

She picked me up and swirled around so I was on the desk. She tore off another undershirt and jerked my belt open and pulled my pants and boxers down my legs in one hard motion. Persephone gave a very lecherous grin as my manhood stood at attention. "Its always nice to see a man at attention," she whispered.

"Want to see a magic trick?" the Venuswhore asked.

"What have you got in mind?" I barely got out before she engulfed my penis in her mouth and took it all in, her nose grazed my pubic hairs before she moved back up with a slow slurp, her eyes looking at me and I groaned as she grinned. She worked her mouth in conjunction with her hands; she would stroke my base and give my balls a gentle squeeze as her head bobbed up and down. Her tongue was teasing me with each suck as she took her time.

I groaned as she attacked my tool, altering her pace from slow and steady to fast. My fingers tried to grip the desk, and my fingernails left slight gouges as I fought to keep control, but Persephone knew how to do what she did.

I felt my release come, so I grabbed her hair and pulled her off and came on her face. At first, she looked stunned, but then she smirked and licked it all up.

"Ready for the main course?" I asked.

I grinned and stood, my legs a bit wobbly, but I quickly gained control.

Then I surprised her by spinning her around and she found herself bent over the desk.

"Last time we tamed you had help, are you ready for this?" I asked, growling a bit, but before she could answer, I thrust into her.

She groaned, her back arched and she grabbed my shoulders backwards over her own.

I rested her slightly on the edge of the desk while I slowly began to work in and out of her.

"Tell me what you want beautiful." I whispered into her ear before he gave her earlobe a light nib.

"Harder." She groaned and I complied as I slowly withdrew and then rammed into her as hard as I could.

Her legs squeezed me, and Persephone groaned with each thrust into her and nearly cried out as I would slowly withdraw.

My hands weren't idle as I let her legs and the desk support her and me. I began massaging and fondling her breasts, pinching and pulling her nipples. She came hard again.

She was approaching sensory overload as I nipped and sucked on her neck, my teeth grazing her pulse points and the sensitive spots.

"Faster." She demanded, her voice was becoming hoarse from moaning and I complied as my hands left her breasts and gripped onto her hips and I increased my pace ramming into faster and harder.

It seemed like an eternity but Persephone's climax hit and she grinned as she came again, her eyes rolled up into her head and she saw stars. I too felt my climax coming, so I pulled out and sprayed her all over the face again. She was only mine now.

**END LEMONS**

I returned Persephone to her ball and I rented a new room to sleep in because well, that room was a bit too messy to sleep in with the first taming of Flecks followed by the taming of Phersephone. I slept like a baby, but I was haunted by that dream I had had back in Bills mansion, it was as if these legendary girls wanted to remind me of their presence.

AUTHOR'S NOTES

Sorry for the confusion, got a beta now…. That's the way daddy likes it… and I had to have the rather bad chapter get redone, so here is the final version of Red Version chapter six. Again, very sorry, thank KRP for the great and educational beta.

Stay sexy,

That-guy-with-that-name


	7. Chapter 7

Pokegirls: Red Version

Chapter 7

I woke up sticky and happy with the world, so I rolled out of bed, and took a relaxing and rejuvenating hot shower. I walked out, a towel around my waist, and saw the sliph scope on my bedside table. I had to take care of that issue, and fast. I dressed quickly, grabbed my cap, checked for all my girls; they were on my belt in their balls. I dashed out to the lobby, where Whitney was waiting for me. She saw the scope in my hands and said, "We need to hurry."

"I know, I know, but I am already out the door and on the bike and now I'm waiting for you."

On our way out of town, one news crew was still hanging out, waiting around the scene of the Rocket Hideout. They saw us coming and, once we had passed them, jumped into their van to try to catch up with us. I sped up, I did not need any sort of news coverage right now. We sped all the way through the underground and into Lavender Town then stopped at the door to the Pokegirl Tower. I let Whitney take over the bike, and let out Perenelle; She was part ghost, so she would be able to fight whatever ghosts we encountered best. She looked up and down and then to me, she smiled and I handed her the sliph scope. She looked through it and whistled. "This place is haunted like you wouldn't believe."

I stepped in. A receptionist walked up to us and said, "Um, excuse me sir, but we are having some security difficulties right now, you go up at your own risk."

I nodded and she let me past to the stairway. At the top of the stairs, I noticed Blue was standing across the room. "Go invisible, now," I whispered to Perenelle. She obeyed and followed close behind me, a tail wrapped around my waist.

Blue turned around and made eye contact. He rushed over, "Hey, wait, Red? Did one of you Pokegirls die? No, you don't look sad enough, they must all be alive. Well, at least I can make them faint!"

He tossed out his first girl. A Thundrix appeared in mid air. She looked around, made eye contact with me and grinned. Lucky wouldn't be able to take her in one hit anymore. "Mystic Bolt!" I shouted.

Perenelle shot five flashes of purple light at the shocked Thundrix (heh) and it fell a bit, but caught itself before it hit the floor. It let out a wave of electricity, but Perenelle formed a psychic barrier around herself, so it just washed by her. I shouted, "Shadow Ball!"

Perenelle had learned the attack while working with Laela. She formed the baseball sized glob of dark matter and hurled it right to the Thundrix's chin. The girl fell to the floor with a whoosh. Blue tossed out his Ka-D-Bra. "Confusion!" Blue shouted.

The other girl's eyes glowed yellow and Perenelle dropped her shield and invisibility. Her eyes swam with a thousand different colors. She was also visibly holding in a scream. "You're better than this, Perenelle, use Hypnosis!"

Perenelle straightened up, and locked eyes with the surprised psychic, who promptly keeled over. "Nightmare!"

Perenelle snapped her fingers and the Ka-D-Bra started to writhe on the ground. Then it began to moan, so Perenells snapped her fingers again and it started to scream and tear its clothes off. "Dream Eater!" I commanded.

Perenelle held out her hand and pointed her index and middle fingers at her foe. Silvery substance leaked out of her mouth and formed a ball which Perenelle consumed. Blue recalled his girl, knowing that he had lost that round. So he sent out a Frost Drake. I called back Perenelle and tossed out Flecks. Flecks set forth a stream of flame without even a word. Blue retracted his girl and so did I, he didn't see me because of the steam. He tossed out his Whoreturtle and I tossed out Persephone. Persephone sent her vines to go play with the water type. Then she sent in some poison which knocked her out cold. I retracted Persephone and Blue sent out a Flarea. Argentia flew out of her ball in a flash of silver and blue. She aimed and fired a rapid blast of water at the enemy, but missed by inches. The Flarea reared up and set forth a fireball which turned Argentia's next three volleys into mist which did minimal damage. Argentia got really mad and shot a powerful Hydro Pump which completely doused the Flarea in one hit. Blue retracted his girl and said, "Well, at least you're getting better. I think we both know you cheated, but you won, and results are all that matters I guess."

"How did I cheat?"

"Invisibility, sneak attacks, smoke and mirrors and I bet you had your psychic girl look into the future to see my attacks coming."

"Fair fights are for suckers."

"Whatever, just watch your ass, cause next time, I am going to have the perfect party, and we are going to destroy you."

I rolled my eyes and sent out Perenelle again. She was pleased with herself, and I was too. We went up to the next floor. Three witches were trying to exorcize the ghosts, with no results. I walked through their big circles and made sure to be perfectly quiet. Everything was basically the same all the way up to the sixth floor. Then the three witches all jumped up and started screaming. I jumped and Perenelle's ears flicked to the back of her head and looked almost plastered there. "What's going on?"

"The mother of all evil spirits just stopped in to join us. Here, let me help you see her." She responded and gave me the sliph scope. I looked through it to see one of the most imposing pokegirls I had ever seen. It was an Astral Marowhack that stood at twelve feet tall.

"Mystic Bolt!" I shouted, and Perenelle nailed the big thing, but it just pissed the big girl off.

"Hypnosis!"

"Got it!" Perenelle shouted, so I pulled a pokeball out of my pack and tossed it at the girl. The angry ghost type broke out, and Perenelle shot it with another hypnosis and then hit it hard with her best mystic bolt to that date. I tossed another ball and this time the girl got caught and transported to Bill. I continued up and there were three Rockets, all surrounding an old man, he must have been Mr. Fuji. "Make them see themselves as Trollops." I commanded Perenelle, who grinned and snapped her fingers. Then I said, "Take em out."

Perenelle walked up to them, escorted Mr. Fuji to me and then flicked each of the Rockets on the head, knocking them out. We left the tower and walked to Mr. Fuji's house. A girl was sitting inside staring at a wall, but when she saw the old man, she started jumping for joy. I dropped the sliph scope on the old coot's desk and I took off to get a room at the center, Perenelle had been amazing at the tower and I was really feeling like I needed a bit of that as soon as possible.

**BEGIN LEMON**

I let Perenelle out of her ball and she looked around and then smiled at me. I grabbed the cloth 'x' that formed over her breasts and I pulled her close to me. She kissed me and fireworks went off in my head. I untied her loin cloth and she began to slowly grind her hips into mine. Then I said, "On your knees."

She got down on her knees and I undid that cloth around her breasts, watching as they bounced free of their prison. I positioned my cock between her breasts and she leaned forward and placed her breasts around me. Then she began massaging her tits around my erect length. I started thrusting in between them. I couldn't contain the grin on my face; I was horny, and she was willing. It was a good day.

_Oh, yes, she is perfect for this kind of thing._ I thought to myself.

"Hey don't be afraid to use some force Per, squeeze them around me."

The Fox did as I suggested. I groaned, "Yeah, like that."

Perenelle's erect nipples lightly brushing up against my length caused me to feel an even greater sensation. She could feel me growing harder, which gave her a pleasurable sensation as well. I continued thrusting my manhood in between her perky, fuzzy, round breasts as she squeezed them around my manhood very hard. "Mmm...." I purred, she kept this up and I wouldn't last long.

I then reached down to caress her tits, placing both hands on to them. "Damn, they feel as good as they look babe."

I gave them a squeeze before letting them go. I soon felt traces of precum beginning to come out of the tip of my tool, so I made her stop.

I pressed my fingers into her semi-moist regions and turned her around. Perenelle ended up placing both hands on the wall for support.

"Mmm...." She moaned.

I rapidly picked up the pace, and started to really shove my fingers into her, circling he clit at the same time with my thumb.

"Master...."

She turned around and made eye contact with me. I felt something lick me downstairs. Three Perenelles were licking my hard cock while I thrusted my fingers even harder into the real one. She started to keen, and then suddenly, she came, and her illusions dissipated. She looked at me again once she was over her high and this time, three transparent Perenelles began to suck me all off at the same time, each one licking and sucking me. One deep-throated me while another licked the tip and the third was bobbing her head. I pushed into her with my fingers and she dropped the illusion again.

"Are you thinking about having my cock inside of you instead of my fingers?"

She nodded. "Y-yes."

"Good, now just imagine me thrusting in and out, in and out." I went through the motions with my fingers.

"Master! That feels so good, please touch that spot again."

I nodded and focused solely on the one spot she had asked me to touch. I pumped my fingers into her harder.

"You're getting wetter." I taunted. "Okay my beautiful Perenelle, now imagine my tongue dipping inside of your pussy, licking and sucking hard on your clit."

I used my thumb to lightly caress her swelling clit. The other hand reached up to squeeze her erect nipple.

"Are you imagining my tongue buried deep inside of your pussy, thrusting inside of you?"

"Oh....god....yes M-master! Take me now, I want you...." She breathed.

The pokegirl was very wet by now. All of my dirty talk had given her the extra boost she needed.

"Okay Perenelle," I placed both hands on to her hips and positioned over my rock, hard cock. "Sit down, facing me I really want to see your face."

The Kyuubi slowly eased herself on to me. I put my hands back on to her hips. I held her steadily in my lap and thrust my hardened length into her warm, wet, womanhood. She placed her legs around my hips. Each thrust I did, she matched by bucking her hips to meet each one.

"G-good." She moaned out.

"I hope so." I whispered to her and sent another hard thrust into her.

"M-Master!"

I pressed my mouth to her nipples and began to suckle them, licking and playing with them furiously. My teeth lightly brushed up against the nipple. I then gave the erect bud a nice, long, hard suck causing her to moan out again. She suddenly stiffened and tightened.

"Master...please....harder!" She shouted.

"Hm." I grinned. "Whatever you want."

I sped up my actions pumping into her in a rougher, harder pace to the point that she began bouncing up and down on my rock hard cock. I held her hips and pushed her down completely on my member.

"Ah, holy shit." she screamed out and came hard to her release.

I felt some of her release drip down her legs. I followed suit with a few mighty thrusts before I came as well. My balls tightened and I groaned deeply.

"Ah, shit that feels good."

**END LEMON**

I dressed slowly. It was not yet noon, so I decided that I would grab some munchies and I would head to the next gym. I got downstairs, Perenelle in her ball and found Whitney. She looked up at me from her notes and said, "Um, I was wondering if I could ask you a favor Red?"

"Of course," I replied.

"I was wondering if you would go back to Celadon for a bit so I could go to this really great diner to meet up with Celio, he wants to look over my notes, plus there's a gym, you know that of course. But the food is top notch and I think you would really enjoy yourself."

She said all of that really, really fast. And I noticed her hands were shaking, was she nervous? "What's the matter?" I asked.

She looked up, surprised and stuttered, "uh…nothing's the matter, I just wanted to go and I-I-I haven't been there since that one time with Dad and um…"

It made sense that she wanted to go, so I gave her the thumbs up; she looked surprised and then she beamed. I helped her collect her notes and we started to walk towards the door when I saw something strange through the glass door. Yellow lightning struck the ground outside. I ran outside to see what I thought would be a trainer battle at the very least. Everyone outside was in shock, myself as well.

The sunny sky of the morning was filled with thunderclouds. Then they parted a bit, and a yellow pod-like thing floated down to where the lightning had stuck. As I looked at it closer, I realized that it was made up of spiky yellow feathers. Then the feathers started to move, and unveiled a woman. She had short, spiky blonde hair with black lowlights. She looked human besides her wings. She was curvy and had some very noticeable assets, double so because of her lack of clothes. Her feet touched down on the ground and she looked around, Whitney whispered, "Oh shit, what is _she_ doing here?"

Before I could ask her who this was, my dex activated. _WARNING, WARNING, LEGENDAY POKEGIRL, LEGENDARY POKEGIRL_. That was all I needed to put two and two together. _ZAPDASS, THE LIGHTNING LEGENDARY BIRD_. Then the dex put two big words on the screen in front of my eye, **RUN AWAY!**

"Who among you is called Red?" she asked the entire crowd.

Some jackass in the crowd shouted, "Why the fuck does this always happen?"

Then I realized that I was that jackass. She walked over to me, and I found my feet cemented to the floor, so I put on a strong face. She might've killed me if I hadn't. She leaned close to me, and kissed me. I liked it for a second, then I realized what was going on. I shoved her back. She touched her lips and was looking at me in awe. Her eyes were golden and seemed to spark. "The rumors are true… You will bring great change."

"So MoanTwo, Anubust, and Sexebii have already told me, thank you very much."

"MoanTwo has already talked to you, huh…well, when you're ready, I want to battle you. Maybe I'll even let you tame me if you're good enough…"

Without another word, she flew off in the direction of Rock Tunnel. I looked over at Whitney, but she was already furiously scribbling down every detail of my encounter with my forth legendary pokegirl. I got my bike, got Whitney to get into the passenger side car, and I drove the fuck away. Whitney finished her notes on the ride there and directed me to her restaurant. Celio was waiting for us, and he ran up and hugged Whitney. Then he shook my hand and said, "Okay, got a table for nine all ready for us. It's in the back. Everything is on me today, your girls can eat as much as they want."

We walked to the back of the diner and I let out my girls. Celio pulled out a chair for me at the head of the table and I sat down, a bit weirded out by his almost reverence. Flecks sat to my right, Laela to my left and the rest just filled in where they could. Celio and Whitney sat on the other side of the table and talked quietly. I looked over the menu and decided a rack of Beef ribs would be amazing. The food was out quick and the waitress kept the drinks coming. I had a good time, and Flecks ended up leaning back in her chair, contentedly smiling. Eventually Whitney said, "So that's all we have up until this very moment, and next I think we're gonna head to the gym here, Erika, who Red knows already."

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"Erika, they gym leader here, you have to know her…"

"The only Erika I ever knew died a long time ago."

Whitney was about to say something until Celio silenced her with a hand gesture and asked, "Well, who was that Erika?"

It still hurt to talk about my late sister, I had been ten when my family scattered like dust in the wind, but she had died in the Hoenn region a year before that. "Well," I started, "my father had four children, myself the youngest, Sabrina the oldest, Koga, who was my best friend, and Erika, she went to study in the Hoenn region and she got put in a coma by a rampaging Alaka-Wham."

Celio began playing with his uphone and he came over with it. It had a blown up picture of Erika on it. "Is this your sister?" he asked.

I snatched it from his hand and I demanded, "How the bloody hell did you get this picture? She hated taking pictures."

"I took this picture five years ago when she became the leader of the Celadon gym."

I dropped the phone on the table. All my girls were quiet, all chattering gone. "She…is alive?"

"Yes, Red, she is. She was never in a coma. She has-"

"She is working for the league!?" I shouted.

"yeah…" Whitney said, "We thought you knew. Koga and Sabrina are gym leaders too."

"Well I didn't know! All three of them?! They left me and my mother alone to work for the bastard who killed our father?" I stood up and upturned the table. I recalled my girls except for Perenelle. "You're with me, Perenelle. We're walking."

She stood up quietly and followed behind me. Whitney and Celio trotted behind her. "I want us invisible until we are for sure found, if and when we are found, I want you to make me appear to be Lance, got it?"

She nodded and disguised us. We walked into the gym while some gym trainer was walking in. We sat down by some shrubs and listened to their conversation. One gym tamer said, "Yeah, well, some of the girls are scared, didn't you hear, the Red Menace is the one who cleaned up Team Rocket by use of excessive force. Obliterated their entire hideout, and he is still hanging around Erika, you should tighten security, we don't need him to waltz in here and be unprepared for him."

Erika was sitting calmly on a comfortable woven chair/basket. "In all my years of having my blood gift, the gift of seeing potential in tamers, only one person has ever truly terrified me. And he is long dead. I am not scared of some amateur with a rare pokegirl."

I smirked to myself. One of the girls asked, "Who was that? I mean who scared you so bad?"

"My little brother, he died with my father."

"Oh, how old was he?"

"He would have just gotten his first girl maybe five months ago."

I whispered to Perenelle, "Have all the girls here think that Erika commanded them to go to the department store and get her some evolution stones and then to the diner we just went to, to treat themselves to a veggie burger."

The girls jumped up and shouted, "Yes ma'am!"

They filed out and giggled as they ran down the street. Erika sat up and asked, "Who's there?"

I looked meaningfully at Perenelle and she nodded, signaling the illusion was in place. I stood up and walked over in front of her. Her eyes widened and she said, "Well, Lance, what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I was just thinking about what you said there, you know, we have a hunch about that Red Menace character, he might very well be your little brother," I responded casually.

"Th-Th-That can't be right, I know for a fact that Dianna got shot down, she couldn't have saved her boy."

"Yes well, she may have done it somehow, anyway, Agatha is taking care of it. Meantime, I guess what you said sort of brought me back to that day, way back when."

"It was a good day. You're plan worked perfectly, all I had to do was call 'Daddy Dearest' and you set the Widow on him, ingenious."

"Drop the illusion, Perenelle."

I made sure my cap was hiding my eyes when I said this, and Erika's eyes widened again. She shouted, "What the hell? Who are you? Those Red clothes, you must be the Red menace… I figured you come here, but why did you do that, it is no concern of yours."

I looked up, and took off my cap as I said, "Don't you recognize me, sister?"

Her jaw dropped and red began to flood my vision. "You didn't just not stop Lance from killing Dad, you helped him?"

"You don't understand…"

"You're right, I don't understand."

"Father wanted to turn this land into a monarchy. He wanted to take over the world! Sure, he called it 'uniting' but absolute power corrupts absolutely."

"What proof do you have?"

"There is no proof, Lance destroyed it all."

"Then, to me, it never existed. The only fact there is, is that you helped that bastard kill Dad, and now, I am going to kill you. Because that is what I am, I am vengeance."

I let Flecks out of her ball. Erika stumbled out of her chair. She let out a Victorybutt. Flecks let out a torrent of flame which consumed the grass type. And it lit the gym on fire. As the building caught fire, Erika tried to run for the door, but I tripped her. She rolled over and I saw the Rainbow badge glinting on the front of her kimono. I tore it off and Erika tried to get up again, I tripped her again. I walked out of there, Flecks behind me, and Perenelle waited outside. "Make her not able to see the door."

Perenelle nodded and snapped her fingers. I heard screaming, and I was sure that others could, but I didn't care. I felt a bit relieved a bit of a burden that bore down on my had been taken away. I felt and saw the red recede and I felt good. Then an officer Jenny showed up. She got a bit pissy at the sight of the fire. I recalled all my girls and I let out Laela. "Connect our minds, real quick, okay, Laela."

Laela let me into the Officer Jenny's mind. She fought it at first, then I showed her all of the things I knew, thinking it directly to her, I told her about Lance, about Rockets, I told her about Erika, and I explained myself. Then I left.

The Jenny collapsed backwards onto her butt. She looked at me and said, "What do I do now? Everything I believed in, is wrong… it's a lie."

"No, it's not a lie, it's just not right. You want justice like I want it, so stay out of my way. Do not try to arrest the only person who knows the justice this place really needs, okay?"

The Jenny nodded and walked over to a park bench to sit down; I returned her to it, and put it at my belt. Whitney said, "Uh, not that that wasn't right, because it was, but she'll get fired if she tells anyone, the league won't permit that."

"Fuck the league."

"Wait, Red, my dad wants to talk to you, can I patch it in to your dex?"

"Why not?"

My dex whirred to life and a picture of Bill appeared, he looked at the screen and said, "Wait, Red, can you see me?"

"Yes."

"Oh, right, this is your pokedex, of course I can't see you. My bad. Whitney just let me know what she told you and I want to tell you something. I was not aware of the role Erika played in your father's death, but I knew that she was a gym leader; I figured you'd know. I talked to your mom and she was very embarrassed but she said she was proud of what you did, but then again, your mom was never sane. I want you to understand something here Red; you've reached a fork in the road of your journey. Will you continue on the path you're on now, because if you do… you'll get what you want, I can see that. Nothing could possibly stop you, but, know this, the path of blood has a price. Are you sure you're willing to give up what you have to? You killed today, but you can still turn back. I'll help you either way, but you will have to sacrifice something huge on your way to the top. Everybody does, your father, he lost his parents, his money, he lost friends, he made more enemies than he could count, got in bed with people he shouldn't have, he told so many lies. Can you do all that and maintain your sanity?"

I thought about it, was I ready to give all that up? But if I won, if I got what I wanted, then I would hold the world in the palm of my hand. I could finally sleep at night and not see my father's dying face. "Yes," I said, "I will embark on the path of blood, but I'll do it my way, nobody will be able to take me out. I may go down, but never out. Lance can run, but he can't hide, and he is going to die tired."

I hopped on my bike and Whitney gave all her notes to Celio who gave her a laptop. She powered it up and I headed west, and onto Cycling Road. It was a nice, breezy ride, and it felt good, but Koga and I needed to talk. Sabrina was locked up in Saffron, but Koga was still in reach. I ended up not encountering anybody on the entire road all the way south. I turned east and headed into Fuchsia city. My Dex opened up and said: _Fuchsia City, the exotic city. Fuchsia has a two main sections, the zoo section, including the world Famous Safari Zone tour, and the other section being the ninja section, home to the ninja tamers of the Fuchsia gym. The city is patterned off a layout of Tokyo during the time of the Shoguns. _

Koga had left when I was Ten for the Edo league, two months before the attack. I thought that he would have stayed there until Lance was gone, but now he too was working for the league, I had to know if he too was involved or if he was clear. I found that the Safari Zone was having some sort of grand re-opening ceremony at the main zoo building. I found my way there easy, it was the huge dome visible from any point in the city. I hopped off my bike and Whitney began to pack it up. I let out Flecks and we walked in once Whitney was done. The Safari warden was giving a speech and there were a ton of people up there on the stage with him. I scanned their faces. The stage was divided, the left were scientists and the right were ninjas. Koga was among the ninjas. I made my way to the front row and whispered to Flecks, "Flare up your tail a bit, make it visible, but not harmful to anyone around us."

She did and Koga looked over, as well as most of the ninjas. We made eye contact and his eyes widened. I turned my cap on my head to a backwards position. He nodded. So he still knew our old signal. I walked back outside and Flecks flew me up to the roof. There was a fifteen foot radius platform on the top of the dome. It had arm-rails all around it, so somebody obviously went up there. Koga was waiting for me. I jumped off and Flecks landed next to me. Koga started walking towards us and said, "Oh my god, Red, I thought you were dead!"

I held up my hand to make him stop and I said, "Why are you working for the league. Erika sold Dad out, did you help Lance too?"

"Red? I'm Dad's son too, we have different mothers, but I loved our father. I would never have done that, the reason I am working for Lance is because, well… In Edo, I met this girl and we fell, really, really deep in love and we had a kid. Her name is Janine, and Lance is holding her hostage at the capital."

"How can I believe you? Erika betrayed Dad, why should I believe you?"

"You got a psychic girl?"

"yeah."

"Have her read my mind."

I let out Laela and thought the entire conversation out for her, she picked it all up and touched her staff to Koga's head. She pulled away a second later and said, "He's telling the truth, Janine is five years old, and human."

"I get her one of every three months. So she knows me and she sort of gets why Lance likes for her to 'visit' so often. She hates him for it, and he knows it."

"I need the Soul Badge."

"You need to get stronger before I let you go on to try and take down Sabrina."

I ran up and hugged him tight. Koga had been my favorite, and he was my big brother. I grabbed him and I will admit, I cried. I was a grown man, but I had finally found someone who really got what was happening to me. Once I was over my episode, and Koga was pretty cool about it, he said, "Okay, so, I need to make you less squishy … you know any Marshal Arts?"

I shook my head. "Okay," he continued, "Then well, I'll just hook you up with a crystal and we can move from there."

"What do crystals do?" I asked.

"Look, long story short, they make you less squishy, and at the level you want to fight at, Tamers are fair game in a battle. It is important that you are able to defend yourself. Here, take these…"

A black leather string had two lavender, transparent pearl-like gems hanging on it. They both had a hole in their centers so they would hang just right. I picked them off his hand and was about to put it on when he stopped me and said, "Look, those things sort of upload knowledge to your brain and then sort of hack into your body to change the muscle and install muscle memory. We have to get you ready for that, so keep those safe, but do not put them on."

I nodded, questioning the wisdom of giving them to me at all, but I placed them in my backpack anyways. "Okay, so what's next?" I asked.

"We go get dinner with my wife, and we all catch up and then we crash." We did just that, and Whitney was psyched to sit in on our talk and almost scribe what we said. Koga had kept it pretty brief. Lance wanted to raise Janine to serve him and replace Koga, so he was trying his best to keep his daughter's favor, because she soaked in martial arts and training techniques like a sponge. She would surpass her father. If I stayed for long enough I would meet her. Koga's wife's name was Naru, and she was the perfect picture of an Edo League woman. She was courteous, quiet, and all that jazz, but I caught a glint in her eyes that surprised me, in a good way. She had a mind of her own, and it was without a doubt that she had Koga wrapped around her finger. "So, tomorrow, we'll have you undergo the Extremis procedure, and it will be smooth sailing from there," Koga said, "It is pretty painless and it isn't long, but I think you'll be able to appreciate it."

"What do you mean?"

"That thing that you did to your girls in the Rocket Hideout, Dad could do it too. He tried to get genes to manipulate more freely, and the Extremis is kind of a collaborative with another guy who wanted similar things. Worked out great and he kept it secret."

"Who did he collaborate with?"

"Well, you know how Sukube came to get the technology he used to make Pokegirls?"

"My history teacher said he gained it by traveling to another world."

"Yep, he used a dimensional warp. It isn't known where the one he used is right now, but we know it still works, because every one hundred years, it warps someone to our world. So it has happened three times now. The first time, a boy in a small red dragon sail-boat came ashore off of Viridian City. He had a sword and a shield and other ancient weaponry and eventually he became a tamer and left the Kanto region. It is believed that his descendants still live on the Sevii Islands. The second time, a man with purple rippled eyes came to right here, Fuchsia, and he taught people to use ninjutsu. And the third time, a man who was studying genes arrived here. He met our Dad and they talked about genes and their capabilities; he apparently came from a world where humans underwent random mutations, resulting in one super-powered human in every thousand. They had the blue prints for a substance very like the Extremis from his world and they used Dad's blood gift to perfect it, and then they used my crystals to their full ability."

"So," I said, "I am going to get this thing which will make me less Squishy. I like that thought, but what happens after I do that? What can we do to make my girls stronger?"

"They can learn tactics from me, and you will learn to fully use that Psychic girl. It will be educational to say the least, but we've nearly spent all night catching up, we can speak more tomorrow, okay?"

I nodded and stood up. Naru lead me to a room which was pretty bare, but nice and warm. I collapsed and slept dreamlessly. When I woke up, I rolled off a futon (very comfy, I wanted to buy one) and found some very traditional pre-sukube Japanese clothes. I figured it out after quite a lot of embarrassment and found my way to the place where I had eaten the night before. Koga and Naru were waiting for me. "There you are," Koga said, "Well, it is going to take a while to warm the machine up, so in the mean time, I bought you a trip into the Safari zone. Here is your ticket and if I may advise you to take this knife and some food, I got everything in this pack ready for you."

I took the ticket and the knapsack and as I was on my way out, Koga said, "Um, there is one rule in the Safari zone, no outside pokegirls allowed. So you might as well leave your girls in our care."

I nodded and unclipped my belt with the balls on them. Naru took them and placed them in my room. I made my way across town and into the Safari zone main building where I gave an employee my ticket and he lead me to a raft. It was small enough so only one person could fit. I hopped on and it set off by itself. If you have seen the movie Jurassic park, then you can imagine what the experience was like; wild, but tame pokegirls running about, in their natural habitat, it was amazing. And kinda hot.

As I passed by the lioness area, I saw the pride up close and personal. One of them made eye contact and I waved. She jumped at me right into the fence. I flinched, that had to hurt. Then two of her sisters threw her over the fence, right to my little raft. I fell off and got completely soaked. I swam to the surface and the Lioness was looking around for me. I dove underwater and swam away like my life depended on it, because, well, it did. Eventually I ended up in the Catgirl sector. I swam ashore and sighed. This always had to happen to me. But the Lioness shouldn't have been able to follow me to this place at least. Then I got really startled by a small humanoid robot. It had a T.V. where it's face should have been. Then it turned on. A bespectacled man stared at me and said, "Well, your luck really sucks. We can't send in a rescue team for you, So you need to catch your way out of there. Here are the rules, you keep what you catch, you cannot battle with any of the girls here, okay?"

The robot offered me thirty oddly colored pokeballs and I snatched them. "How am I supposed to catch them if I can't even weaken them?"

"Fuck 'em."

"You're not serious…"

"I am very serious. Good luck, this robot will explode in ten seconds."

I turned and ran and I did hear a bang, so to this day I assume he was telling the truth. But as I ran, I ran into the forest, and into "the hive". I found quite the scene a little ahead of me, it was one spidergirl versus five Buzzbreasts. I liked the idea of the Spidergirl, but the buzzbreasts were next to useless. So I picked my side. I grabbed a rock and hurled it at one of the Buzzbreasts. It nailed her and she dropped unconscious, while the Spider girl took another one out with a kick to the head. Two of the Buzzbreasts made a beeline (no pun intended) towards me to no doubt take me out, then the Spidergirl webbed them to a nearby tree. She turned to me just in time to get stung by the final Buzzbreast. She was under the hive's control. She webbed me up and followed the Buzzbreast.

I was in a literal cocoon, so I had no clue where we were going, and then I felt myself get hung up on something. The web was opened at my face and I found myself right in the middle of the hive. Eff my life. Then one girl walked up to me, and my dex said that she was the BuzzQueen. She asked me, "You human male?"

"Yes…"

"You tame me now?"

"You kill me after?"

"That depend on you."

I had to impress, that much was clear.

**BEGIN LEMON**

The Queen cut the webbing down to my feet and I fell out and onto the hive floor. She arched an eyebrow as I got on my knees and leaned in towards her crotch, I tripped her and spread her legs. At first she got really mad, but then I licked her hot snatch and she let out a moan. I pushed my tongue in deep, trying to find that sweet-spot that every pokegirl had. I licked one particular section that was on the edges of my 'range' and she stiffened. I started to really go at that and she started to grind into me. It was then that I noticed that the entire hive had gone still and were hunched over as if they too felt what I was doing. So I pulled my face away from the girl, and the hive shook themselves and went about their business. The Queen was still a bit light headed, so I pushed my fingers into her and found her sweet-spot again. The hive let out a collective gasp and then crumpled to the floor as the Queen moaned. I wondered what would happen if I made her cum… only one way to find out! I started to really go into her, and she started to stretch and contract her walls and her limbs. She moaned and squealed and her snatch began to make really nice squelching noises.

Then she tightened down hard and arched her back and she screamed, collapsed and came all over my hand. The hive all came as well, which was interesting, and my pokedex was taking it all in; the Prof wanted data on species besides names, he would get that. The Queen pushed me off her and motioned at the Spidergirl, who looked like someone waking up from a deep slumber, to come over and take care of me. The girl pushed me over and opened my pants. She pulled my member and began to stroke it and lick the tip. I groaned, she was good. Then she began to bob her head, and I was living the good life. I grabbed her hair and really pushed her head into my crotch, forcing her to deep throat it. Her eyes widened and she blushed. I pulled her off and she gasped. My rod was hard and sticky, and she was fidgeting. She was wearing a spandex type outfit, like some sort of super-hero, so I pushed her onto her back and moved the rather bathing-suit like costume away from her snatch. I started to finger her, like I always did, I like it wet. She came fast and I shoved my cock into her. She groaned and arched her back, her breasts still covered by the costume. I pulled the fabric from her underarms and over her breasts, so there was just a single line of fabric bunched up between her bouncing breasts.

I began to thrust into her hard and she groaned. As I worked into her, the Queen looked on, hungry, but obviously trying to wait out the orgasm she just had, so she could get a fresh start on me, which meant I had to finish the spidergirl off before that happened. I really began to pound into her and I leaned forward and bit down on her right nipple and played with the other one. She screeched and came. I flipped her over, pawed her boobs and thrusted into her again. She worked back onto me in time and began to grind to at certain points. I let go of her right boob to spank her and her arms gave out as she came again. I pulled out and started to walk over to the Queen, who looked terrified, but someone turned me around and webbed me to a wall. The Spidergirl webbed my hands together and moved me to the top of the hive, where she made a web net. I was stuck, but not for long. That knife that Koga had insisted I take came in handy, as I cut myself free and jumped onto the girl. She moaned as her breasts rubbed against my chest and I kissed her hard. She shuddered as I tweaked her left nipple and spun her onto her front, spread her cheeks and thrust into her tight back door.

The Spider-girl screamed and began to come, and I just kept on thrusting into her, drawing out the orgasm. Eventually I came inside her hot asshole and she collapsed and started to glow. She evolved into a Spider-woman, and became, if possible, twice as hot as before. I pulled a safari ball off my belt and balled her. The hive walls were easy enough to get a grip on, so I just climbed down.

The Queen had a sassy look about her and I smiled, which made her twitch into a look of confusion. I ran up to her and kissed her hard and she gave back into the kiss. I cupped her ass with my left hand and began to finger her with my right. She came again on my hand and fell to her knees. I propped her up so her back was on my chest and began to finger her harder. She started to moan and grind into me and she came again. She tried to crawl away from me, but it just presented me with her dripping snatch. I grabbed her hips, and pulled them onto me. She screamed and came. Her arms collapsed and I took that opportunity to ravage her. She came again and again and by the third time, I came hard into her. I looked at her face to see her eyes were unfocused so I balled her and grabbed my clothes.

**END LEMON**

So I balled the newly evolved Spiderwoman and the BuzzQueen and picked my way out of the hive over the unconscious Buzzbreast army. I found myself by the river, which was a good sign. Then I realized I was on the wrong side of the fence. I saw a nearby cliff so I ran up to the top of it and looked around; the fence ended by a lake, near the south, which was close to the entrance. That would be the way I headed then. "We must find him!" a pokegirl shouted from below.

I looked down to see a Lupina, Sparkanine and a Vixxen all arguing. Soon that lead to a fight, where they all ended up laying on the ground panting; they never saw me coming. I had them in Safari Balls before you could say 'Sukube'. They obviously lived in this area; it looked like a kitchen carved out of the stone hillside. There was a pair of golden dentures on the table, as well as some meat and some wooden stools. I grabbed the golden teeth and pocketed them. I pulled out the pack Koga had made for me and found an energy drink and a stamina drink. I downed them along with a bag of chips. I decided the best route from there would be to follow the river till I got to the place where I had started out and then kill which ever Safari official I found first.

I kept near the water and just prayed that nothing would come up, I didn't have much left in me. After what seemed to be an eternity, I came upon the lake, which I remembered entering by. I swam across and saw the exit sign. I took a step forward and noticed a bubbling noise. I turned around and there were bubbles coming from the middle of the lake, but their source moved, toward shore, and eventually, a Draco walked out from the bottom of the lake. She had red hair, blue tinted scaly skin and a long, blue tail with a wicked point on the end. Her eyes shone like rubies and glinted in the sunlight.

I wanted her, she would be a great addition to my harem. The other girls were good, but this girl was clearly the real prize. I inched forward and she arched an eyebrow. "Are you feral?" I asked.

"Do I look like I am feral, human?" she responded.

"I am still in control…for now."

"I haven't decided, I would like to get to know you better first, I think I'll follow you for a bit and then decide once I've seen enough."

I rolled my eyes as I said, "Great, another stalker."

She looked at me like I might look at an interesting T.V. show and asked, "Do you have many?"

I counted off my fingers, "MoanTwo, Anubust, Sexebii, and most recently Zapdass."

Her eyes widened and she said, "Then there is something special about you… what is it I wonder?"

"I want to overthrow the league."

Her eyes widened and with a hushed voice she said, "Lance is in the Elite Four, he is the strongest tamer ever."

"He wasn't stronger than my father, and soon, I'll be stronger than even _him._"

"Stronger than Lance? Prove it to me."

I unzipped my vest and showed her that on the inside, I had four badges. "I haven't been a tamer for even a year yet," I said, "It's because I know what pokegirls want; it's not all about what goes on in bed, pokegirls love to battle. They love to fight and win and become stronger, and my girls just keep on getting stronger and stronger. I share that desire, to get stronger, but just because I share that with you doesn't mean you get in. I don't love to win, I **hate** to lose, so do my girls. Do you hate losing? Cause if you just love winning, you don't have a place with me."

"I hate it here, in this place. It is beautiful, and there is always enough food, but, I want to get out; to explore. When I was a human child, before my threshold, I lived in a place far to the west, called the Dragon's den. I had two elder siblings, my sister was named Claire and my brother, Lance. When I went through threshold, Lance took me away in the night and sold me to this place. I can see a shot at revenge, I want it. So what do I have to do to leave here, today?"

I am not normally very religious, or any of that, but what happened then, was too great to be a simple coincidence. It was perfect. She walked up to me and she kissed me softly and innocently.

**BEGIN LEMON**

I deepened our kiss and put my hands around her waist while she wrapped her arms around my neck, and her tail around my leg. She was wearing some torn up blue jeans and a blue tube top. I unbuttoned her jeans and she slid them off to reveal her very sexy red panties. I started to rub her through them, which made her fidget. She took off my vest and then straight up ripped off my shirt. She pressed her claws into my back just enough to make me appreciate their sharpness and dragged them down to my waist-line, sending shivers down my spine. I kept rubbing her and with my other hand, pulled the tube top down off her breasts. It fell to her hips and she pushed it all the way down to the ground. She had very soft and perky breasts.

She then unbuttoned my own jeans and pulled them to around my ankles. She dropped to her knees and pulled my raging hard on out from my boxers and licked it carefully and began to lick all around the head. I groaned and weaved my fingers into her hair, while she began to suck me off. I groaned as she went deeper and deeper with each bob of her head. When she finally decided she'd need to breathe, I got to my knees and pushed her gently onto her back. She spread her legs and I licked her pussy. She squirmed and I smirked. I started to lick inside her as she moaned and then quite suddenly squirted. I had been licking and fingering for maybe three minutes. Oh, I was going to have a field day.

I slowly positioned my cock at her entrance and then I savagely pushed all the way in. She gasped and rolled her hips as I slowly began to move and she moaned and screamed. I began to pick up the pace and she squirted again. "Whoa," I remarked, "you always like this?"

"Don't Stop!" she demanded

I obliged and she groaned. I pounded into her with all the force I had and she matched my time right back, turning me on even further. I went faster, so did she. I went deeper, she pushed harder. It was amazing, and the entire time, she was getting off almost constantly. Eventually she had an orgasm so powerful that she actually fell backwards off of me. I rolled her onto her stomach and positioned my cock at her soaked entrance. She gasped at that and when I pushed in, she moaned so loud I got worried she might attract some unwanted attraction in the form of another feral. She was a bit too close to the ground (she was just laying there) so I decided to prop her up on her knees. She was shaking and could barely do that so I held onto her hips, keeping her straight and I pounded in again. "ohmygod, ohmygod, OHMYGOD!" she gushed.

I decided to mix it up a bit, so I pushed a finger into her tight ass. She went completely silent and stopped breathing for a moment, and she came again. I kept pumping both my finger and my cock into her and she seemed to be floating somewhere between consciousness and unconsciousness. Then she squirted so hard she actually pushed herself off of me to ride it out. When she was done, I carefully spread her ass cheeks and I penetrated her with my cock. I rocked forward and she came again. It was weird; I liked to think that I was good in bed, but she was reacting like I was a god. I mean I wasn't even sure if it was legitimate or if her breed just did that or that she could be faking.

Then she started to glow. She evolved into a Dracona while I was still inside her. I pushed into her and she pushed back, in control of herself again. I pounded into her and she groaned and rotated her hips and then she started to beg, "Oh, master, please come inside Dracona's ass. She wants Master's cum all over her, Dracona doesn't want this moment to end!"

I was getting close, so I kept pounding and she kept begging. When I felt it coming, I pulled out and pulled her face near my cock, and I came all over her. She swallowed what went in, licked what was close to her mouth and spread the rest into her skin. It was very hot and I was spent. I washed off quickly in the lake and then I got into whatever clothes I had left.

**END LEMON**

I saw the gate of that damned place over my shoulder so I walked over there, and people were surprised to see me, to say the least. Once I was out of that very strange place, one of their staff doctors came to look at me, I was fine, just a bit tired. Then I remembered the golden teeth I had found and I pulled them out to show the doctor and said, "You know, I found these out there, do you know who they might belong to?"

The doctor looked at me and then the dentures in shock, and said, "Oh, I can introduce you to the owner right away. Follow me."

I got up from the doctor table and followed the man through all of the different cubicles and past at least three counters and into a large office. There were tons of books and pictures of pokegirls all over as well as there was a very large and organized desk by the nearby windows, and there with a chair behind it. The chair swiveled around and I presented the old man with the golden teeth, the man smiled with glee and popped them into his mouth. "Oh thank god, I never thought I would be able to run things here on my own again, these teeth are the only countermeasures I have to that curse that Archmage put on my all those years ago! Oh, how can I ever repay you?"

"You let me keep the girls I caught inside that place," I said, unflinchingly.

The old man looked up to his ceiling and said, "Well, you did find a few really rare ones, I could see why you would want them and usually I don't let people keep their captures on an escape... no, don't give me that look, it doesn't happen often or even regularly, but it has happened...this one time, I'll let you keep those girls. Martin, see that this young man gets the girls he caught."

"I haven't turned them in yet," I interrupted, "I bonded with a few of them already, so I couldn't let them go."

"It doesn't matter now, just take them and do what you need to do."

I nodded my thanks, and trekked back to Koga's house. He was waiting for me, and when he saw me, ran up and looked me over, "You okay? I haven't heard of anyone falling off a raft like that in a long time. You also got quite the haul from it, I understand though. Was it worth it?"

I looked up at him and asked, "How could you have possibly known all that without setting me up?"

"Uh, small town Red, news travels fast. Haven't you heard? Gossip travels as the speed of light, possibly faster."

"Urgh, whatever."

"We're ready for you any time now, if you're ready."

I nodded and Koga lead me into a room in his house which had a table with restraints all over it. That and a needle, a needle the size of my pinky. It was just that kind of day.

END CHAPTER

Tamer: Red

Badges

Boulder

Cascade

Thunder

Rainbow

Pokegirl Master: NO

Pokegirl breeder: NO

Pokegirl Watcher: NO

Current Combat Party

Flecks – Whorizard lvl 40

Argentia – Blastits lvl 40

Persphone – Venuswhore lvl 40

Laela – Enchantress lvl 38

Lucky – Ria lvl 42

Perenelle – Kyuubi lvl 41

Pokegirls in the PC

Rose – Seduca lvl 35

Emilia – Mistress lvl 32

??? – Dracona lvl 35

??? – Spiderwoman lvl 35

??? – BuzzQueen lvl 40

??? – Lupina lvl 10

??? – Sparkanine lvl 10

??? – Vixxen lvl 10

AUTHOR'S NOTES

Hey all, I got this chapter done slow, I know, but I put in some extra lemons to make up for it my beta wants to officially apologize too, so there. I will be putting out chapter eight as soon as I can to make up for it, will send it to KRP tonight.. I know that you guys don't like it when I add girls really fast, but some girls might be out of the picture soon, (nobody is going to die, yet). It might be related to Gold Version and my plans for that, though. And to help you all keep the record straight, I got a name chart set up right before the author's notes, so you should all know what is going on. Thank you for reading, please read and review.


	8. Chapter 8

Pokegirls: Red version

Chapter eight

I was strapped down and nervous as fuck. Koga looked over at me and gave me the thumbs up. That was a big ass needle. It pierced my skin and I felt pain beyond imagination. The process of changing the DNA for every cell in your body sounds just as painful as it actually is. First there was a sense of foreboding, then my body went cold. As the cold began to settle, the virus did its work, and I started thrashing against the restraints. The sudden change from cold all the way down to my bones to my bones being on fire was startling and excruciating in the worst ways. I didn't even notice that the needle had left my arm. Then at the tips of my toes it stopped hurting and the painlessness crept all the way up to the top of my head. I relaxed and started breathing, I hadn't realized I had stopped.

"Is…is it… over?" I gasped.

Koga ran over to me and said, "Yeah, no worries, you'll be fine. The virus took, you can start training after your recovery period. During the next three days I want you to do nothing but lay down and if necessary, tame your girls, nothing more than that. I will make sure you have plenty of food and water, okay?"

I nodded, too afraid to speak again for the pain it promised. Koga undid the restraints and helped me hobble to my room. Flecks was waiting for me there, worry plain on her face and Laela walked in after Koga left. "Okay," I said, "I am out of commission for a couple days, we need to find a way to keep everyone from going feral, okay?"

Flecks nodded and said, "Most of the girls won't do the taming cycle at the center, you spoil us."

I laughed at that, and then clutched my chest in pain. "Please don't speak master," Laela admonished, "I kind of have a plan. I could enchant something to take the form of you, which could then take care of the girls while your down, or take care of them while they're in storage, I've been thinking about it for a while, but I got too embarrassed to say something whenever I had the chance."

I nodded and quietly asked, "What do you need for this to work?"

"It will involve me making a sort of sculpture of your…um… thingie and then carving runes and stuff into it, and then to top it off, you'll need to… um… you know, uh… come on it."

She was so precious. "But wouldn't that, you know, hurt? I mean, to use a "thingie" with runes all over it?" I asked.

"Oh, by the stars, no, the actual sculpture will not be used in the act of taming, it is what will call forth a sort of phantom of you. Enchanting is a lot of symbolism, and the sculpture symbolizes what we want the clone of you to do."

"Whoa, wait up there, is it a phantom or a clone?"

"Both."

"What?"

"It's from the gap between dimensions, making it a phantom, and I will make it assume your shape, making it a clone."

"So some other dude is going to be doing my girls?"

"No! Listen to the words that come out of my mouth!"

"I am, you're just not making sense! First it's a phantom, then it's a clone, then its both, but the bottom line is that it isn't me!"

She grabbed my face and pulled me so our faces were inches apart and she said, "Look, you'll have total control over it, I promise, now I'm gonna get to work."

"Why didn't you say that in the first place?!" I asked.

She threw up her hands and walked out. Flecks burst out laughing. I glared at her and she said, "Oh, what?"

"That was serious, why are you laughing?!"

"_That_ was the greatest material since Monty Python."

I rolled my eyes and then Flecks said, "I'll tell you what is serious, its Lucky, she turned into a pokewoman while you were gone."

My jaw dropped, "What?"

When a pokegirl became a pokewoman, they could get pregnant and usually settled down, with or without their tamer, and the idea of having a child right then made me want to hurl. It would end my dream. I would be there for my child, through thick and thin, where I had lost my father, my child would never lose theirs. Then Lucky opened the door. She walked in and saw Flecks and dashed over to her and zapped the back of her neck. Flecks was paralyzed. I was alarmed. Lucky picked me up and ran out of the house, we passed Naru on the way out, who just blinked and then waved at me. The jostling of being carried by Lucky was so painful I couldn't breathe right, let alone cry for help.

When we were deep into the nearby forest, she set me down. I gasped out, "WHAT…. THE… FUCK!?"

Lucky looked down at me and said, "I want a child, you can give one to me, so in exchange for a child, I am going to leave, so your dream doesn't die."

"I would never abandon my child like that!"

"It might not be a boy, hell it could end up a pokekit!"

"You think that matters to me?!"

"I have always wanted a child."

"I need to do some things before my child could be safe!"

"You're not ready to be a father."

"Exactly! I shouldn't have to do this, let's go back and talk this out."

"No," she replied and then took out a pink bottle from the backpack she had on her back, "This is a little something to make you cooperate…"

"You can't make me drink that!" I bellowed. Lucky looked down at me, pitying me, no doubt. Then she zapped me, paralyzing me.

"That will only last a minute, don't worry, you'll be in great shape for what I need you to do."

Then she sipped from the vial and leant up close to me and kissed me and then rapidly forced me to drink. I sputtered but she forced me to swallow. I regained control of my hand, and I slapped her, hard. "I will _never_ forgive you for this," I said, "and you can run, but I will find you one day, and I will take any child that we make together away from you forever. I can't believe you would do what your doing… who are you? You can't be Lucky! Lucky would never do this!"

"The Lucky you knew was a façade, Red, I acted that way to gain your favor, and now that I'm a pokewoman, I'm going to fulfill my own dream. The medicine should kick in at any moment now. You are going to be a zombie of lust. I can't wait."

I felt my pants get tight, and an uncontrollable heat overtake my senses. I no longer could see anything, I was in my own little sun. I felt Lucky's heartbeat through her skin, and I pounced.

**LEMON BEGIN**

I grabbed her head by the hair and pulled her into a deep kiss and she gasped, while I undid my pants. I took one of her hands and placed it on my cock. She gave a little gasp when she felt it but her hand quickly closed around it and starting rubbing me gently. That wasn't what I wanted, though. The heat wouldn't go away with stroking, I needed more. I broke the kiss and pushed her down towards my dick. She eagerly swallowed me, scraping me with her teeth a bit, and began to run her tongue all over my shaft. Her mouth was so warm adding to the heat that muddled my brain and kept me off balance. Her tongue ran all the way up and down my dick, swirling deliciously on the head of my cock.

Then, she began to bob her head, sliding over me. I ran my hands through her hair and pushed my cock farther into her mouth. She gagged a little, and I let up but then she took me in deeper than even I had pushed her and purred with delight. I felt her mouth and throat tightening and loosening, contracting all over me, covering my dick with her delicious, wet warmth and it was too much for me. I came hard, moaning a little bit. She stopped, and stayed on my cock. I felt her working to swallow all of my cum. After several moments, she'd gotten it all down.

She said something, I couldn't understand it, Gods it was hot. I growled. She giggled and kissed me again, playfully this time. I grabbed her butt a few times under her skirt and once I grabbed her and pushed her up against a nearby tree, and pressed myself against her, my cock massaging her crotch through our clothes. Me in my full clothes and her in her stunningly tight body suit. I wrenched her clothes off her and she tore my jeans. They were too hot right then anyway. Her nipples stiffened up immediately, and I gave one a quick, affectionate suck.

I started rubbing her snatch. She was soaking; her cunt made a cute little squishy noise when I played with it. I decided enough was enough, and I started to lick her outer lips and I worked my way slowly in. She arched her back really far and I kept going and going until she squirted all over my face.

I worked my way up to her neck and I started to nibble on the side. I'd found what really turned her on. I kept sucking and then nibbling and even biting all over her neck. Then, I bit her gently on the throat, letting out my inner animal. She was rubbing her cunt against my knee and I could feel her juices seeping out. She then pushed me off her and she reversed our positions. Me on my back and her on top, her tits hung heavily down above my head like luscious ripe fruits. She was saying something, a look of something between awe and cautiousness, but I couldn't hear, I could hear heat rolling off her tongue, but nothing else. I remembered something about a drug, but I couldn't remember what it was.

. I flipped her over, so I was on top and spreading her legs, I drove into her. She moaned in delight, wrapping her legs around me and pressing forward, trying to get all over my cock in. I gave her a few good thrusts to start off with and she moaned again, and now wrapped her arms around me too, clutching at me as I fucked her. Her cunt was so gooey and soft and warm. Juices were seeping onto the bed, and soaking the hair around my cock and her own crotch. I began to pound her rhythmically, starting fast and getting faster.

This chick was taking a good, hard fucking from me, if only I could have remembered her name… Her tight little pussy was gripping me best it could but I thrust in and out faster and faster, harder and harder, her juices lubing the way. Then, a voice in the back of my head started to scream at me, I should stop, this was wrong, I only stood to lose if this continued. What did it know? It wasn't on fire!

She squinted at me, having trouble seeing, trying to figure out what was wrong, if I were hurt, when I thrust into her again, hard, and buried myself deep inside of her. She screamed, and shook. I began my regular, hard fucking again, and now, she was moaning even louder than before. Then, I stopped again, and she gave a delighted groan. I gave her a few false starts, dipping my cock into her wet hole before slamming it in. She screamed louder and louder, and I gripped her soft ass cheeks as I drilled into her.

She dug her nails into my back, and in response, I bit down on one of her tits. This drove her over the edge and I felt her start to spasm in orgasm. The next moments were a blur for both of us, because suddenly I was cumming too. It felt so good to empty myself into her, and the fire was finally put out. I was utterly spent.

**END LEMON**

As I lay there, totally spent, slowly regaining my mind, Perenelle burst into the little clearing. I looked between the two girls and everything fell into place, Lucky had just betrayed my trust. "Stop her Perenelle!" I shouted.

Lucky was somehow already dressed and she laughed then said, "Per, how do you intend to fight me? I know you can do that illusion thing, but let's face it, I'm ten levels higher than you! You can't do crap to me!"

Lucky charged a thunder punch and punched through Perenelle, at first I thought it was an illusion, but then the blood spattered all over me. Perenelle collapsed, and I started to panic. She could very well die. Lucky looked at me and said, "I'm leaving now, you can look all you want, but there are ways to get around that you can't possibly know of yet, let alone access. I know you'll find me one day, but not for a long, long time."

She turned and ran. I started to shout for help, someone had to be nearby, someone, anyone would have done. What I needed was fast action. Three shadows rushed overhead, I shouted and they came back. It was Flecks, the Dracona and Laela. Laela was on a flying carpet of her own invention. Dracona sniffed the air and said, "Found her, I'll pursue her."

She took off. Flecks sent off a stream of flame into the air. Laela was checking me over, looking for some sort of clue as to what happened, then she saw the bottle that the pink liquid had been in. She sniffed it and said, "That bitch! She used _this._ This is illegal. Master won't be able to move until tomorrow, I'll take him back to the house."

Laela set me down on her transport and I croaked, "Perenelle! Fix her up! She needs help."

Laela looked down at me and said, "Koga is on his way, Flecks signaled him, he'll do what he can. Until then… sleep."

And I met oblivion with open arms. I woke up in Koga's house. All my girls were assembled there. Koga was looking over me, and saw that I was awake first. She shushed everyone while I sat up on the futon I had been sleeping on. "Where is Lucky?" I asked, "Is Perenelle okay?"

Koga looked down for a second, and then he shook his head. I was speechless, Lucky had gotten away and Perenelle had… no way, it wasn't possible.

"Lucky had arranged for a random teleport from a magic type in town, your Dracona missed her by inches. Lucky had destroyed Perenelle's liver with her thunderpunch, so I did what I could for her, but she was going to die."

Koga handed me a dark purple crystal sphere. I saw a cloudy letter "P" on the inside. Koga continued, "My blood gift is that I can make those crystals…they transfer a pokegirl's powers to a human with the aid of Extremis. The catch is, is that the pokegirls who I use it one dies. Perenelle asked for me to do this, so I did, she wanted me to tell you that through this crystal, she will continue with you on your journey, and her illusions will always be of use, even after she left this world."

I felt the calm pulse of the crystal in my hand and I knew how to use it instinctively. So the first thing I did was I hid my tears. "I've never lost before," I said.

Koga nodded and said, "The fact is, people have realized that you're here now, and they want battles, and the media is trying to get some footage of you, this is the taste of defeat, it is a lesson which you have to learn, this is defeat, it sucks. Never taste it again."

"I need to find Lucky."

"You can't," Naru was the one who spoke that time.

"The hell I can't!" I shouted.

"You won't find her, trust me," it was a new voice, it was my mother. She was standing in a corner, next to Flecks. She walked up to me and hugged me tightly. I nearly lost control of the illusion. My mom just kept talking, "Lance tried to find me the day he betrayed your father and he didn't find me for eight years."

"Is Pallet town okay?" I asked, even more alarmed.

"Yes, I escaped before they could really box me in, I'm going to head to Bill's now. Honey, I know this sucks, but there was nothing that you could have done different. I know, your father had a similar experience, and I have lived one myself, it isn't easy to find a single pokegirl in the wild, it's when she settles down that it is just a matter of time, and you will have a while before that happens. For now, just keep moving, Bill and I will constantly be looking for her, you concentrate on what you need to do to avenge your dad, okay?"

I nodded and it seemed like everyone let out a breath of relief. Koga stood up and said, "The best way, in my opinion and experience, to sort out heavy thoughts like these, is to work out and fight hard, so, how about we start our training?"

I looked up to him an nodded, slowly at first and then fast. I stood up and Koga handed me two more crystals, "The limit for each person is three, so I think the illusions of Perenelle, combined with the marital arts of a Herowu and the swordsmanship of a Slicer ought to be best for you, okay?"

I nodded and we set to work. The training arena was a domed, large area. Flecks and my Dracona, whom I named Jaina, were fighting in the midair, with the occasional columns of flame coming down nearby as they fought furiously for areal dominance. Persephone and the Spiderwoman, now named JD were sparing with webs and vines in a forested section, while Laela and Argentia fought across a clearing with a river. Koga brought in his ninjas, whom I first was trained in illusions, then martial arts and finally swordsmenship each day. My first day I could not beat any of the ninja one on one in anything but illusions, but by the second week, I found myself unarmed, and surrounded by six ninja, and totally confident in my ability to take them out. I created an illusion of six clones, they knew that I couldn't clone myself, it was just a question of which one of the clones was the real me.

I was wearing a traditional Japanese male kimono, and it fit a little loose. I dashed forward, dropkicked one guy, and uppercutted the guy to his right, before filling the room with imaginary smoke. I noticed the ninjas begin to cough and their eyes water, I could make the illusions almost real now. I elbowed one guy in the stomach, and took his Katana, and using the hilt of said blade, knocked out ninja number four. I stole ninja number five's tsurugi, or shortsword and faced off against ninja number six. He went down in no time flat. Koga began clapping for me and shouted, "That'll do it for today! Red, I have decided that you're ready for Sabrina, so I've got some going away gifts for you tonight at dinner, Naru prepared your clothes, they will be waiting for you after a shower."

I hurried through my shower part out of curiosity and part out of hunger and found my new clothes. I had some nice boxer briefs, which were nice and soft, and then some tan cargo pants. I had a black leather belt, and a white button up shirt. On top of that was a red vest to keep me warm and my trusty red ball-cap. I looked good. I went to dinner to find food waiting on my plate, Whitney as well as all of my girls plus Koga and Naru waiting for me. Koga invited us to eat and we all did, silently and slowly or fast and in great volume. Afterwards, he stood up and said, "I have decided that Red is ready to Saffron City, so here, is the official Soul Badge, you might not beat me in a tamer vs tamer fight, but your girls would destroy mine. So, I have some stuff for each of your girls, Red, the gifts will do various things, from give them a power boost, to give them a bit of style or even to accelerate their growth. First, Flecks, here is a Fire scarf, it boosts fire moves and can be worn around the neck, wrist, arm, leg or ancle."

Flecks took it, it was a red scarf with flame prints all over it. Argentia and Persephone got similar items but for their respective types. Jaina received a dragon fang necklace, which would greatly boost her attack and motivate her to fly higher. JD's gift was very interesting, it was a spandex suit, designed for unrestrictive movement and displaying her kick-ass figure. It had a half mask and she was very pleased with it, putting it on immediately. Naru explained, "I found out that Spiderwoman was a comic book character which Sukube based JD's species on, so I found a picture of the costume that character wore and I made a duplicate."

JD was looking at herself in the mirror and gave me a sexy smile when I looked over to her. Laela got a new staff. It was purportedly made by an Archmage. Then Koga reached under the table and pulled out a sheathed Katana. The sheathe was crimson red, the hand guard was black and finely worked, and the hilt was gripped with red and black leather. It clipped onto my belt like one was made for the other. I bowed deeply and Koga rose me up and said, "Okay, so tonight is your last night here for a while, so enjoy it, and you can leave whenever you want to in the morning."

I nodded and gathered up my girls for our quarters. I wanted a bit of fun. I sound-proofed the room quickly and then saw something on my desk, it was a jar filled with green liquid with snake skeleton inside it. I stared at it for a moment, it wasn't mine, so what was the deal? Then I noticed the note on top of it, it was a post-it and it said, word for word, 'here is the ultimate endurance supplement of the Edo league, I made it for you cause I figured you'd need to tame your girls tonight, enjoy, Naru.'

I opened the jar, and it smelled putrid, but I downed it as fast as I could only to discover it was tasteless, but I felt energetic seconds later. I let out JD and she jumped up and started making a web. Once she was done, she webbed me up there. I quickly found I was undressed and bound. JD looked down at me, mask and all still on and kissed me hard, and with passion. I returned the kiss and secretly destroyed what was binding me. I noticed that she activated her abilities when she touched a certain part of her palm, so I flipped her and pressed it, with satisfying results, webbing shot out and I bound her hands behind her back and her feet together, and then I flipped her over onto her front, her ass in the air.

**LEMON BEGIN**

"Look, babe," I said, "You gotta understand, I'm a veteran now. Cheap parlor tricks like that aren't going to keep me down."

JD smiled and asked, "You sure?"

She showed me her hands and I had a brief moment to appreciate the fact that I was about to get raped…again. She bound me to the web that I had been using as a floor, in a gigantic cocoon, but with a modification, a penis hole. I stared in shock and then JD slowly peeled off her spandex, giving me a preview of things to come. She dropped everything on a corner of the web and then came over to me. My mouth was webbed shut, so when she got close to my face, I couldn't kiss her, but that didn't stop her from licking me. It was creepy at first, but then she started to give me a handjob and it became a bit intoxicating. A bit too intoxicating, my eyes widened, I was pretty sure that SpiderWomen didn't have any sorts of hallucinogenic, but the pokedex was a basic overview, not too detailed. JD smiled and whispered, "So you noticed, eh? I picked up a new trick in my evolution, I am going to lull you into a sexual frenzy, master, and you're going to be tied up and unable to relieve yourself unless you beg. Beg, master."

Oh, there was going to be hell to pay for this little bit, so I cursed at her through the webbing and JD just smiled wider and gave me another lick. I shivered, I could feel it working. I thrusted up in the optimistic hope that I would go right in, but it was not to be so. I was worming my hands free of the webbing, but it would take time, so instead I sat back and enjoyed the handjob. JD noticed this and licked me a couple more times. I was seeing colors, but my voice of reason was louder than the coo-coo birds going off in my head. I arched my eyebrow and looked down at my mouth. JD got the picture and removed the webbing. I made sure my jaw was still working and then I said, "I'm the master here, and I will not be abused like this, release me, or I swear I'll do what your doing to me right back to you, you understand?"

JD smiled wider and then flipped around, sticking her pussy in my face and took my cock into her mouth. She was sixty-nineing me. I growled and started to fight her the only way I could, by distracting her. I licked slowly around her outer lips, and worked my way in. Eventually I penetrated her and started to suck and chew on anything I could get at in there, and she started moaning on my cock, sending a very pleasing sensation up my spine. In response to this I started humming into her, which caused her to let my cock fall out of her mouth as she arched her back in pleasure. My right hand was free, and working on my left. So I kept going at her with my tongue while I worked my hands free. Suddenly she gasped and then came all over my face, and in the same moment, I tore myself free of the webs. She was shocked, but I positioned her over my cock and thrusted in. She moaned loudly at that, and I muffled her voice by flipping over and stuffing some left over webbing into her mouth, which seemed to turn her on even more.

As I tried to thrust into her, I realized that I hadn't freed my legs. I grabbed her arms in a bid to keep control, but she had gained leverage, and rolled me over. She started bouncing on me and I groaned at the feel of her wet pussy. She started to rotate her hips as she bounced and my resolve almost broke. Then I forced her hands behind her back and pulled her chest to mine. She gasped and I began thrusting into her as fast as I could and she seemed to melt. I kept it up for a minute and she came again, whimpering and screaming through her gag.

I rolled her over to the bottom and held both her hands with one of mine and with the other, bound them again, this time, though I bound the webbing to the big web itself, making it impossible to rip free without us both falling to a hard floor if she wiggled free. She noticed this instantly, but leaned up and kissed me hard. She had spat out the webbing, so I separated and stuffed a couple fingers into her mouth to keep her quiet. She had tasted sweet, like honey, and the colors came back. I stopped to gain control and she keened. As I tried to calm myself down, she started working her pussy muscles and grinding into me, sending me over the edge. I came hard into her and she took it with a muffled scream and a climax of her own.

I pulled out and noticed I was still hard. JD noticed too, so I straddled her chest and stuck my cock between her breasts. I held them together and started thrusting into them. The friction was amazing. I pulled my fingers out of her mouth and she started licking the head of my cock. It felt amazing and I came hard on her face. She gasped for breath and I went back to her lower regions. I touched her pussy and she moaned, "SpiderWoman's pussy sore, too soon, use anything else master!"

I touched her back door and her eyes widened. I grabbed more spare webbing and stuffed so much in that she couldn't spit it out, it would have to be extracted, then I thrusted into her pussy once, just for a bit of extra lube and I thrusted into her ass all the way in one move. Her eyes widened, and she looked scandalized, and then she breathed in hard and screamed, muffled by her super gag. I pulled out and she moaned and I went in again and JD shuddered in pleasure. I picked up the pace rapidly from there and she gasped, groaned and moaned into her gag. Then I started to lick her and she shuddered and came. My mouth found its way to her breasts and I started to lick, nibble and suck on them. She started to scream with every thrust, so I started to pinch her left breast with my right hand, while I sucked on her right nipple, my left hand worked south and found her special nub.

I squeezed it and she squirted up on me, and was convulsing. I let go and she started breathing again. So I squeezed and she arched her back way off the web and screamed as she came again. I continued to thrust into her and her ass tightened with every pinch. Eventually it was too much and I let myself go all into her ass. She was out, like I waved my hands in front of her and she was unresponsive. I WAS A GOD.

I rolled her to a corner, and I used her webs to bind her to a wall. I grabbed for my belt and a ball fell out, it let out Laela. She climbed up to me and looked at me with an arched eye brow. "Strip," I commanded.

Laela blushed at first, but then she stood up and the girl removed her upper clothing slowly as she danced in front of me in the most sexual manner her body could create, moaning as she squeezed her breasts, and shaking her ass along his crotch when she moved close. The purple-skinned Enchantress gasped at the feeling of my hard member freely rubbing against her skirted rear. She suddenly gasped again when I grabbed both her breasts giving both mounds a healthy massage.

Laela was now feeling her ever horny body growing hot with each passing moment while a part of her mind told her to hold back, I could tell. With only half the act complete and needed to get to the second act before moving onto the _grand finale_ that she knew I would enjoy.

"Damn Laela, your kick ass hips can do this to me anytime," I said and I kissed her neck as I began to lick her ear lobe making her moan louder, as she moved her hands down taking off her skirt making her totally naked my eyes.

"Just you wait there is more to come," she panted as she grinded her ass against him a few more times before she quickly turned around and she saw my hard on was pointing at her.

Sliding down to her knees Laela licked her lips, she always got so excited during a taming. Grasping my thing in her hands she began licking the head like a lollypop, and began moving her mouth along the tip before taking what she could into her mouth.

As for me, I was in heaven once more like I always was when I got head. Persephone sucked me off with a certain grace, while Flecks was so seductive but Laela, she was a ravager sucking on me like there was no tomorrow. Laela was shy, but her inner nature was to always get what she wanted and get it quickly since she hated to wait. Right then she wanted me to cum in her mouth soon hence why she was stroking me with her hands, then using her breasts, and massaging my testicles while she continued sucking me using her tongue to stimulate the pleasure along the head.

After a few more minutes, I came right in her mouth with so much entering that she couldn't swallow it all, and to prevent herself from choking pulled back to let the rest cover the front of body. Not wanting to lose out on her 'treat', she took what she could to her mouth with her fingers while rubbing the rest of it on her body, and was making her feel even more excited.

"Now the _real_ fun begins," I growled, grabbing her and lifting her by the waist so she legged locked with me squealing as I did that to her.

"I'm so horny right now master. Please put that massive thing inside of me before I go insane," Laela asked before she was dropped on the web and I positioned myself for the maximum amount of movement.

I began thrusting into the Enchantress. Laela screamed, as she lifted her hips occasionally to meet mine to heighten the sensations further, and loved every moment of it.

"You're so tight babe!" I grunted, thrusting faster making Laela scream even louder at the passionate taming.

"Keep going master! I can feel you in me. I love every second of it!" cried Laela, as her breasts moved up and down with each thrust almost hypnotizing me while pounding into her.

"That's right, call me Master. Only call me master," I demanded, as I pounded harder making her inhale at the sudden influx of movement, as she didn't think I could go any faster.

"Master! Master! Master!" moaned Laela, as if it were the only words she knew while her body rocked with one organism after another while I still kept pounding into her making each sensation of the orgasms go higher than before.

"Do you like it like this? I am so going to make you strip for me more often." I promised, increasing my pace making her scream almost erratically with each thrust while her nails were digging deeply into the mattress.

"YES! YES! DON'T STOP MASTER, KEEP GOING! I LOVE IT, OH, I LOVE IT!" yelled Laela.

"Here it comes babe! You are so very sexy," I groaned, lifting her up so her legs were now on my shoulders and my hands now on her hips with one hand moving to her ass cheek when I finally came.

I came hard and Laela collapsed, I laid her carefully on the webbing where she would be secure.

I grabbed a random ball from my belt and let it open up. I felt the heat of the room intensify as Flecks made her presence known. She was, however, facing the opposite direction, making her the perfect target for a sneak attack. I jumped to action, pulling her close to my body and pawing at one of her breasts, she gasped in surprise, and I could feel the smile creep across her face. I almost shivered. Any sign of weakness and she would rape me into next week. I casually grabbed her other breast making the very horny Whorizard moan out loud at the feeling even as she pressed her tits into my groping hands. I kissed her neck and she let out a mewl of content, but then she began to grind her ass into my crotch.

"Someone's ready to go," I remarked and Flecks purred and grabbed my head from behind her own and pulled my chin over her shoulder so she could give me a long, hot lick. I pinched her nipples through her bikini top and she shivered at that, as she was very into that.

I snaked a hand over to the front of her jeans-shorts, unbuttoning them and then pulled them down slightly. I growled my approval, she had crimson, lace lingerie which was very revealing and mysterious at the same time.

I moved a hand down to her panties and cupped her sex through the undergarment allowing me to hear her breathing become unsteady while I now rubbed that place delicately.

"Take me," she whispered/demanded as I tore off her bikini top.

"Tell me exactly what you want me to do to you baby," I responded as I enjoyed the feeling of her breasts in one hand and her moist panties in the other.

"Take me. Make love to me. Screw me. Fuck me. I don't care what you call it. Push me against a wall and fuck my brains out, I need you so bad," she whispered, as her lower body was getting wet and soaking her panties.

I slipped two fingers into her moist womanhood and brought them up to her face, she licked them clean. I bent her over forward and I got on my knees. I slowly pulled down her panties and she made her ass bounce right in front of my face. I grabbed her hips and began eating her out making her gasp, groan, and scream, which became gained volume as I went on.

"Right there. Yes Master, yesssss," she hissed and then spread her cheeks with her hands. I licked her for such a long time until she finally came in my mouth, and she screamed my name.

"Who's your master? Tell me," I demanded after licking it all of her spicy juices from her pussy.

"You're my master, and you spoil me rotten, you're the best master out there," she said as she spread her cheeks wider.

"I'm not so sure I should be such a good master though, after all, lately, you've been a bad, bad girl," I said, as I aligned myself with her wet, pulsing opening.

"Plow me. Fuck me without mercy. Dominate me like I was some horny bitch in heat. Take me to another place," she sticking her rear out more with her hands holding on, giving me a great picture of her pleasure.

"Only because you asked so nicely," I said curtly before thrusting into her in one swift motion that made her scream out.

I started tor really thrust into her, and it must have been good, because she was shaking, moaning groaning, bucking into me and I could feel the temperature of the room climb higher and higher.

"That's the spot master! Right there! Oh SUKUBE! Keep going master! This is incredible! I'm all yours all the time. Take me anywhere and everywhere you desire!" she gasped, as I increased the pace as I was getting turned on further by her words.

I pulled her back to my chest by groping her tits and she gasped. I pumped into her faster, which made her reach her orgasm sooner then she had expected, but the I still kept pounding into her thus making another one approaching with the first still in motion.

"YES! YES!! I'M YOURS MASTER!" she yelled, riding the waves of one orgasm after another from my thrusts before I felt my own peak approaching.

I couldn't bear it any longer, so I let it all go inside of her and as I did her legs straightened out and she shook hard and then collapsed onto the webs below us, somehow they were still okay after their pretty major workout. I had never heard her scream like she did before then. When I pulled out I was still hard somehow.

"That was our best yet, master," Flecks purred as she turned around and cuddled to my chest. When she looked down, she noticed I was still hard, and she was surprised, but almost out of energy so she decided a blowjob was all she had left.

Without hesitation, she got on her knees, and put her hands on my cock that had some cum still on it before she began licking it clean. Soon the lick turned into to sucking, as she put her whole mouth on the object, and began pleasing me. As for me, I was massaging her scalp in approval of her treatment to my manhood, and let out an almost animal like growl of approval at her sudden addition of using her plump tits with one of her hands massaging my balls with the other, and I came very hard into her mouth.

She fell backwards, a look of bliss plain on her face, but I was still hard, so I put her by Laela and decided that I could take on at least two for the next round, and the obvious pairing jumped to mind. I let out Persephone and Argentia, who looked at the section with three unconscious girls on a gigantic web and then at me. I motioned for them to come to me and I said, "I'm waiting."

The instant I said those words, the two women began to please me, with Persephone putting her dripping and naked cunt in my face and Argentia gave me a good sucking. After several seconds, Argentia positioned herself over my hard member before lowering her moist pussy onto it, and let out a loud moan when the large organ filled her up. While this was happening, I was licking at Persephone's pussy while Argentia leaned forward to kiss with Persephone.

Argentia, now having adjusted to my cock, began to ride me while groping and making out with Persephone. Only one word for that: HOT!

"Oh master! You're tongue is working wonders on my pussy," moaned Persephone, grinding her hips into my face while I continued to lick her pussy until finally she came hard from me licking her clit several times.

I hummed into her pussy in response and Persephone came hard into my mouth. As for Argentia, she was still riding me wildly, gasping in pleasure finding that the pleasure only seemed to go up with every movement downward, and when she landed on the final push in all she could do was scream. I particularly enjoyed the way she arched her back slowly and then pulsed in place for a bit.

I couldn't hold it for much longer, so I came all inside her and she fell over, twitching in pleasure. By the time she finished, Persephone had another orgasm yet again, and after seeing Argentia now off my hard tool she saw her chance to get a piece of it.

Without speaking, Persephone slowly moved her way backward, and aligned her pussy with my cock ready to sheathe it in her wet folds. Once she entered, she let out a series of gasps, groans, and moved her hips in order to make work me all the way in. Once I was all the way in she came hard with a very interesting squelching noise.

"Master! Master!" cried Persephone, as she soon regained some form of strength, and began riding me, while Argentia snuck up behind her and began to massage her tits.

"Master, I think you'll like this move," she said, and used all her weight to push Persephone down on me while she was in mid-bounce. I nearly blew my load right there, but instead, I kept myself together and I noticed Persephone's eyes had glazed over, meaning that she had not been expecting that move either.

I kept thrusting, and I felt my climax coming, and just as I thought I had myself under control, Argentia did that move to us again and I groaned as I let myself go all inside her. Argentia was all over me as soon as Persephone had fallen over.

"I think she's totally out of it… I knew you'd like that move," cooed Argentia, and she flashed a grin at me. I flipped her so she was belly down and brought down my hand onto her rear end hard. A healthy smack permeated the room and Argentia yelped and then started to breathe harder.

"Smart-ass. You've been pretty bad lately, you know that? I think you deserve a nice spanking" I whispered and she shivered. I grinned from ear to ear as I smacked her quickly three more times.

"Master! Don't tease me like that!," she shouted, and I penetrated her.

"If you insist," I gloated and grabbed her hips and pulled her onto me sharply. She gasped in surprise but started to meet my timing on her own.

"Yes master! Yes! I insist you fuck me," she cried, in the heat of the moment. And I continued smacking her ass in-between thrusts.

"You're pretty kinky, aren't you?" I asked as I was thrusting into her and I gave her ass a loud smack.

"Yes master! I like getting spanked, I like having my ass slapped," she screamed as I continued to thrust and spank at the same time.

I grinned, as I sped up my thrusts into her pussy, and my slaps to her ass to bring her to orgasm so she would be sated for at least a few days. she loved every second of it, as she climaxed from one orgasm to another, and when I climaxed myself the Blastits arched her back as she passed out from the pleasure she had reached before falling onto the webbing below.

I rolled over onto my back and breathed. I could feel Naru's miracle drug wearing off, I was beginning to run on pure 'me' power again, which meant I had it in me to tame one more girl, taming two girls had been fun, but it had taken a toll on my 'resources'.

I picked up Argentia and Peresphone and put them with their harem sisters and let out my final combat girl, Jaina.

She looked around herself, identified the pile of girls on the webbing near the wall and then looked at me, her eyebrow arched and she said, "So this is what you were up to, you sure you can handle me after everyone else? Is there a particular reason I am the dead last to get tamed?"

I shook my head and she looked like she was going to say something so I just kissed her and she stopped talking. Deciding to go on the offensive at this point to make up for making her wait, I broke the kiss and attacked the dragon type's breasts. She arched her back, her hips grinding against me, and she became wet from feeling the length of my member unabashedly poking her between her legs. I grabbed one of her ass cheeks, and I began giving it a sensual rub, she let out another moan, and soon I had her moaning almost constantly.

"You ready?" I teased, grinning, as the same hand on her rear now went to her pussy, and let my fingers do a little probing around making her moan my name.

"I've been watching you as you train, I can see the difference in your muscles, I want you so badly," she said and then she keened. I raised her just above my cock and I penetrated her slowly and drawn out.

Jaina moaned and ground her hips down onto me and wrapped her legs around my hips. I began thrusting in rapidly and she came hard. All it took to get her off was a slightly forceful fingering, as I recalled from our last fuck.

"Oh by the gods you are the easiest girl to get off in my entire harem," I grunted before picking up the pace to create a rhythm for us that was easy to maintain and really excited Jaina.

"I don't know why, I'm usually so hard to please, but your… intoxicating," she moaned and really drew out that last word, egging me on further so I began thrusting even faster while I buried my face in her breasts touching her all of the sensitive spot along it valley.

"Who's your master?" I asked, thrusting into her faster making her let out a tiny scream like gasps of surprise at the sudden influx in my pace.

She came again, and kept on coming, every really hard thrust causing her to gasp and then squirt out her juices. Then she drew her nails down my back and squeezed so hard I couldn't thrust, which, combined with my current state, drove me into a climax myself. I gave myself a slight break but began playing with her tits and nibbled on her neck, making her breathe uneven and gasp in ways that made me hard very quickly.

Jaina noticed this and shoved me onto my back and took my shaft in her hand and carefully began licking the head of my cock. She slowly and sensuously went down and there she sucked on my balls, making me groan loudly. Then she let go of them and licked all the way to the top of my tool. As I gasped for air (again, I don't remember stopping breathing…) she took me in all the way down her throat and my eyes widened, she was good, and she looked a bit heated, almost as if she wanted to make me cum as much as she had. That was not possible, not now, not even with that damn potion. When she decided her mouth wasn't enough, she inserted her breasts into the equation, sending a pleasurable sensation all the way up my spine. She licked the head while she worked her breasts around the shaft. I tried to hold it in, but it was that good, I couldn't… I came all over her face and I bowled her over backwards before she could start again.

I started to finger her deeply and she gasped and shuddered and moaned and then, yes, came again all over my hand. I brought my hand over her face and she began to lick my hand, and once she was totally focused on that, I ripped her focus apart by thrusting into her again, ravaging her pussy. She, frankly, looked like she was having a seizure, and was tensing up and squirting hard on every thrust. Her squirts were so powerful that I was physically shot out of her, and I had to guide myself in again. I got quickly tired of that, so I grabbed onto her breasts and held myself in, causing her more pleasure and thus, harder squirts. But I stayed in and came inside her again, and she blacked out, like I could have placed her in the middle of an orchestra and she would have still been out, blacked out. And I realized that I wanted the exact same thing, so I just closed my eyes.

**END LEMON**

I slept peacefully until morning. When I awoke, I untangled myself from the happy pile of girls on the web suspended in the air, and got dressed in my new clothes. I returned all my girls to their balls and left a note for Koga and Naru. Whitney was waiting for me and we jumped onto my bike. I revved the motor to life and as I folded up the kickstand with my left foot, I heard a shout to our left. I turned and saw two men running full throttle to catch up to me, one had a microphone and the other had a TV camera over his shoulder. I did not need the entire region to know where to find me, especially now that Lance knew I existed. But then one of them shouted, "Red Menace! We challenge you to a battle! If you run away, I'll make sure everyone in the entire Kanto region knows that you're a coward!"

I stopped the bike. I slowly turned my head and gave him my best evil smile. I hoped my cap made just the right amount of shadow cover my face. The man with the mike gulped. I got off my bike as they slowly approached me. The reporter announced, "My name, is Miguel, this guy is my partner Pablo, we want to get you in an interview. If we win the battle, you give us a full, candid interview, no exceptions, if we lose, then we just show as much footage of the battle as we get and then tell everyone our opinion of the battle. I know you don't normally speak, but if we could get a definitive yes or no answer to the question, we would greatly appreciate it."

I smiled wider and said, "Yes…" I drew out the 's' to make it sound like a hiss, and Miguel went pale, "but if I win, you have to tell the other reporters that you're my official media correspondent and then leave me the hell alone until I come calling, got it?"

Miguel's jaw dropped and he sputtered, "You want us to be your official correspondents? For real? This will so get us the promotion we've been working for! May I ask you why?"

"You're the only ones who thought to challenge me to a battle, and I have been thinking about what to say to the person who does finally corner me for an interview, so I have a few thoughts to share. Let's get this battle out of the way, though."

I let out Laela, who smiled widely and slammed the butt of her new staff on the ground. Miguel let out a Catgirl. It was level 20, fodder to Laela. "Use… Psychic…" I whispered.

Laela's eyes glowed yellow and the Catgirl dropped. The Cameraman, Pablo sent out a Byte Bitch, which was level 25, also fodder to Laela. "Surprise me, Laela…." I drawled.

Laela ran up and smacked the enemy on her nose, which, as a canine type, seriously damaged her, and she began to run around in a circle, and eventually, hit a nearby tree. I tried really, really hard not to laugh at her openly, but a giggle got out. Miguel was staring agape at Laela, whom I quickly retracted and said, "We didn't even get off a single attack…"

"No, you did not," I said, "Now, cue interview right?"

Pablo had the camera trained on me so I started it off, "Okay, Miguel wants me to say a few words so here goes, Miguel and Pablo here are my official correspondents, I will occasionally battle with them and they will be allowed to ask me one question for each battle. I do not wish to be disturbed by the media again, I will use extreme prejudice to discourage any more reporters…that about covers it, Miguel, what do you want to know?"

"What do you have to say to all the people who want to challenge you, where can they find you?"

"They can follow the trail of defeated opponents, and I will take on all comers, bring it on, Kanto!"

Pablo shut off the camera and said, "This is going to make the six oclock news for sure dude, make sure to check it out, okay? It will be channel five, it's called Tamer Spotlight."

I nodded and then I asked, "Do either of you know if Saffron City is still quarantined?"

"Officially, yes, but…" Pablo whispered, "I know the guard of the southern gate, he owes me one, I could get you in."

I smiled and asked, "What do I need to pay you?"

"What?" he asked, "You don't need to pay me anything, just take this envelope to him, he'll know what to do," he handed me a white envelope, sealed, "between you and me, that plague outbreak was bogus, so don't worry about that bit, okay?"

I nodded and hopped back on my bike, and I drove east out of Fuchsia and north to Lavender, and then I headed directly from there to Vermilion, where I refueled and grabbed a crappy cheeseburger and then went north to the south gate of Saffron City, the city of my birth.

I handed the guard the envelope, who blushed furiously, but let me through. The city looked just like it used to, and I sniffed and my eyes watered at the smog, it smelled just like it used to too. I walked over to the center and it was packed. They all turned to look at me, with fear in their eyes, but then hope. "A new face! Are they gone? Are they letting people back into the city?!"

I shook my head and asked, "Is who gone? I bribed my way into this place."

Everyone in the room went back to fear, but wouldn't speak to me. Then I realized it was six oclock. I turned on the TV and sat down in front of it. Tamer Spotlight was on channel five. The host was a man with a very full black mustache and a bald head. He shouted, "Okay, we have got a great show for you tonight, we have once again had a conversation with Blaine, he will be giving us all the details on league politics and such and…"

The host touched his ear as if listening to one of those fancy ear-pieces and then said, "This just in, two of our reporters, Miguel and Pablo Uno have encountered the Red Menace and… they got an interview. People we are the first news-station to get such coverage in more than cell-phone shot video!"

The people in the center around me were all watching now, they had even brought it up on the big screen. It started off with a picture of my Evil Smile I had given the two reporters in the beginning and then showed Miguel. "This is the face of the Red Menace, a battler whose reputation exceeds him simply because of his brutal style and his seeming invincibility. Today we battled him to see if the rumors were true, the fastest way to do that…was to battle him ourselves, here is the footage…" the battle showed, the people in the center gasped, "In a dominating performance, we were flattened, rolled up and tossed aside like we weren't even standing there. The rumors are true. Then here is the interview he gave us…" it showed what I said, their question and then my response, "… off the record, he hinted to us that he might be heading to Saffron City, so anyone looking to challenge Red, could look for him there. That concludes our footage and interview."

The entire group in the center turned their heads slowly to look at me. I smiled and they all jumped. I didn't get it, I was a nice guy. Why would they be scared of me? Then one guy stood up and said, "Wait, guys, think about it, we have all heard what he did for Celadon, Lavender and Mount Moon, maybe he can help us here!"

"Could you tell me what's the matter?" I asked.

"How well do you know Saffron?" the guy asked.

"I was born and raised here."

"Then you know about the Sliph building."

"Yes."

"It's been taken over by Team Rocket."

I was seeing red just like that. "Those….bastards….are here?"

Everyone nodded. I stood up, and started to walk out as I said, "I'll take care of each and every one of them."

I found the sliph building with no problems, it was the tallest one in town. The police were battling the Rockets outside the entrance. I let out JD. "Take out their girls, one by one, and then web them up."

She jumped up and web zipped into the middle of the fray. The Rockets were all using Mini-tops, and were easily dealt with by swift punches to the gut followed by several web bullets being shot off like machine gun fire at the farther away mini-tops and finally the Rockets themselves being webbed up to light or telephone poles. JD dashed up to me and stopped just short of me, eyeing my throat. I was alarmed, but then remembered that Spiderwomen needed blood, so I bared my throat slightly and she bit down softly on me to draw a good amount with as little pain as possible. She sucked on the wound for a bit and then bandaged it with a bit of webbing. I smacked her ass and she smiled at me, but the police wanted my attention. "Who sent you?" one of the more persistent ones asked.

"I HATE Team Rocket," I said, "And I will destroy them wherever I find them, it's that simple."

I walked into the building without looking back. Inside, I found a directory, it was nineteen floors, including the CEO's penthouse on the roof. That meant that each of my girls got three floors worth of Rockets. I decided to start with JD since she had cleared up the rabble out front with such skill. The Second and third floor were basically just like the rabble outside, but inside empty offices, and since I could make myself invisible and JD could crawl on the roof, we took out each Rocket in complete silence before they could retaliate. JD webbed them up and brought them outside to the cops, who tagged and bagged them all. But it took longer than half an hour, so I decided to speed up the next three floors. Persephone let out a sleep dust, which took out every single soul on those three floors and would hopefully spread up top, to make the others drowsy and less likely to notice their systematic destruction.

Persephone and JD got along quite well and decided to help the police with the bagging and tagging. Laela psychically inclined each of the Rockets on the seventh, eighth and ninth floor to turn themselves in, which was fast and easy. Then Argentia decided she wanted to have a bit of a work out. She flooded each of her floors, causing a bit of a panic, and then she took each one of them out, one at a time, obliterating Mini-tops, Daimons and Dark Maidens all the same and then once she had them all down and out, she destroyed a window, and let the water guide her fallen prey down to the police below. She made the water move slowly so that nobody was hurt beyond reason. So when I went onto the thirteenth floor, people were ready for me. I let out Jaina, who basically swooped in like a bird of prey through windows and dropped them off to the Police below. I would talk about the battles, but they really weren't much fun or anything, so don't hate.

Flecks torched her floors good, people ran, but they couldn't get away, and all of them ended up failing to beat us, and once we were on the roof, I gathered all my girls back to me, and was about to knock on the penthouse door when I heard a familiar voice. "So, you took your sweet time getting up here, didn't you Red? You know, I got to hand it to ya, you're hard to find, even though you're so far behind me, what with only five badges to my seven, but you sure are more famous than me… you were on TV today, you know that? I have never been on TV once, but I am better than you… I don't get it, what am I doing wrong? I'M BETTER! I should be famous, not you, YOU SUCK!"

"Bring it on, you loser!"

He tossed out his Thundrix. You'd think he'd learn, but it was always that same girl. I let out Laela. "Icy Terror!" I shouted.

Laela shot three gigantic snowflakes at the enemy, who dodged them, but then Laela shouted, "Release!" and the flakes exploded, sending spears of ice in all directions. The thundrix took the hit gracefully and sent a powerful thunderbolt back. Laela put up a shield a moment too late and flew backwards. She jumped up and as the Thundrix began to charge a second time, Laela set up her shield. The thunder went in and then traveled to Laela's staff. She pounded her weapon into the floor and purple lightning shot out of the ground and into the Thundrix which fell down hard. Blue sent out his Blastits. It formed spikes of dark energy outside its mouth and bit down on Laela, sending her into unconsciousness. I sent out Perssephone. "Use Razor Combo #4!" I shouted.

Persephone laced her leaves with a lust potion and sent them flying at her opponent, who went largely undamaged due to her own evasiveness, but some of the leaves got her, sending her into a very horny state. "Vine Bondage!" I hollered and Persephone sent her vines to violate the Blastits. "Giga-Drain!" The Blastits came and then greeted oblivion. Blue sent out his Frostdrake. It sent out a beam of frost straight at Persephone, getting a one-hit KO. I let out Flecks. She roared and jumped into the air, sending a column of flame at her enemy. The FrostDrake jumped into the air, sending her ice beam attack at Flecks. For a while they danced about in the air, trying to gain the upper hand, shooting their moves at each other, until the FrostDrake got a good punch in on Flecks. The Drake grabbed her and threw her fast into the rooftop. I heard something snap, but then Flecks shot out a small glint of fire, which hit the Drake and rapidly expanded into the Edo character for fire, no doubt Koga had taught her. The Frostdrake fell down and missed the roof top, Blue just barely saving her with her pokeball.

I knew Flecks could go further, so I retracted her too and waited. He sent out his Flarea, so I sent out Argentia. "Rapidspin mist!" I shouted.

Argentia made her shell big enough for her to fit in and spun around the arena spraying a fine mist into the air, weakening the Flarea's fire abilities. Then Argentia stopped and lowered her head, used water to propel her forward and headbutted her enemy smack on the forehead. Concrete cracked under the force of the blow, but the Flarea got back up, and this time Blue shouted, "HYPER BEAM!"

A flash of all the colors imaginable swam before my eyes as the beam of pure light smacked into an awed Argentia. She had protected herself for the most part with her shell, but she had some bad burns. She turned around and shot a Hydro pump attack backwards, then stood up all the way, lowered her head and headbutted the Flarea again, knocking them both out.

We both took back our girls and Blue sent out a Wavern, so I sent out Jaina. Jaina jumped into the air and began to hit the Wavern from all different sides, causing some good damage, until Blue shouted again, "HYPER BEAM!"

Jaina just barely dodged as the Wavern followed her around in the sky with her attack. When the beam stopped, Jaina stopped moving around and shot back pillar of blue and red flame, which engulfed the Wavern, leaving it extra crispy on the ground. Blue let out his Ka-D-Bra, who assaulted Jaina's mind, knocking her out. I let out JD. She jumped off the side of the building and out of sight, Blue looked at the direction she had went in incredulously, so he wasn't suspecting that she webbed her way around the building and was in the air above them and about to attack. She sent down a volley of web bullets and then gave the enemy a nice punch. Blue retracted his girl and said, "Well, what do you know, you may in fact be ready for Boss Rocket after all, next time, I won't go easy on you."

He left without another word. I looked at JD and said, "One more such victory shall be the end of me."

She laughed and said, "Why don't we go heal them at the center, I can web you back up here in no time at all."

I looped my arms around her neck and she jumped off and had us at the center in a minute. The Nurse healed my girls in no time at all and then JD webbed me back to the top. I kicked open the door. Giovanni was standing opposite to the President of Sliph Co. He looked at me and groaned, "So, if it isn't the red meddler, I don't have time for you right now, go away."

"I'm gonna kill you, here and now, Giovanni!" I bellowed.

Giovanni laughed, and then said, "You don't stand a chance, but by all means, try to kill me, it should make this slightly interesting."

He let loose his Cuntdor, Digtitrio, Khangascunt and three new girls, a Balisticunt, Pawhore and a Chippyna. I let out all my girls at the same time, they lined up to face off. I used my left thumb to push my Katana free of its hilt, and then drew my sword with my right. Giovanni seemed to flex, and then his very nice silk suit ripped apart to reveal metal body armor and brass knuckles. I dashed up and sliced one of the brass knuckles off, and ducking under the other punching at me. I got my sword caught in the second set by accident and he disarmed me, but my sword did its work, mangling his weapons. Our girls were fighting to a standstill, it would come down to whoever won our match to lead our girls to victory. I ducked two of his powerful punches, but I fell down in the process he came up to me. I swept my legs to try to nail him in the ankle, but he jumped above it. When he landed, I kicked him in the stomach. He staggered back and I jumped up and gave a hard punch to his face. I broke my hand in the process. He threw a chair at me and I landed funny. As I scrambled up he jumped onto my knee, breaking my leg. I fell to my knees and Giovanni stood over me, gloating in his victory. I weaved my hands together and waited. He came up to gloat in my ear, and I pushed off my good leg and slammed both fists into his chin, knocking him over the nearby table and out the door. He started to crawl to a nearby wall to stand up, but I grabbed a nearby steak knife and threw it with scary accuracy into his back, forcing him to his knees. Giovanni's girls were totally clueless about what to do, so my girls trashed them. Giovanni recalled all his girls and said, "Do you think you've won? Not even close, I will gain the power of the three birds at any cost… I have the Masterballs, child, the three shall be mine."

The light left the room and he was gone, and pain flooded my body. I met the blackness again, that time, it wasn't so scary.

I woke up three days later, in two machines, rapidly working to heal my broken body. I groaned and the machines stopped and then slid off me. The President of Sliph was suddenly checking me over. He sighed and dropped into a nearby chair. "What the hell is going on?" I asked.

He looked up at me and said, "We're healing you up, your girls are fine, you are mostly healed, and the press thinks that you weren't even hurt, so you have maintained your invincibility."

This guy was obviously a veteran of this kind of game. "Why would you do that for me?" I asked.

"Well, you saved my company, boy, and I figured that I owe you. So here is what I know about what Rocket wants. He is going to use all the technology and resources he has to locate the first generation of Legendary birds, Moltits, Articunt and Zapdass so that he can capture them with the Masterballs he stole and then find out how to control them so he can take over the world. As I understand, Bill is your source of information on many things, so I will use everything I've got to stall that bastard, but I will let you know when time runs out through Bill. In the meantime, I want to introduce you to someone."

"I met Zapdass in Lavender Town recently, she flew north from there after our encounter."

The president stared blankly at me and then said, "Celio wasn't just spouting his usual nonsense then, which means he knows where the other two are too, I have a great headstart already then. But right now, I need to have you meet someone."

I slid into a wheelchair and I wheeled behind the old man. He led me into a black room and flipped a switch, and the room came alive. Computers lined every wall but what really interested me was the thing in the dead center of the room. A tall glass tube was filled with green looking liquid, and floating in that was what looked very much like chunks of gray matter. The President said, "This is what is left of the brain of the greatest scientist the world has ever known. This is all of the knowledge and the technological know-how of the man who jumped across worlds. This is a bit of the brains of Sukube."

I stared agape, if this was true, then it was easy to understand why Sliph was at the head of all things technological, they were reverse engineering the greatest mind, (if not the craziest) to have ever existed. The President continued, "This no longer contains any of the personality or memories of Sukube, but it did have certain things ingrained in every cell that we could not delete, one was its gene identifier, we already have those figured out, but the day we plugged you into its medical machines, it went nuts, the world's most advanced Bio-Computer recognized your genes, they were similar to its own in a way that is not just remarkable, but scary. I don't know who you really are, Red of Pallet Town, but your genes identify you as the son of Green, our late Champion and as the heir to Sukebe himself."

That explained quite a few things, the night-time visits from Legendary Pokegirls, why everyone wanted to see what I would turn into, a new kind of tamer, or a total psychopath bent on the destruction of mankind. It also explained how I had made Flecks, Argentia and Persephone evolve back in the Rocket hideout. Did that mean that I could control Legendary pokegirls like Sukube had? Did that mean I could make Pokegirls evolve, at any time I wanted, did that make it possible for me to make pokegirls devolve and then evolve into something else entirely? Could I make new kinds of Pokegirls? "That…explains so very, very much," I whispered.

The president looked at me, his eyebrows had climbed to the top of his forehead and said, "You didn't know all this? Well then I can assume you want me to keep this secret, eh?"

I nodded, and then asked, "How am I gonna figure out to control this before it controls me?"

"I hope you forgive me, but I let Bill know, he was not as surprised as you, but he immediately urged me to send you to the Sevii Islands to train for a bit before you returned to Kanto, to really get a grasp on this power which we have no idea how to control or if you can even access it at all times. He knows a woman there who could help you a bit with your girls and he is trying to find something that will help you… so I can get you out of here and to One Island in half an hour, (that girl Whitney is already there) so I have taken the initiative to get you all packed up, which was very easy, (may I suggest some new clothes, dear boy?) and we will be out of here as soon as you feel ready to walk."

"I have something I need to take care of in Saffron, a conversation with my sister, Sabrina… I know this will sound stupid, but in my second month as a tamer, I went through Mt. Moon and something very weird happened, and I convinced myself afterward that I had been hallucinating, but that seems very unlikely now… so here's the deal…"

I told him the story of what happened in the lab in Mt. Moon, with my future self, and the TV screen, and The President bustled off to see that my suspicions were taken care of, so I tested out my legs, I was a bit wobbly, but me fighting had hurt more than I had thought, and I was not eager to try it again for quite some time. I released Flecks and we walked to the gym. I made us appear invisible and we walked through the rooms and eventually found our way to Sabrina. She was sitting on a cushion in a lonely lavender room. "I was wondering when you would show up," she said, "Show yourself Red, I can feel your presence."

"You helped Lance kill our father. Prepare to die."

"You do not know the whole story, don't be so self righteous."

"I don't want to hear your excuses, surrender or battle, you will never see the sun again."

"Make him listen, Dianna."

My mother walked out of the shadows and said, "Listen to her, baby."

"I don't believe that is my real mother," I snapped, "I know about your damn psychic powers!"

Then my mother cut my cheek with a claw. Where some parents spanked their children, my mother scratched my cheek. I had the scars to prove it. "Of all the ways to prove that you were real, you had to make me bleed, didn't ya Mom?" I asked.

She smiled her evil smile which put mine to shame and Sabrina continued, "Our father knew about Lance's plan, but there wasn't anything he would do, the widow would be set loose, no matter what, so he did what he could, and made sure that I would look like a traitor by selling him out. In reality I told Lance my father would be somewhere where his girls would be most powerful, which is the only reason he won at all, if at the cost of his life. Then when Lance went after you, Dianna ran, I made sure the hunters used blanks with my 'damn psychic powers'. They thought they shot her down into a lake, but she just flew away while the hunters ran to the lake using the tree line as cover. As for Erika, well, I was going to kill her anyway, so I don't need to take her out now. But to business, I understand you'll be heading to the Sevii Islands soon, so we need to battle, lets see if you can beat me, eh? Little brother."

She tossed out an Alaka-Wham. Flecks jumped out in front of me and I shouted, "Fire Blast!"

Flecks sent out a bullet of flame which exploded on contact with the Alaka-Wham. Sabrina laughed and said, "Well, you lack sophistication, but I guess you can't argue with the results… lets see how many more of those you can pull off."

She threw a pokeball and nothing appeared, then two eyes popped into existence and then a scary smile. I was, frankly, terrified, so I shouted, "Flamethrower."

Flecks shot a pillar of flame at the other girl, who disappeared and then reappeared behind us. My dex flashed to life and noted that this girl was a Cheshire which meant that I was about to be in a world of hurt if I didn't hit it while it was talking to me. Flecks was on edge and flame leaked from her mouth, as if preparing for the next match. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder, the girl had materialized next to me and shouted in my ear, "YOU ARE RUDE! Shooting at me without even giving greetings…"

"Get her!" I bellowed, and Flecks grabbed her and smashed her head into a wall, and then spewed flame all over the broken girl. "Battle Rule number Two: Double Tap, you think it's dead, one more, makes sure."

Flecks smiled and winked at me. Sabrina laughed and shouted back, "I wrote that book, honey! Battle Rule number twenty, You can never have too many knives!"

She pulled out two knives from behind her back, and then flicked her wrists to reveal that she actually had four knives in each hand. She used her psychic powers to let out her third girl, which was a Barriermaiden, so I retracted Flecks and let Laela out to have some fun. I drew my Katana as Sabrina threw her knives, so I dodged four, deflected two and caught the final two, one I sent back at her and the other one I slid into my belt, and I said, "I'll keep that one in mind!"

Sabrina's girl had some tight defenses, but Laela was a teleporter, which meant that the barriers were like see through walls, so it was like nothing was there, Laela teleported right behind the girl and shot a Tri-Attack right at the Barriermaiden's back, sending her into her own electrified force fields. Laela worked smarter, not harder. Then Sabrina let out two girls an Espea and a Megami. I blanched, that was deemed a rare-as-fuck pokegirl, and also deemed powerful-as-fuck. I recalled Laela and let out Persephone and JD. JD webbed up the Espea and then made a web in the air which she climbed into and began to suck the enemies blood.

The Megami frowned and Persephone let out a sleep dust. The Megami fought it, but became sluggish. Persephone began to charge her Solar Beam which the Megami dodged and just before she switched to offense, JD jumped down behind her and nailed her in the back of the head, which got her in range of Persephone's vines. Two vines entered the Megami's mouth and anus, with the biggest vine going into her pussy. The Megami was totally shocked and began to fight it, but Persephone just tightened down on her. As she began to stop struggling due to giving up or lack of air, Persephone started to siphon away her life energy. The Megami fell to the ground with a smack and the Espea soon followed. Sabrina shook her head and then tossed me the Marsh badge. I pinned it on my jacket and I had an awkward goodbye and then set off to the Sliph building and soon after that, the Sevii Islands.

Now, not that many people know about the Sevii Islands, because it is small, but it is so very beautiful. There aren't exactly seven islands, but more like seven groups of islands. The boat we took went from an underwater port under Saffron to Vermillion and then to One Island. Celio was waiting for me at the dock and started to wave frantically. I waved back, and hoped that nobody I knew could see I was involved with him at all. Then Whitney came over and began to wave, so I waved again. On the shore, they checked me over and Whitney gave me a hug and they dragged me to the Pokecenter. Bill was waiting there, he jumped up and said, "There you are, and look at that! The Marsh badge, fantastic!"

I nodded my thanks and he laughed. He pulled up a chair for me and started to talk, pointing at the map as he went on, "Okay, so here is where we are now, One Island, this place is Two island and this other place is Three Island, that is all I am going to let you explore for now, so get used to it. One Island is Celio's home, so it is home base. The woman I want you to speak to is called Lady Waterfall, because she trains tamers on how to train battle girls under a waterfall, you'll love it, trust me… I found what you were talking about in Mt. Moon and it yielded some interesting results, which I gave to the Lady. You will start training today, as soon as you grasp how to use your ship."

"My…ship?" I asked.

"Yes," Bill said, "We got you a small, sailing ship for you to travel from island to island with. Its at the docks right now, so we'll head out now, and Celio will instruct you on how to use the craft, okay?"

Celio smiled at me and shrugged. I got up and we went to the docks. Two boats were sitting there, they both could fit maybe two people at most, they were both shaped like Dragons, one was simple blue but the other was red, white, green, and yellow, intricately painted to look as real as possible. Celio said, "Ah, yes, you know the legends of the boy who founded these islands, right?"

I nodded, and Celio continued, "This is supposedly his ship, The King of Red Lions…. It is a local treasure, and the island council decided to give it to you in exchange for your protection from anything Team Rocket related, even out here we have problems with them. Is it a deal?"

I nodded, I was going to destroy Team Rocket anyways, I might as well get paid to do it. Celio patted me on the back and then gave me a folded sail. I saw a hatch on the boat and when I opened it, a mast shot out, so I attached the sail and it folded back up and disappeared into the hull. I looked at the boat again, no way that boat could have held such a big mast and all that, there was barely any room at all. "I think it's magic," Celio said casually, "I mean, how can it not be?"

I shrugged, and Celio went through the basics of sailing. It was easier than I thought it would have been. Soon, I was sailing on my own to Two Island. It was very small, but liveable, and I easily saw the Cape where Lady Waterfall lived. I tied my boat to the docks and I went up the winding road to the cottage on top of the cape. I knocked on the door and the door opened. A woman who looked to be in her seventies looked up at me and said, "I have been expecting you any day now, we may finally begin our training."

I nodded and she smiled a very creepy and possibly foreboding smile. "Let me see your girls." She demanded so I let them loose. She appraised them and said, "You have an eye for the rare and a meager talent for training, I can see that much. But while they know good moves, none of them have trump cards, that much is apparent. I can teach them moves that will blow your mind, and the basics have been laid already… oh, this will be my crowning achievement. As for you, Sukube said your powers would be activated in times of extreme stress until you figured it out and could do it any time you wanted, so what I'm going to do is put you under extreme conditions so that you will quickly gain access to these powers. That and I am going to make you watch his tips and tricks section on using said powers until you can recite the exact words, plus, the crazy suggested a couple interesting methods of awakening your powers. That all make sense?"

"Sorta," I responded.

"Better than I expected then." She quipped and I would realize she burned me a day later. I watched the entire video and was a bit touched by the thoughtfulness and very scared of the pure amount of crazy on the screen. After that she had me sit on a overstuffed leather chair and it shackled me to it with metal rings, LW then forced me into a virtual reality where I could already use my powers, so that I could work on using them efficiently once I had them. The first "Extreme stress" situation Lady Waterfall had me in was a titodile tried to drown me, I made her get off me by punching her in the gut, which didn't count, I put all the force of will I had in me to order her to get of me, she did so, surprised at herself. Then I had to use the titodile to defend against a pissed off Growlie, so I made the Titodile evolve, and it smashed on the fire type. It was easier than the time in the Rocket hideout because I remembered my train of thought and in three weeks I could make girls evolve without stones, and was working on making girls straight up obey me by using words. I had the main grasp of it, but I still used my hands a bit too much, which revealed what I was thinking of doing. I took a momentary break and LW called me over. Flecks was standing still, in the center of a scorched ring of concrete. "Show him," LW commanded, "BLAST BURN!"

Flecks roared and fire burst from the ground in six pillars and then went five feet out in a circle and then exploded again and then another five feet and again, creating three rings of scorched earth. Flecks was panting, but pleased with herself and then she keeled over, totally out of it. LW looked over and said, "yeah, she's got a five attempt limit per day or this happens…"

Argentia and Persephone showed me their new moves as well, Hydro Canon and Frenzy Plant respectively. Then Laela walked out, but the tattoos on her face had changed shape and color. "I had her go through the evolution ceremony last night, now she's an Archmage…"

JD walked in and she let off a powerful Hyper beam attack and Jaina brought up the rear, showing me a 'Dragon Claw' attack. I jumped down to where she was and I said, "Well, I think it's time for me to show the fruits of my labor, eh?"

I pictured Jaina's DNA in my mind and I felt it under her skin and making her what she was, and then, I altered it, exchanged a few A's with C's and G's with T's. She glowed and then she spread her new wings out all the way, she was a Dragoness. She looked at LW and said, "Can I try that other move now?"

LW nodded and Jaina leapt into the air. She charged dragon energy and dove down, creating a barrier in front of her and she shouted, "Draco Meteor!"

I almost started clapping. She landed in front of me and I kissed her hard. I bowed deeply to Lady Waterfall who smiled back and bowed saying, "It was my pleasure, I know what you will do with this power, but the entire time you change the world, I will be bragging about how you couldn't have done it without me."

We both shared a laugh, but then Celio came running up to us, tripping three times, he had a bad black eye. "Red, you've got to get to One Island! It's Team Rocket, they figured out that Moltits was hanging out on a nearby island and they're using One Island as homebase!"

I was halfway down to the docks at the word Rocket. In half an hour, I tied me new boat to the docks and saw three Rockets waiting for me, Jaina used her powerful wings to blow them off their feet and I nailed them each in the throat with my fist. As they sputtered on the ground I continued. Bill had everyone inside the center he pointed out the island on a map and I was gone, leaving JD behind to take care of the center. Jaina flew me to the island, and I saw that the natives of the island, the famed worshippers of Moltits, in total terror because of Team Rocket. I let Argentia come into the villages by sea, I let out Persephone in the nearby jungle and Flecks would come from the air and raise holy hell.

Jaina and I found the Rockets in Moltit's base in the side of the volcano. Laela took care of them with no problems using her new magic powers. Rocket Grunts were scary looking, and they did terrible things to the weak, but they were flies compared to me now. Moltits was confined to a sphere made of electrically charged rings. One Rocket was waiting for me with a switch in his hand. "This is the off-button, you'll have to beat me to get it."

"Dragon Claw," I shouted before the idiot could get his girls out.

Jaina ripped him open and he dropped the switch, and I pressed the button. Moltits dropped to the ground. I walked up to her and offered her my hand. She looked at me and slapped my hand away. She grabbed my neck and began to choke me and she hissed, "You people have ruined my paradise! You will pay for this most dearly!"

I consentrated and put all my power behind my voice as I commanded, "**Stop choking me, and put me down NOW**."

She did, shocked and then she looked at her hand and then back up at me, fear in her eyes. "**I am the heir of Sukube, and I am going to destroy Team Rocket, so don't bother yourself with them, they're mine. After that, I am going to destoy the Kanto pokegirl league, because they killed my father, and when I am ready for that, you will help me. I don't want you to be discovered until we can have a fair fight, so I order you to find a nearby island and be as quiet as possible, got it?**"

She nodded and then asked, "You're going to gather us together again? All three of us? Is that a good idea?"

"Working with a tamer is a two way street, you fight the battles I start and I make you stronger than you ever could be in the wild, so deal with it."

She shook herself, and I really looked at her for the first time, she was human looking, with red-ish skin, literally fiery hair, with a Double D rack and amazing curves, her eyes were Red and Yellow and danced like fire. Her wings were like Angel wings, but on fire and red and yellow instead of white. She saw that I was looking and smirked, the history books and pokedex weren't accurate about her appearance, but she definitely had that ego. She stood up and flew off into the wild blue yonder and I grabbed onto Jaina, who was chatting with Laela, who flew me to the village to check on the progress of Flecks, Persephone and Argentia. They were all done, so I returned them to their balls and we returned to One Island. Everyone watched me enter the center and I announced, "She's good, she got away, I'll be able to find her later for the battle with the league, but for now, she'll lay low."

Everyone started breathing again. Bill came up to me and said, "Okay, we need to head to the Seafoam islands next, to make sure that Articunt is still okay, my girl will teleport us there. Let's go."

I let him teleport me and I looked around to see I was in a gigantic ice cavern.

**END CHAPTER**

Tamer: Red of Pallet Town

Current Party

Flecks –lvl 50 Whorizard

Laela –lvl 50 Archmage

Argentia –lvl 50 Blastits

Persephone –lvl 50 Venuswhore

JD –lvl 50 Spiderwoman

Jaina –lvl 50 Dragoness

GIRLS IN PC

Emelia –lvl 35 Mistress

Rose –lvl 35 Seduca

Lupina –lvl 10 ???

Sparkanine –lvl 10 ???

Vixxen – lvl 10 ???

BuzzQueen –lvl 38 ???

**BADGES**

Boulder Badge

Cascade Badge

Thunder Badge

Rainbow Badge

Soul Badge

Marsh Badge

**SOUL CRYSTALS**

Slicer

Kyuubi

Hero-wu

AUTHOR'S NOTES

Heya, hope this fast chapter makes up for the stupidity of the length of time it took for the seventh chapter. I hope you like where this story is headed and if you think I am going too fast, I can for sure slow down and give you more details about training, but I figured you wouldn't care so much so long as there were lemons and the story was moving, cause I hate slow stories. Also, because me beta is very busy at the moment, I am posting the chapters, but they are not proofread at all, so deal with the errors until my beta returns! Additionally, in this chapter, I got a bit lazy with a certain lemon and I got called on it, I redid the lemon and there is no harm done, if you notice which lemon it is, kudos, if you don't, then don't worry about it.

that-guy-with-that-name


	9. Chapter 9

Pokegirls: Red Version

Chapter 9

I looked around and stared at the ice all around me, it was sparkling in all directions, and it covered everything, literally. There was a sheet of ice over everything from the rocks on the ground to the walls all the way to the roof. I took a step forward and slid. I don't mean a small slide that was easy to stop, I mean I picked up speed rapidly and was stopped by a rock. I smashed into the biggest and hardest rock I had ever seen nearly face first. "Um…" Bill started, "… d'you have any idea where you're going?"

"Nope," I said, matter of factly, "I was just going to step forward and I slid like crazy."

"Articunt is in the deepest part of the cavern," Bill said, restraining a giggle fit, "so try to head down any way you can and eventually you'll get there."

"Thanks," I said and I tried to step to my right and it worked, so I turned and stepped forward and I slid very fast into another rock.

"You know you could just have Laela teleport you around, right?"

"I guess I hadn't thought of that."

"You're a pokegirl tamer, use what you have at your disposal."

I nodded and let out Laela. She looked around in surprise and started shivering, then snapped her fingers and I felt heat emanate off her. "We need to get to the deepest part of this cavern," I said.

She nodded, grabbed my hand and we started teleporting around the cavern and then Laela stopped suddenly and said, "Okay, I got a feeling for the place, so… without further ado, going down."

We physically slid through the ground and to the next floor. We did so again and again until we landed in water. It was ice cold, so Laela teleported to a nearby rock where we dried off and heated up. As soon as I was over the severe chills, we were off again. Magic girls were great. As we went down, it got darker and darker. Soon it was almost pitch black. We stood still quietly, because we had finally hit the bottom floor. I heard voices and soon saw flashlights. We headed in their direction slowly and stealthily. Ten Rocket Grunts were searching for something. Then, one of them shouted, "Bingo! I found her! She's all encased in ice, but I can see her, we lug her to the boss just like this and totally avoid a fight!"

I soon saw what they were looking at, Articunt was encased in a spike of ice, seemingly sleeping. Her skin had a blue color, she had long, dark blue hair and long shiny feathers on her wings. Her wings were light blue in color and grew out of her back, like an angel, much like her sisters. I looked closely at her and quite suddenly her eyes opened and locked with mine. She broke the ice off her and the Rockets were thrown into a panic, but quickly regained themselves and started to fight the legendary girl. "Send them a couple ice bolts compliments of me, Laela." I said.

Laela raised her staff and shot a spike of ice at all of the grunts individually. They all howled in pain and we walked out of the shadows. One of the Rockets eyed me and I stared back. He peed his pants. I smiled, he crapped his pants. Articunt looked at me, questioningly, and asked, "So, the leader shows his face? Do you know who you're messing with?"

"I am not their leader, I just want to talk." I replied.

"Oh, sure, that's why I can smell my sister, Molitits all over you."

"That's because I saved her from the Rockets too."

"I could have handled them."

"They have a way of multiplying when they shouldn't, trust me, they had a plan for you, they're weak, not stupid."

"I want you to leave my cave, now."

"Not without you."

"What, do you want a fight too then?"

"Not yet, I have other matters to attend to, you will go somewhere in the Sevii islands to hide out, and I will come for you at the opportune moment."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then I'll make you, but I don't' want it to come to that."

"Make me? Make _ME_?! Do you know who you're talking to?" she shouted and then picked me up by my collar.

I stared her right in the eyes and I commanded, "**Put me down, now**."

She set me down and looked in shock at me, and said, "No way. The only person who could do that to me was…"

"…Sukube," I finished, "Yes I know, but I am the heir of Sukube, we are going to do great things together."

"You… you're going to bring us together again, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am, but not right now. Go, now to the Sevii islands and wait for me."

She looked at me and then nodded, slowly. I motioned for her to go and she jumped and disappeared into the darkness. I looked at Laela and she teleported us to Bill. He grabbed us and said, "To the power plant next then…."

We ended up standing outside a big building, which seemed old and run down. I walked inside and carefully took a step forward. I didn't slide, which was a plus. I walked through the place, avoiding the broken machines which spouted electricity and weaving through the parts of the ceiling that had fallen down. Once I had gotten about a hundred yards into the place, I felt the electricity in the air begin to crackle. I touched Perenelle's crystal at my neck and I made a clone of me stay there to walk forward through a large doorway and I myself walked around it and found a way up and around the big room. It turned out the big room was Zapdass' current lair. I had my clone walk in and Zapdass identified it and said, "So, you have finally sought me out, eh? You can't possibly think that you're ready for a battle with me after only a few short months, can you?"

"I think you'll find I'm more than ready," my clone replied. Zapdass smiled and shot a bolt of electricity at the clone, destroying the ground it was standing on. As smoke filled the room, I jumped down, unsheathed my sword and touched the tip right between her wings. She stiffened and laughed, "How bold of you! Let me guess, and Armisstress?"

She turned around to make eye contact with me and her eyes widened. "Team Rocket is on its way, I don't have time for this," I said.

"What do you think that pathetic little blade is going to do?" she asked, amused.

"Nothing, of course," I said, "It's a reflex."

"Rather foolish reflex, I must say."

"All I need to beat you is my own voice."

"What?"

"**I order you to sit down.**"

She sat down, totally shocked. I smirked and she said, "Oh, god… I never thought for a second you'd be able to actually do this…"

"**Surprise! Now I order you to go and hide away in the Sevii Islands so that the Rockets can't come after you while I go after two more gym badges.**"

She looked up at me, angry as hell and she said, "You cheater! I'll never respect you!"

I winced and said, "I am only doing this so that you don't get caught before we can have a fair fight, and we will, but a powerful man is after you right now and you need to hide away, okay?"

"You promise me we'll have a fair fight?"

"On my father's grave."

She nodded and took off. I found a quick way out and Bill was sitting down outside, waiting for me. He looked at me and said, "Nice work… we'll. Keep those three under wraps in the mean time, why don't you go and take care of those last two badges, one is on Cinnabar Island, I can take you there."

I nodded and his Espea teleported us there. It was a relatively small island, the size of the Pre-Sukube island of Honolulu. I found the gym quickly and read that it was a fire-user gym. I tried to open the door, but it was locked. I cursed and was about to kick the door down when a pedestrian stopped me and said, "Dude! Chillax! You need the gym key to get in, Blaine hid it in the Pokegirl Mansion, a bit east of here, you can't miss it, I heard it's in the basement floor."

I nodded and set off east. The guy had been right, the mansion was hard to miss. It looked nice on the outside, but once I had gotten inside, well, it wasn't so pretty. Everything was trashed. I walked about the place and found nothing that wasn't bolted to the ground. I found no stairways down, so I headed up, and found a hole that went all the way down to the basement. I let out Laela who guided us down with magic and then I retracted her. The bottom floor was untouched. Everything was there, notes on stuff, random science equipment and pictures of legendary pokegirls. Eventually I came upon a picture of my father. He smiled out of it, in his prime, underneath, it read, Green, champion of the Kanto region, head of research and development.

I touched the picture and it turned into a touch screen computer. It analyzed my finger prints and a video flashed up. I hit play. My father appeared. He looked out and said, "Red, I guess somehow you stumbled across this dilapidated place on your journey, you have no doubt come a long way. I actually just saw you five minutes ago, you showed me a picture your drew of me and your mom at school, it was adorable. I know you don't remember it because you are just barely ten years old now, but… I digress, I know I am going to die, Red."

I was shocked, but then I remembered what Sabrina told me and my rage mellowed, but I felt tears in my eyes. The video continued, "There's nothing I can do… I won't hurt Lance… we traveled together, we fought together, and we conquered together, I love him like a brother. I know you'll blame him for everything that's happened, but that is simply not true. Agatha has been plotting against me from day one, and I just wrote it off, but her blood gift was enhanced somehow, I don't know how, or at least I can't figure it out. She has already got control of Bruno, and possibly Lorelei, but yesterday, she "acquired" Lance. He didn't believe me and Agatha tricked him into getting intimate with one of her girls, through possession of one of his own girls, I know it doesn't make sense, but that's how it works."

"Your gifts are greater than mine, so you could kill him easily, but I beg you son, please, save him, save my best friend from that senile bitch. I can't do anything because I'm too sentimental, I just hope you are sentimental enough to respect the wishes of your late father. Anyway, I hoped you'd get here one day, and hopefully in one piece, so you can finish MoanTwo, but if not, I understand."

My father looked up for a second in thought and then said, "Just in case you don't know, for whatever reason, Boss Rocket, otherwise known as Giovanni, tried to clone Moan, and then upgrade his clone, it worked, but the clone had several defects. I caught him in the act and chased him off and I moved MoanTwo to this lab so we could work on her… we have met limited success, but I know we can't fix her all the way, I'm not powerful enough for that, but you will be, just fiddle with her genes for a bit, you'll figure it all out, soon enough. So, please, I am sorry I have done somethings and you must suffer for them, but I was young, and as callous as this sounds, sons suffer for the sins of their father's. I suffered for my fathers, and you will suffer for mine and your son will suffer for yours, I have just tried to keep my sins to a minimum, and I ask that you do the same, okay?"

The video ended. I watched it five times, I could not be more confused. Who was bad? Who was good? Who was lying and who was telling the truth? How did it all fit together? As I sat in stupification, I felt a hand on my shoulder and then an eerily familiar voice said, "I have come to collect, Red, son of Green."

I turned around and saw that I was face to face with MoanTwo. She looked at me with the same, purple, hateful eyes. I reached up to her and pulled up her DNA in my mind. I saw that she had several barriers holding back her power, but something about her cells wasn't right, it was warped and twisted. I found the specific genes and I fixed them, going through every possible situation in seconds and I fixed her cellular structure without altering her appearance. Then I knocked down the genetic barriers holding back her power and I inserted a brand new gene somewhere along the line, which would force her to obey someone with the Sukube gene. I released her and she eyed me warily. "You've done more than I asked…" she said.

"I didn't owe you dick!" I shouted, "You lied to me! You owe me and my father for fixing you! And you owe me for keeping Giovanni from finding you! You do what you want for now, but I will come to 'collect' eventually! **Get out of my sight!**"

She was terrified by the power of my voice, and she fought it for a minute, but eventually she gave in and flew off somewhere away. I scoured the basement for the key and found it eventually in a box on a coffee table in the recreation room. I snagged it and Laela teleported me to the gym. I opened the door and walked in. I walked past all the gym tamers, who were shocked that I had gotten in. Blaine was sitting on a rickety old chair, seemingly meditating. He was wearing sunglasses, so I couldn't tell when he looked at me. But eventually he said, "Red, I was wondering when you'd finally show up, it's not nice to keep your elders waiting you know. Especially when the particular elder you kept waiting was the one who taught your father how to battle."

I let out Laela and he let out a Phoenix. "Rain Dance!" I shouted.

Laela swirled her staff above her head and formed a raincloud that hid the entire arena ceiling from view. It started to pour. The Phoenix lost a bit of fire and it suddenly couldn't fly as high. "Shockblast!" I shouted. Laela shot a lance of electricity at the other girl, which, combined with the rain, fried the poor Phoenix. I retracted Laela and let out Argentia. Argentia held out her hands and started laughing. Blaine grimaced and sent out a Fireburst. I remembered the move Koga had taught Argentia and I shouted out, "Surf!"

Argentia used the surrounding rainwater and called forth more water from seemingly nowhere to form a gigantic wave which broke right on top of the fire-type. Blaine let out a Rapitaur and he bellowed, "Extreme Speed!"

The other girl dashed into a blur and hit Argentia into the air and then into a wall in less than a second. "Hydro Pump!" I shouted. Argentia sent a stream of water forward, anticipating a forward attack from the enemy and it paid off, the Rapitaur flew like twenty feet in the opposite direction. And hit the ground wrong. Blaine was looking at me in intense interest. "I've never seen anyone quite like you… you know that? Not even your father grew so fast, but I guess it is only expected for the son to surpass the father, eh? Let's finish this then! Come on out, Davy!"

My dex identified the other girl as a GhostRider. I shouted, "Show no mercy Argentia! Hydro Cannon!"

Argentia gathered all the water from the rain and the surf and hydro pump and formed a ball of condensed water in front of her torso, then she added her own reservoir of water into the equation and condensed the water once again. She held the ball in front of her mouth and she blew a hydro pump into the ball, making the tiny ball explode on the other side into the GhostRider. Everything was blue for a minute and then, it died down, and the attack ended, the rain gone and all the water had gone through the wall and into the nearby ocean. Argentia stood up, just barely, and totally out of power. As we stood, a shadow stood up from outside the wall and walked in. It was the GhostRider. Argentia looked up as I did and her jaw dropped. Blaine was grinning from ear to ear like a mad man. The GhostRider walked up to us and touched Argentia's forehead and then collapsed, totally out of it, and Blaine burst out laughing. "That was the most fun I've had in years! My god, only your father has beaten me that bad! All those close battles are irritating, I can't ever forgive myself for losing, cause I always expect to win, to get my ass handed to me like this, it's invigorating! I need to totally redo my training for me and my girls, thank you, child! Here's your reward, the one and only Volcano Badge."

I took the badge and pinned it to the inside of my shirt. I walked outside and into the nearest pokecenter. I healed Argentia and let out Laela. I looked at her and I said, "We need to go to Viridian city next, that place is the only place I haven't gone yet… can you do that?"

She nodded and I retracted her. Bill walked in just in time. He looked at me and found us a quiet corner. I told him about what I had seen in the mansion and Bill sat back on his chair. "That does explain a few things. It took me years to accept that Lance was a traitor but to hear this, from your father, no less, is difficult for me and Agatha trying to get me on the SS Anne every year makes sense now. Speaking of which, the SS Anne will be in Vermillion in two days… we could ambush that bitch there and free the Elite Four from her grasp in one fail swoop."

I nodded and I said, "I was thinking the same thing. I've got to get the badge at Viridian first though, I'll go there now and I'll get back to you soon, I promise, okay? Wait for me at One Island, I'll come back tonight with the badge."

Bill nodded and his Espea teleported him away. I had Laela teleport me to Viridian City. It looked exactly the same. I walked into the center and up to the Nurse Joy. "Hey, is the gym leader back yet?" I asked.

She nodded. "He came back like a month ago; it's great we'll be seeing a lot of tamers again! Good for business, to have a leader!"

I nodded and smiled. I was out the door in seconds and over to the gym. The sliding doors opened and I made myself invisible so I could sneak past the multiple gym tamers. I navigated through the maze and then found the door to the main arena. I opened the door and found that on the other side of the arena was a man sitting in a leather chair, with his back to me. The chair was behind a nice mahogany desk. He shouted, "How did the operation at the Power Plant go?"

"I've come for a battle!" I shouted.

The chair swiveled around. In that chair, sat Giovanni, the Boss Rocket. I drew my katana instantly. He laughed and he shouted back at me, "I knew you'd come by sooner or later, nice work with hiding the legendary birds from me, but I'll find them again, and soon. And I have the master balls, so I will capture them soon enough."

He tossed out his Cuntdor and I let out Laela. "Icy Terror!" I shouted.

Laela shot out her snowflake mines which floated in midair, waiting for the Cuntdor to strike. Then I shouted, "Psychic!"

Laela's eyes glowed yellow and the Cuntdor started thrashing and flew straight into the minefield, which promptly disposed of the enemy presence. I withdrew Laela and Giovanni sent out his Digtitrio. The girl started digging below the earth and I let out Jaina. Jaina sent a stream of dragon flame into the hole, sending the other girl flying out of her hole. Jaina started to fly around the girl, hitting her to keep her aloft in a sick game of volleyball with herself. Giovanni withdrew his girl and I promptly did the same. He let out his Ballisticunt and I let out JD. I shouted, "Web her guns closed!"

JD did just that, and quickly if not erratically webbed up the guns. The Balisticunt fired and they exploded in her hands, damaging her armor. JD went in for the kill, with web bullets to close their distance and then a flurry of punches and kicks combined with supreme acrobatic skill adding up to Giovanni's third unconscious girl. I withdrew JD and Giovanni withdrew his girl and sent out a Pawhore. I let out Flecks. I shouted, "Flamethrower!"

The Pawhore was immediately affected by her loss of water and was soon too slow to dodge the flame, and was incinerated. Giovanni was getting desperate. He let out his Chippinya and I recalled Flecks in favor of Argentia. "Hydro pump!" I shouted.

Argentia pumped out the water in a high density, high velocity blast which demolished the rock-type. Then I let out Persephone for the final attack. Giovanni let out his Khangascunt. I shouted, "Frenzy Plant!"

Vines shot out of the dirt floor and wrapped around the enemy girl. The vines brought it down so it was laying face down, then foot long thorns erupted from the smooth vines into the Kangascunt, killing it. Blood seeped onto the floor and Giovanni had stood up and was shaking his head in disbelief. I made myself invisible and I snuck up behind him and stabbed him with my katana. He hacked and coughed and fell over. He handed me the master balls and said, "I know when I've lost… you've beaten me at every step of the way, I give in. I have lost to you too many times, I have betrayed my follower's trust, so I am disbanding Team Rocket on this very day and I am going underground to train…" he pulled out my sword and dropped it, he handed me the Earth Badge and said, "here, take this too," it looked a lot like a bomb switch, "your father and I made this, back when we got along, he made it so it would take you to a place far away, in case he or I needed to get away from the league to heal or plan something… he made it so only his family could use it, that bastard…"

The lights went out and then back on, and he was gone… again. I stared down at the final badge I needed and I walked away and out of the gym. I healed my girls and I teleported to Vermillion City, it was time to take the war to Agatha. I got a room at the center and I let out Flecks. I sat down on a chair and she looked expectantly at me. I told her what I knew and she nodded, and said, "So, we're going to fight in the tournament again but this time, we take out Agatha when she wants to tell our futures… am I right?"

I nodded and she nodded back and she said, "but the boat gets here tomorrow… what are we going to do today?"

"I had a few things in mind…" I said, suggestively.

**LEMON BEGIN**

Flecks was in the mood, because, well, she was always in the mood. She had that fire that all fire-types had which they felt could only get put out with a long, hard fuck. She undid her bikini top and slid off her pants, and then quickly after that, her panties, and I was suddenly very, very excited

"You look hotter than usual," I growled as I further observed her curves, "You shouldn't hide that body of yours from my eyes and am really beginning to see the benefits of having you go naked like Persephone," I said, wondering how far I could push her with foreplay alone this time, the dirty talk itself got Flecks all hot and bothered.

"Yes master, you know, I've been a bad girl lately," she cooed into my ear, "I need to be punished."

"Come over here and unzip my pants, I'm feeling quite strained there with seeing your sexy body posing like that," I demanded, seeing her eyes light up a little and she nearly skipped over to me in my chair before getting on her knees working the zipper of my pants to free my tool and pulled my pants to my ankles.

"I've been so bad, you'll have to punish me with your soldier master. Allow me to accept my punishment further by sucking you off," she said, now stroking the object in her hands while her pussy was becoming quite moist, as one of her hands was rubbing her pussy while she stroked me with the other.

Seeing me nod my head, Flecks went to work on me going slowly at first to tease me and push me off the edge faster. I moaned at her practiced mouth went to work sucking on my member, as I took one of my hands, and I started to grope her, making her nipples hard.

"That's it babe. Oh your tongue skills are excellent as always," I complimented, as I felt her bobbing on my cock, and licking the underside of the head.

She kept this up for a few more minutes until I grabbed her head to keep her in place while I released in her mouth and made her drink my seed. When it was done, She licked her lips, kissed my cock once, got up and sat in my lap feeling my still hard member poking at her pussy lips with the sweet hole of hers that was moments from being filled.

"Make me yours master! Fuck me to the ends of the earth and back again!" she said, caressing my cheeks. I loved the hot feeling as she dragged her nails down my cheeks to my neck and down my back.

"Let me show you some love," I said, raising her off my body and descending it onto my cock filling her wet pussy. I loved that feeling of initial penetration, and as my cock entered her pussy, I shivered, began nibbling on her nipple and hummed, causing her to shudder and moan. My cock entered her pussy, and began stimulating the nerves inside of its depths. She let out a quite moan, as she adjusted to my tool filling her womanhood, and while she did this I gave her breast my full attention. My kisses, licks, biting, fondling of her melons made Flecks feel her body shiver with uncontrolled lust, and right after her body adjusted she began to move her hip section around. I was ready to step it up so I started with a thrust up making the Whorizard gasp at the sudden jolt of electricity that seemed to hit her within her womanhood and continued with each new thrust I delivered.

I wanted to keep it interesting so I decided to alter my speed from fast to slow, then reverse at an unknown point in time and then go through the cycle again. I was driving her up the wall.

"You want me to go faster Flecks?" I asked, thrusting into her at an already incredible pace.

"Yes! Yes! Faster Master! Faster! I want you all day everyday," she moaned and her arms wrapped around my back, her hands pressed into my body to make hand prints, and nails nearly breaking skin.

"Then let your master make your fire even hotter," I said, and I picked her up and placed her on a nearby desk and then I touched Perenelle's crystal and I slowed Fleck's perspective of time, so I kept going at the same speed I was going, but to her, I had doubled if not tripled in speed.

"OH CRAP! RIGHT THERE MASTER!" she shouted out, rather slowly I noticed. She soon hit her first orgasm and then they came in like waves, in other words, regular and powerful.

"Tell me you'll be mine forever, tell me you'll stick by me no matter what, tell me who your master is!" I shouted while thrusting into her at this rapid pace with Flecks clearly floating between ecstasy and oblivion, barely able to hold on.

"YES! YES! TAKE ME MASTER! I'M YOURS! ALWAYS YOURS!" she screeched as her body rattled with orgasm after orgasm that somewhere in my mind I was aware of how sick a bastard I was, but, it's my fucking story, deal with it.

I pulled her legs onto my shoulders to have her rear more accessible which I promptly pawed.

Flecks screamed the intended name with her final orgasm hitting her milking my cock for all it had. After her pussy finished extracting all my sperm I shot into her, I pulled out slowly, and collapsed onto the bed to sleep next to the love of my life.

**END LEMON**

The next day, I awoke, with one thought on my mind: revenge. I boarded the boat and signed up for the tournament. I don't remember the prelims and the battles in the first, second or semi final rounds because they were totally pointless. But for finals, I found myself face to face with none other than Blue. "Look at you," he said, "All eight gym badges, looks like you finally caught up to me, I'm here for a warm up before I challenge the Elite Four to battles, it's time for us to fight it out. Who's better, we find out today, once and for all!"

"I'm not going to lose to you," I seethed, "I've come too far to get booted out now, Blue, get out of my way… this isn't a battle like usual… this is a war! You don't understand, you never will! FINAL WARNING: DROP OUT NOW, OR I AM GOING TO PAINT THIS ARENA WITH YOUR INSIDES!"

"Big talk," he retorted and let out his Thundrix.

I stared at him, "Really? The same pokegirl…_again?_ Does your order ever vary? Or… do you dislike that girl? Cause I beat the snot out of her every single time… _why?_"

He didn't say anything back, but instead made a rolling motion with his right arm, telling me to get moving. I sighed and let out Laela, "You know the drill here…" I sighed.

Laela cocked her head and then slammed her staff into the ground, making the ground beneath her split and hover into the air, and she sent those rocks flying at the other girl, knocking her out of the air and consciousness. Blue cursed and retracted his girl, muttering, "How does he _do _that?"

I stared at him, filled with what could be described as awe, frustration, surprise and perhaps even pity. I retracted Laela and awaited his next turn. He let out a Wavern, so I tossed out Jaina, and the crowd gasped. I looked around questioningly and then I remembered that it wasn't every day the regular, average and non-stalked-by-legendaries person got to see rare girls like a Dragoness or a Wavern. I shouted, "Dragon Breath!"

I could feel Jaina confused by me not ordering her to use her most powerful attacks, but it was a moment's hesitation. She set forth a jet of blue and red flame which smothered the Wavern, knocking her off her feet. Blue shouted, "Hyper Beam!"

A beam of light blasted back Jaina's attack and hit her head on. The Wavern was left gasping for air, trying to recover as fast as possible. I shouted, "Fly combo!"

Jaina leapt into the air and flew up high. The Wavern was still recharging. Jaina touched the top of the arena ceiling and then dove down, swirling at max speed. She pulled up just in time to lay a kick to the recovering Wavern's temple. Blue cursed and he sent out an IceWrym. I cursed and retracted Jaina and let out Flecks. The two girls stared off and then Blue and I both shouted, "Fly up high!"

Both girls crouched and leapt into the sky. Blue shouted, "Ice Beam!" as I shouted, "Flame-thrower!"

Both girls shot their move off at the same time and dodged each other's move. I shouted, "Watch out for Hyper Beam!" a moment before Blue bellowed, "Hyper Beam!"

The IceWrym was affected by using the powerful move visibly, because she dropped a couple feet in elevation. I shouted, "Fire Blast!"

Flecks sent a small bolt of fire at the other girl, which, upon contact, exploded out, dealing a major blow to the enemy. She hit the ground, but got back up after a few seconds and Blue shouted, "Blizzard!"

I shouted, "Dive!"

Flecks dove down, barely missing the powerful ice attack and delivered fiery punch to the other girl, KOing her. Flecks was just barely sweating, but I needed to put up a convincing Façade, so I retracted her quickly, implying she wouldn't have much left to go with. Blue thought for a moment and then let out his Alaka-Wham. I sent out JD. The Alaka-wham used Psychic, right off the back, meaning that she and Blue were talking telepathically. JD crumpled and I shouted, "Get in a few punches! It can't take many physical attacks!"

JD web zipped herself right into the face of the enemy, and let loose, breaking the Alaka-Wham's concentration. The other girl set up psychic barriers very fast, but the damage was done, and there were spots that were weak, it would just take time to find them, so I shouted, "Try every different angle!"

JD got lucky and got through in her first punch. The Alaka-Wham went down. I retracted JD. Blue let out his Flarea. I let out Argentia. I shouted, "Surf!"

Argentia gathered the water around her and used it to form a wave, which crushed the Flarea. I retracted her and let out Persephone, knowing what came next. Blue's first girl, his Blastits came out. Persephone started releasing her Lust Dust immediately. Blue shouted, "ICE BEAM!"

My jaw dropped. Persephone got hit, hard. She flew off her feet and landed badly. Only one way to beat this guy fast was… "Frenzy Plant!"

The crowd muttered their confusion and Persephone let her vines form up smooth from the ground and grab the Blastits and then thorns rapidly shot out of the vines in all places, downing the Blastits. I retracted Persephone and made sure they were healed before I went up to Agatha. She was staring at me with a keen interest in her eyes. "I believe I showed you your future last year, did it all come true?"

"It did…" I said, "What are you going to show me this year?"

"Your next year escapes us… so we decided to show your present. Sound good?"

I nodded and I looked up at the gigantic screen above the main battleground. It blurred to life…

An electric guitar begins playing.

A pokeball is sitting on a desk

the "camera" swirls out of the picture, the song starts

READY STEADY CAN'T HOLD ME BACK

I appear to be floating, unconscious, over a sea of black on the left side of the screen, a single pokeball print is dead center in the back ground

READY STEADY GIVE ME GOOD LUCK

Flecks is in the same state as I was, but upside down, floating to the bottom of the screen and on the right side

READY STEADY NEVER LOOK BACK

I float down the center towards the top, apparently asleep

LET'S GET STARTED READY STEADY GO

the pokeball print becomes a real pokeball behind me, opens, and I wake up, and jump out at the viewer

a bit of guitar is all that is left, Flecks and I are standing side by side...

fukitonde yuku fukei korugaru you ni mae e

kurushi magure demo hyouteki wa mou minogasanai

Flecks and I are on my bike, riding down a well traveled road

ate ni naranai chizu yakute shimaeba ii sa

we are riding away from the sea and towards the mountains

uzumoreta shinjitsu kono tenohira de tsukami torou

I sitting under the Lady Waterfall's waterfall, in peace, training

muchuu de

Flecks is standing there, I land on top of her, and Laela fall on us both

(hayaku)

Persephone bounces into view, naked as usual, and twirls, showing off the flower on her back.

Kake

JD jumps out from behind Persephone and shoots off some webs,

nukete kita

Argentia takes care of the webs with a blast of water, smiling wide.

urusai kurai ni harisake sou na kodou no

Jaina flys from the bottom of the screen and sends forth a pillar of dragon flame

takanari

MoanTwo bursts forth from the blue-red fire

hibite (yonde)

I touch Perenelle's crystal and turn into glittery dust in the wind

iru kimi no koe

the camera rushes past two Rockets and Giovanni, standing in the back

koko de tachidomaru you

I am staring off into the sunset, by myself

na jikan wa nai sa

Whitney taps my shoulder, it turn around

READY STEADY GO

I see all my girls, Bill, Whitney, Koga and Sabrina

PLEASE. TRUST ME.

I smile and jump up, we all head off to our next destination.

The guitar is the only thing left again

I am alone, in a cave, on the ground, bleeding and reaching for a ring, filled with swirling blue energy

I see an explosion and Agatha is laughing.

(that song is by L'Arc~en~Ciel and it is the second opening theme for the original Full Metal Alchemist anime, if you have trouble seeing my vision, pull up the video and listen to the lyrics and watch the video to replace certain characters and actions with the ones I have said here, thank you!)

The video ended, I turn to look at Agatha. She was smiling. That meant she knew what I was going to do… which meant she had me in a trap… but I had gotten so far? Only to lose now? To her? NO!

Then the screen in the center of the battleground sounded off alarms and then, in big, bold letters it read: WIDOW ATTACK!

God dammit… I turned to look at Agatha but she already had the mike and she said, "Oh No! someone should do something!"

Someone in the crowd yelled, "Red will save us!"

Now they liked me?! What the fuck!? Agatha was grinning again and she said, "Yes! Red could do this! I'll teleport him to the spot right now!"

Before I could protest, there was a flash of light and I was gone. I looked around, and I immediately recognized the place, it was Mount Moon. I heard a horrible scream that sounded like metal on metal combined with nails on a chalk board. It took me less than a second to realize it was the widow. I let out Flecks, Argentia, and Persephone. The Widow screamed again and I let out all my girls. Laela turned around and asked, "What do we do?"

I thought about it for a second, we needed to be somewhere else, what was the fastest way to get somewhere else? It hit me. "Teleport us out of here!"

Then I noticed a shadow on the ground, I bellowed, "Scatter!"

Everyone ran a different direction, but the Widow landed on Laela. She was crushed, and then the Widow ripped off her head and began to feast on her flesh. I noticed that everyone had accidentally surrounded the Widow, so while it was distracted, (God help me for saying it like that) I shouted, "Hyper beam! Draco Meteor! Blast Burn! Hydro Cannon! Frenzy Plant!"

JD hit the Widow the fastest, then Persephone did a Frenzy plant, followed by Jaina swooping in with a Draco Meteor. Flecks hit it with Blast Burn and then Argentia hit it with Hydro Canon. When the steam cleared, the Widow was totally unaffected. _Not even scratched._ I took a step back and JD jumped in and started throwing punches, but the Widow was already on her, and quickly infected her with Hyper Venom. Hyper Venom was, to be frank, uncurable. And it slowly and painfully killed you, no matter what. JD was already dead. The Widow dropped her for later. Flecks was up first after that and hit it with a Fire blast. Don't ask me how what happened next happened, cause I don't know, to this day. The Widow reflected the Fireblast, sending Flecks into a nearby mountain, which happened to double as a Volcano. It then focused on Persephone, and ate her whole, one bite. Argentia sent another Hydro canon at it, which the Widow reflected and hit Jaina with. Then I jumped in front of Argentia. I don't know why I did, but I had my sword out, so I guess I had planned to cut the monster up, but the Widow straight up shattered my sword, sending shards everywhere, including my right eye. I fell over, screaming in pain.

I heard, but didn't see the Widow take care of Argentia. It sounded ugly. I rolled onto my back and came face to face with the Widow. It was ugly… I won't lie. It's multiple mandibles were drooling under me. I was screwed at that point, so I punched her, to show my displeasure. She hissed and reared her head and went for my neck, but I blocked her with my right forearm. I saw my skin turn purple and I realized I was infected with hyper venom. I screamed in pain and I somehow kicked the Widow off me.

As the Widow prepared to attack me and this time finish the job, something shot out of the Volcano. A black blur, straight up knocked it off me and its feet and through ten yards of air. I looked up to see a Black Whorizard standing over me. My pokedex cheerfully bleeped, _Charred Whorizard, the Ashen Sexy Searing Soaring pokegirl_. "Flecks?" I hissed.

She nodded and I said, "Get out of here, I'm infected, I'm gonna die anyway, save yourself!"

"I wouldn't leave even if you ordered me to go!" she shouted.

Then I heard a familiar laugh. Agatha had arrived. She petted her Widow affectionately and said, "You don't stand a chance… if you go now girl, I'll spare your life…"

Flecks growled and the Widow reared. I could make Flecks go with my commands. Which put a thought in my head, a crazy, one in a million chances it would work, but I was feeling lucky for once. I touched Perenelle's crystal and I made Agatha's and the Widow's perception of time slow and I quickly switched the ear my dex was on to see who was still alive, Jaina and Flecks were it… I balled Jaina and I said, "Flecks, I need you to trust me, okay? When I say so, use Blast burn, we're gonna teleport somewhere away, but we need Agatha to think we're commiting suicide for this to have even a chance, okay?"

She nodded and I let time slip back to normal. Agatha was still gloating and I said, "Flecks, no choice, use it… explosive eruption! We'll take them both down with us!"

I made Flecks appear to glow yellow, red, orange and finally blue. Agatha's eyes widened and she teleported away, leaving the widow. Flecks let loose her best Blast Burn, forming a crater. The Widow was unaffected, but then I stood up and said, "**Cease and Desist!**"

The Widow stopped, without questioning me. I invaded the Widow's genes and found the one that made it lose it's sanity and control and I tinkered with it and then her appearance, this new species would be my trump card against the league, if I survived. And then I let it loose. The Widow convulsed and then the poisons in its body shot out all at once and once the cloud cleared a new species was standing there. She was still sort of like a spider, but she was all smooth, curvy and with flaming red hair and a hot midnight black body. I decided to call this first ever a Dryder.

I pulled a pokeball from my pack and tossed it at the newly evolved girl. It was caught, and I pocketed it. I found the teleporter Giovanni had given me and I balled Flecks. I pressed the button and I found myself on the ground of a laboratory floor. The switch of the teleporter flew out of my hand and connected with a ring of metal, which rapidly was filled with blue, swirling energy. I saw that the purple hyper venom had gotten all the way up to my shoulder and I cursed and then shouted, "I won't stop here! I'VE COME TOO FAR TO GIVE UP NOW! I WILL KILL YOU AGATHA!!!!"

I crawled to the portal and I touched it, and I felt myself get pulled through and into another world. I looked around, a courtyard filled with human men and women were staring at me. I was on the top of some building, I looked behind me and saw a city. I was on the top of a skyscraper that was above the clouds. Cars floated through the air going from building to building. I turned around to the people and I croaked, "Help me…"

I blacked out after that. I didn't expect to wake up. But I pulled through, not all in one piece, but I was alive. When I woke up, I heard an EKG machine beeping. I opened my eyes and a wide-eyed nurse ran out of the room screaming something in a foreign language. A man who was clearly a doctor came in and said, in terrible English, "My name is Doctar Yuba. I sabe you from dat sickness? You understand?"

I nodded. I tried to sit up, but my right side was suddenly very heavy, so I just lifted my head. I was strapped down to the bed and covered in bandages. "Are my girls okay?" I asked.

The doctor nodded enthusiastically. Then another person ran in and said something rapidly in that other language and then said to me, "Sorry for the mix up, Doctor Yuba means only the best, but his English isn't what it should be, my name is Doctor Hun, I am here to answer any questions you have."

"What is this place?"

"Well, we are a world that is very advanced in science, literature, math and civilization in general. We have developed world hopping technologies. We did one test run and observed the results for a long time, and due to the 'results' of our experiment, we don't do that anymore, that portal is a monument to all the dead because of our meddling."

"What was your experiment?"

"We pulled someone out of your world and into ours, that man's name was Jim Sokutto. The man who destroyed his own world."

"He came here?"

"Yes, I know it's hard to believe, but…"

I interrupted him, "No, not anymore its not, a year ago, I wouldn't have believed you, but now… things just work out funny for me. I've accepted that, but my girls are okay?"

"The ones you could bring with you, as we understand it, many were killed just before your jump."

"Yes…"

"The Widow and the Hyper Venom. They decimated your party and your arm. You're lucky to be alive."

"yeah… wait, how am I not dead? I got hit with Hyper Venom!"

"We took off the arm and stopped the venom in that fashion."

"took… it… off?"

"Yes."

"Fuck me sideways."

"We replaced it!"

"You can regrow limbs?"

"Well… no… can't do that right yet, close… but not close enough to test it on you… no."

"Oh don't tell me you gave me a robot arm."

"Not a robot arm… well, long story short, we stopped trying to educate people from other worlds, but we still visit them and learn from what they have created, what we did to you is a little gem of knowledge we picked up in Amesteria, it's called Automail!"

I gaped at him… then I forced my left arm free from its confines and sat up. I tore the bed sheets off and then my shirt. Metal was grafted onto my right shoulder but there wasn't an arm. The Doctor looked at it and said, "It will take some getting used to, but don't worry, automail is totally legit, look, I got my left leg taken off in an accident, here's my leg."

He showed me, it looked like an armored robot let. But it had toes and it had all the possible motions of a real human leg. "Yeah," the doctor continued, "You can even feel things because of how the metal is connected to your nerves, so you won't lose your sense of touch. It takes some getting used to… don't get me wrong, but it works like a charm."

I nodded and asked, "Where is it?"

The doctor pointed at a nearby table, and a robotic right arm sat there, with rather sharp pointies on the side that would go into my shoulder. "That," I pointed out, "Looks painful."

"It always is to hook it up, even for me, and I've had mine for five years now. Worst part."

"How long am I going to be stuck here?" I asked, "and how am I going to pay you back for all this?"

"The Government is paying for your treatment, and you will be rehabilitated in a month and back in Kanto at the same moment you left, though presumably at a different place then you left for here at, okay?"

I nodded and I passed out. I woke up the next day and they plugged in the arm. It was painful, shockingly so. But it was quick which was what made it doable. I extended it in front of me, it felt almost natural. Doctor Hun walked in and I said, "You know, this could be cool and all but… the reaction time is down, that puts me at a disadvantage."

He nodded and said, "That will come with time, your nerves will graft to perfection with time, in Amesteria, it can take up to three years for the nerves to bond, but we have it at about a month, so rest easy. And you will be officially cleared for visitors tomorrow, so just hang tight and you'll be ready to roll in no time at all."

I nodded my thanks and turned my attention to the food in front of me. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't solid either. I was partly okay with that because it hurt to chew but on the other hand, I really would have liked something with a bit more to chew on. At the end of the day, they removed the arm, to give it rest for the next day and they put me to sleep. The next morning when I woke up, they plugged me in again, still as painful, but my reaction time was noticeably better. I was given sugary cereal and coffee, the breakfast of champions. As soon as Doctor Hun was done with his exam, he approved me for visitors, and let in Flecks first. Her skin was now an ashen gray, but still curvy and in no way disfigured, and, I thought, tantalizing in a brand new way. The flame on her tail was also black, and it seemed to instead of emit light, absorb it all. Her jet black hair was shorter than before, but was glossy and bounced. She still had amazing curves and a great rack, but perhaps the most noticeable change of all were her eyes. As a Charamanda, they had had 'flecks' of gold, as a Charmelons, they had noticeable spots of gold, as a Whorizard her eyes were half red and half gold, but now, they were all gold. When she walked in, she ran up to me and lightly touched my cheek, as if I would break. I grabbed her hand with my left hand and she started crying. I held her close and she let it all out. We had nearly lost all of our teammates, friends and lovers in that fight.

She was wearing a new outfit, engineered by whom Doctor Hun had described as the best of science working with the best of fashion. She had black short short jeans, with a bikini top which was red with a black flame print. In other words, she had told them what she was used to wearing and they switched around the colors. The entire time I was taking her new appearance in, she was crying and I was whispering it was going to be okay over and over again, even though I knew it never would be. Eventually she stopped and settled down with me and touched my right arm. She made me bring it out from under the covers and she studied it. "You know," she said, "For a super advanced civilization, they sure do make things complicated, couldn't they have just regrown your arm?"

"That's what I said," I whispered and chuckled. As I stared at the beautiful creature in my arms, I noticed in the bottom right hand of my vision there was the print, _Charred Whorizard, the Ashen Sexy Searing Soaring pokegirl. _ I frowned and called the doctor. He waltzed in and asked, "What seems to be the matter, Red?"

"I think I've got a screw loose, my eye is giving me a pokedex reading on Flecks."

"Oh, well, that means it's working, we used what we could find of you pokedex and some of our tech to make you a new eye, which could give you access to your pokedex."

I groaned and Flecks hissed, she snapped, "You people are doing a bit too much tinkering with my master's body, how do we know that this is all you've done?"

"Would we let you think something like that if we were doing that?"

"So," I interrupted, "What you're saying is you could control my thoughts, but not regrow my arm?!"

"yes."

I dropped the conversation with the 'good' doctor and asked, "Flecks, how's Jaina taking it?"

Flecks brought out a pokeball from her pocket and let out Jaina. She looked around and identified me and nearly tackled me. "What are we going to do?" she begged

"We are going to heal, get the legendary birds and then, since they think we're dead, we'll destroy them all when they're lazy and unsuspecting."

Doctor Hun chimed in, "That's hardly fair, you know."

"Fair fights are for suckers," I replied curtly.

"What about that… monster?" Jaina asked.

"That Dryder is the first of its kind, I'll go see her tomorrow, and we'll have a chat. In the event that she wants to help us, we'll take her, but if she doesn't, then we'll send her to Oak's lab for further study."

We talked, caught up on things and then I gave them their marching orders. They were to train every day for the upcoming battle with the legendary birds. Eventually the nurses came and unplugged my arm, and put me to sleep. I woke up the next day, able to walk. I found my way down to where they were keeping the Dryder locked up. I entered the cell to find her crying. "Hello?" I said.

The crying stopped and I turned on a light. All of the limbs of the Dryder were chained, thus keeping her immobilized. She flinched under my gaze. "What do you need? Master?" she asked.

"I want," I said, "to know who's side you're on. Are you with me, against me, or a neutral party?"

She thought about it for a while and then said, "I want Agatha to pay."

"Then you're with me."

"Will you have me?" she asked.

"I might, but only until Agatha bites the dust, then you go far, far away from Kanto. You killed my father, and you killed most of my harem, I hate you, but while I know that you weren't in control, whenever I see you, hate blossoms deep within me."

She nodded so I continued, "and I certainly won't be taming you."

She nodded and I balled her and walked out of that place. I recovered quickly and found myself, on the fourth Tuesday, in a hall of sorts. Doctor Hun was walking me through, pointing out various important historical figures and then he pointed to a hard to see door and said, "That place is our destination, the place where you will be able to see the greatest of heroes that we have come to observe in other worlds. You see something you'd like to copy and you let us know, we'll do our best. Until then, to your left, going right and then back to the left all the way down, we have Ezio Auditoire, Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Harry Potter, Sora something-or-other, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke…" (his list was pretty long, couldn't list it all!)

And at the very end of the room, sat a new statue, with no designs, at all on it, Doctor Hun turned and said, "One day, this will be yours. Until then, we'll wait, and watch, but we do have some new things for you, if your curious."

I nodded my head and he took me away. He gave me new clothes. They were black jeans with red stitching, red, black and white shoes. I had a black, long sleeve, button up shirt with a red flame pattern, topped off by a black hoodie with a pokeball print in red. The right sleeve of said hoodie was detachable, for what Doctor Hun said was '_a certain intimidation factor that comes with a robotic arm_.' I also made sure I had my favorite cap back again. Then they asked me if I had liked anything in particular from their hero gallery. "Well," I said, "That combiner sword that that Cloud Strife guy had was pretty sick, specially with that bike, which I can appreciate, one of those, made out of that Adimantium stuff from that Wolverine guy, would be amazing."

Doctor Hun smiled and shouted at the scientists, their jaws collectively dropped and then they started moving. Hun smiled and said, "They'll have it ready in time for you to leave. You have good taste, my friend."

I nodded my thanks. And I prepared for my return. The time of my leave was soon upon me, and I was ready. I had my new bike and my swords ready. I checked on Dryder, Flecks and Jaina and straddled my new bike. It was a lot of hip based turning, and it had taken some getting used to, but I was a professional soon enough. Plus, the scientists of this new world could work with the Extremis to permanently give me knowledge over the weapons, so even though I had never actually used them, I knew how they fit together and what purpose each one served. Vigilante, Vendetta, Mericless, Avenger, Ascalon and finally Sidewinder all could be combined to form any number of blades, with them all coming together to form The First Tsurugi. I revved the bike and the portal opened. I let go of the brake and I went from zero to eighty in five seconds and then into the portal. I left that peculiar world and was transported back to the Sevii Islands.

Everyone in the center rushed out to see what was going on. Bill was the first out, he shouted, "Who are you? We don't want any trouble."

I noticed Whitney was crying and Celio looked deeply troubled. I then realized my hood was on, so I threw it back and everyone gasped. "I'm back," I said.

Whitney rushed up to me and hugged me hard and then, jumped back, alarmed at the hardness of my right arm. I waved it off and said, "It's a long story, I'll tell you what happened over dinner, I'm starved."

They nodded and lead me in, I left my new bike alone and I asked, "So, what do you know?"

"They just reported that you'd died on the news. Killing a Widow, just like your father, they don't know much."

"Agatha trapped me good, only myself, Jaina and Flecks survived and when all hope seemed lost, I remembered my gift, and tried it on the Widow, it worked, and I made it evolve into a new creature, which I have in my back pocket. I'll let her loose on Agatha. What's important is, that recently, I got a teleporter designed by my dad and Giovanni to take me somewhere where I could heal, I used it and I went to a different world."

"Like Sukube?" Celio asked.

"The very same world."

"Oh my god… do they know what he did?"

"Yeah, but long story short, they fixed what was broken, and now I'm ready to gather power while the league still thinks I'm dead. I'll crush that bitch right when she thinks she's won. There won't be enough left of her to cremate."

They all nodded and I said, "Okay, so I'll rest again tonight and tomorrow, I'll go after one of the birds."

END CHAPTER

Tamer: Red

BADGES

Boulder Badge

Cascade Badge

Thunder Badge

Rainbow Badge

Soul Badge

Marsh Badge

Volcano Badge

Earth Badge

POKEGIRLS IN PARTY

Charred Whorizard… Flecks lvl 60

Dragoness… Jaina lvl 60

Dryder… ??? lvl 70

POKEGIRLS IN PC

Lupina… ??? lvl 10

Sparkinine… ??? lvl 10

Vixxen… ??? lvl 10

Mistress… Emilia lvl 30

Seduca… Rose lvl 35

BuzzQueen…??? Lvl 40

AUTHOR'S NOTES

Another chapter, another dollar… kidding, I don't make any money on this! Please review and again, KRP is busy, so pester the hell out of him to finish the beta version so I can post it here, until then, ignore the mistakes and please, please: review, I respond to every single one, and if you don't care about responses... then do it anyway and ignore the Pm!

That-guy-with-that-name


	10. Chapter 10

Pokegirls: Red Version

Chapter 10 (holy crap, already?)

The Sevii Islands are not actually just seven islands, but more like seven main groups of islands. Three other Islands are considered a part of the Sevii Islands, but they are small, and dangerous, so most people avoid them. They are called Thunder, Fire and Ice Islands, each one, the original base to one of the Legendary Bird Pokegirls, Zapdass, Moltits and Articunt respectively. I was heading right toward them, in The King of Red Lions, thinking it over, Moltits did not know any moves which could take down my girls, but Articunt was the only one who could reign in Zapdass and Zapdass could easily bring down the two aforementioned girls individually due to her type advantages. She could also probably zap Flecks and Jaina out of the sky as well, so I flipped a coin, heads, Moltits, tails, Articunt. Tails. It was decided, Flecks would weaken her with some fire and then Jaina would paralyze her with a thunderwave. Ice Island was cold, even the sand was frozen and hard. I grounded my boat and hung Vigilante on the hook on my back. I let out Flecks and we found a cave. Articunt was sitting on a frozen throne made of rock.

She looked up at us with murderous intent in her eyes. "I have been free of rule for over three hundred years, I will not go lightly," she promised.

"I won't cheat," I said, "but if I weaken you and capture you, you're mine, no questions asked. I may not have any Legendary girls now, but I'll show you what good old fashioned training can do to overcome even you, and then, after that, I'll ask you: If I could turn a regular girl into this," I motioned to Flecks, "What can I do for you?"

Articunt stood up and huffed. She strutted right past us and into the open air. Flecks followed and they both jumped into the air. Flecks used her new Ignite ability to set her body aflame, to no adverse effect to herself, of course, and Articunt let out a battle cry. "Flamethrower!" I shouted.

Articunt met Fleck's Flamethrower with an ice beam and energy swirled out from the center of the two blasts, sending them both backwards, Flecks sent a Fireblast at Articunt through the smoke, and Articunt got hit hard, because the sliver of flame had been impossible to see initially. She fell down and hit the water, which turned to ice in a hundred yards in each direction. I looked at Flecks and she shrugged. Then Articunt burst through the ice, very mad. She flapped hey wings rapidly and sent a veritable Blizzard to Flecks. Flecks blew her flame into the hit, but that could only accomplish so much. She fell out of the sky and landed poorly on the ice below. Articunt landed above her, straddling her torso. "Blast Burn!" I shouted.

Fire erupted from under the ice and torched Articunt. I retracted Flecks before the ice collapsed and Articunt fell in, but got trapped by her own ice. She struggled and squirmed and I stood over her, Vigilante pressed against her throat and I asked, "Say Uncle?"

She struggled a bit more and then stopped moving. She sighed and said, "I concede that you have better strategy than I. You win. I can imagine how I could develop under you, and I like the idea very much. You are my new master."

I smiled and dropped a masterball on her head, capturing her instantly. The ball began to glow an ice blue as soon as the capture was signaled. I smiled and picked up the ball nonchalantly. The climb back up to the cave was pretty easy, if a bit slippery. I started a fire and warmed up Articunt's lair considerably. I noticed a table of ice and I let out Articunt. She looked at me and tried to sit up, but I pushed her onto her back. I reached into my handy medicine pouch and retrieved a Full Restore. I popped open the cap and rubbed the salve on her, where she was burnt, or scratched and she gave into it, and if the smile on her face was any indication, she loved the attention.

She dozed off by the time I was done with my meticulous first aid. So I leaned in and lightly kissed her on the lips. She woke up fast, and deepened the kiss. I felt her soft skin under my hand and my pants got tighter. Soon we were both really into it, and she pulled me on top of her, and began to strip my clothes off.

**BEGIN LEMON**

Soon I was as naked as I had been on the day I was born, and since she was already naked, I was sensuously rubbing her down, while kissing her. I noticed she was smirking into the kiss, so I cupped her ass and she gasped. I slid my hand up her inner thigh and into her crotch and she started to breathe harder. I began stroking her sex and she finally let the very hot, wet and sticky kiss end. I nibbled on her lips and trailed down her chin the side of her neck and then to her boobs. She stuck out her chest and I reveled in the feel of her soft mounds. As I kissed, nibbled and played with her she gasped, giggled and groaned. Once I was satisfied with her breasts, I licked my way down to her sex.

All pokegirls taste like something down there. Flecks tasted like Cinnamon, Laela had tasted like fine red wine, and Articunt, tasted like, I shit you not, Wintermint. Sukube had let his freak flag fly when he had done his legendary girls, as I would come to find out. I couldn't decide if that turned me on or terrified me or some sick combination of the two, but I did love Wintermint. I licked her cautiously, and upon my discovery, started to really get at her, penetrating deeper with my tongue just to get more. She grabbed my head and pushed my face farther into her glistening sex. I would circle clockwise and then counterclockwise, up to down, side to side, the whole nine yards, and the changing would drive Articunt wild. Sooner than I would have though, Articunt screamed and came all over my face. It was sudden, a bit too sudden, so I took a peek into Articunt's genes, hey cunt was her main pleasure point, so I added to that, and made it so that it was nearly orgasmic to merely breathe on it. I flicked her clit and she silently screamed and came again. I let my guard down to watch her chest rise and fall tantalizingly.

She flipped me and shoved her cunt in my face and began to stroke my cock. She took it into her mouth and I decided to play with her, keep her in suspense. I licked the inside of her thighs, but skirted around her cunt. She moaned and tried to force it down on me. She was good with her mouth, and I liked it. She swallowed it and rotated her head as she went up and down. I tickled her outer lips with my breath and she squirted all over my face. She let my cock out of her mouth, and began to twitch, but soon regained her composure and started in on me again. So in retaliation, I grabbed her head and forced it all the way down and then used my other arm to force her cunt onto me and I invaded again with my tongue. She screamed onto my cock, sending the final bit of pleasure which cause me to climax.

She coughed and sputtered and fell off of me. She was very pleased, and her eyes were glazed over. So what I did was I spread her legs, and shoved my still erect cock into her. Her eyebrows arched and then she screamed and came. I slowly began to thrust and she grabbed onto my arm and started making unintelligible noises. Then I started to thrust in hard but slow and her face contorted and she began to simply flow orgasm after orgasm. She wrapped her arms around my neck and her boobs started to bounce in my face, so I caught a nipple in my mouth, bit down hard and twisted my face. I saw her eyes roll back into her head and she went from rigidly coming hard to jello leaking out her orgasm fluids.

I shook my head and then gave her other nipple a repeat performance. I let her back rest on the table and I began to thrust hard and fast, so she screamed again, and somehow started to thrust back. She was fighting her stupor, it was clear, her eyes were visible again, and they were rapidly changing focus, soon her pussy muscles were twisting, flexing and tightening randomly, which was very good. She gasped out, "Best… lover… ever, Cunt broke, master, thoughts jumbled, mind no work, Articunt want master to do this all the time, keep going master, cum inside me master, fill me up with all the seed you have, master…"

Soon the constant thrusting combined with the random spasms from Articunt, I was sent over the edge, and I came inside her, hard. She just collapsed and concentrated on her breathing.

**END LEMON**

She was smiling a shit eating grin and I whispered into her ear, "Your name is now… Conquista."

"Love it," she whispered back.

I returned her to her ball and sailed back to One Island. It was well past midnight, so I crashed. But at six in the morning, my alarm went off, and I healed my party and headed back into The King of Red Lions. I sailed to Thunder Island. Zapdass was waiting for me on the beach. She was looking at me up and down and she said, "I heard you fight Articunt yesterday, so you survived at the very least, how did it go?"

I brought Conquista out and Zapdass' jaw dropped. "It's time," I said, "If I win this fight, then you are mine forever, I will fight fair, so no control over anybody else, when you're ready, go into the air, and Conquista will follow you…"

"and if you lose?" Zapdass asked.

"I won't."

Zapdass jumped into the air and Conquista followed closely behind. Zapdass let out a peal of electricity, but we had planned for this, Conaquista dove, turning the nearby water into ice. So the water it harmlessly. Zapdass likes to hit people when they are flying higher than her, so stay low and prepare a Blizzard. Conquista was used the move Mind Reader and took aim at Zapdass. Then Conquista turned and shot it out, nailing Zapdass. She went through the ice and surfaced just in time for Conquista to freeze the water again. Zapdass looked up at me and said, "I concede, you are better than me. I'm yours."

I smiled and caught her in a masterball, which started to glow yellow right after the capture was confirmed. I let her out on the land, and she spread her wings wide. I caught her from behind and I pawed her breasts. She gasped and then started to rub her ass into my crotch.

**BEGIN LEMON**

I bent her over and started to lick her pussy. She tasted like Lemonade. As I used all my best moves, fake-outs and blitzes, she groaned and took it, showing no signs of orgasm, so I unzipped my fly, pushed her flat onto her stomach on the sand and penetrated her from behind. She gasped and ground her hips back into mine. I began to thrust into her with abandon and she gasped at each thrust. She started to really fight back and I was doing all I could to just remain dominant. Then I spanked her and she went rigid. So I kept thrusting and I spanked her harder and harder and she moaned, ground back and hissed as I ravaged her pussy and slapped her ass with all my strength. Once her usually yellow ass was cherry red, I let up and she came. I began to rub it and she hissed and began to rotate her hips faster.

I pulled her back to my chest and started to bite her earlobes and she gasped. I pinched and twisted her nipples and she came again. She reached her hands over her shoulders and tangled her fingers in my hair, and licked my cheek. I kissed her hard and she smiled into the kiss. I let go of her nipples and slapped her right tit, which slapped into her left and into my other hand, and I played metronome with her large assets. She groaned, moaned and fought back onto my cock through tightening onto me.

I started to thrust harder and faster into her and she came again and again, and eventually fell off me and onto the sand. I slapped her ass again and she screamed and came again. While she recovered, I rolled her over and put my cock into her mouth, she sucked, slurped and gagged on me, doing her best while trying to breathe. I grabbed her head and held her in the deep throat position. Her eyes slid back into her head and I began to throat fuck her. She gagged and whined and slurped on me in all the best ways. Once she figured out how to keep me in, she did, working her throat, and I came. She swallowed it all, gasping for air afterwards. I groped her ass and she keened and collapsed. I brought her genes up into my mind.

I realized that Zapdass had a sort of special spot just like Conquista, it was her ass. I had an idea, so I stuck a finger in her mouth, she slurped on it and got it all nice and wet, so I rolled her over and stuck it in her ass, and increased her pleasure receptors in that area tenfold. She screamed out her need, and her lust. I worked my finger in and out of her ass and she began to finger herself too. Once I was satisfied with her reaction, I took out my finger and stuck in my cock.

She moaned and rolled her hips back as I slowly worked my way in. As I did this, she clawed into the sand, and screamed louder than ever. I noticed she was crying, and I thrusted in and she moaned. I licked behind her earlobe and she squirted onto the sand. "Imma slut," she bemoaned, "Ohgawd, harder, please, I want it more than you know, feels so good, not natural good…"

I grinned and slapped her ass again, so she arched her back to an unnatural degree. Once I really started putting it to her she turned to slop again, cumming almost constantly. Soon she squeezed her ass harder than the already too tight and I came. She collapsed and I pulled out.

**END LEMON**

"You're name is now… Fury."

She nodded and fainted. I once again sailed home, this time, in good time, I made it for dinner. Celio made an excellent tri-tip sandwich, mine was made with extra bar-b-que sauce and cheese, and I devoured the succulent meat and all as fast as I could, Flecks took her sweet time, while Jaina ripped hers to shreds and then consumed it. Conquista daintily consumed hers with a knife and fork, and Fury shoved it down her gullet so fast I wasn't sure if she even tasted it on the way down. Once everyone was happy and full, Whitney burst into the room, identified me and said, "Two people have come looking for us, a Will and Karen, we have them in a room, to await your analysis. They wanted to talk to us about you!"

I stood up and followed her to the center. I made myself disappear and walked into the room. The woman, who must have been Karen, seemed to see me immediately, but looked away after a causal dismissal, after all, if she could see through my illusion then I just looked like a man with a black and red hoodie pulled over my head to hide my face. The man, Will said, "Look, we knew Red from way back, okay? We want to understand why he hid away, that's all."

I didn't say anything, but as I looked at the two closer, I recognized them, Karen was Agatha's daughter and Will was Lorelei's son. They had been older than me, but we had spent many days playing in the sunshine of Saffron City. I dropped my illusion and Will sighed, "Finally, I mean that illusion was just pathetic enough to keep you blurry, you have very odd taste, friend."

"Well," I started out, "In order for me to fill in the gaps of what you don't know, you'll have to tell me what you know."

Will sighed and Karen hushed him, then said, "Look, Red was like a little brother to us, and nine years ago, our families had a bit of a falling out, we think that it was my mother who caused it, so we left, washed our hands of them. We thought Red had died, that entire day was just…fishy," she finished lamely.

"You're mother had found a way to enslave that Widow, and made it attack Green."

Karen looked down at the table, intense hatred in her eyes, Will snapped, "The others in the Elite Four would not have let that happen! My mother would never stand for that kind of treachery!"

"Do you know what a Widow's mind looks like?" I asked, "It is hatred and revulsion for all human life, it doesn't stop, it doesn't sleep, it feeds, and it kills, if Agatha could control that, do you think for a second she couldn't control the compulsively organized and prim Lorelei? How about the almost robotically disciplined Bruno? The Stalwart and Loyal Lance? They never stood a chance."

Will gaped at me and Karen said, "What proof do you have of this?"

I connected my dex to the TV in the room and made it play the video from the depths of the Cinnabar Pokemon Mansion. After its first run, I said, "Red found this video and sent it to us just before he took off to kill Agatha."

"Dammit," shouted Karen, "That would be just like that child, always running along headstrong, not a thought for the consequences. He _died_ cause he didn't call for us, we would have helped, my mother is insane, she needs to be put down."

"There are some things that cannot wait to be solved," I said, "some things haunt people the dreams of those who have left spur those left behind to keep going."

"How dare you!" Will shouted, "Did you say that to Red before you sent him to his death?"

I pulled my hood off my head, and Karen and Will gaped as I said, "No, I didn't say that to myself, I screamed it at myself, I couldn't let it go, and now I see where I messed up. I played by my rules instead of Agatha's. That is going to change next time, there will literally be no holds barred, I will obliterate her."

Will stood up and sputtered, "Red? You're… you're okay?"

I unclipped my sleeve from my hoodie and I showed them my right arm, and I said, "I will never be okay. On that day I lost my arm, over half my harem, and it was all my fault, I had not prepared them for the worst. But I'm taking in a new breed of girl this time," I pulled out Conquista and Fury's pokeballs and showed them to Karen and Will, "The Legendary Breed."

Karen stood up and slapped me. "You bastard! You knew how much I hated my mom… I knew she did it, I didn't know how, but everyone there knew it was her."

"I'm sorry," I said, "but since I went into hiding and my mother had those psychic blocks put on me, the memories of that day and what happened before have been trickling into my head through my dreams, I had forgotten about you until I took a closer look at you."

Will was staring at the pokeballs in my hand and asked, "Are those…?"

"These are Conquista and Fury, more commonly known as Articunt and Zapdass respectively."

"And that illusion before, how did you do that?" Karen asked.

I pulled out the soul crystals around my neck and Will lightly touched them and shivered, "Oh Sukube," he marveled, "you can borrow their powers?"

"Sort of," I responded.

"Well, you haven't been very efficient, have you?"

"They're not my powers, they're on loan," I said.

"That's what I can do for you then, I'll teach you how to use that crystal to its fullest, we can start after you've gotten caught Moltits."

Karen nodded and said, "I'll do some research into how mother is controlling the other members of the Elite Four, so we can see how to break her hold on them. If only I could have seen the Widow, so could have seen the after effects of her magic."

I nodded and said, "I didn't kill the Widow, I used some of my father's blood gifts to make it evolve into something totally new, I call it a Dryder, she is on the other side of the island, making a nest of sorts, You can meet with her there."

Karen nodded and left the room. Will went to find a room for the night and to begin figuring out how to train me. I went to my room, and crashed, lightly touching my automail arm, wishing for it to turn from cold steel to warm flesh, but nothing changed, and I slept.

In the morning, I set off for Fire Island. Moltits was flying around in the sky, looking for me. I ascended to the top of her island mountain and she landed near me. I let out Conquista and Fury. Moltit's eyes widened, and she took off into the air. "Conquista! Blow her off course with your wings, Fury, wait for proper moment, and zap her, freeze her in the lava below!"

It went perfect, until Moltis hit the lava. She was healed by the molten rock, and shot out of it at full strength. I pulled Vigilante from my back and hit the chunk of rock she hurled at me straight back at her. She did not expect this and got hit into the hard dirt on the outside of her volcano. Fury zapped her to be safe, and I touched my blade to her neck. She hissed and I asked, "Do you concede victory to me? Will you join, cause once you're in, you're in for life."

She eyed me and grabbed onto the sword, channeled heat through her hands into the blade, but this blade was made from Adimantium, nothing could possibly break it, melt it, or destroy it. So I pushed it close to her neck and she hissed and then asked, "And what do you hope to accomplish with us three together once again? We'll start fighting again and you'll get caught in the crossfire."

"I guarantee I can stop any fight you start, thank you."

"Oh, yes, your Sukube gene, how forgetful of me. You're going to control us with an iron fist. So, tell me, what happens after you slake your thirst for revenge? What then? You'll be the top dog, and have to make all the decisions that come with that. Are you ready for that?"

"After I kill Agatha, I've got to achieve the dreams of my father, unite Kanto and start to bring the world together again, after Sukube destroyed this world. I'll be achieving my own childish dream of making the world a better place, and I'll be making amends for the sins of my fathers. It is my duty to do those things, and after that is all done what will I do? I won't do it all, plain and simple, not enough time. I'll hand it over to my son once I've found him and I think he's ready, because you're right, I'm not perfect, or the best person for the job, but I'm better than Agatha."

Moltits was stunned, and I retracted Conquista and Fury. She nodded and said, "I admire you, you beat me fair and square, and I will help you accomplish your dream, if only because I think I need to do something like that too."

"So we have a deal?" I asked.

"Well… we'll have to hammer out some of the details, but we could definitely make it official, how should we do that?"

"I've got an idea…" I said, and I removed Vigilante from her neck and stuck it in the nearby dirt. She just laid there, splayed out in the dirt, so I went down to her, and kissed her deeply, wetly and all sticky.

**BEGIN LEMON**

She moaned into the kiss, and pressed her breasts into my chest. I rubbed the small of her back, appreciating the smoothness of it all, and carefully avoiding her wings. She sat up suddenly, and nearly head butted me, and began to undress me. I let her go wild while I kissed her lips, sucked on her neck and nibbled on her collarbone, and then started the cycle over. She smiled into the kiss and began to stroke my manhood, and in retaliation I started rubbing her already wet snatch. She moaned and pressed her breasts further into me. I pulled up her genes and I noticed her special spot was in fact her breasts, so I increased her feeling by a factor of ten there. She gasped and separated from me and I took my shot, and pinched her nipples, causing her to start to leak a bit.

As I groped, toyed with and slapped around her assets, I started to lick her pussy. She tasted like apple cinnamon. I started to really get in at her, which she enjoyed greatly. "Oh god," she moaned, "Right there, master, right there!"

I smiled and circled around her clit with my tongue and bit down on it as I pinched her nipples and twisted them, so she spasmed and came. I worked my way up north again, my tongue being the instrument of my relocation. She grabbed my head and shoved me in between her wonderful mounds. I licked, nibbled and bit down on her and she got very hot and bothered. "Don't tease me, master, I need you to fuck me!"

I flipped her over onto her stomach and pulled her knees to a right degree angle, effectively putting us in the doggystyle position. I slowly penetrated her pussy and she moaned and worked her way back onto me. Once her moans went back down by even the slightest degree, I sped up, but kept it light. Then she screamed, "Oh god!" she came so hard she actually forced my dick out of her snatch. Then I had an evil idea. I thrusted in all the way into her ass, with no warning and one stroke. Her backdoor convulsed and she screamed into the dirt and sand below her. Her fingers began to stroke her pussy and I really started to just ravage her ass. She rotated her hips as I did this once she was used to it so I decided to make it even more interesting. I pawed her breasts, pinched her nipples as hard as I could, and pulled them away from her body, which sent her over the edge again. She rocked back onto me, and pushed her back to my chest, and intertwined her hands into my hair as she cried out loud, "More Master, More!"

After her cries of pleasure started to border on hisses of pain, I let go of her boobs and she nearly fell forward, I grabbed her boobs and pushed them into her torso and switched from her ass to her pussy. She screamed and came all over me. As she screamed, moaned, and groaned I kept up a good, steady pace. She started to really squeeze on me when I switched back to yanking on her and ravishing her ass. She tightened her ass on me and I was finally pushed over the edge. I came all inside her and she collapsed. I rubbed her ass and she gasped and seemed to have a mini-squirt.

**END LEMON**

I leaned up to her ear and I whispered, "You're name, is Athena."

I balled her and the master ball began to glow red, much like Conquista's let off an icy blue and Fury's had buzzed with yellow. I dressed myself and switched Vigilante out of battle mode and slung it over my back. I sailed back to One Island and I began my training.

Many of you may want to know what I underwent to fully achieve my potential, but I can't tell you, cause somebody would try it, and they would die. I don't want that on my conscience, especially after all that has happened to me… but I digress. I trained for a full year, exactly to the day. I realized I was done after a particularly competitive session of illusions with Will, he was curled up in a ball, in great pain. I ran over to him and he kicked away from me and stood up. He was grabbing his left arm, and he pulled the sleeve of his frilly shirt above his elbow, he had some severe burns. He laughed out loud and shouted, "You did it! I never thought I would be so pleased to see my arm covered in third degree burns!"

"That was just an illusion, how could you have possibly gotten hurt?" I shouted, "I never would have used it if I had known that!"

"Red…" he said, "You're illusion was so powerful that you convinced my body it had been burned, so it burned itself, I have nothing more to teach you, that place where you took me, is the ultimate attack of a Kyuubi, Tsukuyomi, the Nightmare Realm, in that place, you are god, you control everything with your imagination and will, I have nothing more to teach you!"

I was totally abashed. "That's great and all," I said, "but shouldn't you get that checked out by Nurse Joy?"

He looked at it, tilted his head, and nodded, then fell over, out cold. I rushed him to the center where he received treatment and would make a full recovery. After I was sure he was in capable hands, I went to find Karen. She was in her small house, surrounded by seven Enchantresses, all of them were humming and adding magic to a pool at Karen's feet. Almost five seconds of observation later, the energy stopped flowing from the pokegirls and they fell over, completely exhausted. Karen motioned me forward, and cut my finger with a very sharp knife. I sucked on it in a childish attempt to staunch the dribble of blood, and she made seven drops of blood fall into the pool. It rippled, and then condensed to form a metal disk. Karen picked it up and pulled my right arm away from my body. She inserted the disc into the indent she had made in the metal for this specific purpose, and it melded together. I clenched my fist and eerie red runes blazed up the arm. These were the enchantments which protected me from harm, it could make bullets feel like punches, sword bounce of bare skin and even blocked a hyper beam once. The disc she had made was a summoning disc, it would summon a phantom version of me. I had taken the idea from Laela, she had wanted to make this person tame my girls when I couldn't, I wanted to use it to make me appear to be in two places at once.

Karen reached from behind her back and handed me my hat, old, worn, burnt in places, but still recognizable. It had been 'renovated' to include certain dark crystals which would protect me from Psychic, Ghost and Magic moves, completing my defense. "Try out the disc," Karen said.

I touched it and black smoke exploded out next to me. It cleared quickly to reveal a perfect copy of myself. He looked at me and dropped the disguise, turning into a blue and black me made of smoke, wielding a black version of the First Tsurugi. We pounded fists and he disappeared. Karen was grinning from ear to ear. We hugged, and I left to check on Flecks and the other girls.

I had been tinkering with Flecks' genes since I had started my training, trying to improve her, but I hadn't had many breakthroughs, until I found that Sukube lab on Five Island. It contained another video for his heirs, detailing how he had created the titan Legendaries, such as Typhonna, and using what I had learned there, I reverse engineered what made Flecks a fire type, and then increased her ability to use fire, and then, improved the very fire she produced. She was the very first of her kind. She had achieved her maximum potential as a Whorizard. Her pokedex reading now said, _ULTIMATE Charred Whorizard, the TITANIC Ashen Sexy Searing Soaring Pokegirl, _and she brought every pound of that title to her fight. She retained her blackened skin, but she used to still have normal fire, now she used black fire, fire which destroyed everything in its path, sucking all heat into it and burning everything in it's path, adding other flames to its own power, it only grew, and it burned for seven days and seven nights before it went out. Celio had begun to call it 'HellFire' and the name stuck, even Flecks was calling it that now. She was flying in the sky, feeling the wind in her face and letting her hair blow freely. I waved at her and she dove down and caught my lips in a kiss. I pushed her away and said, "Not now, we're finally ready, it's time to set everything in motion, please call everyone here, okay?"

She nodded tersely and took off. I felt a hand wrap around my shoulder and I turned to see Jaina, she was wearing her new outfit, which was a very slim red bikini, which went well with her blue scales, but what made it really special were the twenty total Dragon Fangs which lined the bottom piece. Her tail waved lazily behind her and then wrapped itself around my leg. She too had attained Ultimate form, meaning she was still drop dead gorgeous and hotter than a thousand suns, but she was almost immune to all attacks with the exception of dragon and ice types, but those two, just barely did more than anything else. I wrapped my hand around her waist and she purred, and unusual but very hot sound. Four shadows appeared in the sky, and soon gained definition and color, Flecks had returned with Conquista, Fury and Athena in tow. They all landed and I said, "So, you've all been ready for this day for a long time, but now I am too, the phantom is ready, the trap is almost set, so while we scare the living daylights out of every living being in Kanto, we're going to also collect MoanTwo. Sliph co sent us another Masterball, so I'm going to get us the teleport to Cerulean and we'll go after her in her cave, and then watch the show comfortably in the Indigo Plateau. It is time for Retribution."

I balled each of them and went to my mansion the islanders had built me, and I checked Fenrir, it was all gassed up and ready to roll, so I drove it to the center. Whitney was waiting there for me, I stopped and asked, "You ready?"

She nodded and said, "I have got Pablo and Miguel all ready to go at the Plateau, Dad is waiting for you inside, remember, you're hoodie has a mask for when you're driving, don't forget it!"

I nodded and turned my hat backwards, pulled up the hood, and pulled down the cloth mask, it was a one way thing, so it looked like nobody was wearing the clothes, but I could see out with ease. I pulled on my black gloves and I walked into the center. Bill nodded and we walked outside. He let out his Espea and we teleported to his cottage. "So," he said, "just to get a quick overview, me and Phantom Red are going to go and terrify the entire Kanto league while you go and nab MoanTwo?"

I nodded and said, "Pretty much, I want to deeply unsettle them, and once we've made Agatha bleed, we'll let her get away, so I can battle her face to face at the Indigo Plateau."

Bill nodded and then said, "They extended the tournament this year, it takes over five days to complete, it is a holiday now, named after you, so the best tamers from around the world show up. And the CoolTamers and the AceTamers guilds will definitely be there. They found film of your battles, and have begun to copy your party, strategies and tactics. They are competing for the top guild spot in the world right now, this will be the final showdown of sorts, so after the winner is declared, Phantom drops in, has a battle with them, and then with Agatha, then he will disappear, and me with him…"

I nodded and summoned my phantom, who also masked his face and they teleported again, to their appointed spot. I straddled Fenrir and was off for Cerulean Cave.

I sped past some picnickers and a couple hikers, but nobody stopped me, I was lucky. The cave entrance was large enough for Fenrir to get inside, but it was a bit too cramped inside to do much other than park it. I pulled out the key, and pressed the container button. On both the right and left, a hidden door opened up, and three sword racks slid out of each. I grabbed Merciless and Avenger and hung them on my back, one over each shoulder. I made myself invisible, and I navigated deep into the cave. There were a lot of very powerful ferals, many of them Psychic or Rock types. MoanTwo was sitting on a throne made of green stone. She was very curvy, had gigantic cans, long purple hair, purple skin, a tail with a mace-like end, and purple, hateful eyes. She fed on negative emotions, such as fear, anger and sadness, much in the way that Moan fed off positive emotions such as happiness, or fulfillment.

I pulled the veil which covered me away, and she opened her eyes. I slid off my mask, and my hood, and corrected my hat, so the visor was facing forward again. "So," she said, "You're still alive, and still so filled with hate. I'd heard you'd died. I suppose you want to capture me, much in the way you have confined me to this cave?"

"You owe me," I replied.

"And after I help you?" she asked.

"You keep helping me until the day one of us dies."

"You did something to me besides fix my decaying body and make me obey you, you awakened my sleeping potential, why? Was it for your own gain?"

"No," I replied, "I did it so you could do what it is you want to do, because many people say you don't have a heart, I know that's not true, your hearts been damaged is all. You've dealt with some shit in your time, but you haven't turned totally evil yet, I can feel the goodness in you, sleeping, but there. You said I could be the missing link for you on the first day of my journey, but you don't want me to do that now because you're sure I'll just enslave you like Giovanni, but I don't want a master/servant relationship, I want a partnership. I give you what you need, you give me what I need. Anything else is fate, not me."

"I am not sure that you're worthy of me in a fair fight, I want a battle first, so use as many pokegirls as you want, we'll see who's the best."

I let out all my girls, and MoanTwo looked around in surprise. "Oh," she murmured, "you've got some experience with Legendary girls, huh? Well, unfortunately, I'm not just Legendary, I'm the best of the Legendary."

"Formation Alpha!" I shouted. Flecks and Jaina stood back as Conquista, Fury and Athena began to circle MoanTwo in the air. They individually charged a beam of their specific power and shot it all at her. When the smoke cleared, MoanTwo stood there, without a scratch. She glared at me in triumph, but I realized what she had done, she had forced the attack back by using her incredible psychic abilities. So what stopped Psychic energy? Fleck's HellFire burned anything, including energy so I shouted, "HellFire Stream!"

Flecks shot out a pillar of black flame, which collided with MoanTwo's mind. The air around her seemed to go alight, so she teleported behind me, but I was too fast. I drew Merciless in under a second and parried her hit. Jaina concentrated her DragonFire into a fist and punched, causing massive damage. MoanTwo's knees buckled, but then she sent everyone flying away from her with a look. I brought my swords down and pinned her neck against the rock by making an 'X' with them. She tried to move them, but I stuck the blades deeper into the bedrock. She gave up, and said, "I give, uncle, you beat me, fair and square, I'm yours."

I sighed in relief, and retracted my girls. I knew she could have put up a monumental struggle. "I'm so close to my revenge…" I said, and my vision swam with red.

MoanTwo looked like she had been slapped, then she grinned. She moved Merciless and Avenger and floated to me. She breathed in my hate and my sadness. She started to breathe wrong, deeply in and sputtering out. It took me a couple seconds to figure it out, but she was turned on. "Oh, Sukube," she whispered, and she fed on my emotions, not taking them away, more like basking in sunlight, she was soon not satisfied by that, and pressed her body to mine, and bit down on my neck and sucked hard. I shuddered and she gasped.

"What is this?" she whispered.

"Wha?" was what I replied lamely, my mind was muddled by hormones.

"This is different… filling… do it more!"

"Do… what?"

"Whatever you're feeling, let me have more, what do you feel right now?"

"You mean… lust?" I asked, confused.

Her eyes widened, and she mumbled, "Lust?"

"That would be the main feeling, yes." I responded and I pushed her chin up to mine and I kissed her deeply. Her eyes widened and I began to feel her absorbing some of the energy I naturally let off.

"She said she could feed off lust, if she needed to… does this mean? Can I learn to feed off more than the negative?"

I had no idea what she was talking about, but I was about to go nuts if things didn't start to get more interesting fast.

**BEGIN LEMON**

I cupped her ass and she purred, so I kissed her again, and I melt her moan again, but it was like she was moaning in my head. I pushed her against a nearby wall and she wrapped her legs around my waist. She pulled away from the kiss and snapped her fingers. We both went intangible and my clothes fell into a heap on the floor. She smiled in her genius and initiated a kiss of her own. She broke it when I needed to breathe and I heard her say in my head, How could we make this more interesting?

I smirked as a thought came into my head and her eyes widened, and then she smiled, Do it.

I reached down and released Flecks. She looked at us in surprise and then pressed her breasts into my back and wrapped her hands around my waist so she could start to stroke off my cock. "I think," I said out loud, "That MoanTwo intended for me and her to gang up on you, but she was wrong," Flecks smiled knowingly and MoanTwo's eyes widened.

I pushed her back onto the wall and Flecks pulled her legs off me and began to lick them slowly upwards on the inside. Moantwo began to breath harder and uneven. I played with her tits and kissed her hard, keeping her off balance while Flecks invaded her snatch. I tapped her shoulder and we switched. I spread her pussy lips and they glistened, so I gave them a long, lick all the way around, followed by a finger rubbing her, and then finally settling on the clit. I touched it and she spasmed, and Flecks pushed her harder onto the wall. I pushed a finger into her and she moaned. Once she was getting wetter and wetter I added a second one and then a third. I wiggled my fingers, clenched them and spread them and she moaned deeply and loudly. She was having trouble standing, so I pulled out my fingers and stuck in my tongue. The result was instantaneous, her knees buckled, she leaked fluid and she landed on her knees. Flecks assumed a similar position next to her and brought my cock near her face, and licked it like a loli pop. MoanTwo just watched until Flecks forced her to lick me, her tongue was soft and nice, but soon she wanted more and more, and started to take me in, and then all the way down her throat. I grabbed her hair and pulled her onto my dick, forcing her to stay with my cock halfway down her throat.

She started to gag and her eyes rolled back into her head. I let her loose just before she would faint and she nearly collapsed. Flecks placed her tits around my cock and applied pressure on them from the sides and moved them around, constantly sucking on the head. As she moved faster and sucked harder, I climaxed all over her face. She swallowed some, gave some to MoanTwo and rubbed the rest in.

MoanTwo was just laying there, breathing in energy and not using any of it. So I spread her legs, and had Flecks sit on her face. I penetrated her and Flecks pushed her pussy farther down on our victim. I pulled Flecks' face to me and kissed her as I fucked MoanTwo. She kissed back and gasped as MoanTwo really got into it. I sped myself up and really gave it to her. She was bouncing and licking and slurping on Flecks, so with all of that included, she was holding it together better than others had. I looked at her genes, she had no super weakspot, but if I pushed her to a certain point, there would be no coming back. I put my maximum effort in and she came very hard, and was unable to move. I rolled her over and slapped her ass and she gasped and came again. Flecks was looking at me in her seductive way, so I jumped her. She was not prepared with the head she had just gotten for the violent penetration she got.

She screamed in a good way and clawed my back. I bit down on her left nipple, groped her left cheek and then started to probe her back door with my right hand. She groaned and rotated her hips in that special way that I loved. I flipped her so we were going doggy style, pawed her tits and bit down and sucked on her necks. She loved it, groaned, moaned and silently screamed as she came, which was often. She started to get control again, I could tell because she was working her pussy muscles hard. Combined with all the noises and the movements, I was driven over the edge. I came inside her pussy and she came down from her high, but I wasn't finished, so I spread her cheeks and stuck a finger up her ass. She moaned and so I stuck my still hard cock into her. She turned into putty.

I kept pushing into her ass and she was grabbing onto things, trying to get a hold onto something solid, but no luck. She started to fingerherself as I went at her. This pushed her over the edge again, and I kept on thrusting into her. I picked up the pace again and she came and I came again. She collapsed and MoanTwo was looking at me, then she turned around, bent over and spread her ass cheeks. I walked over and rubbed her ass and she purred, so I penetrated slowly. She gasped and contorted her muscles as we went on. "More, master!" she demanded, so I picked up the pace again, and soon she was working back onto me, and I was pushed over the edge and all into her ass. She collapsed and I balled her. Her Masterball began to emit a purple fog.

**END LEMON**

"MoanTwo, you're name is now Morgana," I whispered to her. I retracted Flecks, pulled my clothes on, found my way back to the entrance, hopped on my bank, and rode through Mt. Moon, Pewter City, into Viridian, through a secret passage, and then out into the open, the Indigo Plateau. I walked into the league building and took a seat in the lobby. Pablo and Miguel were lazing around by the Nurse Joy, Miguel looked to be trying to pick her up.

I looked around for a TV, and found a big one on the eastern wall. It was on the battle-network, so naturally the SS Anne tournament was on. Big letters spelled out THE FINAL BATTLE: WHO WILL BE THE CHAMPION OF THE SS ANNE? A guy with mostly green and black clothes, as well as dyed green hair was facing off against a guy in all red, track pants and a Letterman's jacket with blonde hair. The TV's captions soon identified the green guy as Ace Tamer Willis, and the red guy as Cool Tamer Steve. Willis was battling with a Whorizard and Steve had a Ria. They were both shooting quite a lot of energy around, sometimes hitting, sometimes not. Then Steve started barking new orders, and the Ria ran over to him, he ducked, the Ria stood on his back and he jumped up, sending the Ria into the air, right at the Whorizard, a thunder punch prepared. The maneuver worked and Willis lost the match.

The applause was thunderous, and Steve ran up to talk to Agatha. He had grabbed a microphone and said, "I don't want to see my future, or my present, I want to see the present of the league!"

The Cool Tamers roared their approval. I twitched, this could ruin everything if not done properly. Agatha nodded and smile serenely, and closed her eyes, the display changed.

(this time it is Rewrite, the fourth FMA theme.)

The guitar started, and it showed my old house from Pallet Town.

kishinda omoi o hakidashita ino wa sonzai no shoumei ga hokani nai kara **Agatha and Lance stand in the middle of the crater I had created from the Widow attack** tsukanda hazu no boku no mirai wa **Bruno sifted through some of the loose dirt, a far-off look on his face.** songen to jiyuu de mujun shiteru yo **Lorelei walks away from the crater, fixing her glasses.** A lyrical break, heavy guitar, Bill is standing in a field, looking up to the night sky. yuganda zanzou o keshisaritai no wa jibun no genkai o soko ni miru kara **Celio is having a drink and looking out his window, he looks to be close to crying. ** jiishiki kajou na boku no mado ni wa **Whitney is nearly hanging out of the window of her room at her Dad's house.** kyonen no karendaa, hitsuke ga nai yo **my mother is grinning from ear to ear, she laughs out loud.** **In between lyrics, the camera zooms in on a figure in black in the middle of the SS Anne battle arena, my phantom takes off his hood and smiles to the world. ** keshite riraitoshite **Lorelei is running and jumps into a room filled with ice and water, I jump in after her, cause a splash, and dash out slashing with Vigilante as our pokegirls battle. ** kudara nai chougensou **Flecks shoots a pillar of Hellfire and Jaina throws a gigantic boulder ** wasureranu sonzaikan o **Fury is zipping around shooting off Thunderbolts. ** Kishikaisei **Conquista and Athena both shoot a beam of ice and fire respectively. ** Riraitoshite **Bruno rolls out of the way of Athena's flames. ** imi no nai souzou mo **Morgana is blasting people with her Psy-ball. ** kimi o nasu gendouryoku zenshin zenrei o **Agatha is face to face with me, I break out in a grin. ** kure yo

**Flecks and I are walking away from the viewer, towards a Silver Mountain.**

And So the video ended. I nearly died laughing, that was exactly what I had needed. The crowd was completely silent. A small black figure dropped down onto the floor. The camera zoomed in on him. It was my Phantom, he pulled his hood back and smiled at the camera and the crowd. He grabbed a microphone from the nearest news crew and he said, "Hello Kanto! Yes, I am very much alive! And I come bearing news, many of you still want to know just exactly who I am, past the battler, past the icon, all that jazz, so I'm here to tell you, I am Red of Pallet Town, son of Green!"

The crowd gasped, and chatter broke out, which was silenced by Phantom talking again, "It is unfortunate that I have to tell you all this, but there was a plot on my life last year, it involved a bewitched Widow, and a certain old crone… by the name of Agatha, for it was Agatha, that set me up to fight that Widow, and it was Agatha who set my father up to fight that very same Widow. I was nearly killed, most of my harem was, but I'm back baby, and I'm here to turn the tables today, so without further ado, I give you: _The Dryder!"_

The Dryder was let out of her pokeball and she looked around. Then she let out a harsh screech. The crowd was scared to the point where nobody was moving, so Phantom continued, "Oh, don't worry about a hair on your heads, Dryder and I just want Agatha, that's all!"

She jumped up to the box where Agatha stood defiantly. Agatha hit Dryder's head with her stick and the blow caused Dryder to fly backwards and into a nearby wall. Agatha pulled a knife from beneath her skirts and stabbed on the wreck, causing a scream like nothing else to erupt from it. Dryder started to run around in circle panicking, and in great pain. Shit, Agatha must have coated that dagger with Hyper Venom. Phantom recalled Dryder and formed his dark weapon. He floated through the air and then teleported behind Agatha, he slashed out, and Agatha dodged just well enough to only get her left cheek slashed open. She lashed out with her stick, but Phantom Red had disappeared. She looked around at the cameras, and the people in the stands and someone shouted, "Is that true? What he said… Did you have them both killed?"

She sputtered and suddenly the news was all over her, so she teleported. Back with me, Pablo and Miguel were looking at me, trying to tell if I was real or fake. Because I was completely still, they were too, so when I moved, they jumped. I walked outside, and opened up Fenrir. I pulled out Viglante, Vengence, Merciless, Avenger, Ascalon and Sidewinder, the entire gang, and I inserted them into their individual slots on the super sheath on my back. I walked in, and pulled off my mask and pulled back my hood and fixed my hat. I hat all eight of my badges pinned on my hoodie so I must have looked pretty intimidating, but then again, that was the idea.

Three guards rushed to try and stop me, but I made myself invisible to them, so they started to run around like chickens with their heads cut off. I tripped them all and knocked em out. Morgana whispered, I can feel them all in a row up ahead, they each have their own training room, we could challenge them one by one there.

I nodded and found the door. I kicked it down. I strolled in and found Lorelei watching the news on TV. My face was everywhere. She looked up and saw me and said, "Oh shit…"

I drew Vigilante and Vengeance and she got up and ran. I followed her for down the hallway and into a big room. It was the room from the prophesy, a large cylindrical basin covered in ice and water. She jumped in and I followed. She set loose all her girls, an Empresslove, an IceWrym, an IceEmpress, a Laplass and finally a Yuki-Onna. My dex read them each at level sixty, which was childs-play. I released Flecks, Jaina and Fury. I landed and water splashed in all directions. I put on all the speed I had and shot forward right into the enemy line. Lorelei jumped backwards off the stone she had been standing on. Jaina picked that boulder up and tossed it into the FrostWrym, taking it out of the air, and then she bashed its head in with the remnants of the boulder. Lorelei brought out a funny looking thing, which I would soon identify as deadly. It was a gunblade, small, but efficient. I charged her and she blocked Vigilante with her sword, or tried to, her blade shattered, and she held Vengeance at bay with ice, but I broke free, and combined the two blades and destroyed her ice shield, she pushed me back onto some slick ice using water and she ran away again. Fury began to charge energy to make Lorelei move prematurely, the IceEmpress jumped in front of their party and formed a block of ice. Lorelei's face formed in the ice and chuckled, "I fight in this place for a reason, so long as the temperature is below 65 degrees Fahrenheit, my IceEmpress is unstoppable!"

I laughed and shouted, "Helfire blast!"

Flecks shot a streak of black flame right into the ice wall, which melted, and the bolt went into the general area of the enemy and expanded to ridiculous proportions. Chunks of ice fell from the ceiling right on top of them, but I knew they would survive. The Laplass jumped out from the rubble, with Lorelei over her shoulder. Fury sent a bolt of heavy electricity and Lorelei splashed onto the floor, her entire party destroyed. I rolled her onto her back and activated the runes on my arm. I pulled Agatha's influence from her mind and her eyes shot open. She clutched her head and groaned, then she locked eyes with me, and looked down at her hands, "What have I done?" she asked.

"I have thought long and hard about this," I said, "and I don't blame you, you wouldn't have betrayed my father if you were in control."

She broke out in tears and I rubbed her shoulder. I dug through the rubble and returned her harem to their balls. She clutched them to her chest and cried harder. I felt Will enter the room, he jumped down to his mother, and gathered her up, he nodded to me and teleported away. I looped my arms around Flecks and she took me to the next door. Bruno sat in the middle of a worn dojo floor, he looked up and asked, "So, how did you survive?"

"Pixie dust," I replied.

He was not pleased with my sarcasm, but I did not care, I had to beat his head in if I wanted to take away Agatha's spell. He drew his girl and let out a Licario. I put away my sword and drew two new ones, Merciless and Avenger. Flecks returned herself and Athena burst out into action. She hurled herself at the Licario, pretended to trip, so the Licario moved in for a good hit, only to be countered by a powerful wing attack. The Licario flew through the air and a wall. I charged Bruno, he disarmed my left arm and grabbed Merciless. We clashed for a bit, we were equal matches, so I touched Perenelle's crystal so he moved four times as slow as he normally did, I kicked Merciless out of his hands and went in for the attack. But he blocked me, even though I was four times as fast as usual he still covered me, soon he was moving at full speed again. He was fast, scary fast, but then the Licario flew through a different wall and took Bruno's knees out from under him. He let out his Herolee and his Herochan, so I let out Fury. Athena's eyes flashed golden so Fury started to pulse out waves of electricity today. Athena shot attacked both the girls with her Legendary Sky Attack. She let out a stream of flame at Bruno, but he dodged again. Bruno's girls stood up after the Sky Attack, but then Fury set them off like fireworks with electricity. They collapsed and I called back Athena.

Brunto let out his world famous Amachamp, so I retracted Fury and let out Jaina. The Amachamp ran up and punched my Ultimate Dragoness and didn't even phase her. Jaina grabbed the other girls arm and jumped into the air. She flew around the stadium, smashing her opponent into every hard surface she could see, ending with bouncing her off the ceiling onto the floor before Bruno. I retracted her and awaited Bruno's final pokegirl. He was breathing heavily, and not moving, so I quickly combined Merciless and Avenger with Vigilante and readied myself for one on one combat. Bruno let out a Sabertooth Tigress, and so I let out Conquista. I pointed and shouted, "Ice Beam then follow up with an Aerial Ace."

Conquista opened her mouth, and using the moisture in the air, formed ice, and then shot said ice out in a highly concentrated beam to her opponent. I hefted my blade onto my shoulder and dashed forward. Bruno stopped the blade with his hands and chopped at my right hand. He pulled back in surprise, so I swung my sword low, he jumped into the air, and then I punched him right in the family jewels with my right arm. He fell backwards and clutched at himself and squeaked, "Cheapshot!"

Conquista dropped down next to us and threw his last girl over to him. I touched Perenelle's crystal and I made Bruno's body believe itself to be bound by Psychic energy. I pulled off the glove on my right hand and activated the enchantments and runes. I grabbed Bruno's head and released a pulse of dark energy, which negated the ghostly and psychic powers over him. His eyes widened and I let him up. He fell onto his backside and said, "I can't believe it… how weak am I? To be controlled like that? It's… beyond pathetic. I have to redo my training, make amends to all the people I've made to suffer."

He stood up on wobbly knees and limped out of the room, all his girls in their balls. I hefted my blade onto my shoulder so the blunt edge was resting on me and I kicked down the next door. Agatha was standing there, waiting. "You've finally made it, eh?" she asked, "How did you convert that Widow, and why are you freeing the others from my grip? It will not bring your father back."

I narrowed my eyes and I hissed, "I am going to kill you today Agatha, for all the lives you've destroyed, for killing the dreams of the people close to me, and for trying to kill me!"

"I've got friends in places you don't know about, with powers you won't understand."

"I'll wipe them from the face of the earth!" I shouted.

"You don't know who you're dealing with," she said.

I hissed, "No, you don't know who _you're_ dealing with."

She shrugged and let out a Haunting so in response I let out Flecks. Agatha twitched and said, "Something isn't right about that girl…"

I smiled and Flecks let out a stream of Hellfire, destroying the Haunting. Agatha tried to retract her girl but there was nothing left. Her jaw dropped and I started to grin. I ran towards her and she noticed at the last second, jumped out of the way of my downward slash, grabbed my sword let out a Spectral Golbutt and the pokegirl flew the blade over to a stone wall and stuck the blade halfway in. I hissed and drew Sidewinder and Ascalon. Flecks stood there between me and the Spectral Golbutt, but I shouted, "**Attack Agatha!**"

The Goldbutt turned and dove at her master. Agatha dodged and then hit it with her stick, and she let out a Shednobi. With the WonderGuard the girl made acting as a wall, the Spectral Golbutt broke its own neck. Flecks gathered her flames and punched the invisible wall and it cracked. She did so again and again until the entire thing shattered. I ran in and sliced and diced Agatha's walking stick, she kicked at me and missed, so I distanced myself from her and I watched Flecks incinerate the Shednobi. Agatha let out her Groaning, and I was ready for a change, so I retracted Flecks and let out Morgana. She raised her hand to chest level, then rapidly pulled it to her chest, formed and arch over her head, meeting her other hand at shoulder height, and then she pushed both hands out again. The ghost type was pulled to her, shot over her head and then into a wall.

It stood up again, no surprise, but then Morgana charged a Psyball. She shot this small purple ball at the other girl and the Groaning went down for the count. Agatha smiled at me, and then said, "You know, you're not the only one who can master one-of-kind pokegirls… I have a freshly caught girl who might interest you…Jenova, come forth."

I was intruiged, Jenova wasn't legendary per se, but she had a reputation, if you know what I mean. I laughed and shouted, "Take out the trash!"

Morgana nodded and let loose three gigantic Psyballs. The first two skimmed her, but the last one nailed her. She flew backwards, but shot out a shadowball, which Morgana just barely deflected. Morgana's eyes began to glow bright blue and then so did Jenova's, but where as Morgana was calm and collected, Jenova began to squirm around and scream in what must have been extreme pain. She collapsed and stood up after Agatha motioned for her to. "**Come here,**" I ordered, "**I want you to kneel before me for a second.**"

She did so, and without fuss, I pushed all of Agatha's power from her and she fainted. I looked up to see Agatha backed into a corner, her eyes wide. I stood up and said, "This is how my father died you know, backed into a corner, fighting a beast which he could never hope to even hurt, you know that?"

She fell to her knees and began to grovel, and I raised her chin to look at her right in the eyes, and I slashed her throat. She fell over, gurgling, in a pool of her own blood. I turned around to see Morgana kneeling before me, offering me Vigilante, Vengence, Merciless and Avenger all fused together. I put the last two swords in and hung the blade on my back. "Wait…" I heard a voice, it was Jenova, "What will you do with me?"

I walked over to her and I analyzed her, she was close to feral state. I casually whispered, "Morgana, raise a wall of energy to block out unwanted visitors or viewers, we do not want her to go feral."

She nodded and a barrier of purple energy shot up around us in a big circle. I retracted her and the barrier stayed up. Jenova was laying there, totally out of it, so I leaned over to her and kissed her.

**BEGIN LEMON**

She was very soft, perfect for cuddling. I let my hands roam freely over her tits, her stomach, back, ass, and finally her wet snatch. She moaned as I rubbed her, so I rubbed harder and she got louder. As I touched her I read up on her file, she had a low pleasure threshold, which meant that I would turn her into putty. She pouted and moaned and ground into me as I slowly spread her lower lips and begun to finger her. I picked her up and set her so she was leaning back into me and I went for her pussy. I inserted my middle and ring fingers and I pulled into and up in her snatch, resulting in a quick, but strong squirt.

She turned around and put my cock between her tits. She bounced them around me, rubbed them into me and let me thrust into them. Soon she started to lick the tip of my cock and I came. She stood up in what looked about to become triumph and turned her around and bent her over. Her pussy peeked out from between her legs and I penetrated with my tongue. She moaned and worked back onto my face with her hips and held her cheeks apart with her hands. I slowly worked my way clockwise and then counterclockwise. She moaned and came pretty hard, so I stood up. She was pretty shaky and she stayed bent over, so I penetrated her pussy from behind her. She was perfectly formed, all soft and nicely sculpted.

I started slowly, she was going nuts in a desire to be relieved. I pawed at her tits and she came again. She collapsed to her hands and knees, so I got down too and started to pound into her. She started to moan loudly and work back onto me, so I increased the pace again, she couldn't keep up with this one, so she just kept on going and going as fast as she could. As she screamed out in extasy, her arms gave out and I just kept on thrusting. As I ravaged her delicate pussy, her eyes glazed over and she moved less and less and let me do all the work. Then her legs fell out from under her and I was soon thrusting into her and down, which caused her even more pleasure. She started to claw at the ground in a natural reaction or an attempt to get away, either way, it was hot. I leaned in and licked her ear and she touched her earlobe and she screamed in pleasure.

I fondled her tits and whispered into her ears, but nothing would prepare me for what happened next. She tightened rapidly and came hard, and then started to really scream out in pleasure. She was out of breath and contorted but still alive. Then she began to fight back again, by making her ass move in just the right way, it looked like we were doing the wave. This felt very good, and I soon lost control and came all inside her.

She gasped for breath, but I wasn't finished. I fingered her asshole and she moaned, so I stuck my still hard dick into her without lube. She came just like that, and as I kept going, she did too. She was leaking like crazy and then squirting once every ten seconds. I held her hips at just above her ass and worked into her like nothing else. She gasped and silently screamed for me to stop abusing her but I didn't hear it, so I kept going and going. As I kept going she turned into a puddle, nothing was holding her together or up. I nibbled on her ear and kissed her and she came again, this time, the motherload of all squirts. She was literally spent, so I pulled out an Ultra Ball and caught her.

**END LEMON**

She would be useful at a later date, so I stuffed her ball in my pack. The wall slowly dissolved and I found Miguel and Pablo filming it, and then they started to rapidly whisper into their mikes, giving their viewers the play by play as I emerged. I waved casually and they went silent, and I said, "You know, if you stop moving, it doesn't mean I can't see you…"

They were affixed in that spot in total terror, so I shrugged and walked to the next room. It was filled with statues of Dragonesses. I noticed a gate, and a platform for battles right past it. I slashed the gate away and I walked up to the platform. Lance was a tall man with red hair which went to two points pointing up, he wore mostly red, and had a billowing cape. His blood red eyes seemed to pierce the soul, but that had to be simply the way his eyes were, I could feel Agatha's taint still lingering in him. "So," he said, "You've finally made it here, eh? I was wondering when you'd make it here. You've killed Agatha, that is treason, and punishable by death… any last words?"

"I think you just said your own…" I quipped, "So let's get to the battle, shall we?"

He hissed and let out a Dragoness. I laughed and let out Jaina. The two Dragonesses stared at each other, Jaina in pity, the other with a cruel stupid glint in its eyes. "Dragon breath," I shouted.

Jaina shot a line of blue flame right at her enemy, and I dashed right at Lance and swung First Tsurugi down over his shoulder. He hit the blade right on the side, knocking off course and away from him. I rolled with the hit, turned and slashed at his knees. He scooted backwards, pushing his head forwards, so I kicked his temple in an advanced close combat move Koga had taught me. He clutched his head as he tried to recover, I reached out to him with my right arm to clear Agatha's magic, but something bit down on it. It was his Dragoness, she looked pissed, and then confused. I ripped my arm out from between her teeth and several teeth came with it. Jaina picked her up and threw her against a wall, knocking her out. We turned to see Lance let out a Flarebra. I shouted, "Draco Meteor!"

Jaina formed the blue fire covering and crashed into her enemy. The Flarebra went down, but Lance had already let out a Sexlong, so I retracted Jaina and let out Conquista. "Ice Beam!" I shouted, and Conquista shot a beam of baby blue energy right at the other girl, freezing her. The girl fell from mid air and hit the ground with a heavy crack. Lance cursed and I attempted to engage him again, but he let out a Medra. I slashed at her, and I penetrated her armor. Usually Steel Types were super effective against Ice, but the cracks in her armor revealed her skin, which was super weak to ice moves, so when Conquista shot another beam of ice, the Medra fell from the sky too, landing poorly on top of the Sexlong. "It's come to this," Lance shouted, "My first pokegirl and I share a very close bond, prepare for it!"

He let out his final pokegirl, another Dragoness. I shouted, "Finish her! Sheer Cold."

Conquista closed her eyes and instantly the Dragoness was caught in a block of ice, which was surrounded by a miniature blizzard. I looked at Conquista and I said, "Restrain him."

She nodded and grabbed his arms to hold him steady. I walked up to him. Tore the right sleeve off my arm, and activated the runes. His eyes widened and the gulped. I touched his head and I purged his mind of Agatha's tricks. As soon as I was done, I returned Conquista to her ball and helped Lance sit down. He was in shock. After five minutes of him barely breathing, he looked at me and said, "He wasn't lying… he told me and I didn't listen… and now he's dead. He warned me and _**I**_ didn't listen. Oh, the things I've done, to you, to my friends, to my family… my sister."

I let Jaina out of her ball and I said, "You're sister Claire is back home, but you're other sister is right here. She goes by Jaina now."

Jaina looked at him with teary eyes and asked, "Were you the one in control of your mind when you gave me away?"

Lance looked up, a broken man and shook his head and Jaina hugged him. It was a touching moment…ish. Lance broke the hug after a full minute and said, "I really hate to tell you this Red, but you're still not champion. You've been away, so nobody could expect you to know, but there is already a Champion… his name is…Blue of Pallet Town."

Okay so mind… blown. Blue was Champion? How? He hadn't beat me yet, but then it struck me, he hadn't lost to anybody else. I nodded and returned Jaina. I saw the next door and I kicked it down too, First Tsurugi over my shoulder. Blue was sitting on a throne, looking at a big ring on his finger. It was the Champion's ring. It had been my father's. He looked up questioningly, and his jaw dropped. "Red?" he asked, "How are you…? You didn't? I knew it! No way a Widow could kill you! This is just what I need, you always keep me in tip top shape. You're my rival, and nothing would please me more than a battle right now."

"That ring you're wearing, it's my inheritance, my goal, and you've never beat me before, you'll lose today, just like you always do."

He didn't say anything back, instead he snapped his fingers and the platform we were talking on began to raise out from the floor. It ended up outside of the building itself, on a mountain, to the east was the entire Kanto region, I could pick out the cities one by one, and I knew the general location of Pallet Town. My entire journey, from start to finish, was laid before me. I nodded and I waited. Blue shrugged and let out his Thundrix. I sent out Conquista. "Blizzard!" I shouted.

The Thundrix went down in one hit… again. I retracted Conquista and Blue let out his Alaka-Wham. I let out Athena. "Flamethrower!" I bellowed.

The Alaka-Wham barely pulled up a psychic barrier in time, but as Athena poured on the flame, the Psychic type showed no signs of failing so I shouted, "Get closer and Fire Blast it to oblivion!"

Athena dove in to the barrier and shot a sliver of flame through the barrier, which exploded on contact with the enemy girl. I retracted Athena and Blue sent out his Blastits. I set Fury loose. "Thunder combo!"

Fury kicked the Blastits airborne and called a thunderbolt down to zap the water type. I retracted Fury and Blue let his Wavern. I let Jaina out, and I shouted, "Dragon Claw!"

Jaina flew close to the other dragon and slashed it up with her claws. The Wavern collapsed onto her knees and then fell to her right. Jaina retreated into her ball and Blue summoned his FrostWrym. I let Flecks out, and I shouted, "Hellfire Blast Burn!"

A ball of black flame expanded from her and engulfed the other girl, when the flame faded, the blackened pokegirl fell to the ground, and I recalled Flecks and let out Morgana. Blue's eyes widened and said, "You haven't beat me yet!"

He let out his Flarea. Morgana's eyes glowed bright blue and the Flarea collapsed. I recalled my girl and I walked up to Blue. He had fallen o his knees and then onto all fours, pounding the ground with his fist. I stopped him, and took my father's ring from his hand. I slipped it on and I heard a voice, "Blue!" I turned around, and Professor Oak was standing there, staring at him, "Are you okay? What's wrong, I'd heard you became champion and I ran here to see… you… Red?"

I turned to look at him, my gigantic sword in my right hand. "You lost?" the Professor shouted, "I heard you'd become champion half an hour ago and you've already lost?"

"You have no idea how strong he is gramps," he said to the ground.

I picked him up and made him meet my gaze and I said, "I've had enough of this childish game we've been playing, it's time to pick each other up instead of put each other down, okay?"

"You don't have much to pick up." He said.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked, "You noticed my new party, it's cause all my other girls died. They died in one fight. That day will haunt me for ever and ever."

"You know…" he said, "I've been training so hard this past year so that I could be champion for you, since you'd died. I wanted to be stronger than you, at least after your death, but I see that that will never happen now."

"You've got to have goal in life…" I said.

"Not anymore," he said, "I've got to find something new…"

"Well," I said, "I am Champion, so I pick gym leaders, and I know for a fact that there is an opening at the Viridian City Gym."

` "A Gym leader and former Champion…" he said mournfully.

"Look," I said, "Even after a Champion is beaten, they never lose the title. You will forever be the Second Champion of the Kanto league. I'll make sure of it."

He nodded and I stuck my sword in the platform, looking out at Kanto, and then I turned to the west, and I felt something twinge deep within my soul. Something was there, waiting for me.

TAMER: Red

TITLE: Champion

BADGES:

Boulder

Cascade

Thunder

Rainbow

Soul

Marsh

Volcano

Earth

PARTY

Whorizard, lvl 80, Flecks-alpha

Dragoness, lvl 80, Jaina-beta

Articunt, lvl 80, Conquista

Moltits, lvl 80, Athena

Zapdass, lvl 80, Fury

MoanTwo, lvl 90, Morgana

PC

?- Vixxen

?- Lupina

?- Sparkanine

Rose- Seduca

Emelia- Mistress

AUTHOR'S NOTES

Hope you enjoyed chapter ten! I liked writing it, Red is finally champion and all is right with the world, I thought about ending this and moving to Gold Version for my next work, but I decided to put in another chapter to work up to Gold Version. Gold Version will be almost seventeen years after the events of this story, the subject being Gold, the son of Red and his ex-girl, Lucky.


	11. Chapter 11

Pokegirls: Red Version

Chapter 11

It had been nine years since that day I had become champion when my next great trial arose. It was a common day in the middle of July when a fel wind seemed to sweep across Kanto. In the past nine years I had forged an alliance with the Hoenn, Sinnoh and Johto leagues to form the Green Conference. Each league got to send in its own Champion to negotiate policies and share news. The capital of the GN was the rebuilt Indigo Plateau, called the Pokegirl League. I represented Kanto, Steven Stone represented Hoenn, Cynthia represented Sinnoh, and after the ugly break up of the first Elite Four, Lance had gone home to Johto, where he was soon named champion. I awoke on that fateful day under a pile of the three legendary bird pokegirls. I carefully negotiated with limbs and blankets and got out of the tangle and into fresh air. I groggily navigated to the shower and took care of business. I pulled on a fluffy red robe and walked into my closet. It wasn't too big, or too small, just about right for me, filled with all my favorite styles and jackets. I pulled on a thin black undershirt, some fluffy red boxers, black jeans and a red leather jacket. I pulled on two leather gloves to cover my hands and grabbed my ball-cap. I returned my girls to their balls, ordered the cook to make me something and walked out to my balcony to enjoy some fresh air.

The cook sent me up some pancakes with orange juice and a chocolate muffin on the side. I ate my fill and then sent my girls downstairs in their balls for their meal. It wasn't that I didn't want to eat with them, it was that I had to be somewhere early and I wanted them to sleep in. Of course as I took my first step out the door, Morgana was next to me, she projected, You know I don't like it when you leave the house by yourself.

I shrugged, she knew I had a meeting. Recently we had received reports that the S-goths were getting a bit antsy for territory outside of the Dark Continent. We would discuss strategy for taking them out, and as one of the residing experts on Pokegirl DNA, my presence was required. The original Goth pokegirl had been designed by a sane Sukube trying to benefit humanity, S-goths were created in a moment of clarity by an insane Sukube towards the end of the Revenge War, an 'improvement' on the original model. They were nearly perfect spies, but there were signs, they could blend into human society quite nicely, but they had some subtle habits of pokegirls, such as an insatiable desire to be powerful.

It was a nice day by all appearances, but something felt off. "You feel that?" I asked.

Yes, she replied, I do feel that… something's off.

As I started to prepare for the worst, (checking my knives, looking for good spots for ambushes, etc.) five men came running towards us, they were researchers at Professor Oak's lab. One of them in particular, Elm, was very bright. He was breathing very hard, but trying to say something to me very fast too. I made him slow down and he said, "Lance… caught a… S…Goth, identified her…. Genome. You can track her now…"

My eyes widened and Morgana teleported us to the lab. Lance, Steven, Cynthia, the Prof, Blue and Bill were all surrounding a girl tied up to a chair. I walked up to her and I felt out her DNA. She was a pokegirl, it was subtle, but it was there. I turned to Lance and asked, "Where did you find her?"

"She had replaced my secretary," he said cooly, "I want to make sure that she is the only one in my headquarters."

I looked at her in the eyes and I asked, "**How many of you are there outside of the Dark Continent? What is your plan? Who is your leader?**"

She fought it for a second, but then she gushed, "We have over a thousand Daughters of the Sanctuary outside the homeland infiltrating the leagues. We want to overthrow you humans, make a new world, founded on Pokegirls. My leader? My leader is called the fey…"

I concentrated and I said, "**How do you plan to overthrow humans?**"

She looked up at me in incredulity and said, "The same way you did, control the legendaries. We had help of course, but I don't know which ones, I'm just a grunt."

I looked over to a nearby Nurse Joy and I said, "Put her through a level 5, I want to see if we can rehabilitate S-Goths to fit into a tamer's harem. Pay the tamer 10,000 SLC a month to keep her, find someone well qualified, but not a leader or a Champion."

The Nurse nodded and wheeled the S-Goth away. Steven Stone spoke up, "I had a bit of shady activity around some of the sacred Ley Lines of Hoenn, but nothing we didn't stomp flat fast enough."

"Could Morgana find this Fey girl?" Cynthia asked.

I looked over to my girl and she nodded and teleported. "She'll be back when she knows. I'll work un uploading our satellites with search software for S-Goths."

They all nodded and I turned and left the lab for my old house. It was still on a hill, and my mother lived there again, so she was happy. I opened my laptop and started to enter the sequences of the DNA and sent the data to our satellites. There was almost no activity in Sinnoh or Kanto, but there was moderate activity in Hoenn and Johto was almost glowing with S-goths. I brought the reading back to the lab and everyone stared at it for a minute and then I said, "These people have been bugging us for long enough, I say we declare war on these punks in Johto and Hoenn and then we find the Legendaries who sold us out and we seal em up until one of my descendents can pick them up and work on them."

Steven was shaking his head, he looked at me and said, "We don't have any legendary girls in my region…"

"Yes you do," I responded, "There top secret and very powerful and thank god, asleep. The three you got in you're region were developed to kill Typhonna if she ever betrayed Sukube."

His jaw dropped and I said, "I think it was one of the girls in Johto who sold us out, Morgana says that Lugiass is hanging out in the Whirl Islands and that Whore-oh is circling above you guys in the stratosphere."

Lance was staring at the map still in total disbelief. I waved my hand in front of his face and I said, "Morgana will let us know what the easiest way to pick up on their operations and then we'll uproot them."

He sat back onto his chair and he nodded. Morgana teleported back into the room and projected, found them, they have at least a thousand genetic signatures sitting around going off in Johto, they're actually about 100 total outside of the Dark Continent. The Fey is in Eurateak City, shall we bring her in?

I looked over at Lance and he nodded, so Morgana teleported us to the appointed place. It was a dance theater of some sort. I looked inside to see the dancers were all S-goths. I walked in and touched Perenelle's crystal and the audience saw the girls ask them to leave due to some electrical difficulties. The girls stopped their dancing and stared and I said, "**I've got you.**"

They were easily bound up and made to talk. Whore-oh had expressed interest in helping their cause and they had taken her help. They had built three orbs to control the titanic secret Pokegirls lying in the Hoenn region. Steven took those orbs and left to go hide them. I looked over to Morgana and she floated us up to the top of the Tin Tower and I shouted, **"Get down here, Whore-oh!"**

A rainbow split the sky and down came Whore-oh. She was beautiful, but as the history books mentioned insane. She looked at me in fear and asked, "What do you want?"

"Why did you help the Sanctuary Goths?" I demanded.

She sputtered out, "Well, uh… that is to say…"

"**Tell me!**"

"I did it so that I could topple you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you terrify me, you could try to take control of me and use my powers for other purposes than peace. I thought the goth invasion would unseat you."

I started to laugh and then I said, "Well, I can assure you, I don't want your powers, my girls would wipe the floor with you. And if I did want more power, why would I want a defected and insane person for a companion?"

She blushed in what must have been anger, because she struck out at me. Morgana stopped her cold with a look, and just in time. My girl raised her fist, opened it and formed a Psyball which she shot out at Whore-oh, shooting her into another nearby tower. She landed somewhere inside it, and her fire powers lit it on fire. Soon the entire tower was ablaze. She flapped a bit out of the ruin, with a look that the history books had never mentioned, hate. Then it clicked, the people who had written any accounts of Whore-oh had been put under her spell, so she may have wanted peace, but she definitely did not want to seem violent herself. Morgana arched her eyebrow and shot another ball at her opponent, this time she crashed into the nearby tree line.

We floated down to her using Morgana's psychic powers, and found that our enemy was arising once again, which meant she was stubborn. Then I saw her eyes swim with blue light and she collapsed. Morgana was working her magic. But then the unexpected happened, she stood up to full height and shouted, "SACRED FIRE!"

We barely got out of the way of her ultimate attack, but now I was pissed off. I touched Perenelle's crystal and I made time slow. I whistled and with a audible pop Sexebii teleported next to me. I patted the fairy girl on the head and she started to buzz around like usual. Then I asked, "I need a favor, can you grab me those vials we got the last time we hung out pretty please?"

She nodded enthusiastically and teleported away and back quicker than I could say poof. These vials had been stowed away in the Mt. Moon Sukube lab. That time when I had first gone through Mt. Moon I had bumped into a future me, so on that trip I had bumped into a younger me, a terrifying experience. Sukube had created his legendaries with a basic type of pokegirl and gave them a super advanced genetic formula promoting mass mutations and giving them the Legendary Salient Qualities. I summoned my Sparkanine, Vixxen and Lupina from the PC and let them out. They stood in place in silence and I handed them each a vial. They drank it all and they began to glow. Soon the transformation was over and before me stood Rawcunt, Hentai, and Sweetcunt respectively. I played with their genes a bit and walked over to the stopped Whore-oh and I plucked one of her feathers.

The three new Legendaries were waiting for my command, so I said, "We're going to seal this bitch up for a bit, and work out what we'll do with her later, so I'm going to make you three her guards and her detainers. I am going to work a bit of magic, so stand back…"

One of the first things I had done as Champion was to return to the site of the Widow attacks that had killed my father and most of my harem, and once there, I had found some souls wandering about there, searching peace. Koga had come and worked the souls into soul crystals, they had been Argentia, Persephone, JD, and Laela. So they had left to the afterlife in peace and I had gained a ton of new powers that day, so now, I grabbed onto Laela's crystal and I worked a great magic. I sent Whore-oh to the space between dimensions in a deep slumber, and the only way to summon her back would be to have this feather, The Rainbow Wing, and to have the three who would come to be known as 'The Three Legendary Dogs' in their party. I walked into the basement of the burned tower and I froze each of the Dogs in a stone form, so they could sleep until the right person with the Sukube gene came to visit them. I made the stone indestructible and Lance quickly made the place a league landmark, so they could not destroy or rebuild the ruins.

I took the Rainbow Wing and I entrusted it to Bill, he would know when to give it to the right person. Bill took it a bit nervously, but happily all the same. He was helping Whitney settle into Goldenrod City, the modern day Las Vegas, so the walk to Eurateak was nothing at all. So after Bill pocketed the shining object, he had said, "You know, Whitney had wanted to talk to you about something, why don't you stop by her apartment? She'd probably enjoy the company!"

"Sure," I replied, "Lance has got the S-Goths on the round-up so I got a while before they need me again."

So Bill teleported me to her new living space and he teleported back to his cottage north of Cerulean. I knocked on the door and I heard, "Who is it?"

"Red," I replied.

"Oh! Just a minute!" and very soon I heard several bolts undone and locks opened up and finally the door creaked open. Whitney jumped out and gave me a big hug. I hugged back, we were like brother and sister, so it was a pleasure. So she pushed off me and said, "You look different, a lot more muscular, glad the training is keeping you in shape."

I nodded and I said, "I'd heard you needed to ask me something…?"

"Oh," she squeaked, "Dad told you everything huh?"

"No…"

"Oh well then, I guess I'll just ask… I was wondering if you could make me a pokeboy?"

The question surprised me, I'll admit. I said as much and she continued, "It's just that, I would really like to by a gym leader, but I don't want to tame girls, cause well, I'm not lesbian. I want a pokeboy. Someone who I can get stronger with, go on journeys with, depend on and… uh…"

"…tame?" I asked.

She blushed and nodded, so we walked down into the city. South of the city we bumped almost immediately into a feral Slicer. I reached out and I messed with its genes pretty serious, I thought it was going to explode for a second, but then the light died down, and a man stood there. He was tall, almost ridiculously cut, had an eight pack, a red cape and almost nothing else on, a metal Spartan Helmet and a shield and spear. The pokedex read: ?, so I said, "so, if I want to go with the traditional Sukube title, I have to say that since _Primus Pilus_ meant First Spear, you'll have to be _Primus Phallus._"

He nodded and then I said, "**You will forever serve this woman, for good or bad, until the end of the world and beyond, do you understand?**"

He nodded and struck his spear against his shield in affirmative. Whitney tossed a pokeball and it clicked immediately. I let out Flecks and we watched out friend walk off with her own little friend at long last. I turned to her and she said, "That was very kind of you…"

"You sound surprised…"

"No, not surprised by the act itself, but by how many acts like that you've done lately. It's inspiring."

"You flatter me," I replied.

"You know what… I think I need a random act of generosity today…"

I turned to her, already turned on and I asked, "What can I do for you?"

"Find us a room first."

I grabbed her hand and we tore the road up on our way to the nearest pokegirl center. We grabbed a room and locked the door. I turned around and she kissed me deeply and with passion. She was wearing cherry flavored chapstick. I grabbed her leg and pulled it up to my waistline. She purred and her wings twitched.

**BEGIN LEMON**

I broke our kiss and untied her top. She let it fall to the floor and I pushed her onto our bed. She arched her back and showed off her amazing breasts. I began to suck on her right nipple and fondle her other tit. She squirmed and I stuck my knee into her crotch and casually started to rub it in. she gasped and grabbed onto my head. I switched tits really quick and went back to business. She was grinding into my knee now and I was getting harder by the second. Her skin was still an ashen black, but she pulled it off, and I pinched her black nipples hard. She gasped and moaned. She was squirming something fierce so I spread her legs and pulled down her shorts and her panties. I licked her glistening cunt and she gasped and went rigid. I reached around her legs to cup her ass and bring her snatch closer to my face.

She tasted like an interesting cinnamon/curry mix, and I lapped up her glistening folds. She started to play with her clit as I bit down on her outer lips so I licked inside her. She cried out and weaved her fingers into my hair. I worked my way clockwise and then counter clockwise and she finally came. she pushed me onto my back in an attempt to change the momentum, but I rolled to the side so she landed on nothing but bed, so I slipped up behind her and spread her legs again and pulled her tail away. I licked her pussy again and she bit down on sheets. So I bit her clit and she groaned and came again. I knew all her weakspots, and I could get them with pinpoint accuracy.

I pulled my hard cock out and she rotated her hips in an alluring way, inviting me further. I pushed into her and she pushed back onto me. I held onto her just above her hips on her waist and she rolled her hips, and a groan escaped me. So I got mean quick, and pulled all the way out and then pushed in as fast as I could, then out and in faster and faster until I was almost a blur. She took it goading me on with such comments as, "Do you feel something weird? Is that all you got? Oh god faster!"

I felt her pussy tighten when I slapped her ass, so I did it again and again. I had her pinned against the bed, face down and I was ravishing her pussy. She tried to move back onto me, but I just kept on pushing into her. Soon she was an absolute mess, half squirting and screaming her head off. I pulled out and she flipped over and spread her legs again and pulled on my cock, and put it in position again. I quirked an eyebrow and she just kissed me. So groped her tits and her ass and pounded into her. She was soon breathing wrong again and squirted me off of her. I looked down at my cock, it was hard, and lubed up, so I pushed into her ass. Hey eyes widened and she looked up at me and I began to thrust. She started to finger herself and work her hips back onto me. She was going in and out of reality, I could tell because her eyes were glazing over. She pulled me up to her and she gasped, "My…ass? You know if you do that without warning I'll come…"

I smiled at her and she writhed in pleasure. I whispered to her, "that was the idea."

"My… my ass…" he sputtered.

I smacked her ass and she lost all control, started spraying everywhere and tightened down like nobody's business. And I climaxed with her so while she fell apart I pumped my seed into her body. I leaned forward onto her and I kissed her, she didn't do much, but then again, she was out of it.

**END LEMON**

I fell asleep soon after, content with the world. But it wouldn't last, sadly, it never does. About two hours later, I found myself being woken up by Sexebii. She was bouncing around the room in what seemed to be mind-blowing horror. I grabbed her and held her fast, so she would calm down. Once she was under control, she sputtered, "Disturbance in the time-stream… Sukube gene, nothing I could do!"

I was up and dressed in thirty seconds. We found the place of the disturbance to be a shrine devoted to Sexebii in a place called the Ilex Forest. Slight tendrils of smoke rose from a blackened patch of grass in the general vicinity. Then I picked up on someone in the bushes. I drew Vengence and I waited for another movement. I would not wait long, a youth with a gigantic spikey shock of red hair walked out, naked. He had scary Red eyes with golden flecks and his face seemed familiar. "Who are you?" I asked.

He was shivering, but replied, "Long story, need clothes, cold, please help me."

I put away my sword and took the kid to a nearby center. He was healed by the Nurse Joy (with basic first aid) and given clothes. As soon as the nurse was done, the kid looked at me and said, "It's weird to see you without gray hair old man…"

"What?" I asked.

"You know I'm from the future, right?"

"I knew you weren't from this time…"

"Oh, well then, let me introduce myself, my name is Michael, and I'm your son."

I felt like I had been punched in the stomach and I eventually gasped out, "Lucky? Your mother?"

"Oh, heavens no… Flecks."

I felt I could breathe again, If only barely. So I let his mom (weird much) out and she immediately felt drawn to him, so I took his word for it, besides, he had her hair and eyes. "So," I asked, "What brings you to this place and time?"

"Oh," he said, "You sent me back in time to help you out with a little S-goth problem. You see, you're going to declare war on the S-goths, and you're going to obliterate them, (don't you dare ease up on them cause you know you'll win) and you will rename the Dark Continent the Orre Region. It's my job to take care of that place, so while right now I'm prepared to help you out, I can't due to some laws you put into effect about maintaining the timeline, but I am here to let you know that deep inside the Sanctuary, they are developing a new kind of S-goth, one which retains their former powers and loses their need for taming. They are a new breed, called Shadow Pokegirls. When I started out, a criminal group called Cipher duplicated this process of super-powered girls, and I stopped them, so you chose me to take care of the earlier models instead of letting yourself put them in deep storage until technology caught up with you. Anyway, when you encounter any of these girls, (you'll know when you do,) summon me with this little bleeper, so I can take them to the future to purify them of S-goth influence. Okay?"

I nodded, took the pager and sent memos to the other Champions via Pokedex. I got return answers almost immediately, and Michael handed me three more pagers for the other champions. I teleported them away and I shook my sons hand and he opened a time stream and dove through back to his time. I walked out of the center and I looked up, a shadow flew past me overhead, heading east. My dex took a moment, but then identified the blur as Lugiass. I let out Fury and she took me away, following her errant sister. We stayed hidden above her, waiting for her to strike. Once we were over a small town called New Bark Town, she dove. We followed and watched. She landed in front of a two-story house and knocked in the door. Electricity shot out of the house and zapped the Legendary, but she hardly batted an eye.

I jumped down and landed inbetween the Legendary and house. Lugiass charged me, but I picked her up and threw her back into the middle of the town. I let out Athena and Conquista. All three of the original Legendary Birds flew around the enemy in a circle and as Lugiass identified just how screwed she was I shouted, "Tri-attack!"

Fury shot out a bolt of lightning, Conquista a beam of ice and Athena let loose a flamethrower, Lugiass was hunched over in a ball breathing heavily. I pulled out a paper seal from a pocket and slapped it on her forehead. I threw her over my shoulder and I said, "To the Whirl Islands."

Athena took Lugiass and Conquista took me up, Fury flew nearby watching for any unwanted visitors. We landed on the north-eastern island and found an opening. The cave led us deep into a network of caverns going half a mile deep. Eventually there was a long stairway leading down with several turns and about a hundred yards in total length, covering a very steep hundred and fifty yard Cliffside. We landed on the bottom and found a chamber which served as the heart of the islands. I reached out and I could feel the magic of a natural ley line lingering, so I took from that energy and faced the gigantic waterfall which took up most of the wall on the opposite side of the room from the entrance. I took a singular feather from Lugiass and I used a similar spell on the feather as I had used on Whore-oh. I sealed Lugiass behind the gigantic waterfall and the only way out was for the new 'Silver Wing' to be thrown into the cascade. I pocketed the glimmering object and my girls took me back to New Bark Town. The locals were doing a great job taking care of the family who had lived in the house. A tall man with peculiar brown hair, as if it bunched up and exploded from just above his forehead in a singular tuft. He wore small glasses and a Lab Coat. He offered me his hand and I shook it and he said, "My name is Professor Elm, I am an associate of Professor Stroak, you did us a great service, I trust you want to check on the family?"

I nodded and he led me to a pair sitting on the rubble of their late front porch. One was a male child, with golden eyes and black hair. I could feel he was special, just from looking at him, but as I felt into him, I saw something I never thought to see, a Sukube gene. I looked to the other being, it was hiding under a large and thick blanket, but I was pretty sure I knew who it was. I flipped off the blanket and there sat Lucky, the first girl I had ever caught on my own. The girl who had betrayed me. She looked into my eyes and dread filled her ever gentle brown eyes. "I found you…" I said, "You said I never would, but I have, and this is my son isn't it?"

The kid was ten, the same age I had been when I had lost my father. I reached out to him with my right arm, not thinking, and he backed away, terrified. I pulled back and he asked, "Who are you? And why are you talking to my mother like that?"

Lucky looked at him and said, "Son, I need you to go away for a bit, I need to talk to this man privately. Okay?"

He looked at me warily, but scampered off. I was about to go after him when Lucky put an arm out to block my path. "I won't let you, he's still mine, once he's eighteen, you can have him, but until then, he's still my child. I sold my soul for him, once he goes off on his own journey you will do your duty and teach him the things that only a father can teach, but Moan gave me this sacred duty, keep you away."

I looked at her incredulously and I said, "After what you did to me and that child, you're lucky I won't kill you."

Then with a pop and a sudden flash, Moan stood between us. She looked at me and said, You cannot come near him, Red. It was your duty to set all the pieces in place for your son to unite the world. You would spoil him with gifts and make the world his playground. He has to understand the lives of the common man before he can rule the common man fairly.

"Who died and made you King?" I demanded.

I am Sukube's ultimate creation, from before he went insane, he charged me with making the world into a peaceful place. You and I are his legacy, the legacy of Jim Sukutto. We have to do what we have to do in order to make the world a better place, it's what we were born for.

I felt my resolve of iron corrode and collapse instantly. "I won't not be involved in his life… I don't want him to think that I've abandoned him."

"I told him," Lucky said, "I told him that I ran away from you because you needed to do things to save the world from the Elite Four and from other things, and he needed to be born, he understands, he wants to know you, but he can't… Moan saw into his future, his journey will be centered about finding out who you are. Also, he is the one who will be taking care of the ornery Legendary girls of this region. Have you ever read ancient history? Roman history specifically?"

I nodded my head slowly and Lucky nodded and said, "The Future would identify you with Julius Caesar and Gold with Augustus Caesar." That scared the shit out of me, cause we know what happened to Julius, but then Moan projected, You won't die like him, but in terms of accomplishment, you will bring the world together and he will bind it together.

I looked at the two women before me and I said, "Fine, but I'll be watching him at all times, and when he leaves on his journey, I'll give him the advantages I didn't have, he won't have to deal with you two, or any Legendaries until he's ready, he is not to be touched by either of you once he leaves, cause then he's in my arena, understand?"

They both nodded solemnly. So I turned away and I left, a press conference was arranged, so I walked up to the podium and I said, "The Sanctuary has recently attempted a mass invasion of our infrastructure, the crisis has been averted, but the people of the Green Conference should be angry, they tried to replace our neighbors and relatives. They failed, and now, we take the battle to them, no infiltration, we are declaring war, the best of the best are being drafted into the new military section of the Conference and I will guide you all to ultimate victory, Sanctuary, we will not kill a soul if you surrender in twenty four hours, but we will march, and you can run, but you can't hide, and you'll die tired."

THIS IS THE END OF **POKEGIRLS: RED VERSION**, BUT KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR **POKEGIRLS: GOLD VERSION, **AND IF YOU'RE INTERESTED, SEE THE OFFICIAL CHALLENGE I AM POSTING ON MY PROFILE FOR THE STORY OF MICHAEL. RATE AND REVIEW!


	12. Gold Version Announcement

GOLD VERSION IS OUT! LOOK FOR IT!


End file.
